Imprégnés (II)
by myhoechlin
Summary: Derek et Stiles sont en couple depuis près d'un an et vivent au loft. L'Alpha se fait de plus en plus distant ces temps-ci et la nature curieuse du jeune adolescent va le pousser à chercher la cause de cet éloignement...
1. Chapitre 1

**Imprégnation**

* * *

><p>Stiles ouvrit le frigo et en sortit une bouteille de Coca avant de la porter à ses lèvres. Il grimaça et secoua la tête. Plus de bulles. Il soupira et referma la porte du réfrigérateur avant de se diriger vers l'évier pour verser le contenu de la bouteille. Alors que celle-ci se vidait, quelque chose attira son attention sur le plan de travail. Il jeta machinalement la bouteille à la poubelle et fit un tour sur lui même pour voir si quelqu'un était là. Personne, la voie était donc libre. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, qui avaient bien poussé, et se retourna vers le dossier qui trônait sur le plan de travail en bois. C'était tentant, et la curiosité maladive de Stiles eut raison de lui. Il commença à avancer sa main vers le dossier, devenu objet de ses convoitises mais il n'eut pas le temps de toucher le papier qu'une main enserra son poignet, stoppant net son mouvement. La poigne n'était pas forte mais suffisait à l'empêcher de bouger. Et il connaissait cette main, par cœur. Il feint une mine craintive et se tourna lentement vers celui qui venait de le prendre "en flagrant délit". Il rencontra deux orbes azurs le fusillant littéralement du regard. "Oh merde." pensa l'adolescent en réalisant qu'il allait se faire engueuler comme pas deux. Comme d'habitude d'ailleurs.<p>

- _Ah Derek, comment ça va ?_ fit-il avec un faux sourire, feignant l'innocence.

Le loup-garou leva un sourcil devant l'ironie de la situation.

- _J'irais bien mieux si tu ne fouinais pas dans mes affaires_. fit-il froidement mais pas méchamment.

Un ton typiquement "Derekien" si l'on veut.

- _Je peux tout t'expliquer, j'étais en train de boire du coca, qui n'avait plus de bulles d'ailleurs. C'était immonde ! Alors j'ai vidé la bouteille dans l'évier et j'ai vu des papiers et j'sais pas j'me suis dit, oh chouette des factures ! Et-_  
>- <em>Stop<em>. trancha Derek en lâchant le poignet de Stiles.

A ces mots, le brun récupéra son dossier sans lâcher l'adolescent du regard et commença à partir vers sa chambre. Stiles resta quelques instants figé, les bras ballants. Puis il sembla reprendre conscience de la situation et fronça les sourcils avant de suivre Derek de manière un peu précipité.

- _Attends, si tu refuses que je le lise tu sous-entends que je ne dois pas le lire. Donc en conséquent, tu me caches quelque chose_ !

Derek soupira et se retourna lentement vers Stiles. Il croisa les bras sur son torse et toisa l'adolescent, un brin amusé.

- _Rien qui te concerne_. dit-il calmement.  
>- <em>Ouais, le "rien qui te concerne" genre "je veux te protéger, reste en dehors de ça." Après c'est toi qui a des ennuis, j'suis censé réagir comment ?<em> fit le châtain en agitant les bras dans tous les sens.

Il commençait à en avoir marre des petits secrets de Derek. Ça faisait bientôt un an qu'ils étaient en couple, qu'ils vivaient ensemble et pourtant, subsistait cette part de mystère que cachait Derek. Ça, l'hyperactif savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais rien y faire, son petit-ami était Derek Hale. Compliqué, mystérieux, froid en apparence mais plein de bonnes intentions. Peut-être trop au goût de l'adolescent puisqu'il se retrouvait toujours en dehors des histoires, "sous la protection" de son loup-garou. Seulement, quand il s'en rendait compte il était trop tard, Derek avait déjà des ennuis et il mettait un temps fou à tout comprendre. Certes, il était jeune, un peu immature mais tout le monde savait qu'il pouvait faire preuve d'une grande intelligence. Au maximum de ses capacités il était une encyclopédie sur pattes, un dieu des stratégies et des plans -un peu foireux. Et cette fois-ci encore, il sentait que Derek lui cachait quelque chose, qu'il essayait de le mettre à part, de l'exclure d'une affaire. Et il en avait ras le bol. L'Alpha soupira d'exaspération et se retourna pour repartir vers son bureau. Stiles écarquilla les yeux devant le manque de réaction de son compagnon. Sans plus attendre, il se lança à sa poursuite et le retint par le tee-shirt.

- _Pas si vite beau brun, je vais pas lâcher l'affaire. J'veux savoir ce qu'il y a dans ces dossiers, j'en ai marre d'être toujours mis à l'écart. J'suis humain d'accord mais pas complètement débile !_

Derek grogna, et se retourna lentement vers Stiles. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne comprenait pas dans "Rien qui te concerne" ? Il se rapprocha du châtain et le surplomba de toute sa hauteur pour bien marquer sa domination.

- _Non_. La réponse est non, et tu sais très bien que je ne changerai pas d'avis. dit-il d'une voix rauque mais étrangement tendre.  
>- <em>Mais-<em>  
>- <em>Non Stiles.<em>

Le dit Stiles ouvrit la bouche et leva la main comme s'il allait dire quelque chose mais se ravisa. Il ferma la bouche et laissa retomber son bras le long de son corps. Il avait compris.

- _Je vois._ fit-il simplement avant de se diriger vers le salon, laissant Derek seul dans le couloir.

La porte qui claqua informa l'adolescent que Derek était rentré dans son bureau. Super, il se foutait complètement de ses états d'âmes. Pourtant, Stiles savait pertinemment que le loup-garou avait pu entendre ses battements de cœur s'accélérer sous le coup de la frustration et de la colère. Il était même persuadé qu'il les entendait encore. Ce qui l'énervait encore plus puisqu'il s'en fichait complètement. Satané cercle vicieux. Stiles serra la mâchoire et alluma la télé avant de s'enfoncer complètement dans le canapé avec un paquet de chips. On aurait dit un gamin qui boudait, et c'était certainement un peu le cas. Alors qu'il tentait de se concentrer sur l'émission débile qui passait en cette fin d'après midi, il entendit des pas pressants dans le couloir. Le loup sortait enfin de sa tanière. Mais il eut à peine le temps de voir Derek que celui-ci passa la porte en lançant un simple "Je sors." Stiles n'eut même pas le temps de répondre qu'il fermait la porte, faisant passer un courant d'air dans la pièce.

- _D'accord.._ murmura Stiles pour lui même.

Et il savait très bien ce que cette petite sortie signifiait. Ça voulait dire que Derek rentrerait en plein milieu de la nuit, comme d'habitude depuis quelques temps. Autant vous dire qu'au niveau sexuel c'était silence radio. Rien. Et ce n'était pas l'envie qui manquait à Stiles, combien de fois avait-il essayer de faire succomber le méchant loup à ses charmes. Mais il restait insensible en apparences, prétextant qu'il était "fatigué" ou qu'il avait la migraine. Vieilles excuses. L'adolescent commençait même à se demander s'il n'avait pas fait quelque chose de mal face à autant de froideur. Derek avait toujours été de nature très peu expressive mais Stiles avait besoin de plus. Plus que des petits bisous par ci par là. Il voulait retrouver son petit-ami, celui de leurs débuts. Celui qui passait des heures à l'embrasser et à lui faire l'amour jusqu'à épuisement total, jusqu'à plus soif. Peut-être qu'il se lassait de la routine ? Il lui manquait. Derek lui manquait.

* * *

><p>Stiles était parti se coucher tôt puisqu'il avait vu juste : à 21h00 Derek n'était toujours pas rentré. Et son portable était sur son bureau, donc impossible de le joindre. L'adolescent s'était mis en pyjama rapidement et s'était blotti sous les couvertures, ne pouvant s'empêcher comme chaque nuit de se demander ce que faisait son petit-ami. Il s'imaginait mille et un scénario, que pouvait-il bien faire dehors ? Le tromper ? Tuer ? Il n'en savait rien puisque le loup-garou ne lui disait rien. Silence total, une montagne de petits secrets s'étaient immiscés entre eux. Il ferma les yeux dans une vaine tentative de stopper ses pensées et de laissa aller dans les bras de Morphée, se rappelant les moments de tendresses que Derek lui accordait rarement. La dernière fois qu'il l'avait embrassé ? La veille avant de dormir, un baiser bref et tendre que Stiles rêvait d'approfondir et de revivre encore et encore. Il voyait que Derek était dans la retenue en permanence, comme s'il avait envie de dire ou de faire quelque chose mais qu'il n'osait pas, ou plus. Stiles s'endormit les pensées brouillées et se réveilla dans la nuit lorsqu'il sentit un poids se poser à côté de lui. Il s'était donc décider à rentrer. Inconsciemment, les battements de son cœur s'accélèrent, c'était plus fort que lui. Il était soulagé de sentir la chaleur du loup-garou à côté de lui et d'entendre sa respiration dans le silence de plomb qui flottait dans la pièce. Derek entendit clairement les pulsations cardiaques de son compagnon s'accélérer et il culpabilisa, il ne pût s'empêcher de se rapprocher de Stiles même si Deaton lui avait dit de s'éloigner un peu de lui, au moins physiquement. Car Derek avait refusé catégoriquement de ne plus parler ou de ne plus toucher Stiles le temps de "trouver une solution". L'adolescent sentit le corps du loup-garou se rapprocher de lui et ses battements cardiaques s'affolèrent de plus belle, parce-que plus il se disait "Calme-toi sinon il va entendre ton cœur péter un câble" plus il avait peur. Donc son cœur s'accélérait encore plus, cercle vicieux encore une fois. L'Alpha soupira et vint planter un baiser sur la nuque de Stiles toujours dos à lui. L'adolescent ferma douloureusement les yeux et soupira avant de se mettre sur le dos.<p>

- _Tu étais où ?_ fit-il doucement en regardant le plafond.  
>- <em>J'avais quelque chose à faire, rien d'important<em>. répondit Derek pensivement. Pourquoi ton cœur bat si vite ?  
>-<em> Je suis soulagé, j'aime pas vraiment quand tu t'en vas. Tu es conscient que je me fais un sang d'encre presque chaque nuit ? Je ne sais même pas où tu vas ni ce que tu fais. Et quand je te demande tu me dis "c'est rien ne t'inquiète pas". Mais bien sur que je m'inquiète. Y a quelqu'un d'autre c'est ça ?<em>  
>- <em>Non !<em> s'empressa de répondre le loup garou, un brin offensé. _Bon sang, je pensais qu'on se faisait confiance._  
>- <em>Ouais moi aussi<em>. fit Stiles ironiquement. _Mais visiblement pas assez vu tout ce que tu me caches depuis quelques temps._

Derek soupira et se laissa retomber sur le dos à côté de son petit-ami. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, c'était son problème et c'était à lui de trouver une solution. Stiles n'y était pour rien.

- _Je cherche une solution, une fois que je l'aurais trouvé tu n'auras plus à t'inquiéter. Laisse moi du temps_. chuchota Derek.  
>- <em>Bah dépêche-toi, je vais pas attendre 500 ans et tu sais très bien ce que je vais faire si tu ne me dis rien très vite.<em>  
>- <em>Fouiner.<em> railla le loup garou en tournant le dos à l'adolescent.  
>- <em>Tu ne me laisses pas le choix Derek.<em>

Et il se tourna à son tour, les pensées encore embrouillées et le cœur serré. Il en aurait pleuré, mais ce n'était pas le moment de se montrer faible face à ce colosse qui partageait son lit. Il découvrirait de lui même ce qu'il cachait, même s'il devait "fouiner" ou se mettre dans l'embarras. Il ferma les yeux, laissant les battements de son cœur s'apaiser. Derek était là, c'était le plus important.

* * *

><p>Stiles se réveilla seul, le loup garou avait quitté le lit tôt ce matin, il l'avait vaguement entendu lui dire qu'il revenait dans la journée. "Comme d'habitude." avait pensé l'adolescent avant de se rendormir. Le réveil affichait 11h35, habituellement il aurait trainé encore au lit jusqu'à 13h00 pour profiter de ses vacances d'été mais aujourd'hui il avait prévu de mettre son "plan" en action. Enfin, une magouille à la Stilinski..<p>

- _Derek ?_ dit-il assez fort pour que le loup garou puisse l'entendre dans toute le loft.

Aucune réponse. Il se leva donc d'un bond et alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage avant d'aller dans le salon. Il inspecta le plan de travail de fond en comble, déplaçant les corbeilles et les papiers de factures qui trainaient par là, mais rien d'intéressant. En particulier le dossier qui avait attiré son attention la veille et qui contenait visiblement les réponses à toutes ses questions. Il repartit dans la chambre et ouvrit l'armoire pour fouiller dans les poches de tous les vêtements possibles appartenant au loup garou. Rien. Il soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Puis il eut une illumination, il ouvrit de grands yeux et sortit de la pièce pour se poster devant la porte du bureau de Derek. Pouvait-il vraiment y entrer ? Le loup garou sentirait son odeur des qu'il rentrerait s'il y restait trop longtemps. Mais il était Stiles, et la tentation eut raison de lui. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil dans le salon en penchant la tete, s'assurant que personne n'était là et posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte. Il la poussa et entra dans le bureau. Une multitude de souvenirs lui revint en tête, lui venant parler à Derek pour finalement finir allongé sur le bureau, le loup entre ses jambes.

- _Argh, stop._ murmura t-il avant de se donner une tape sur la tête.

Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça alors qu'il ne devait pas traîner. Il reprit ses esprits et se précipita vers le bureau en bois, l'analysant de fond en comble rien qu'avec les yeux. Il devait faire attention à ce qu'il touchait aussi. Il fit le tour du meuble et s'arrêta devant les tiroirs. "Vite, vite, vite." lui criait sa conscience. Bon sang il allait se mettre dans le pétrin, mais tant pis. Pris d'un élan de courage il ouvrit le premier tiroir et le fouilla, rien de très intéressant. Pareil pour les 2 autres, décidément le loup garou cachait bien son jeu. Stiles se gratta l'arrière du crâne en fronçant les sourcils, il devait bien y avoir un petit indice, quelque chose pour le guider. Il s'approcha du bureau et fouilla dans la trousse qui s'y trouvait, poussa le clavier, bougea la souris et son tapis. Puis dans un dernier essai il souleva le set de bureau. Un petit papier s'en échappa et tomba au sol. L'hyperactif se baissa pour le ramasser et découvrit que c'était une carte de visite, celle du vétérinaire, Deaton. Qu'est-ce-que Derek faisait avec cette carte ? Dans un automatisme il la pris en photo recto-verso et la reposa où elle se trouvait à la base. Il remit tout en place et avant de sortir du bureau jeta un dernier regard à la pièce. Il croisa les doigts derrière son dos, espérant que son petit-ami ne sente pas son odeur ici.

À 14h00, Derek n'était toujours pas revenu et Stiles commençait à bouillir d'impatience. Puis il eut une idée, il attrapa son portable et composa le numéro de son meilleur ami. Au bout de quelques bips, une voix un peu fatiguée résonna dans l'appareil.

- _Allo ?_  
>- <em>J'ai besoin de toi Scott !<em>  
>- <em>Euh.. Je me réveille là j'ai-<em>  
>- <em>Je passe te chercher dans 5 minutes alors sois prêt où c'est moi qui vient te chercher si tu vois c'que je veux dire.<em>  
>- <em>Stiles sérieusement..<em>  
>-<em> Popop. 5 minutes !<em>

Et il raccrocha. Il avait une idée bien précise en tête et pour cela il lui fallait son meilleur ami et un loup garou. Super, Scott était 2 en 1. Il prit les clefs de sa Jeep et ferma le loft avec le double que lui avait donné Derek il y a quelques mois. Une bouffée nostalgique le fit bader quelques instants mais il se reprit et s'engouffra dans son bijou avant de la démarrer. Arrivé devant chez Scott il fut surpris de voir que son meilleur ami était déjà là à l'attendre, les cheveux en batailles et les yeux bouffis. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler lorsqu'il le rejoignit dans la voiture.

-_ A ce que je vois la nuit a été courte_. ironisa Stiles en enclenchant le moteur.  
>- <em>Non, y a juste un casse-couilles de première qui m'a réveillé<em>. fit Scott avant de poser sa tête contre la vitre.  
>- <em>Oh McCall te rendors pas, on a du pain sur la planche et j'ai besoin de toi en pleine possession de tes facultés de lycanthrope expérimenté.<em>  
>- <em>Viens en aux faits.<em> fit son meilleur ami pour abréger le monologue de l'hyperactif.  
>- <em>Derek me cache quelque chose et je suis bien décidé à le trouver de moi même puisqu'il ne veut absolument rien me dire. Encore son truc de surprotection ridicule là.<em>  
>- <em>Derek quoi. Donc ?<em>  
>- <em>J'ai fouillé et- Me regarde pas comme ça Scott j'ai pas eu le choix ! J'ai trouvé ça regarde<em>. dit-il en tendant la photo de la carte de visite à Scott.  
>- <em>Qu'est-ce qu'il fout avec la carte de visite de Deaton ?<em>  
>- <em>C'est justement ce qu'on va découvrir<em>. fit Stiles un sourire de vainqueur sur le visage.

Scott hocha la tête lentement et redonna le portable à son meilleur ami. Il était toujours là pour l'aider donc il pouvait bien lui rendre la pareille, puis cette histoire l'intriguait. Il n'aimait pas trop l'idée que Deaton fréquente Derek, non pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en l'Alpha, il sentait juste que quelque chose se tramait et que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

-_ Oh merde.._ murmura Stiles en regardant droit devant lui.  
>- <em>Quoi qu'est-ce qui-<em>

Le brun comprit tout de suite ce qui avait alarmé Stiles. La Camaro de Derek était garé devant l'établissement du vétérinaire et il ne pouvait pas beaucoup s'approcher sinon le loup sentirait leur présence assez rapidement.

- _Bon on fait quoi ?_ paniqua Scott.  
>- <em>Tu vas avancer un tout petit peu à pieds et tu vas tendre l'oreille pour écouter ce qu'ils disent à l'intérieur.<em>  
>- <em>Mes capacités auditives sont limitées quoique surdimensionnées Stiles<em>. _Je verrais ce que j'peux faire._  
>- <em>Ok.<em> fit Stiles en prenant une grande inspiration.

En voyant que son ami ne bougeait pas, le loup garou lui lança un regard interrogateur.

- _Je peux pas y aller moi, il va me flairer direct_. répondit l'hyperactif en agitant ses mains.  
>- <em>De si loin ?<em> le questionna Scott d'un air un peu perdu.

Pour seule réponse, l'adolescent haussa les épaules. Il est vrai que c'était vraiment bizarre, Derek pouvait le sentir sur au moins 100 mètres voir plus s'il se concentrait. Ce que Scott ne pouvait pas faire, sauf pour Alison. Ça devait avoir une signification mais Stiles n'avait pas le temps d'y penser, il suivait du regard Scott avancer toujours plus vers le cabinet de Deaton. Il le vit s'arrêter derrière un arbre et écouter attentivement, soudain le jeune loup garou fronça les sourcils puis écarquilla les yeux avant de regarder Stiles et de lui faire des gestes. L'hyperactif ne comprenait rien.

- _Quoi ? Mais qu'est-ce- Qu'est-ce-qu'il a à faire l'éolienne ? Le moulinet ? Y a rien un truc derrière moi ?_

Il se retourna mais il n'y avait rien et Scott continuait ses gestes bizarres un air complètement paniqué sur le visage. Il se concentra sur les lèvres de Scott et essaya de décrypter ce qu'il lui disait.

- _Dé..Gueux ? Hein ?_

Il fronça les sourcils.

- _Ah non ! Dé..Ga..Ga Dégage._ Il fit un sourire victorieux avant que son visage ne se décompose. _Dégage ? OH PUTAIN._

Stiles comprit tout de suite -ou presque- que Derek avait du sentir Scott, il fit marche arrière et roula à toute vitesse chez son meilleur ami. Arrivé dans sa chambre -par la fenêtre- il se posa sur son lit et lui envoya un message.

**Stiles : Je suis chez toi, t'es toujours en vie ?**  
><strong><span>Scott :<span> Ouais mais j'ai sorti le mytho le plus débile de mon existence! -_- J'arrive**

Stiles pouffa et attendit patiemment de voir le museau de son meilleur ami à la fenêtre. Il ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler en le voyant, s'imaginant sa conversation avec Derek.

- _Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Il t'a montré ses griffes ?_ fit-il en faisant semblant de griffer le visage de Scott.  
>- <em>Il est sorti et il était énervé je l'ai senti. Il m'a demandé ce que je faisais là, je lui ai dit que je faisais un jogging et que j'avais senti sa présence.<em>  
>- <em>Il t'a dit autre chose ?<em>  
>- <em>Il m'a demandé si j'avais entendu quelque chose.. Je lui ai dit oui. Et il m'a dit de rien te dire sous peine de mort longue et douloureuse.<em> conclut le loup-garou en grimaçant.

Stiles restait la bouche entrouverte, attendant la suite de l'histoire.. Qui ne venait pas.

- _Bah accouche ils parlaient de quoi ?_ dit-il en agitant les mains.  
>- <em>J'ai pas envie de mourir Stiles<em>. répondit Scott très sérieusement.

Stiles soupira et prit son portable, s'il ne pouvait pas parler à voix haute il pouvait très bien lui dire à l'écrit.

**Stiles : Dis-moi par message**

Le portable du loup garou vibra et il ne pût s'empêcher de secouer la tête d'exaspération. Visiblement il n'était pas prêt à lâcher l'affaire, mais est-ce que Scott était prêt à prendre un risque pareil ? S'attirer les foudres de Derek Hale ? S'immiscer dans sa relation déjà ô combien compliqué avec Stiles ? Il soupira. Oui, il allait le faire parce-qu'il savait que sinon son meilleur ami lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs. Il prit donc son portable et écrivit à Stiles ce qu'il avait entendu, pour le reste il se débrouillerait.

**Scott : Tu fais chier. Ils parlaient d'un truc genre "imprégnation" j'ai pas eu le temps de bien comprendre mais Derek flippait pour la pleine lune**

Stiles ouvrit le message rapidement dès que son portable vibra sous ses doigts et fronça les sourcils. Derek avait vécu des dizaines de pleine lune sans encombre alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-il ? Et puis c'était quoi ces histoires d'imprégnation ? Il reprit rapidement son portable.

**Stiles : T'as rien de plus sur l'imprégnation ? Faut que je fasse des recherches mais si Derek est au loft j'peux pas, tu peux me laisser emprunter ton ordi là ?**

Scott hocha la tête à la lecture du message et Stiles se précipita vers le bureau. Il démarra l'ordi en trombe, ses doigts pianotant sur le bois, il sentait qu'il était proche de savoir la vérité et ça le mettait dans tous ses états. Qu'est-ce que Derek pouvait-il bien lui cacher ? La page internet s'ouvrit et les yeux de Stiles analysèrent chaque parcelle qui constituait l'écran. Il tapa "imprégnation loup garou" sur Google et tomba sur plusieurs sites.

- _Y a trop de trucs, j'ai pas le temps de tout regarder !_ commença à paniquer Stiles en mettant sa tête dans ses mains.  
>-<em> Derek n'est pas là pour le moment, si je sens sa présence je te ferais signe mais dépêche-toi.<em> le pressa Scott en mettant une main sur son épaule.

Il avait raison, il n'avait pas le temps puisque l'Alpha risquait de passer chez Scott pour voir s'il ne disait rien. Ils devaient être rapides et discrets. Il prit au hasard le premier site, un forum actif. Ça ne reprenait que des mythes, des légendes mais il devait vérifier. Son coeur fit un bond quand il vit "L'imprégnation.". Il cliqua sur l'article et ouvrit de grands yeux afin de tout comprendre :

_« L'imprégnation »_

_"Lorsqu'un loup s'imprègne, il s'en rend immédiatement compte. Il a un besoin constant d'être auprès de la personne dont il s'est imprégné. L'imprégnation arrive à tous les loups. Quand un loup s'imprègne d'un humain, il ne peut plus se séparer de celui-ci et c'est pour la vie. Cela s'apparente souvent à un amour de type "âme sœur". Une fois imprégné, le loup ressent un besoin constant de protéger l'humain et de l'aimer, de vérifier qu'il va bien et il ne veut que son bonheur. En général, l'humain ne comprend pas ce qu'il lui arrive et prend rapidement peur, ne voulant pas accepter les responsabilités qu'il a à affronter. Mais, après un temps d'adaptation, l'amour vient rapidement et humain et loup-garou peuvent vivre ensemble sans aucun problèmes sauf dans certains cas mentionnés plus bas."_

Stiles secoua la tête et regarda ce qui était écrit plus bas :

_"Dans certains cas, lorsqu'un loup-garou s'imprègne d'un humain du même sexe que lui, la cohabitation amoureuse humain/lycanthrope devient impossible. Chaque pleine lune, l'imprégnation se fait plus intense et le désir d'appartenance plus fort. Une des conséquences est la morsure, seul moyen pour faire taire cette passion."_

-_ J'ai la tête qui tourne_. murmura Stiles qui commençait à comprendre.  
>- <em>Derek veut te transformer ? Enfin te mordre quoi, ça explique beaucoup de choses ?<em> chuchota Scott.  
>- <em>Tout en fait, ça paraît logique maintenant mais je vais m'évanouir.<em>

Scott s'apprêtait à relever son ami de la chaise lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un lui parler clairement. "Et merde." pensa-t-il. Derek venait d'arriver et était devant chez lui, il lui parlait comme s'ils étaient à côté et le sang du du loup-garou ne fit qu'un tour, glacé par la peur de l'Alpha.

- _Dis-lui de descendre tout de suite_. fit Derek.  
>- <em>Pas maintenant<em>. dit Scott à voix haute.

Stiles se retourna et ouvrit de grands yeux en montrant du doigt la fenêtre.

- _Il est là ?_ dit-il tout bas.  
>- <em>Quel idiot.<em> soupira Derek. _Fais le descendre Scott où je viens le chercher._  
>- <em>Faut que tu t'en ailles sinon j'crois que j'vais mourir<em>. fit le loup-garou en attrapant Stiles par le tee-shirt.  
>- <em>Hé mais.. Attends je- Pourquoi ?<em> bégaya l'hyperactif alors que Scott le trainait dans les escaliers.

Scott ignora les gémissements de son meilleur ami et ouvrit la porte d'entrée pour affronter.. Derek. Qui visiblement était plus que remonté. Non carrément énervé, hors de lui, et ça Scott le percevait parfaitement. Lorsque Stiles vit les sourcils froncés de Derek et sa mâchoire contractée il comprit aussi que ça allait visiblement mal se passer pour lui. Il se demandait bien ce que son petit-ami savait. Il sentit Scott le pousser doucement vers Derek et il fit un sourire innocent à l'Alpha avant de faire un signe de main à Scott, c'était maintenant à lui de gérer les sauts d'humeur de son copain.

- _Derek, je m'attendais pas à te voir là_. fit-il un peu crispé mais toujours ce petit sourire aux lèvres.  
>- <em>On rentre Stiles. Faut qu'on parle<em>. trancha le loup-garou en partant vers sa voiture. _Prends la Jeep, tu connais le chemin._

_Wow_. Ce ton là, Stiles savait qu'il ne présageait rien de bon, même plutôt des tonnes d'ennuis. L'adolescent s'installa au volant de sa petite voiture et se rendit au loft lentement, en respectant les limites de vitesse comme s'il cherchait à éviter le moment où il se ferait engueuler. Malheureusement lorsqu'il sortit de sa voiture et qu'il comprit que Derek était déjà à l'intérieur son cœur s'accéléra, ça sentait vraiment vraiment mauvais pour lui. Il avait fait tout ce que Derek lui avait dit de ne pas faire, mais dans un sens il l'avait prévenu la veille qu'il fouinerait. Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée et se retrouva devant Derek qui s'était installé dans le canapé, les bras croisés sur son torse.

-_ Assis-toi._ dit-il sèchement en faisant signe à Stiles.

L'adolescent hocha la tête doucement et s'approcha du canapé avant de s'asseoir à côté de l'Alpha.. qui grogna. Visiblement cette histoire d'imprégnation était vraie.

- _Qu'est-ce que Scott t'a dit ?_ demanda Derek en regardant droit devant lui.  
>- <em>Euh.. Rien, qu'il était fatigué ?<em>  
>- <em>Stiles...<em> gronda le plus vieux en se retournant légèrement afin de le mitrailler du regard.  
>- <em>Mais je sais pas moi ! Qu'est-ce tu veux que j'te dise ? Tu poses des questions alors que tu sais les réponses !<em> s'emporta l'hyperactif.  
>-<em> Je veux te l'entendre dire.<em>  
>- <em>Pourquoi tu rends ça si dramatique et compliqué ? Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire pour que ça s'arrête. Et je ne parle pas de tuer Scott, ça tu oublies parce-que JE lui ai demandé de récolter des infos il n'y est pour rien et-<em>  
>-<em> Attends répète<em>. le coupa Derek d'une voix ferme.  
>- <em>Ne tue pas Scott ! Il est innocent c'est moi qui fouine partout et d'ailleurs fais pas comme si tu savais pas que j'allais pas le faire. C'est plus fort que moi.<em>  
>- <em>Non Stiles, ce que tu as dit avant. "Faire ce que j'ai à faire", tu entends quoi par là exactement ?<em> fit-il en regardant son compagnon les sourcils froncés.  
>- <em>Tu sais exactement de quoi je parle Derek, ce truc de loup-garou gay là.<em>

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et fusilla Stiles du regard. Il n'était pas gay. Un hyperactif pipelette s'était juste mis sur son chemin et lui avait retourné le cerveau. L'imprégnation, ça ne se contrôle pas.

- _Je pense que tu t'es assez informé -dans mon dos- pour savoir que l'orientation sexuelle n'a rien à voir là dedans. J'ai pas choisi._

Le cœur de Stiles se serra. Ces mots le blessaient, comme si l'Alpha avait honte de d'être imprégné de quelqu'un comme lui. Un homme, un simple humain trop curieux et trop bavard.

- _Je vois, ça change rien au fait que tu dois faire ce que tu as à faire puisqu'on est lié et que tôt ou tard tu n'auras pas le choix comme tu l'as maintenant._ dit Stiles en secouant la tête.

Il essayait d'oublier les propos blessants de Derek même s'il se doutait bien que son petit-ami n'avait pas voulu être méchant. C'était Derek Hale et mettre les formes dans ses phrases n'étaient pas son fort. C'était cash, froid et souvent méchant. Mais l'adolescent vivait avec lui depuis quelques mois et savait comment il était.. C'était lui. Et il l'aimait comme ça alors cette morsure, cette transformation, ce changement radical dans sa vie il était prêt à le subir. Pour lui.

-_ Je refuse de te mordre._

Oui, têtu en plus de cela. Stiles commençait à perdre patience. Il devait le faire le plus tôt possible, avant qu'il ne soit plus conscient de ses actes. Car s'il le faisait en cédant à ses pulsions Derek s'en serait voulu et se serait éloigné. Ou aurait carrément disparu, ce qui était inconcevable pour l'adolescent. Alors il le forcerait, le tenterait et l'amadouerait s'il le fallait mais Derek Hale finirait par le mordre. De grès, ou de force.

- _Si on va par là tu m'as déjà mordu_. fit Stiles un peu joueur.

L'alpha le toisa du regard perdant son regard sur ses lèvres et grogna. Ce cou, ces lèvres, cette peau douce il l'avait mordillé des heures durant. Mais planter ses crocs de loup dans cette chair tendre tant convoitée jamais, et ça n'arriverait pas.

- _Deaton cherche une solution. Tu ne veux pas être un loup-garou et moi je ne veux pas te faire de mal._  
>- <em>Quand tu t'éloignes comme tu l'as fait ces dernières semaines tu me fais du mal. Je suis avec toi et s'il faut faire certains sacrifices je les ferais, quitte à être un loup-garou.<em>  
>- <em>Pourquoi tu veux le faire Stiles ?<em> soupira le plus vieux en secouant la tête d'exaspération.  
>- <em>Derek..<em> commença le plus jeune en forçant l'Alpha à le regarder dans les yeux. _Parce-que je t'aime ok ?_

Derek ferma douloureusement les yeux. La raison pour laquelle lui ne voulait pas le faire était la même, il l'aimait. Trop pour le faire souffrir et lui enlever sa vie d'humain tranquille. Seulement Stiles semblait décidé et si Deaton ne trouvait pas rapidement une solution, Derek devrait partir loin. Le plus loin possible, lui et son cœur brisé.

-_ Ton hyper activité serait un calvaire si tu étais un lycanthrope.. Je ne peux pas te laisser vivre un calvaire par ma faute._  
>-<em> Et moi je ne peux pas vivre sans toi d'accord ?<em> s'emporta l'adolescent. _Tu ne comprends pas que je suis prêt à le faire pour que tu te sentes mieux et que tu reviennes vers moi. Tu es distant et je le supporte plus, tu me mordras Derek que tu le veuilles ou non. Comme tu l'as dit l'imprégnation ça ne se contrôle pas, il n'y a pas de solution pour ça. Tu dois le faire et je veux que tu le fasses._  
>- <em>Je peux pas faire ça<em>. chuchota Derek en proie à un déchirement intérieur intense.

Stiles vint poser une main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami et se rapprocha de son oreille.

- _Si, tu y arriveras._ _Parce-que j'ai envie que tu le fasses_. susurra t-il d'une voix rassurante.

Derek releva doucement la tête, les idées embrouillées et le cœur lourd. C'était trop d'un coup. Il tourna la tête pour se retrouver face à Stiles, à quelques centimètres de son visage. Il avança légèrement sa tête et vint l'embrasser chastement, appréciant la douceur de ses lèvres et tentant d'ignorer la voix qui lui criait de le mordre.


	2. Chapitre 2

**Transformation**

* * *

><p>Derek enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles pour le parsemer de baisers brûlants. L'adolescent rejeta la tête en arrière et sourit de satisfaction. Il laissa glisser ses mains le long du corps de l'Alpha et revint à l'attaque de ses lèvres dans un baiser fiévreux. Il le tira par le tee-shirt vers la chambre et pris dans le feu de l'action le plus vieux le souleva et l'amena rapidement dans la chambre pour presque le jeter sur le lit. Il le surplomba de toute sa hauteur et passa ses mains sous son tee-shirt pour aller toucher cette peau douce qui lui retournait tous les sens. Il la sentait déjà, cette sensation brûlante lui glaçant les veines tout en réchauffant son cœur, ce sentiment de lycanthrope qui lui donnait envie de planter ses crocs dans le cou nu de son petit-ami. Mais il allait se battre, mener une lutte contre cette pulsion agressive qui le poussait à vouloir Stiles entier, comme son bêta. L'adolescent savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait puisque ça faisait des semaines qu'il amadouait Derek jusqu'à le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Il voulait le libérer de cette pression sur ces épaules, qu'il cède enfin à cette envie d'appartenance. Il était prêt à devenir un loup-garou, pour Derek, pour eux. La tension sexuelle était forte et l'Alpha commençait doucement à perdre le contrôle. Ses deux mains fermement posées de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles se crispèrent et instinctivement l'adolescent tourna la tête pour découvrir les griffes sorties du lycanthrope. Derek avait toujours la tête dans le cou du plus jeune, menant un dur combat contre ses envies dangereuses, ses yeux passaient d'un rouge carmin à un bleu humain toutes les secondes. Pour accélérer le processus, Stiles remonta son genou le long des jambes de Derek jusqu'à le caresser volontairement. Son visage se transforma complètement, laissant ses canines sortir et ses yeux devenir rouge incandescent.<p>

- _Vas-y_. lui intima l'adolescent en touchant ses canines du bout des doigts.

Mais le loup-garou, dans un rugissement canin s'expulsa de lui même du corps de l'adolescent pour finir projeté contre le mur. Cette fois-ci encore il avait réussi à garder le contrôle, mais Stiles sentait qu'à chaque fois il avait plus de mal à combattre et que bientôt il arriverait à le faire craquer. La douleur engendrée par le choc du mur contre le dos de l'Alpha le ramena rapidement à la réalité, ses yeux redevenant d'un vert presque bleuté. Humains.

- _Sors_. dit-il froidement à bout de souffle, fusillant littéralement l'hyperactif du regard.

Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel et se leva du lit pour s'accroupir devant Derek. Il était énervé, il n'y avait même pas besoin d'être lycanthrope pour le sentir.

- _Tu sais ce que disait Oscar Wilde ? "Le meilleur moyen de résister à la tentation c'est d'y céder."_  
>- <em>Ce mec avait des problèmes. Dans notre situation il ne s'agit pas d'une simple tentation. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, alors sors.<em>  
>- <em>Tu commences à m'énerver, bon sang mais plante les tes crocs, combien de fois je te l'ai dit ? Je suis prêt.<em>  
>- <em>Je vais aller voir Deaton.<em> répondit simplement le loup en se relevant.

Stiles le suivit du regard, prendre sa typique veste en cuir et récupérer les clefs de la Camaro. Mais il n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça, l'adolescent commençait à saturer. Il avait envie de Derek mais à chaque fois ils n'allaient pas au bout. Soit l'Alpha s'expulsait contre le mur, soit il se blessait lui même pour revenir à la réalité. Ça devenait lourd, et long.

- _Je viens avec toi, et pas question de dire non je m'en fiche je te suivrais s'il te faut._

Derek grogna et se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- _Oh oh, pas ce regard là de méchant loup. Tu ne penses pas que vu l'expérience de Deaton s'il existait une solution il l'aurait trouvée ? Ça fait plus de 2 mois que ça dure Derek. Tu n'as plus le choix, un jour tu le feras sans en être conscient et tu pourrais me tuer._

Le dernier mot frappa l'esprit de Derek qui paniqua intérieurement. Il ne pouvait pas le tuer, il était incapable de s'éloigner de lui alors soit Deaton trouvait une solution aujourd'hui, soit il allait être obligé de le faire et vivre dans la culpabilité jusqu'à la fin de sa vie.

- _S'il n'a rien trouvé aujourd'hui on le fait, dans de bonnes conditions et rapidement._

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres alors qu'il agitait ses mains comme un enfant.

- _Tu es d'accord pour le faire ? Enfin ?_ fit-il tout excité.  
>- <em>Je suis tout sauf d'accord ok ? Je suis même complètement contre, sauf qu'on a plus le choix. Chaque jour je perds un peu plus le contrôle et je deviens dangereux pour toi.<em>

L'excitation de l'adolescent s'éteignit d'un coup lorsqu'il croisa le regard inquiet et étrangement triste de son Alpha. Il s'approcha de lui doucement et vint caresser sa barbe du bout des doigts.

- _Hé.. Ça va bien se passer. Je ne vais pas mourir, je vais juste devenir comme toi._  
>- <em>Un monstre<em>. trancha Derek en repoussant la main de Stiles.  
>- <em>Tu n'es pas un monstre.<em>  
>- <em>Mets ta veste.<em>

Et le loup-garou sortit de la pièce, horripilé par ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Honteux de ce qu'il allait devoir faire subir à un être aussi fragile que Stiles. Les deux hommes ne parlèrent pas durant tout le trajet, Stiles savait pertinemment que son petit-ami était préoccupé et que chaque discussion se solderait par une dispute, et ils avaient besoin de tout sauf de ça. Arrivés au labo du vétérinaire, Deaton les emmena dans la salle d'opération. Une pièce sombre seulement éclairée par une lumière au milieu de la pièce, au dessus d'une table en bois.

- _Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?_ demanda le docteur en posant ses mains sur la table.  
>- <em>Derek va me transformer<em>. s'empressa de répondre l'adolescent.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et croisa les bras sur son torse en serrant la mâchoire.

-_ Derek ?_ fit le vétérinaire en haussant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas trouvé de solution. Je n'arrive presque plus à me contrôler, on a plus le choix. Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre, c'est ma seule condition.<em>  
>- <em>Je ne peux rien faire pour ça, les causes de la douleur seront surnaturelles et aucun médicament ne peut la soulager.<em>

Derek fusilla le vétérinaire du regard avant de poser un regard surprotecteur sur l'adolescent. Celui-ci tourna la tête et croisa ce regard profondément inquiet.

- _Ça va j'me suis déjà fait opérer de l'appendicite j'suis blindé_. fit-il en gonflant son biceps. _Non sérieusement. Maintenant._

A ces mots il remonta sa manche et leva son bras nu devant Derek. Celui-ci regarda cette peau non abîmée, si pure avec insistance et ferma les yeux.

- _Non_. chuchota t-il.  
>- <em>Si<em>.  
>- <em>Non<em>.  
>- <em>SI<em>.  
>- <em>Non<em>.  
>- <em>Non<em>.  
>- <em>Si.. Quoi ?<em>  
>- <em>T'as dit si Derek, alors maintenant tu me mords et vite.<em>

Deaton ne pût cacher un sourire amusé et sortit de la salle en silence, comprenant que le moment était venu pour lui de laisser le couple seul. Une fois la porte fermée et les deux hommes seuls, Derek secoua la tête et posa ses mains sur la table, tête baissée.

- _Tu vas finir par me forcer si je refuse c'est ça ? C'est de la manipulation Stiles, c'est malsain._  
>- <em>Tu sais ce qui est malsain aussi ?<em> fit l'adolescent en s'approchant de Derek. _De ne pas pouvoir.._

Il regarda autour de lui pour vérifier s'ils étaient bien seuls et s'approcha de l'oreille de Derek.

-_ Coucher ensemble, sous prétexte que tu ne veux pas me mordre._

Le loup-garou ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et se redressa pour faire face à Stiles.

- _Ce n'est pas un cadeau que je vais te faire Stiles, ou alors un cadeau empoisonné. Tu es sûr de vouloir te transformer à chaque pleine lune ? Et sans compter les ennuis que tu auras avec les autres loup-garous._

Il soupira.

-_ Je t'embarque dans un truc dangereux où tu pourrais y perdre la vie._  
>- <em>J'y suis déjà, rien qu'en étant avec toi. Je suis un bon moyen de pression pour tes ennemis, humain jusqu'au bout des ongles en plus. Tu vas me rendre plus fort, je pourrais me défendre.<em>

Derek soupira bruyamment et passa une main sur son visage.

- _Ok, enlève ton tee-shirt, dépêche-toi avant que je change d'avis._ dit-il froidement en se déplaçant derrière Stiles.

L'adolescent obtempéra et retira le bout de tissus avant de le poser sur la table.

- _Et maintenant ?_ fit-il toujours dos à Derek.  
><em>-<em> _Maintenant tu poses tes mains sur la table et tu calmes les battements de ton cœur. Tout de suite, ça me déstabilise._  
>- <em>En même temps tu t'attendais à quoi ? Tu es derrière moi et tu m'as demandé d'enlever mon tee-shirt et de m'appuyer sur la table. Je suis même pas désolé de trouver ça excitant.<em>  
>- <em>Y a rien d'excitant. Détends-toi.<em>  
>- <em>Je suis très détendu.<em> répondit l'adolescent un sourire aux lèvres.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel pour la énième fois et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles. Il ne voulait pas qu'il le voit, d'où son obstination à rester derrière lui. Il laissa ses griffes sortir, son visage se transformer et il s'approcha doucement de l'épaule de Stiles. Il perdit son regard carmin sur la peau blanche de son petit-ami et vint la sentir, déclenchant inconsciemment des frissons sur le corps de l'hyperactif.

- _Comment veux-tu ne pas être excité.._ chuchota celui-ci pour lui même.

Il sentait les canines de Derek balayer sa peau, toujours sans le blesser. Ce fut plus fort que lui, Stiles attrapa la main -qui ressemblait plus à une patte- du loup-garou et entrelaça ses doigts aux siens. Pour le rassurer et lui prouver qu'il était totalement consentant à ce qui allait se produire. Puis il les sentit, ses crocs, plantés dans son omoplate, assez profondément pour que le venin s'infiltre dans ses veines mais pas assez pour qu'il crie. Il aurait pu, mais il savait que Derek aurait arrêté tout de suite. Il avait beau être en combat contre lui même, l'adolescent était conscient qu'une simple plainte de sa part l'aurait arrêté. Alors il se laissa faire, fermant les yeux, serrant la mâchoire, ses phalanges blanchissant dû à la crispation de ses mains sur les bords de la table. C'était douloureux, très douloureux, mais c'était Derek et cette souffrance était voulue. Alors il résistait. Sa main était toujours entrelacée à celle de l'Alpha et lorsqu'il sentit les griffes se rétracter, il savait que c'était fait. Il sentit le regard inquiet du plus vieux sans même se retourner, alors il pivota pour se retrouver devant deux océans totalement perturbés. Les mains de Derek tremblaient sensiblement lorsque Stiles les sentit sur son visage.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ s'inquiéta l'adolescent en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>C'est plus à moi de te poser la question. Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal ?<em>  
>- <em>Non.<em>

Un petit mensonge, parce-que le loup-garou n'avait pas besoin de ce poids supplémentaire sur la conscience.

- _Je sens que tu mens_. gronda l'Alpha en se reculant. _Deaton, c'est fait !_ dit-il assez fort en direction de la porte.

Stiles fit un petit sourire à Derek, juste pour lui montrer qu'il allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas tant souffert. D'ailleurs il avait déjà oublié, seule la plaie le piquait et le brûlait. Deaton passa la porte et fit signe à l'adolescent de s'asseoir sur la table. Celui-ci s'exécuta, laissant le vétérinaire faire ce qu'il avait à faire, de toute manière la tête lui tournait un peu.

- _La plaie est assez propre mais profonde, enfin c'était nécessaire j'imagine. Je vais la désinfecter et mettre un bandage. Dans quelques heures le processus de cicatrisation s'enclenchera._

Derek hocha la tête brièvement, ne pouvant lâcher son petit protégé du regard. Le médecin improvisé fouilla dans ses placards et se rapprocha de la table avec du désinfectant et des compresses. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles, visiblement un peu brusquement puisqu'une main vint encercler son poignet.

- _Doucement._ fit Derek sèchement avant de le relâcher.  
>- <em>Je sais ce que je fais.<em> répondit le docteur un peu offensé.  
>-<em> Vous inquiétez pas c'est son truc de surprotection.<em> ironisa Stiles en roulant des yeux.

Derek préféra ignorer la réflexion et croisa les bras sur son torse, analysant méticuleusement ce que faisait le docteur sur son petit-ami. Lorsque la plaie fut soignée et que Stiles eut remis son tee-shirt Deaton fit un signe à l'Alpha pour qu'ils aient une conversation seul à seul.

- _Stiles, attends-moi dans la voiture j'arrive._  
>- <em>Ok chef<em>. fit Stiles en secouant les clefs de la Camaro devant le nez de Derek.

Une fois l'adolescent sorti de la pièce, le docteur soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Il semblait inquiet, ce qui ne confortait pas Derek.

- _Bon, vous risquez de rencontrer un problème avec la transformation de Stiles, en fait avec sa lycanthropie en général._  
>- <em>Comment ça ?<em>

Dans un réflexe l'Alpha attrapa le médecin par le col, laissant ses iris devenir incandescentes.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ne m'as pas dit ?_ gronda t-il.  
>- <em>Repose moi à terre, n'oublie pas qui est le vrai ennemi Derek.<em>

Le loup-garou sembla prendre conscience de quelque chose et reposa le vétérinaire à terre, attendant ses explications.

- _Bien, comme tu le sais Stiles est hyperactif et pas lycanthrope de naissance. Je n'ai pas connu de cas de ce genre mais je pense que son hyperactivité aura un impact sur son comportement de loup-garou, voir sur son apparence. Un peu comme une nouvelle race lycanthrope._  
>- <em>Ce ne sont que des hypothèses ? En quoi c'est dangereux ?<em>  
>- <em>L'impulsivité, la curiosité et le manque de contrôle des émotions le rendront plus fort physiquement mais totalement incontrôlable s'il ne trouve pas son ancre dès la première transformation. Derek, il faut qu'il trouve son ancre dès ce soir, tu dois l'aider.<em>  
>- <em>Je ne comptais pas l'attacher si c'est ce que tu sous-entends.<em>  
>- <em>Ne le lâche pas du regard, assiste-le. Et n'oublie pas le plus important : Le contrôle. Sinon tu vas le perdre.<em>  
>- <em>JE le contrôle, c'est mon bêta.<em>  
>-<em> C'est aussi ton copain ce qui implique des limites à ton agressivité. L'imprégnation ne facilite pas le processus dans certains cas, ça le complique. Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'étendu du pouvoir du lien qui va se former entre vous lorsque Stiles se transformera.<em>  
>- <em>Qu'est-ce que tu entends par là ?<em> fit Derek en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Comme je te l'ai déjà expliqué, l'imprégnation concerne tous les loup-garous. Toi c'est tombé sur Stiles, la cohabitation est donc impossible vu que c'est un homme. Seulement, si tu mords la personne dont tu es imprégné ton monde va littéralement changer. Et je pèse mes mots.<em>  
>- <em>En quoi ça gène la transformation ?<em>  
>- <em>J'y viens, j'y viens. Quand Stiles va se transformer tu vas être attiré, comme l'effet des sirènes sur les marins. Comme si Stiles était une sirène.<em>

Derek fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- _Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il va falloir que tu mènes un combat contre toi même pour ne pas le contempler trop longtemps. Tu comprendras quand tu le vivras. Concentre-toi sur l'ancre, ferme les yeux si ça t'aide mais parle-lui. Ta voix peut le ramener à temps._  
>- <em>J'y penserais. Maintenant je vais y aller, je repasse demain.<em> conclut Derek en passant la porte.

Il n'aimait pas les conseils, surtout quand ils concernent la manière dont il doit se comporter avec son petit-ami. Cette histoire de sirène c'était sérieux ? Il fit le tour de la Camaro et s'installa au volant.

- _Deaton vient de me dire que-_

Un sourire attendri se dessina sur le visage de l'Alpha. L'hyperactif s'était endormi, la tête posée contre la vitre. Cette conversation attendrait, il avait besoin de repos. Il enclencha le moteur et se dirigea tranquillement vers le loft, repensant à sa conversation avec Deaton quelques minutes auparavant. Ça le travaillait même s'il essayait de ne pas y prêter attention. Exactement comme lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il s'était imprégné de Stiles, dans un premier temps le refus évident de la situation. Mais la tentation arrive à bout de chaque individu et finalement.. Tout s'était déroulé très vite. Jusqu'au jour où en faisant l'amour à son petit-ami, Derek avait eu envie de le mordre. Puis c'était arrivé, encore et encore. Alors il s'était tourné vers la personne qui avait promis à sa mère de le surveiller : Deaton. Dans un premier temps, ils avaient pensé à un simple effet secondaire de l'imprégnation qui passerait avec le temps. Seulement, les semaines avaient passé et l'Alpha ressentait toujours ces pulsions agressives et c'était toujours plus fort. C'était à partir de là que Deaton lui avait dit de s'éloigner de Stiles, au moins physiquement. Ça avait été dur de refuser les avances de l'adolescent, de lui cacher tout ça, d'entendre son cœur battre si vite lorsqu'il rentrait. Il avait été obligé de le blesser et ça n'avait pas toujours été facile. Alors il sortait, la journée, le soir jusque tard dans la nuit pour ne pas craquer. Pour ne pas câliner cette petite bouille qui lui retournait le cerveau.

Il porta Stiles jusque dans leur lit et l'allongea délicatement, s'installant à côté de lui. L'Alpha voulait veiller sur lui, l'accompagner dans cette étape qui allait être très compliquée. Il se demandait déjà comment il allait gérer l'adolescent lorsqu'il se transformerait, son hyperactivité risquait de le faire paniquer. Gérer une crise de panique et une transformation était tout sauf facile. Le cœur de Derek fit un bond lorsqu'il vit une goutte de sueur couler le long de la tempe de l'adolescent. Ça commençait, la fièvre qui allait monter, monter jusqu'à la transformation. Stiles se réveilla en fronçant les sourcils, le corps brûlant et un mal de tête pesant. Il ouvrit difficilement les yeux pour découvrir un Derek un peu paniqué même s'il essayait de paraître calme.

- _J'ai l'impression d'avoir la grippe_. soupira le plus jeune en souriant faiblement.  
>- <em>Tu sais ce qui t'attend n'est ce pas ?<em> le questionna Derek en tapotant son front avec un gant humide.  
>- <em>Fièvre.. Amplification des sens.. Énervement..<em> énuméra Stiles les yeux fermés.

L'Alpha ferma douloureusement les yeux et soupira. Il n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, si faible et souffrant à cause de lui. Il se demandait s'il pourrait se le pardonner un jour. Il s'approcha de son petit-ami et vint planter un baiser sur son front brûlant. Stiles sourit et se rapprocha pour se blottir dans les bras du loup-garou, posant sa tête sur son torse.

- _Tu n'as pas assez chaud ?_ chuchota le plus vieux.  
>-<em> Si, j'ai l'impression que l'on m'immole mais j'adore être dans tes bras.<em>

Les battements du cœur de l'Alpha s'accélérèrent instinctivement aux paroles si douces de Stiles. Il était un peu assommé et disait ce qu'il pensait sans vraiment réfléchir.. Pire que d'habitude. Mais Derek avait toujours trouvé ça amusant, voir charmant. Le caractère bavard dans les extrêmes de l'hyperactif lui avait toujours plu même si des fois ça l'exaspérait. Il était comme ça, et il voulait qu'il le reste.

- _Je vais aller aux toilettes._ fit Stiles en se redressant légèrement.

Derek hocha la tête et se leva à son tour pour aider l'adolescent à marcher. Finalement, celui-ci y arrivait plutôt bien tout seul. Cette force d'esprit devait l'aider à garder la tête haute. Le loup-garou s'adossa à l'embrasure de la porte de la salle de bain, ne pouvant s'empêcher de veiller sur Stiles, jusqu'aux toilettes. D'un coup, le plus jeune se retourna lentement et fronça les sourcils.

- _Derek, je te sens d'ici_. fit-il d'un air grave.  
>-<em> Ça commence.<em> fit l'intéressé en se rapprochant de lui.  
>- <em>J'entends un portable vibrer et des oiseaux aussi, des bruissements de feuilles.<em> continua Stiles en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles. _C'est insupportable, comment tu arrêtes ça ?_  
>- <em>Calme-toi<em>. fit le plus vieux en ancrant son regard dans le sien.  
>- <em>Toi calme-toi ! J'entends ton cœur battre à 200, arrête de paniquer j'ai l'impression d'avoir la tête dans un étau !<em> explosa le plus jeune.

Amplification des sens. Énervement. Le processus était lancé.

- _Stiles, tu t'énerves pour rien._  
>-<em> Je sais ! J'en suis conscient mais je peux pas le contrôler alors lâche-moi ok ?<em>  
>- <em>...Non.<em>

L'adolescent secoua la tête et sortit de la pièce sans prêter attention à son petit-ami. Celui-ci le suivit à la trace, jusque dans la cuisine où Stiles buvait un verre d'eau.

-_ Je pensais pas que j'avais besoin d'une baby-sitter._ ironisa t-il en se dirigeant vers la chambre.  
>- <em>Hé<em>. fit Derek en le plaquant au mur un peu violemment. _Tu te calmes._

Stiles regarda le loup-garou quelques secondes et soupira.

- _Ouais. Ouais excuse-moi._

Le plus vieux relâcha sa poigne et laissa Stiles se recoucher sur le lit. Il devait le maîtriser, quitte à être un peu agressif et froid. Le futur bêta s'énervait facilement et était à fleur de peau, Derek connaissait cette sensation. Il savait que la transformation était proche, dans quelques heures le moment fatidique se produirait. Il revint se coucher près de l'adolescent mais celui-ci lui tourna le dos. Il était vexé. Bien, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir. Ils s'endormirent tous deux une heure après, la nuit tombant.

* * *

><p>Ce fut une agitation près de lui qui réveilla Derek. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux, la tête encore dans les nuages et découvrit Stiles en proie à un cauchemar. Ce n'était pas la première fois que ça lui arrivait, en réalité c'était assez fréquent. Lorsque ça arrivait l'Alpha le réveillait doucement et le prenait dans ses bras pour le calmer, il avait tellement l'air d'un enfant dans ces moments là. Seulement cette nuit-là était différente des autres et ça, le loup-garou ne mît pas longtemps à le comprendre. Il était quasiment sûr que la panique qui submergerait l'adolescent à son réveil enclencherait le processus de transformation. Il s'empressa d'allumer la lumière et s'approcha du futur bêta, doucement il retira son bandage. La plaie avait complètement cicatrisée et il n'allait pas tarder à se réveiller. Les seuls mots qui flottaient dans l'esprit de Derek à cet instant-là étaient les suivants : contrôle, réactivité, concentration, ancre. Il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour que son petit-ami ne perde pas le contrôle de lui même, sinon lui le perdrait aussi, à jamais. Il en allait de sa vie et de celles d'autres personnes que Stiles pourrait potentiellement blesser voir tuer en tant que lycanthrope. Le loup-garou fut subitement sorti de ses pensées lorsque Stiles se redressa d'un coup, dos à lui. Ses épaules tressautaient dangereusement et son souffle erratique était plus animal qu'humain. Et cette odeur. Canine, animale. Il était en train de lutter contre la transformation. L'Alpha savait d'instinct que c'était maintenant que sa présence allait être nécessaire alors il s'avança avec précaution vers le corps transpirant à côté de lui.<p>

- _Stiles, retourne-toi._ fit le plus vieux très calmement.

Dans un premier temps l'intéressé n'eut aucune réaction, toujours en proie à ses démons qu'il tentait de repousser, en vain. Alors Derek posa une main sur son épaule ce qui sembla faire réagir le plus jeune qui se retourna vivement. Ses pupilles étaient extrêmement dilatées et sa bouche légèrement entrouverte. Le combat qui se menait devant lui déstabilisa quelque peu l'Alpha, mais il n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur, il voyait déjà les iris de Stiles essayant de changer de couleur. Il attrapa la main de son petit-ami et se rapprocha de lui, lui montrant par ce simple geste qu'il était là et qu'il l'aiderait. Il se perdit dans ce regard noisette quelques instants et il eut comme un électrochoc lorsqu'il vit les iris de Stiles passer d'un marron clair à un vert clair. Incandescent, pur, hypnotisant. Par pur réflexe ses lèvres s'entrouvrirent devant la beauté de ce spectacle. Cette couleur, cette intensité, cette clarté. Tant de choses dans un simple regard émeraude presque fluorescent. Un feu d'artifice de sensation. Puis il se souvint vaguement de ce que Deaton lui avait dit, cette histoire de sirène, d'hypnose. Oh oui, ce regard semblait renfermer toutes les merveilles de son monde. C'est certainement une douleur dans son avant-bras qui le sortit de sa contemplation, puisque les griffes de Stiles venaient de se planter dans sa peau. De son regard magnifique, l'adolescent regarda ce qu'il venait de faire et tenta de s'éloigner. Le loup-garou n'avait pas encore pris le contrôle et il ne voulait pas blesser celui qu'il aimait.

- _Je vais cicatriser, c'est rien._ chuchota l'Alpha en attrapant un peu plus franchement l'adolescent par le poignet.

Bonne ou mauvaise idée ? L'hyperactif finit complètement de se transformer en tentant de se débattre de la poigne de Derek. La souffrance émanant de son regard, l'Alpha se la prenait en pleine figure. Mais l'image qu'il avait devant lui était tellement.. Salvatrice, magnifique. Comme s'il venait de trouver l'une des 7 merveilles du monde. Stiles transformé en bêta l'empêchait de se concentrer complètement, une force attractive le rendait soudainement faible. Il tenait toujours fermement le jeune bêta par les poignets, encaissant ses coups de griffes et ses hurlements. Il en avait que faire, il était la chose la plus belle chose qu'il n'eut vu. "Contrôle, réactivité, concentration, ancre." lui murmura une petite voix dans sa tête. Il ferma alors les yeux et retrouva sa lucidité, il devait aider Stiles à trouver son ancre.

- _Stiles, tu dois trouver ton ancre_. dit-il assez fort. _Concentre-toi, regarde-moi._

A ces mots il rouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans l'océan vert qui s'étendait devant lui. Le nouveau loup-garou couina et arrêta ses coups de griffes. A cet instant, Derek savait ce qu'il devait faire, les yeux toujours ancrés dans ceux de son petit-ami, il laissa ses iris prendre cette couleur rouge incandescente. L'attitude du bêta changea complètement. Il se figea littéralement et observa les yeux de l'Alpha intensément, comme s'il lisait en lui. Le lien était en train de se former, plus fort que jamais. Le rouge et le vert se rencontraient, effaçant le reste du monde, se scellant dans un silence magique.

- _Ton ancre_. chuchota le plus vieux en se rapprochant du bêta.

Pour toute réponse, deux mains totalement redevenues humaines vinrent encercler son visage et des lèvres chaudes s'écrasèrent sur les siennes. Il ferma les yeux et serra Stiles contre lui, aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. La sensation était incroyable, aphrodisiaque et nouvelle. C'était encore plus intense qu'avant et inexplicable, leurs lèvres se scellaient, s'éloignaient pour mieux se retrouver alors que leurs mains s'aventuraient sur chaque parcelle de peau nue. Les doigts de Derek se baladaient sur le dos de Stiles, comme s'il sentait chaque cellule de son corps. Comme si leur contact était une réaction chimique qui entrait en fusion. Stiles passa ses doigts dans les cheveux ébènes de Derek et entrouvrit la bouche. C'était extraordinaire. Cette sensation avait quelque chose de relaxant mais de violent en même temps. Il se recula légèrement des lèvres abusées du plus vieux et planta son regard dans le sien. Puis il sourit. Parce-que c'était incroyable et qu'aucun mot ne pouvait définir ce qu'il ressentait lorsque Derek était proche de lui physiquement, lorsqu'ils se touchaient et s'embrassaient. Il fit courir ses doigts sur l'avant bras de Derek et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Tu le sens ?_ chuchota t-il à bout de souffle. _Tu la sens ?_ continua t-il en dessinant des cercles sur la peau de l'Alpha. C_ette sensation, ou je ne sais pas ce que c'est mais c'est.._  
>-<em> Puissant.<em>

A ces mots, Derek attaqua de plus belle les lèvres de Stiles, posant ses mains sur ses omoplates. Ils ne pourraient jamais se lasser de cette sensation, c'était bien trop fort. Intense. Ils avaient l'impression de respirer un nouvel air, de revivre, d'explorer un nouveau monde.

**"Tu ne te rends pas compte de l'étendu du pouvoir du lien qui va se former entre vous lorsque Stiles se transformera." "Si tu mords la personne dont tu es imprégné ton monde va littéralement changer. Et je pèse mes mots." **

Deaton n'avait pas cru si bien dire.

- _Tu es mon monde_. chuchota Derek à l'oreille de Stiles.


	3. Chapitre 3

**Unification**

* * *

><p>- <em>40, 41, 42-<em>  
>- <em>J'vais mourir..<em>  
>- <em>Tu continues j'veux pas t'entendre te plaindre Stiles.<em>

Énième entraînement que Derek faisait subir à Stiles depuis sa transformation. Tous les jours il l'amenait dans sa salle privée pour lui faire faire des tractions, des pompes, soulever des poids et j'en passe. Seulement, Stiles n'était pas un fanatique de sport et son physique de gringalet ne lui avait jamais vraiment posé problème. Seulement quand l'Alpha décide quelque chose il s'y plie. Non pas parce-qu'il est plus fort que lui physiquement mais parce-qu'il est son petit-ami et qu'il a envie de lui faire plaisir. Et aujourd'hui, le premier exercice était les tractions.. Ce que détestait l'hyperactif puisqu'il n'y arrivait pas. Malgré sa force de nouveau loup-garou, il avait bien mis 3 semaines à en faire 10 de suites. Avec la reprise des cours il ne voyait Derek que très peu et les seules fois où ils étaient ensembles ils s'entraînaient. La persévérance de l'Alpha était une qualité que le bêta avait tout de suite admiré.. Jusqu'à ses limites. Il lâcha la barre et retomba au sol, le torse luisant de transpiration.

- _Je suis crevé.. On reprend demain._ fit Stiles essoufflé.  
>- <em>Tu n'es plus un simple humain, tu dois t'entraîner et être fort physiquement. Qui sait, on peut avoir des problèmes et je veux que tu puisses te défendre si je n'arrive pas à temps.<em> fit Derek très sérieusement en tendant une serviette à son petit ami.

L'adolescent s'essuya machinalement et fronça les sourcils.

- _Sauf que j'ai des devoirs, mon père à voir- Car oui je te rappelle que depuis que je vis chez toi, c'est à dire très longtemps je ne le vois presque plus- Et pour finir j'ai toi, et j'aimerais un peu en profiter au lieu de soulever des poids ou de courir dans la forêt._  
>- <em>Stiles..<em> soupira l'Alpha en sentant la tristesse de son petit protégé.  
>- <em>Oh non arrête d'avoir pitié de moi, ça va.<em> fit Stiles un peu irrité.

Car oui, chacun sentait les émotions de l'autre, comme s'ils ne formaient qu'une seule et même personne. Ce lien créé entre eux était extrêmement puissant et semblait sans limite. Ils en avaient usé avec outrance jusqu'à épuisement. Dompter ces sensations n'étaient pas une partie de plaisir, elles avaient tout d'abord pris le contrôle de leurs esprits. Conséquences ? Ils avaient passé leur temps collés l'un à l'autre, transpirant de leurs ébats amoureux interrompus. Ils n'arrivaient pas à se tenir dans la même pièce sans être irrésistiblement attiré l'un par l'autre. Deaton leur avait expliqué que ce n'était que la première phase après la transformation et que cette sensation s'apaiserait sans disparaître. Cette attirance était toujours présente avec eux mais sous contrôle, sauf quand les émotions devenaient trop fortes. C'était un combat contre eux mêmes de tous les jours.

- _Ce n'est pas de la pitié mais de la culpabilité. Tu ne sais pas faire la différence entre les émotions ?_ le coupa Derek en haussant un sourcil.  
>- <em>En même temps je les ressens mais je suis pas censé savoir ce qu'elle signifie. Et là tu sens quoi monsieur je sais reconnaître toutes les émotions ?<em> s'emporta Stiles en s'approchant de Derek.  
>- <em>De la colère. Calme-toi, tu sais comment ça va se finir.<em>  
>- <em>C'est trop tard je le sens déjà, ce qui signifie que toi aussi, ce qui signifie que dans 3,2,1-<em>

Deux lèvres chaudes vinrent trouver les siennes alors qu'il se retrouvait plaqué contre le mur. Ces émotions, ce lien, les poussaient jusque dans leurs derniers retranchements. La moindre excitation, de toute nature qu'elle soit ravivait la flamme qui était entre eux. Elle les forçait à se rapprocher, se désirer et s'aimanter. Plus le temps passait, plus ils commençaient à apprendre à la contrôler mais parfois, la tension accumulée pendant des jours étaient juste trop forte. Comme ce jour-là, où Stiles avait retenu ses reproches jusqu'à ce qu'il craque et qu'il finisse plaquer contre un mur. Les lèvres de l'Alpha était douces et sans même le regarder, Stiles savait que ses yeux étaient rouges incandescents. Il ne devait pas les regarder, sinon il pourrait lui aussi ne plus avoir d'emprise sur lui même. La situation pouvait paraître amusante, deux amoureux en proie à un désir incontrôlable, luttant contre leurs pulsions. Il allait leur falloir du temps pour enfin maîtriser cette irrésistible attirance. Déjà là, Derek avait perdu le contrôle. Stiles répondit à son baiser tout de même et le repoussa doucement.

- _Calme mon beau._ fit-il un brin amusé.

Derek se recula et grogna, un peu agacé de s'être laissé porter par ses émotions. C'était plus dur pour lui puisqu'il était l'Alpha et qu'il était celui qui avait mordu Stiles. Lorsque celui-ci était trop énervé, excité, triste, heureux il avait juste envie d'attaquer ses lèvres et de le faire totalement sien. Ce désir de surprotection n'était donc pas anodin.

- _Je déteste ne pas avoir le contrôle de moi même._ souffla le plus vieux en se tournant.  
>- <em>Je sais, ça va passer t'inquiète pas. Il faut juste qu'on apprenne à le maîtriser.<em> tenta de le rassurer Stiles.  
>- <em>T'as l'air plutôt doué pour gérer ça. Comment tu fais ?<em>  
>- <em>J'ai l'habitude d'être dans la retenue avec toi Derek.<em>

Boum.

- _Pardon ?_ fit le concerné en se retournant un sourire nerveux sur le visage.

Le visage de Stiles se crispa quelque peu. Merde, il aurait pas du dire ça, il fallait qu'il apprenne à tourner la langue 7 fois dans sa bouche. Il se recula instinctivement de Derek et mît les mains devant lui en signe de "paix".

- _Oh, tout doux. Tu sais très bien comment fonctionne notre relation, tu n'es pas du genre très expressif. Je me contente de ce que tu me donnes ou que tu veux bien que je te donne._ fit l'adolescent en baissant les yeux.  
>- <em>C'est un reproche ?<em> répondit Derek en haussant les sourcils, un brin offensé.  
>- <em>Oui Derek.<em> fit Stiles en plantant son regard dans celui de l'Alpha. _Ouais c'est un reproche._

Et il sortit de la pièce sans se retourner, ignorant le sentiment de frustration, d'énervement et de culpabilité qui émanait de Derek. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il voulait lui dire, lui expliquer qu'il avait besoin de plus que quelques moments de tendresse par ci par là. Il savait que l'Alpha n'était pas expressif, voir froid et il adorait cette partie là, c'est vrai. Ça le rendait mystérieux, inaccessible, et Stiles trouvait ça excitant. Il adorait jouer avec cette partie de son caractère, le faire craquer en l'embrassant dans le cou par exemple. Briser sa carapace était ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde mais parfois il avait besoin que Derek vienne de lui même sans qu'il doive le charmer. Surtout en ce moment, il n'était transformé que depuis 2 semaines et il avait besoin de son Alpha, mais pas pour lui en temps que loup-garou bêta mais en tant que Stiles. Il prit son manteau et décida de quitter le loft, le temps de réfléchir et de ne pas craquer, ce qui reviendrait à s'excuser. Il devait apprendre à tenir tête à son petit-ami, même si ça le rongeait de l'intérieur et que tout son être lui criait de courir dans ses bras et de s'y blottir pour toujours. Alors il partit dans les bois, à pieds, pour prendre le temps de profiter de la nature et de tous les bienfaits qu'elle pouvait lui apporter. Le bruit des feuilles chatouillait ses oreilles, ainsi que le sifflotement des oiseaux en ce mois de septembre. Il avait appris à contrôler ses capacités sensorielles -grâce à l'aide de Derek- et pouvait à présent les utiliser d'une façon agréable. Il se coucha au pied d'un arbre et ferma les yeux, essayant de se vider complètement la tête, de ne plus penser.

* * *

><p>Un hurlement. Un coup de poignard dans le ventre. Une sensation horrible lui déchirant l'abdomen. Stiles ouvrit les yeux brusquement, ceux-ci déjà couleur vert incandescent.<p>

-_ Derek._ murmura t-il avant de se transformer complètement.

Il poussa un cri typiquement lycanthrope et se mît à courir sur ses 4 membres le plus vite possible, l'esprit seulement habité par la douleur de l'Alpha. Il était blessé, il le sentait, il souffrait le martyre. Inconscient. Il était inconscient. Il courait comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, sentant l'adrénaline affluer à une vitesse fulgurante dans ses veines. Il était instoppable, rien ne pouvait l'arrêter. Il arriva au loft rapidement, défonçant la porte d'un coup de pied. Il savait où il était, dans la salle de sport, il sentait son sang, son cœur battre faiblement, sa souffrance. Il hurla une nouvelle fois, empli de rage, de haine et de culpabilité. En deux temps trois mouvements il se retrouva au sous sol, ses yeux plus verts que jamais, ses crocs et ses griffes sortis, totalement prêt à se défendre. Prêt à protéger son Alpha, son petit-ami, son monde. Il repéra tout de suite la présence d'autres lycanthropes dans la pièce et y déambula violemment en atterrissant sur ses jambes. 3 hommes se tenaient devant lui, derrière eux le corps inerte de Derek totalement humain dans une flaque de sang. Instinctivement, Stiles commença à s'approcher du corps mais fut stopper dans sa course par une main ferme qui le projeta contre le mur. Le choc assez violent le fit redevenir humain. Il remonta son regard plein de haine vers son agresseur et serra la mâchoire.

- _Qu'est-ce-que vous lui avez fait ?_ demanda t-il lentement.

Le rire du loup-garou emplit la pièce alors qu'il jouait avec le pendentif qui ornait son coup. Un triangle dans un rond. Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

- _Disons qu'on l'a simplement calmé._ fit l'homme en s'approchant de Stiles.  
>- <em>En lui plantant une barre de métal dans le ventre ?<em> dit-il menaçant. _Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?_  
>- <em>C'est simple Stiles. Toi.<em>

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se redressa maladroitement, contournant les hommes pour aller voir Derek. Ils ne le stoppèrent pas cette fois, la raison était logique : il était inoffensif en tant qu'humain. Il s'accroupit et constata les dégâts, une barre de métal transperçait le corps de son petit-ami et il était très faible. Trop faible.

- _Si vous me voulez moi pourquoi vous vous en prenez à lui ? Je ne comprendrais jamais la logique des loup-garous._  
>-<em> Pour t'avoir toi il faut bien s'attaquer à ce que tu chéris le plus au monde non ? Ton Alpha, ton chef de meute, ton.. Ancre.<em> fit l'homme en se rapprochant.

Ce mouvement fit réagir immédiatement Stiles qui se releva dans un mouvement, prêt à attaquer.

- _NE L'APPROCHEZ PAS._ hurla t-il complètement paniqué, perdant ses moyens.  
>- <em>On peut peut-être trouver un compromis non ?<em> dit le loup-garou un sourire aux lèvres.

Pour toute réponse l'adolescent s'humecta les lèvres et hocha la tête, fixant l'homme avec des flammes dans les yeux.

-_ Je veux que tu sois dans les bois demain soir._

Le visage de Stiles se décomposa.

- _Pas demain, c'est la pleine lune. Sans Derek je- Non, c'est impossible._  
>-<em> Justement, tu viendras dans les bois, seul. Pas de copains loup-garous, de chasseurs, de Banshee ou de sorciers. Toi, prêt à te transformer.<em>

Stiles ferma les yeux et grogna de frustration. Il secoua les mains devant lui, son tempérament hyperactif refaisant surface en situation de stress intense.

-_ Je ne peux pas faire ça, il ne serait pas d'accord. Je le sais, je-_  
>- <em>Tu le sens. N'est-ce pas ? Même pas à moitié mort, tu sais ce qu'il pense inconsciemment. Ce lien est trop fort, trop puissant, nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un posséder un tel pouvoir.<em>  
>- <em>De quoi vous parlez ?<em>  
>- <em>Tu n'en as aucune idée n'est-ce pas ? Vous êtes ce que l'on appelle des Imprégnés.<em>  
>- <em>Oui je suis au courant de ces histoires d'imprégnation mais où voulez-vous en venir ?<em> fit Stiles dans l'incompréhension la plus totale.  
>- <em>Des Imprégnés Stiles, vous avez un des pouvoirs les plus puissants qui existent. Tu ne sais juste pas encore le maîtriser, et nous ne pouvons pas te laisser le faire.<em>

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et regarda Derek avec appréhension.

-_ Vous voulez nous séparer si j'ai bien compris ?_ fit-il sèchement.  
>- <em>Si on veut. Et je te laisse le choix, soit tu viens demain soir, soit je le tue. Avec mes crocs.<em> conclut le loup avant de montrer ses dents blanches dans un sourire carnassier.

De là, deux autres hommes vinrent prendre Stiles par le bras pour le sortir de la pièce. Sans Derek. La réaction du jeune bêta fut immédiate, ses yeux redevinrent verts incandescents et il se transforma, luttant contre la prise des deux loups. Mais ils étaient plus forts et ses cris étaient totalement inutiles.

- _Demain Stiles, à minuit n'oublie pas !_ fit l'homme en rigolant alors que ses chiens de garde jetaient le bêta dehors.

* * *

><p>La rage.<br>La boule au ventre, dans la gorge.  
>Les points et la mâchoire serrés.<br>La haine.  
>Les larmes dévalant ses joues.<p>

Stiles marchait à vive allure sous la pluie, tête baissée et capuche remontée, les yeux embués, ses joues mouillées par les larmes qui ne tarissaient pas. Il était faible, enragé, en pleine culpabilité en manque. Manque de sa présence rassurante, manque de ses sauts d'humeur, de sa froideur habituel de ses magnifiques yeux qu'ils levaient toujours au ciel. Derek. Il poussa un cri de rage et shoota dans une pierre qui était sur son chemin. Il se rendait chez Deaton, son dernier recours, s'il avait une solution il la prendrait directement, sans réfléchir. Il était prêt à tout, et il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ces gens, avertissement de son Alpha. Il poussa la porte du cabinet avec rage et croisa le regard affolé de Deaton.

- _Stiles, qu'est-ce-qui-_  
>- <em>Ils ont Derek et je ne vais pas les laisser faire.<em> fit l'adolescent froidement, la voix tremblante.  
>- <em>Qui "ils" ?<em> répondit Deaton avant de se diriger vers la salle d'opération. _Suis-moi._

Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la pièce, là où quelques semaines plus tôt ils étaient rentrés à 3. Stiles posa ses mains sur la table et prit une grande inspiration. Du sang-froid, il devait garder son sang-froid.

-_ Ils étaient 3, 3 loup-garous et leur chef est un Alpha. Ils ont blessé Derek et m'ont parlé d'une histoire de pouvoir d'Imprégnés qu'ils ne voulaient pas que je maitrise mais j'y comprends rien je suis complètement pommé !_ fit le plus jeune en écartant les bras. J_e ne sais pas quoi faire, ils veulent nous séparer et je suppose m'emmener avec eux demain soir, sinon ils tuent Derek._  
>- <em>A la pleine lune. Je ne pensais pas que ça arriverait si vite..<em> soupira le médecin.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent et la rage fila à vive allure dans ses veines.

-_ Vous étiez au courant ?_ dit-il en contournant la table. _Vous auriez pu éviter ça ?_  
>- <em>Calme-toi, tu es complètement paniqué. Oui je suis au courant de cette histoire mais ça ne fait pas longtemps que tu es transformé, je pensais que vous aviez encore du répit, au moins jusqu'à la prochaine pleine lune.<em>  
>-<em> Qu'est-ce qu'ils veulent ? Et d'ailleurs qui ils sont ?<em> le questionna Stiles plus déterminé que jamais.  
>- <em>Ce sont les membres du conseil des lycanthropes, ils gèrent tout. Tu as dû voir leur pendentif, c'est leur sigle. Ce qu'ils souhaitent c'est vous prendre le pouvoir. Mais pour cela ils ont besoin de vous deux vivants à la pleine lune.<em>  
>- <em>Ils m'ont dit qu'il ne voulait que moi !<em> répondit Stiles en secouant la tête.

Deaton secoua la tête avec un air désolé sur le visage.

- _Ce sont des baratineurs. Pour briser le lien qui vous unit et ainsi éliminer votre pouvoir ils ont besoin de vous deux. Vivants._  
>-<em> Pourquoi ils ne m'ont pas attrapé tout à l'heure alors ? J'étais sans défense.. Enfin sans Derek..<em>  
>-<em> À la pleine lune tu es livré à tes instincts animaux et tu as besoin de Derek n'est-ce pas ?<em>

L'adolescent hocha la tête, commençant lentement à comprendre ce qui se tramait derrière cette histoire.

- _Et bien ils veulent que tu te transformes complètement. Ils en ont besoin pour le processus qui les mènera à votre pouvoir._

Stiles soupira et toucha son ventre en grimaçant. Derek souffrait toujours et il s'inquiétait, ce lien était incroyable. Et il ne comptait pas les laisser le prendre. Il remonta son regard plein de détermination vers le vétérinaire et se redressa.

- _En quoi il consiste ce pouvoir ?_ dit-il doucement.  
>- <em>Stiles je ne sais pas ce que tu comptes faire mais tu ne rends pas compte de la puissance de ce lien.<em>  
>- <em>Je ferais tout pour sauver Derek et le lien, je ne compte pas leur donner. Et je vais leur faire payer ce que je ressens, là.<em> fit-il en montrant son ventre douloureux. _Je veux me venger. Et pour ça tu vas m'apprendre à le maîtriser._  
>- <em>C'est dangereux.<em>  
>-<em> Je ne suis plus à ça près Deaton.<em> répondit l'hyperactif un brin ironique.

Le médecin regarda l'horloge, ils avaient jusqu'à demain soir minuit. Le temps pressait. Il secoua la tête et prit sa veste.

- _Ohoh, où tu vas ?_ fit l'adolescent en le retenant par le bras.  
>- <em>Dans la forêt, et tu viens avec moi.<em>

Dans la fraîcheur de cette fin d'été, deux hommes pénétrèrent dans les bois de Beacon Hills, s'apprêtant à développer l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants et dangereux qui existent.

* * *

><p>- <em>Le contrôle Stiles n'oublie jamais ça. Tu as eu du mal pendant les derniers essais hier.<em>  
>- <em>Je suis prêt, ne t'inquiète pas. Je vais leur faire regretter de s'en être pris aux Imprégnés. C'est classe dit comme ça, on dirait un nom de film ou-<em>  
>- <em>Contrôle.<em>

Le tempérament de l'hyperactif était extrêmement dur à gérer. Il était 23h50 sur l'horloge murale du cabinet de Deaton et Stiles allait partir seul. Mais cette fois-ci il était armé et ne laisserait personne se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il savait comment utiliser le pouvoir, maintenant il lui manquait la maîtrise mais lui et Deaton n'avaient pas eu le temps d'approfondir. Ils avaient travaillé toute la nuit dans les bois, ne s'endormant qu'au petit matin dans le hall du cabinet du vétérinaire.

- _Bien, il faut que tu y ailles._ informa le médecin en accompagnant Stiles à la porte.  
>- <em>Je vais y arriver, tu sais très bien que je ferais tout pour le sauver.<em> fit l'adolescent qui n'avait jamais été aussi sûr de lui.

Deaton hocha la tête et l'adolescent poussa la porte mais la main du vétérinaire le retint. Il se retourna les sourcils haussés.

- _Bonne chance._ ajouta le plus vieux en laissant Stiles partir dans les bois.

L'adolescent ne savait pas où il devait se rendre, seulement qu'il devait être dans les bois à minuit. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son portable : 23:56. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille pour se concentrer sur les bruits alentours et ferma les yeux pour essayer de sentir la proximité de Derek. Sensiblement il n'avait plus cette barre plantée dans le ventre mais Stiles pouvait sentir que l'Alpha était paniqué, inquiet, en colère et qu'il.. Avait peur ? Ce sentiment, bien loin de faire paniquer l'adolescent, renforça sa détermination à sortir son homme de là. De plus, ils ne s'étaient pas quittés en bons termes et Stiles était persuadé que Derek pouvait sentir sa culpabilité. Et il voulait qu'il sache qu'il regrettait ses propos. Il ne pouvait pas changer le caractère de l'Alpha, il était comme ça. Il l'aimait lui entier, avec ses défauts et ses mauvais côtés. Alors il allait se battre, au péril de sa vie, et pour une fois il serait celui qui le protégerait. Alors qu'il se perdait un peu dans ses pensées, une chaleur enivrante lui monta à la tête et une respiration erratique vint jusqu'à ses oreilles. Derek. Ses yeux devinrent verts incandescents, brillants dans la nuit comme deux lucioles et il se concentra sur la source du bruit pour s'en approcher. Il se laissa guider par ses instincts mais il sentait que l'Alpha ne voulait pas qu'il l'approche - son truc de surprotection encore une fois. Mais cette fois-ci il "désobéirait" à Derek. Il se dirigeait, méfiant, vers l'odeur de son petit-ami qui semblait toujours plus proche. Il se sentait déjà beaucoup plus fort. Lorsque le parfum du lycanthrope empli intensément ses narines il se précipita le plus vite possible vers son origine, les poings et la mâchoire serrés, prêt à tout. Il contourna un arbre et se retrouva face à l'Alpha qui lui avait parlé. Derrière lui, plusieurs lycanthropes étaient regroupés dont deux qui tenaient fermement Derek par les bras. Lorsque celui-ci vit Stiles déambuler dans ce piège ses yeux devinrent rouges carmins et il chercha à se défaire de l'emprise de ses bourreaux. Il hurlait à la mort, intimant à son petit-ami de déguerpir rapidement. Seulement, le jeune bêta savait exactement ce qu'il faisait.

-_ Je suis là._ fit-il en écartant les bras, les sourcils relevés.  
>-<em> Parfait.<em> murmura l'Alpha qui visiblement dirigeait le conseil.

A ces mots, les deux loups-garous tenant Derek traînèrent celui-ci jusqu'à Stiles et balancèrent littéralement l'Alpha à ses pieds. Instinctivement, l'adolescent s'accroupit et posa sa main sur le ventre de l'Alpha. Il n'était plus blessé. Il soupira de soulagement et crut revivre lorsqu'il croisa ces deux prunelles bleutées qui le fixait anxieusement.

-_ Stiles, pars d'ici, c'est un piège._ murmura l'Alpha près du visage de l'adolescent.  
>-<em> Je sais. Fais-moi confiance.<em> répondit le plus jeune en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Derek.  
>- <em>Si tu fais quelque chose d'insensé qui te coûte la vie je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'en prie, pars d'ici.<em>

Pour toute réponse, Stiles sourit et vint caresser la joue de Derek en le regardant tendrement. Il se releva d'un bond, Derek encore trop faible pour se relever, et fit face au conseil, se plaçant docilement devant le corps affaibli de Derek. Rapidement, deux autres bourreaux vinrent tracer un cercle autour d'eux avec de la poudre. Le couple connaissait cette poudre, ils étaient techniquement prisonniers. Un sourire discret se dessina sur le visage de Stiles. Techniquement.

-_ Je trouve votre relation adorable, très romantique Stiles mais il y a un problème. Vous détenez quelque chose que nous ne pouvons pas vous laisser. Ce serait trop dangereux, alors finalement petit changement de plan._ fit l'Alpha en souriant d'une façon démoniaque.

Stiles sourit à son tour et ferma les yeux longuement. Lorsqu'il les rouvrît ils luisaient de ce vert incandescent, totalement unique.

-_ Changement de plan vous dites ?_ dit-il lentement en inspectant le cercle autour d'eux.  
>- <em>Vous ne pouvez pas sortir de ce cercle, c'est fini, je suis désolé.<em>

L'Alpha fit signe à un petit groupe de loup-garou de s'avancer vers le couple piégés. Ils se placèrent en rond autour du cercle et se tournèrent vers leur chef, attendant les ordres.

-_ Je suis vraiment désolé._ dit l'Alpha faussement en souriant, des flammes carnassières fusant dans ses yeux.  
>- <em>Pas autant que moi.<em> répondit Stiles sèchement avant de tendre les bras de chaque côté de son corps.

Il laissa ses paumes rentrer en contact avec la nature puis laissa sortir ses griffes sous le regard d'un Derek dans l'incompréhension la plus totale. Le jeune bêta maintenant transformé ferma les yeux et laissa la force entrer en lui. Tout comme lui avait appris Deaton.

- _Monsieur, je crois que l'on va avoir un problème._ fit remarquer un des loup-garous.  
>- <em>Reculez du cercle et venez derrière moi.<em> répondit l'intéressé en fixant l'adolescent dans sa transe.

Lumière. Son. Toucher. Odeur. Caresses. Baisers. Sentiments. Culpabilité. Reproches. Sensations. Fantasmes. Désir. Appartenance. Imprégnation. Pouvoir. Amour. Les yeux de Stiles s'ouvrirent brusquement et un hurlement lycanthrope franchit ses lèvres. Derek. Un deuxième hurlement.

- _Il faut partir._ décréta un membre du conseil. _MAINTENANT._

Le corps de Stiles fut parcouru de frissons et une aura verte commença à entourer son corps, s'agrandissant toujours plus devant un Derek en totale admiration. Ce brouillard verdâtre vint entourer le couple, détruisant le cercle qui avait été créé par le conseil. Lentement, Stiles s'avança vers les lycanthropes ennemis et concentra toute l'aura verte autour de ses griffes, le regard assassin. Dans un hurlement audible à des kilomètres il l'envoya violemment sur les loup-garous, les propulsant tous à une vitesse extraordinaire. Derek regardait la scène dans une totale incompréhension mais une terrible fierté pour cet adolescent qui semblait plus fort que jamais. Il n'avait absolument aucune idée de ce que venait de faire Stiles mais le sentiment de force qu'il avait ressenti avait fini de retourner tous ses sens. Ce sentiment de fierté, Stiles le perçut sensiblement et s'approcha dangereusement du corps du chef du conseil. Il l'attrapa sans difficulté par le col et le propulsa contre un tronc d'arbre. Il laissa ses yeux redevenir noisettes et s'avança jusqu'à lui, le surplombant de toute sa hauteur. De toute sa supériorité. Sa domination.

- _Ne sous-estimez jamais des Imprégnés._ fit-il avant de sourire ironiquement et de de diriger vers Derek.

Les yeux de celui ci fixaient Stiles avec une telle intensité, il avait la bouche entrouverte et une multitude d'émotions le submergeant. Il ne comprenait rien mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'aimer Stiles plus que tout à cet instant là.

- _C'était quoi ?_ fit l'Alpha dans un soupir.  
>- <em>C'est très long et j'ai pas envie de te prendre la tête avec un monologue maintenant.<em> commença Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel. _Tout ce que je peux te dire c'est que nous sommes des Imprégnés et que ce truc de brouillard vert c'est le pouvoir ultime que tout le monde veut._  
>- <em>Donc je peux faire la même chose.<em> fit Derek un peu perdu.  
>- <em>Oui, avec de l'entraînement.<em>  
>- <em>Comment tu fais ? Où est-ce que tu puises cette aura ? C'est..<em>  
>- <em>Puissant.<em>

L'adolescent aida Derek à se relever et se blottit immédiatement dans ses bras un peu faibles. C'était sympa de jouer le héros mais il aimait aussi la chaleur réconfortante des bras de son Alpha. Là, il se sentait en sécurité. Derek vint remonter le menton de l'hyperactif et perdit ses yeux dans les siens quelques instants avant de s'approcher lentement et de l'embrasser alors que la pleine lune commençait. En étant aussi proche de son ancre, de son attache, Stiles était totalement sous contrôle. Les lèvres de l'Alpha caressèrent les siennes dans une lenteur passionnée, une douceur infinie.

-_ Tu sais où il faut puiser le pouvoir ?_ murmura Stiles contre les lèvres du plus vieux._ De l'amour._

Un vrai sourire étira les lèvres de Derek, laissant apparaître depuis bien longtemps une rangée de dents blanches sur le visage du loup-garou expérimenté.

-_ Ils voulaient notre pouvoir parce-qu'il est indestructible._  
>-<em> Le pouvoir c'est l'amour ?<em> demanda l'Alpha en attrapant Stiles pour le porter.  
>- <em>Oui enfin c'est pas le nom exact, en fait en latin "Imprégnés" a pour signification-<em>

En cette nuit de pleine lune, deux amoureux plus puissants que jamais rentraient chez eux. Le plus jeune dans les bras réconfortants du plus vieux, parlant à ne plus s'arrêter devant le regard bienveillant de son protecteur. Puis le plus vieux regardant tendrement son petit protégé, car oui, il le sera toujours. Et il le protègerait toute sa vie, envers et contre tout.


	4. Chapitre 4

**Provocation**

* * *

><p>Depuis la confrontation avec le conseil des lycanthropes, Stiles et Derek avaient repris un rythme de vie assez normal si l'on pusse dire. L'adolescent se rendait en cours, rentrait le soir au loft, déjeunait tous les dimanches avec son père et Derek, s'entraînait durement avec celui-ci et profitait du peu de temps qu'il lui restait pour faire ses devoirs ou voir son meilleur ami. En bref, rien n'avait vraiment changé. Rien dans le sens où Derek n'était pas plus expressif qu'avant, voir plus du tout, il ignorait presque Stiles chez eux, passant le clair de son temps dans son bureau ou chez Deaton. L'hyperactif faisait donc toujours le premier pas pour se contenter du strict minimum que lui offrait Derek. Un bisou par ci par là, un câlin dans la semaine peut-être, une partie de jambe en l'air le samedi soir lorsqu'il était chanceux. Il voyait bien que Derek le désirait toujours autant, il le sentait plutôt, mais il était dans la retenue. Une retenue permanente due à leur lien, c'était évident. Il voyait bien que l'Alpha essayait de contrôler ses émotions, en s'éloignant en permanence, ce qui avait le don de l'exaspérer. Il allait réagir, et pour cela il avait un plan, comme d'habitude. Et il espérait que ça allait marcher, pour en avoir la certitude il avait décidé d'en parler à un Scott, un samedi après-midi alors qu'il révisait leurs partiels. Ils étaient tous les deux couchés sur le lit, chacun un classeur devant leur nez et c'est Stiles qui brisa le silence en mordillant son stylo :<p>

- _J'ai encore un problème avec Derek_. fit-il en secouant le stylo.  
>- <em>Tiens, ça m'aurait étonné.<em> répondit Scott en lâchant son classeur du regard pour se tourner vers son meilleur ami.

Celui-ci se redressa pour s'asseoir en tailleur, un air pensif sur le visage.

- _Disons que même après tous ces trucs du conseil des loup-garous, du pouvoir des Imprégnés, du lien ect.. J'ai l'impression qu'on avance pas. Non, plutôt qu'il avance pas, comme s'il avait un blocage. Et j'aimerais bien le débloquer tu vois parce-qu'il est super distant avec moi comme si je sentais le rat mort 7 jours sur 7. Pourtant je sens rien de spécial, je sens même plutôt bon je pense._

Il marqua une pause et sentit ses aisselles avant de grimacer, ce qui fit pouffer Scott.

- _Oui enfin bon tu m'as compris, je veux retrouver mon Derek du début, avec le côté froid et tout parce-qu'il est comme ça et que c'est la vie mais avec un peu plus d'expressivité si possible._  
>-<em> D'accord.. Et ? C'est quoi ton plan "à la recherche du loup perdu" ?<em>

Stiles fit un faux air blasé et tapa l'arrière du crâne de Scott avec son stylo.

- _Alors voilà, je vais l'ignorer-_  
>- <em>Je t'arrête tout de suite<em>. le coupa Scott. _T'y arriveras pas, je te connais._  
>- <em>Mais laisse moi finir ma phrase !<em> se renfrogna l'hyperactif en fronçant les sourcils. _D'abord si, j'y arriverais parce-que je suis un loup-garou maintenant et que je suis super fort._

L'air moqueur qu'afficha Scott fit soupirer Stiles qui se rendait compte du ridicule de son plan.

- _Ok j'abdique t'as raison, j'y arriverais pas._ soupira t-il en replongeant le nez dans son classeur.  
>- <em>Ça te coûte rien d'essayer quelque chose au pire<em>. fit Scott brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était réinstallé.  
>- <em>Tu crois ?<em> répondit Stiles, ses yeux toujours rivés sur son cours de maths.  
>- <em>Ouais je peux t'aider, te donner des astuces ou des trucs à faire.<em>

Scott se redressa et ferma le classeur de son meilleur ami pour capter son attention. Celui-ci haussa les sourcils et regarda le loup-garou, attendant patiemment la suite de son idée.

- _Je pense que tu dois le provoquer en rusant tu vois ? Tu le chauffes- Oh mon dieu c'est tellement bizarre de te donner ce genre de conseil._  
>-<em> Accouche !<em> le coupa l'adolescent reprenant espoir.  
>- <em>Oui bon voilà, tu lui fais des avances indirectement, évite de rester trop habillé quand tu es vers lui si tu vois c'que je veux dire. Mais tu fais ça innocemment, comme si tu manigançais rien.<em>  
>- <em>Tu es d'une naïveté tellement attendrissante.<em> fit Stiles avec sarcasme. _Tu penses que si je me promène nu dans le loft il va trouver ça normal ? Étant donné que je suis plutôt pudique et qu'il le sait très bien, crois moi si-_  
>- <em>Je te crois, je te crois ! Pitié pas de détails.<em>  
>- <em>Bref, il va se douter de quelque chose et après je vais m'attirer ses foudres. J'ai pas besoin de me le mettre à dos Scott, c'est pas le moment. Je sais qu'il est pas bien.<em>  
>- <em>Justement ! Il a l'impression qu'en s'éloignant de toi un moment ça ira mieux mais ça a pas l'air d'être le cas. Donc fais le revenir de lui même en usant de tes charmes. À distance.<em>

C'était tentant. L'idée était un peu saugrenue mais ça pouvait peut-être marcher. Qu'avait-il à perdre au final ? Il pouvait toujours tenter ce plan provocation histoire de voir si Derek tomberait dans ses filets. Il prit une grande inspiration et hocha la tête.

- _Ok, je vais essayer. Fais-moi une liste par étapes de ce que je dois faire._  
>- <em>Sérieusement ?<em> fit Scott en haussant un sourcils.

Stiles lui répondit en lui tendant une feuille et un stylo, souriant de toutes ses dents.

- _Je vois_. soupira le brun en attrapant ce que son meilleur ami lui tendait. _L'ultime étape tu la liras si aucune des 3 n'a marché._

* * *

><p><em>"<span>Étape 1 :<span> La nudité. Tu te trimbales à poil ou torse-nu dès que tu peux."_

Lorsque Stiles avait lu cette première idée sur le bout de papier il avait levé les yeux au ciel. Il allait surtout se faire engueuler puisque traîner dans la maison peu habillé allait foutre Derek en rogne. Il allait avoir peur qu'il attrape froid et ils se disputeraient. Mais il allait tenter le coup parce-qu'il était vraiment, vraiment désespéré et que son petit-ami lui manquait tellement. Il voulait commencer son plan d'attaque dès le samedi soir et s'était donner 3 jours avant d'exploser et de dire toute la vérité. Il partit de chez Scott vers 19h00, ils avaient pris du retard sur les révisions, et arriva quelques temps après au loft, non surpris de sentir la présence de Derek dans le bureau.

- _Je suis là !_ cria t-il avant de jeter son sac de cours sur le canapé.  
>-<em> Je sais.<em> entendit faiblement l'adolescent alors qu'il ouvrait le frigo.

Évidemment qu'il le savait puisqu'il le sentait à des mètres. L'hyperactif se fit rapidement à manger, remarquant que Derek n'avait pas avalé ce qu'il lui avait préparé le midi. Ah, il ne se nourrissait plus maintenant ? Il leva les yeux au ciel et commença à manger directement sur le comptoir. Il était seul, aucune utilité de manger à table. Il entendit la porte du bureau s'ouvrir et Derek s'avancer dans le couloir jusqu'à venir vers lui. L'Alpha le fusilla du regard et croisa les bras sur son torse. Il était énervé.

- _Quoi ?_ fit Stiles la bouche pleine.  
>- <em>Tu m'expliques ce retard ?<em> fit Derek sèchement.  
>- <em>Tu m'expliques pourquoi tu manges pas le midi ?<em> rétorqua Stiles en posant la fourchette qu'il tenait dans la main.

Le regard noir dont le gratifia l'Alpha le fit frissonner. Satané lien. Il vit Derek prendre une grande inspiration et celui-ci reprit la parole un peu plus calmement, quoique fermement :

- _Pas la peine de t'énerver ni de détourner la conversation. J'étais occupé donc j'y ai pas pensé. Maintenant réponds à ma question._  
>- <em>Ben on révisait et on a pas vu le temps passer, à quoi tu t'attendais ? Que je te trompe avec Scott ?<em> ironisa le plus jeune avant de prendre son assiette dans sa main.

Il jeta le contenu dans la poubelle, sous le regard accusateur de Derek. Il n'avait plus faim de toute manière. Il se retourna vers l'Alpha qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un poil.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu mijotes ?_ fit le plus vieux en se rapprochant de Stiles. _Je sens quelque chose d'anormal ce soir, tu me caches quelque chose ?_  
>-<em> Non je ne te cache rien et mange tu veux, tu es tout blanc.<em> répondit l'adolescent avec un petit sourire.

A ces mots, l'adolescent contourna le comptoir et s'engouffra dans la salle de bain. Les sentiments de Derek le prirent aux tripes : il culpabilisait et était inquiet. Décidément, son loup-garou était vraiment mal en ce moment et lui était obligé de rester à l'écart. Mais plus pour longtemps, ce soir il mettait en place la première étape, peut-être que son corps qui commençait à prendre du muscle ferait succomber son Alpha et lui remonterait le moral. Il prit donc sa douche rapidement et mît uniquement son bas de pyjama, laissant son torse encore humide à nu. Il se regarda dans la glace et soupira, il était ridicule, mais c'était pour la bonne cause. Et il avait déjà trouvé une bonne excuse, alors il sortit de la pièce "shirtless" comme dit Isaac et s'aventura dans le couloir jusqu'à la porte du bureau de Derek. Il essaya de se détendre un maximum et poussa la porte d'un geste naturel croisant les yeux écarquillés de Derek.

- _Tu as pas vu mon haut de pyjama par hasard ?_ fit Stiles le plus naturellement du monde.

Il jouait bien la comédie, c'était déjà ça. Il sentait très clairement les émotions de Derek et ça le rassurait de savoir qu'il lui faisait toujours de l'effet comme ça. Le loup-garou entrouvrît la bouche avant de la fermer aussitôt. Il sembla reprendre le contrôle de lui-même.

- _Regarde sous ton oreiller et évite de te promener.. comme ça. Tu vas attraper froid._ fit le plus vieux en total self-control.

Stiles haussa un sourcil. C'était tout ? Il frissonna et sourit nerveusement, il était à moitié mouillé aussi.

- _Oui, bah merci, désolé de t'avoir dérangé._ fit-il avant de se retourner.

Une fois dos à Derek il fit une grimace et sortit de la pièce tout en sachant parfaitement que les yeux de Derek le déshabillaient du regard. Une fois la porte fermée il récupéra son haut qui était en réalité dans la salle de bain depuis le début et partit s'asseoir sur le canapé pour regarder la télévision. La première étape était un échec. Il regarda donc la première niaiserie sur laquelle il tomba, ne pouvant s'empêcher de déprimer un peu. Derek se refusait vraiment tout contact avec lui, comme lorsqu'il avait eu peur de le mordre, mais là ça n'avait aucun rapport. Il avait juste peur de ne pas avoir le contrôle de lui même et ça l'énervait. Seulement, Stiles s'en fichait qu'il le plaque contre un mur toutes les 5 minutes. Bien au contraire.

-_ Stiles, il est minuit passé, va dormir on s'entraîne demain._

La voix suave de Derek le sortit de sa demie rêverie et il hocha brièvement la tête avant d'éteindre la télé et de s'étirer. L'Alpha le regardait faire avec toute la tendresse possible dans le regard, ça au moins il pouvait le faire, jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse se contrôler. L'adolescent passa devant lui sans le quitter du regard et partit vers la chambre tête baissée, le moral dans les chaussettes. Il attendit que l'Alpha soit dans le lit avec lui pour s'autoriser à fermer les yeux, écoutant les battements du cœur de celui qui lui en faisait voir de toutes les couleurs.

* * *

><p>Dimanche. Stiles récupéra le bout de papier et lut la deuxième étape en se frottant les yeux.<p>

_"Étape 2 : L'attendrissement. Tu fais des têtes adorables, des sourires à croquer, que des trucs mignons."_

Il soupira et remit le papier dans la poche arrière de son jean avant de boire un verre de lait. Il grimaça, -parce-qu'il détestait ça mais Derek lui avait dit d'en boire- et posa le récipient dans l'évier. Lorsqu'il se retourna il sentit la présence de Derek dans le couloir et commença à avancer vers la porte qui menait au sous-sol. Ils allaient s'entraîner, et lui allait mettre en place la deuxième étape : son côté bébé.

- _Bon, on commence par quoi ?_ demanda l'adolescent avec un peu plus d'entrain que les autres jours.

Il faut dire que l'entraînement quotidien étaient un des rares moments que Derek lui accordait. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils puisqu'il connaissait Stiles et que cet enthousiasme soudain n'avait rien de normal.

- _Pourquoi cet air si enjoué ?_ fit-il en haussant un sourcil.  
>-<em> Je sais pas<em>. répondit Stiles en lui faisant un sourire adorable.

Le visage de Derek se détendît et il ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire très discret. Parce-que c'était Stiles et qu'il le trouvait mignon. Mais ça ne semblait toujours pas banal et ce changement d'humeur et de comportement lui confirmait qu'il y avait anguille sous roche. Mais bon, il s'était dit qu'ils en parleraient plus tard, pour le moment c'était la protection de Stiles qui importait.

- _On commence par les tractions aujourd'hui._ déclara Derek en s'adossant contre le mur, reprenant tout son sérieux.

Le sourire enjoué de Stiles s'évanouit immédiatement et Derek se retint de rire cette fois-ci. L'adolescent le regarda d'un air vraiment blasé et commença ses exercices. Il savait que Derek était réceptif à ses petits sourires adorables mais pas assez pour faire le premier pas visiblement. Il s'était alors dit qu'il réessaierait plus tard. Après l'entraînement, sur le coup de midi, le couple s'engouffra dans la Camaro de Derek pour se rendre chez le père de Stiles. Le typique brunch du dimanche entre un père, son fils et la personne qu'il aime. Ça faisait quelques mois qu'ils faisaient ça, depuis que l'adolescent vivait chez Derek précisément. Le shérif avait assez mal réagi lorsque Stiles lui avait dit pour lui et Derek, un matin, avant de partir au lycée comme un voleur. Il avait attendu patiemment que son fils rentre le soir, assis à la table de la cuisine, un verre de whisky dans la main et il l'avait questionné pendant une bonne heure : "Depuis quand ?" "Comment ?" "Tu es sûr de toi ?" et surtout, "Pourquoi ?" "Mais parce-que je l'aime papa." Et son père avait compris, toléré sans accepter pendant un moment. Puis il avait accepté de rencontrer Derek un dimanche midi, le courant était plutôt bien passé, le plus vieux avait cet air protecteur qui lui avait prouvé que son fils était en sécurité. Ça faisait peut-être un an maintenant que Stiles fréquentait Derek et quelques mois qu'il vivait chez lui 7 jours sur 7. Ça avait été dur, le shérif avait retrouvé cette solitude pesante qu'il avait vécu lorsque sa femme était morte. Mais il avait compris que son fils adoré grandissait et qu'il devait le laisser "prendre son envol". Même avec un homme légèrement plus âgé et d'apparence menaçante. Il connaissait Derek maintenant et savait qu'il était bon pour son fils et qu'il l'avait aidé à s'affirmer un peu plus. Ce dimanche-là, les 3 hommes étaient donc réunis à table chez les Stilinski, l'hyperactif toujours à fond dans sa deuxième étape.

- _Quand est-ce-que sont tes partiels Stiles ?_ fit le shérif en reposant le sel sur la table.  
>- <em>Dans deux semaines<em>. répondit Stiles en mangeant un bout de pain.  
>-<em> Tu t'es préparé ?<em>  
>- <em>Non non, j'ai fait la fête tous les soirs et j'ai pas révisé, j'étais bien trop saoul la plupart du temps.<em>

Silence. Il sentit le regard interrogateur de Derek sur lui. Non mais sérieusement, il n'avait pas l'habitude de son sarcasme ?

-_ Papa ! Bien sûr que je travaille.. Derek, dis-lui !_ fit l'adolescent en se tournant vers l'Alpha.

Celui-ci perdit quelques instants son regard émeraude dans celui noisette qui le regardait d'une manière totalement adorable et se racla la gorge pour se redonner une contenance. Il se tourna vers le shérif et sourit.

- _Je le vois souvent le nez dans ses livres, rassurez-vous._ fit Derek en souriant sincèrement.  
>- <em>Je te fais confiance.<em> répondit le shérif en lui rendant son sourire.

Stiles regarda les deux hommes et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire niaisement devant le tableau. Son père qui s'entendait bien avec Derek, ils avaient dû en endurer des galères pour en arriver là. A la fin du déjeuner, Stiles monta dans sa chambre avec nostalgie, laissant les deux hommes en bas boire le café. Il écoutait distraitement leur conversation, allongé son lit. Puis il entendit les escaliers grincer et il reconnut tout de suite la cadence des pas de Derek. Et son odeur vint enivrer ses narines, ses yeux changèrent rapidement de couleur pour redevenir humain la seconde d'après. L'effet Derek à pleine bouffée. Celui-ci poussa la porte et vint s'asseoir à côté de son petit-ami.

- _Nostalgique ?_ demanda t-il en regardant l'agencement de la chambre. Elle n'avait pas changé.  
>- <em>Ouais.. Surtout des souvenirs que j'ai ici.<em> soupira l'adolescent.

Il savait exactement de quels souvenirs il parlait, ceux où Derek passait par sa fenêtre discrètement pour venir le câliner et l'embrasser incognito. Souvenir où l'Alpha avait dû se cacher dans tous les endroits possibles et inimaginables de la pièce quand le père de Stiles passait à l'improviste. Les souvenirs des prémices de leur relation, les moments les plus passionnés qu'ils avaient vécu. La passion était toujours là, brûlante, suffocante mais sous contrôle.

- _Tu sais très bien de quels souvenirs je parle n'est-ce-pas.._ fit Stiles en souriant.  
>- <em>Parfaitement.<em> fit Derek sérieusement le regard brûlant.

Cette tension. Tellement forte. L'Alpha luttait toujours contre ses désirs, Stiles le sentait, et comprenait le vrai problème de Derek. Il n'arrivait plus à différencier les conséquences du lien, soit ses pulsions incontrôlables et ses propres sentiments. Il voulait agir de lui même et non à cause d'un lien surnaturel. Pourtant, ce lien était une partie d'eux, et directement lié à leurs sentiments. Derek s'approcha de Stiles sensiblement, son regard toujours brûlant d'envie mais se stoppa brusquement.

-_ Il faut qu'on y aille, j'ai des choses à terminer._

"_Comme par hasard._" pensa Stiles en hochant la tête hypocritement. L'Alpha sentit clairement la frustration de l'adolescent et s'excusa implicitement en lui faisant part de sa culpabilité. Ce n'était pas la communication par la parole mais par les émotions, ça leur était propre. L'étape 2 était visiblement une cause perdue, il passerait directement à la troisième ce soir.

* * *

><p>Stiles passa l'après-midi seul, révisant ses cours à côté de Derek dans la chambre. Le savoir si proche mais à la fois si loin le faisait déprimer complètement. Le plus vieux lisait un livre et semblait plonger dans sa lecture alors que l'adolescent peinait à se concentrer et passait son temps à relire la page plusieurs fois dans la vaine tentative de comprendre. Il était assez doué en cours alors ce n'était pas bien grave mais ce qui l'inquiétait était de voir qu'il en était réduit à la dernière étape en deux jours à peine. Derek campait sur ses positions et le jeune étudiant sentait qu'il était à deux doigts d'exploser et de tout lui dire. Il était 20h00 lorsque Stiles décida qu'il allait mettre la dernière phase du plan en marche. Il se leva donc du lit et partit en direction de la cuisine, comme s'il allait innocemment préparer à manger. Une fois seul dans la pièce il se concentra quelques instants pour savoir si Derek avait bougé mais sensiblement il était toujours à la même place. Il sortit alors le papier de sa poche et lut la troisième étape :<p>

_"Étape 3 : Te faire mal. Tombe, cogne-toi, mais crie comme ça il viendra en courant tu le connais."_

Stiles ne pût s'empêcher de rire, ce n'était pas faux dans un sens mais allait-il réellement se faire du mal volontairement ? Il considéra le papier quelques instants, relisant les mots écrits par son meilleur ami. Il releva la tête, déterminé. Oui, il était prêt à prétexter une fausse chute pour attirer l'attention de son loup-garou attitré. Et il avait une bonne idée. Il remit le papier dans son jean et soupira avant de se diriger vers la porte menant au sous-sol, là où se trouvait les réserves. Il ouvrit doucement la porte, sachant pertinemment que Derek l'avait entendu et descendit les escaliers doucement, réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait faire. Il commençait vraiment à saturer du comportement de l'Alpha et même s'il se montrait fort en apparence il était profondément attristé par la situation. Si cette ultime étape ne marchait pas il n'avait plus rien à essayer, à part la dernière à lire en cas de recours, mais il s'imaginait que si rien n'avait marché jusque là, cette solution ne marcherait pas non plus. Mais pour le moment il devait s'atteler à la tâche, il se dirigea vers les étagères et monta sur l'escabeau faisant comme s'il voulait attraper une boîte de céréales. Il se retourna légèrement pour voir de combien de mètres il allait tomber. Ça semblait beaucoup de là où il était et un instant il faillit renoncer face au ridicule de la situation. Mais justement.. Il était complètement désespéré. Il ferma les yeux très fort et se laissa tomber à l'arrière -mon dieu ça semblait tellement idiot comme idée- et lorsque son dos heurta le sol il eut réellement mal, pas une douleur insupportable mais assez pour que sur le coup il fronce les sourcils. Il se sentait vraiment ridicule mais lorsqu'il entendit des pas pressés à l'étage et le cœur de Derek prêt à sortir de sa cage thoracique tant il battait vite, il se dit que finalement ça pourrait marcher. L'Alpha apparut en quelques secondes au sous-sol, en panique totale, le regard vide. Stiles s'en voulait presque de mentir.

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait ?_ fit le plus vieux en s'approchant de lui._ Tu m'as fait peur. Tu as mal ?_

L'inquiétude dans la voix de Derek toucha le plus jeune et il regretta immédiatement son acte. Il l'avait fait paniquer volontairement juste pour qu'il lui accorde de l'attention. Il avait agi comme les enfants avec leurs parents lorsque ceux-ci ne se préoccupaient pas d'eux. Il plongea son regard dans celui de l'Alpha et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Il abandonnait, visiblement il se trouvait dans une impasse.

- _La prochaine fois que tu veux attraper quelque chose tu m'appelles, je le ferais. Mais ne fais plus jamais ça_. fit Derek très sérieusement.

Un père et son enfant. Voilà. C'était ce à quoi leur relation était réduite en ce moment et Stiles se prenait cette vérité en pleine figure comme une énorme claque mentale. Derek cherchait toujours à le protéger, mais l'hyperactif le ressentait plus comme un acte paternel qu'amoureux. C'était déstabilisant et extrêmement vexant. Il hocha la tête et lui sourit faiblement, l'Alpha soupira de soulagement et passa une main sur son visage avant de commencer à remonter les escaliers. Une lourde réflexion prenait à présent Stiles. Est-que-que Derek en avait marre de lui ? Sa gorge se serra. Est-ce-qu'il le trompait ? Il sentit les battements de son cœur s'accélérer. Est-qu'il comptait le quitter ? Il essaya de réguler son souffle, la boule dans sa gorge toujours bien présente. Est-ce-que le lien faisait toujours effet ? Un rictus tordit son visage et il vit Derek se retourner légèrement. Parce-que la question la plus dure était : Est-ce que Derek l'aimait encore ? L'adolescent éclata en sanglot, laissant sa tête retomber entre ses épaules. Trop de pression, trop d'ignorance, trop de non-dits, trop de questions sans réponses. Il laissait ses larmes couler, ses dernières forces l'abandonner parce-qu'au point où il en était il se fichait de tout. Derek quant à lui était comme "bloqué" dans ces escaliers, les bras ballants et le cœur lourd. Stiles pleurait, son Stiles, son ancre, son bêta. Il pleurait. Et il sentait toutes ses émotions, assez pour savoir que ces larmes étaient de sa faute. Uniquement de la sienne. Il s'était éloigné, longtemps, assez durement dans une vaine tentative de contrôler ses émotions. Et il avait blessé ce qui lui importait le plus au monde. Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer, mais à cet instant il aurait préféré qu'on lui plante un couteau dans le ventre plutôt que de supporter les sanglots étouffés venant de ce petit corps recroquevillé au sol. Ses yeux prirent un rouge carmin et lentement il s'avança vers Stiles, la respiration erratique et les membres engourdis. Il s'accroupit devant l'adolescent et posa ses mains sur ses genoux. Ce simple contact le fit souffrir encore plus puisqu'il amplifiait le lien. Il avait l'impression d'être dans l'esprit de Stiles, sans lui parler il savait ce qu'il ressentait et les questions qu'il se posait. Il avait bien su cacher son jeu, le plus vieux en serait bluffé s'il n'était pas aussi mal lui aussi. Le lien les rendait tous les deux tristes, rongés par les remords, en proie à des questions existentielles qui leur bouffaient l'intérieur. Ils ne pouvaient pas fonctionner l'un sans l'autre, c'était impossible d'un point de vue surnaturel certes, mais surtout sentimentalement impossible. Derek, d'une main un peu tremblante vint attraper celles de Stiles qui cachaient son visage. L'adolescent se laissa faire mais détourna le regard, il se sentait honteux de lâcher prise comme ça.. Surtout devant LUI. Derek posa ses mains de chaque côté du visage de Stiles et essuya ses larmes doucement même si de nouvelles venaient s'ajouter. Il s'était trop retenu, vivre avec Derek n'avait rien de facile, être en couple avec lui relevait presque de l'impossible et Stiles avait ses limites. Le plus vieux venait de le comprendre, il était allé trop loin.

-_ Regarde-moi._ chuchota l'Alpha en caressant la joue de Stiles qui refusait obstinément de croiser son regard. _S'il te plait._  
>- <em>Je suis ridicule.<em> arriva à articuler Stiles entre deux sanglots.  
>- <em>Non, loin de là. C'est de ma faute.<em>

Lentement, les yeux noisettes de Stiles rencontrèrent ceux redevenus verts de Derek. Et dans ce jeu de regard se déroulait une conversation silencieuse, pas besoin de mots pour se parler. Derek s'approcha du visage du plus jeune et caressa sa joue humide.

- _Dis-moi que tu m'aimes, tu ne me l'as jamais dit._ fit Stiles avec cet air qui voulait dire "**_J'ai besoin de toi, ne m'abandonne pas._**"  
>- <em>Tu as vraiment besoin de l'entendre ?<em> chuchota Derek en caressant les lèvres de l'hyperactif du bout des doigts.  
>- <em>Oui.<em>  
>-<em> Très bien..<em> Il s'approcha des lèvres de Stiles et vint les frôler. _Je t'aime._

A travers ce tableau si triste, une faible lumière émana du corps de Derek, une légère aura rouge l'entoura. Stiles sourit doucement même avec ses yeux bouffis et son nez qui coulait. Parce-que ce lien avait quelque chose de magnifique en soi et que Derek venait de lui dire ce qu'il avait toujours souhaité entendre. Trois simples mots mais tellement d'émotions en conséquence, le cœur de Stiles battait à une allure folle, ses mains étaient moites, il était amoureux. Bien trop amoureux. C'en était même destructeur mais maintenant il était sur que c'était complètement réciproque et les doutes qui pesaient sur ses épaules disparaissaient doucement, le laissant dans une euphorie totale.

- _Tu es.. Complètement pardonné._ susurra Stiles à bout de souffle.

Il laissa ses yeux prendre leur couleur verte incandescente alors qu'il se noyait dans l'océan bleu qui le regardait avec tellement de tendresse. Sans plus attendre il vint se blottir dans les bras de Derek, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'Alpha. Cette odeur, il ne s'en passerait jamais, c'était comme un élixir tant c'était puissant. Derek serra l'adolescent contre lui, il n'aimait pas énormément les contacts physiques fréquents mais là il avait carrément abusé. Dans son propre intérêt. Il se rendait à présent compte de son égoïsme depuis qu'il était avec Stiles et s'en voulait plus que jamais, il allait essayer de changer même s'il savait qu'il aurait toujours besoin de cette distance. Parce-que la dépendance est pesante et dure. Il ne voyait que par Stiles depuis qu'il avait croisé son regard dans ce bois. Il se recula légèrement et vint doucement poser ses lèvres sur celles de l'adolescent en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

Derek venait de s'avouer à lui-même qu'il n'était pas infaillible. Dans ce monde bizarre qu'était le sien, quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un avait réussi à l'avoir. Un regard noisette, un sourire espiègle, une voix mélodieuse, un côté enfantin adorable.. Derek Hale était dépendant de quelqu'un, amoureux, prêt à donner sa propre vie, à braver tous les dangers.

Une main fine vint se balader le long du dos de Derek.

**Stiles**.


	5. Chapitre 5

**Complication**

* * *

><p>Après ce moment de tendresse et de tension au sous-sol, les deux hommes remontèrent à l'étage se lançant un dernier regard affectueux avant que Derek ne reparte dans la chambre. Stiles soupira et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, il ne s'était jamais autant senti pathétique devant l'Alpha. Il regarda ses yeux rouges et enflés et secoua la tête. Il avait totalement perdu le contrôle. Il avait senti à quel point le plus vieux avait été touché par ses larmes et les trois mots qu'il avait prononcé l'avait totalement chamboulé. Il s'était inquiété pour rien, mais au moins maintenant il était serein. Il se demandait juste si cette conversation qu'ils avaient eu allait faire changer les choses. Est-ce que Derek allait être plus expressif ? Plus présent ? Plus câlin ? Il rit jaune. Bien sur que non, c'était Derek et il savait qu'il avait besoin de temps et de distance pour que leur relation fonctionne. Il sentait qu'il avait du mal à s'attacher aux gens en général, mais lui était sa seule exception. Un adolescent humain, totalement banal voire un peu pénible à ses heures. Ça relevait presque de l'impossible. Alors qu'il se déshabillait pour rentrer dans la douche, le papier des 3 étapes tomba de sa poche. Il plissa les yeux et attrapa le bout de papier. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas lu la dernière étape, celle en cas d'urgence. Il déplia la feuille et la retourna pour lire ce que Scott avait marqué :<p>

_"Si tu lis cette dernière étape c'est que rien n'a marché et que tu as craqué. Je te connais par cœur Stiles et je savais que la seule et unique solution de faire réagir Derek était que tu lui prouves que tu étais mal. Alors tu as pleuré. Si je ne suis pas Dieu, dis-moi ce que je suis."_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et pouffa, son meilleur ami le connaissait vraiment par cœur. C'était quand même fou que la seule manière de montrer son mal-être à Derek avait été de pleurer lamentablement comme une adolescente qui se sent délaissée. En même temps il était jeune et plutôt sensible, alors même s'il savait prendre sur lui depuis qu'il avait découvert l'existence des loups-garous, parfois ça s'avérait compliqué. Il se doucha rapidement et rejoignit son compagnon qui était couché sur le lit, son livre toujours en main. Mais Stiles savait qu'il ne lisait pas, il réfléchissait. Il s'avança vers le lit et s'allongea sur le côté de manière à pouvoir regarder Derek. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et ferma son livre assez brusquement.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit Stiles en fronçant les sourcils à son tour.

Il vit l'Alpha tourner la tête vers lui et le regarder avec cet air désolé.

- _Oh non, Derek c'est bon on passe à autre chose. C'est pas grave !_  
>- <em>Si c'est grave, et je n'arrive pas à penser à autre chose<em>. répliqua le plus vieux très sérieusement.  
>- <em>Mais arrête de penser à ça, c'était déjà vraiment gênant. Encore pire que quand je suis tout nu devant toi et pourtant je dois m'armer de courage pour passer au dessus de ma timidité maladive. Non mais c'est vrai t'as vu comme t'es bien bâti ? J'ai l'air ridicule à côté. Bref, arrête de penser à moi avec de la morve qui coule et le nez tout rouge.<em>

Un petit monologue à la Stiles et Derek retrouvait légèrement le sourire.

-_ Arrête de sourire, je me sens ridicule !_ répliqua l'adolescent en pinçant la bouche de Derek qui affichait un rictus amusé.

Le plus vieux attrapa le bras de Stiles et le tira pour qu'il vienne contre lui. L'adolescent se déplaça et vint poser sa tête contre le torse de Derek.

- _Je déteste te voir pleurer, je ne veux plus jamais que tu sois dans un état pareil à cause de moi._ fit l'Alpha pensivement.  
>- <em>Par pitié tu veux pas passer à autre chose ?<em>  
>- <em>Comme toi, nu et transpirant par exemple ?<em> ironisa Derek en passant sa main sous le tee-shirt de l'adolescent.

Celui-ci frissonna et entrelaça ses jambes avec celles de Derek.

- _Je préférais, même si je n'aime pas cette vision._  
>- <em>Il ne vaut mieux pas, sinon tu ne vas pas rester longtemps habillé Stiles.<em>

Cette voix rauque. Ces yeux brûlants qui le fixaient. Ça faisait longtemps. Stiles en eut le souffle coupé quelques secondes, il afficha un petit sourire presque gêné et caressa le bras de Derek, ravivant le lien entre eux, mettant en fusion toutes les cellules de leurs corps. Les yeux des deux loups-garous passèrent d'une couleur humaine à incandescente alors que leurs visages se rapprochaient lentement. Leurs lèvres commencèrent par se frôler, se cherchant et se désirant, leurs souffles se mêlèrent et leurs battements cardiaques s'accélérèrent considérablement. Puis les lèvres de Stiles se posèrent plus franchement sur celles de Derek et s'en suivit un échange langoureux des plus tendres et sensuels. Ça leur ressemblait tellement. Ils ne pouvaient pas le voir mais déjà, une aura verte et rouge commençait à entourer leur corps respectif. Rouge carmin pour Derek, vert émeraude pour Stiles. Derek laissa sa main remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale de Stiles jusqu'à attraper les rebords de son tee-shirt et le faire passer par dessus sa tête. Il allongea l'adolescent et vint sur lui, ré-attaquant ses lèvres fines de plus belle. La chaleur de la pièce augmentait minute après minute, rien ne pouvait briser ce moment charnel. Stiles mît ses deux mains sur le torse de Derek et les descendit lentement, appréciant les formes de son corps d'Apollon.

- _Tu m'aimerais plus si j'étais plus musclé ?_ fit Stiles entre deux baisers.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et embrassa chastement l'hyperactif.

-_ Arrête tes questions idiotes._ susurra l'Alpha avant de descendre dans le cou de l'adolescent.

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira de plaisir en souriant niaisement.

- _Oui mais ce serait mieux quand même ?_ insista Stiles en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Derek.

Celui-ci releva la tête, visiblement un peu agacé et planta son regard redevenu amande dans ceux noisettes de son amant.

- _Je m'en fiche complètement, tais-toi maintenant._

Stiles soupira et laissa le plus vieux revenir à l'attaque de son cou. La sensation était indescriptible, il sentait tout précisément : le souffle de Derek sur sa peau, ses lèvres humides marquer son épiderme, ses cheveux chatouiller son menton. Puis les lèvres entreprenantes de l'Alpha s'aventurèrent sur son torse et il rejeta la tête en arrière, le cerveau totalement embrumé et déconnecté de la réalité. La seule chose à laquelle il pensait était ce que lui faisait la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde. L'adolescent baissa la tête et remarqua que le corps de l'Alpha et le sien généraient cette aura particulière et si puissante. Il avança sa main vers l'aura rouge qui émanait de la peau de Derek, la "substance" sembla s'accrocher à son aura verte et la sensation était magique. C'était comme du coton, de la soie, ou du moins une matière très douce. L'Alpha remonta jusqu'au visage de Stiles et continua d'abuser ces lèvres qui le rendaient accroc.

- _Je sens comme une injustice._ plaisanta Stiles en posant un doigt sur les lèvres de Derek.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci mordit le doigt de Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

- _Ton tee-shirt. Enlève le, immédiatement._ répondit l'adolescent en séparant chaque syllabe du dernier mot.  
>- <em>C'est moi qui décide.<em> fit le plus vieux, un air de défi dans le regard.  
>- <em>Vraiment ?<em>

A ces mots Stiles se redressa d'un coup et poussa Derek à s'allonger, échangeant ainsi les positions.

- _Et là ?_ fit Stiles en haussant un sourcil à son tour, ses deux mains de chaque côté de la tête de Derek.  
>-<em> J'abdique.<em>

L'hyperactif sourit d'un air victorieux et remonta le tee-shirt de son Alpha sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Le torse du loup garou expérimenté était l'une des plus belles choses que Stiles eut vu de toute sa vie. Il laissa son doigt glisser le long de son thorax, puis jusqu'à son nombril, regardant les frissons qu'il laissait sur son passage. Ce genre de moments d'affections était de loin un de ceux qu'il préférait passer avec l'Alpha même s'il les adorait tous, parce-que justement, c'était Derek. Celui-ci vint poser ses mains sur les hanches de Stiles et une sorte de réaction chimique ou électrique se produisit, à nouveau leurs auras se mélangèrent, accentuant leur sens du toucher. C'était plus précis, plus intense, plus clair. Les mains de Derek remontèrent le long du corps de Stiles déclenchant comme une sorte d'électricité statique, comme s'il était sur le point de déclencher quelque chose. L'adolescent regardait ces mains habiles qui le caressaient et les sensations qu'elles laissaient sur leur passage, c'était comme si les paumes de Derek étaient aimantées à sa peau. Ce lien ne cessait donc jamais de les étonner.

- _Je me demande de quoi on serait réellement capable si on contrôlait totalement ce lien_. dit Derek en passant ses mains sur le dos de Stiles.

Pour toute réponse celui-ci se pencha et laissa une lignée de baisers du thorax du plus vieux jusqu'à son menton. Il remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et laissa sa bouche entrouverte contre celle de Derek, pantelant de désir. Stiles laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'au pantalon de l'Alpha et en défit les boutons jusqu'à le laisser glisser sur ses jambes. Derek sourit et attrapa les pans du pantalon de Stiles pour le coller contre lui. Le plus jeune lui rendit son sourire et vint l'embrasser tendrement, profitant de ce moment durant lequel Derek s'ouvrait un peu plus. Celui-ci fit coulisser le pantalon de Stiles le long de ses jambes, la bouche entrouverte et le regard brûlant, perçant, puis au moment où il enlevait le dernier vêtement de Stiles il le fit basculer sur le côté.

- _C'est moi qui dirige les opérations_. susurra t-il à bout de souffle.  
>- <em>Mais je t'en prie.<em> fit le plus jeune en descendant à son tour le caleçon de Derek.

Inutile de vous expliquer comment on fait l'amour n'est-ce pas ? Les détails sont futiles. Mais cette nuit-là, alors que les deux hommes s'offraient l'un à l'autre, une étrange symbiose s'effectuait autour d'eux. Leurs auras avaient doublé de volume, s'étaient mélangées et les avaient entourés. Une espèce de bulle colorée renfermant deux âmes qui se redécouvraient, qui s'aimaient et se chérissaient. Il ne fallait pas être devin pour savoir que ce pouvoir n'était possible que si l'amour était fort, vrai et partagé. Ils semblaient à présent indestructibles, plus liés que jamais, mais l'Alpha savait que demain à l'aube, lorsqu'il partirait il laisserait un petit cœur fragile se réveiller seul. Il n'avait pas le  
>choix, il devait partir quelque part, quelques temps pour s'assurer que son petit protégé serait en sécurité dans le futur. Alors il laissa Stiles s'endormir dans ses bras, sa tête collée contre son torse, ses mains encerclant son dos et son moral au plus haut. Bon sang, il s'en voulait déjà.<p>

* * *

><p>- <em>Il est parti, il m'a juste laissé un mot pour me dire qu'il reviendrait dans quelques temps mais je ne sais rien d'autre, je n'ai aucune explication mis à part le fait qu'il fait ça pour me protéger, enfin pour NOUS protéger. Encore une de ses satanées magouilles de surprotection débile qui m'énerve. "Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé par ma faute Stiles." Déjà fait de toute manière. Putain, il est hors de question qu'il parte tout seul. Tu imagines s'il lui arrive un truc ? C'est- Non. Je dois pas penser à ça parce-que je m'en remettrais pas, je suis pas fort comme lui moi, je suis même pas à sa cheville ! Bon sang je flippe comme c'est pas permis il peut pas me faire ça. Qu'est-ce que je dois faire Scott ?<em>

_-..._

-_ SCOTT !_  
>- <em>Stiles...<em> _Laisse-le faire son truc, il doit avoir une bonne raison._

L'hyperactif fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Personne ne pouvait le comprendre.

- _Donne le papier._ fit Scott en tendant la main.

Stiles soupira et lui donna la feuille avec un sourire hypocrite. Son meilleur ami leva les yeux au ciel et lut ce que Derek avait laissé au jeune bêta le matin-même :

_Stiles,_

_Je pars, je suis désolé. Je ne te quitte pas, je dois juste m'assurer que nous sommes en sécurité, maintenant et surtout pour plus tard. Je reviendrais, ne me cherche pas, je t'en supplie. Reste à la maison, je reviens vite._

_Derek_

Scott passa une main sur son visage et rendit le papier à son meilleur ami.

- _Ça a l'air plutôt clair non ? Tu ne bouges pas du loft, tu ne le cherches pas Stiles je ne rigole pas. S'il dit ça c'est que c'est trop dangereux pour toi._  
><em>- Bordel mais justement ! Il est parti tout seul dans un endroit dangereux, je ne sais même pas ce qu'il fait et il est tellement loin que j'ai besoin de 5 minutes pour savoir ce qu'il ressent. Il est à des milliers de kilomètres d'ici je le sens, et tu sais quoi ? Il s'éloigne toujours plus. Il n'est pas arrivé à destination. Je DOIS partir à sa recherche, je suis un loup-garou maintenant, plus un simple humain. Et j'ai ça avec moi<em>. fit-il en concentrant son aura dans la paume de sa main.  
>- <em>Non Stiles. Tu ne bougeras pas d'ici<em>. répondit Scott en laissant ses yeux passer de marron à un jaune/orangé presque fluorescent.

L'hyperactif allait s'énerver mais il se rendit compte qu'il avait besoin de tout sauf de se disputer avec son meilleur ami à cet instant là. Il était totalement perdu, paniqué et inquiet. Lorsque Derek reviendrait il s'en prendrait plein la tête, il n'avait pas le droit de l'abandonner de la sorte surtout après la nuit qu'ils avaient passé. Son Alpha savait qu'il allait s'en aller et lui, n'avait même pas pu en profiter un peu plus. Une seule nuit magique et on lui enlevait ce qu'il chérissait le plus au monde. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux et se laissa retomber dans le canapé. C'était injuste.

* * *

><p>2 semaines. 2 semaines que Derek était parti et Stiles se sentait vide. Le néant, le rien, l'invisible, le manque. Il ne ressentait que très faiblement les émotions de Derek, enfin il savait qu'il était en vie et en bonne santé. C'était le principal finalement, Scott passait tous les soirs pour voir s'il allait bien, s'il tenait le coup. Ça commençait à être dur, très dur de vivre loin de lui. C'était la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles qu'ils étaient éloignés l'un de l'autre aussi longtemps et d'une aussi grande distance. Le lien le faisait souffrir comme pas permis, il avait des nausées en permanence, la tête dans un étau et une envie de mourir sous-jacente. Cet après-midi là il décida alors d'aller voir Deaton, histoire de voir s'il pouvait l'aider à surmonter cette étape, peut être le rassurer, lui extirper des infos par la même occasion. Il prit donc la Jeep et se rendit chez le vétérinaire assez rapidement, son teint était pale, ses cernes marquées et on pouvait même voir quelques poils sur son menton -ce qui lui donnait un air de mal lavé désagréable. Parce-qu'il était aussi imbuvable, méchant, plus sarcastique que jamais avec tout le monde. Il était triste, tout simplement. Il arriva au cabinet rapidement et ne prit pas la peine de toquer, il rentra et attendit que Deaton sorte de la salle d'opération.<p>

-_ Je t'attendais._ fit le médecin.

Cette remarque fit froncer les sourcils à Stiles. Comment ça il l'attendait ?

- _Super. Pourquoi ?_ fit Stiles déjà exaspéré.  
>- <em>Entre<em>. répondit simplement Deaton en lui ouvrant la porte de la salle.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans cette salle, comme ils l'avaient fait quelques temps auparavant lorsque Stiles avait le moral au plus bas suite à l'enlèvement de Derek. Mais là aussi l'adolescent avait l'impression qu'on lui avait enlevé.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui t'amène ?_ fit le vétérinaire calmement.  
>- <em>Je veux que tu me dises tout ce que tu sais concernant le petit voyage de Derek<em>. répondit Stiles froidement.  
>- <em>Nous y voilà, je pensais que tu viendrais plus tôt. Seulement j'ai reçu des indications qui m'interdisent de t'en dire plus.<em>

La rage s'infiltra dans les veines de Stiles et dans un rugissement canin il plaqua Deaton contre le mur ses griffes et crocs sortis, ses yeux verts incandescents plus menaçants que jamais.

- _Dis-moi ce que tu sais._ cracha t-il à quelques centimètres du visage du médecin.  
>-<em> Je sais que tu es en train de perdre le contrôle parce-que tu es loin de ton ancre. Lâche-moi Stiles, je sais que tu ne te sens pas bien. Je peux t'aider à tenir le coup.<em>

Le loup-garou le regarda quelques instants et le relâcha violemment avant de faire les cents pas dans la salle.

- _Je dors plus, je sors plus, j'ai sans cesse envie de vomir, je me sens vide, j'ai envie de rien. J'ai envie de mourir quand je suis loin de lui._  
>- <em>Tu fais une une sorte dépression, enfin une déprime. Et le lien n'arrange rien, il te rend plus violent mais pas plus résistant. Et c'est cette tendance qu'il faut inverser.<em>  
>- <em>Je veux savoir où est Derek !<em> explosa l'adolescent en se retournant vers Deaton.  
>- <em>Je ne peux pas te le dire, il me l'a interdit et il sait être persuasif. Il savait que tu viendrais me voir.<em>  
>- <em>Je m'en fiche putain. Je veux savoir où il est, je déteste cette situation, tu es au courant de tout et moi je suis là à me faire un sang d'encre et à me laisser crever. Aide-moi !<em>

La détresse dans la voix de l'hyperactif toucha le plus vieux qui se dit qu'il pouvait peut être lui donner un indice, juste histoire de le rassurer.

-_ Il est parti pour s'occuper d'un problème, en France. Il va revenir je peux te le promettre, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Tu dois être fort et prendre sur toi, si tu ne le fais pas pour toi, fais le pour lui._

Stiles passa une main sur son visage et soupira d'exaspération. En France donc ? Il analysa les paroles de Deaton et releva les yeux vers lui. Il avait raison. Il blâmerait Derek plus tard, pour le moment il allait faire des efforts sinon il savais que son Alpha lui en ferait voir de toutes les couleurs à son retour.

- _Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire ?_ demanda le bêta en posant ses mains sur la table.  
>- <em>Attendre et t'entraîner pour être plus fort physiquement. Tu dois te préparer à un éventuel danger, Derek est parti en éclaireur. Je ne sais pas si tu te rends compte de ce qu'il fait pour toi, il passe son temps à mettre tes intérêts avant les siens. Il serait prêt à mourir pour toi, tu en es conscient ?<em>  
>- <em>Mais c'est totalement réciproque.<em>

Deaton hocha la tête lentement et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- _Est-ce-que l'aura de Derek est apparue ?_ le questionna le médecin.  
>- <em>Oui, la veille qu'il parte.<em>  
>- <em>Ce qui signifie qu'il a accepté, maintenant il sera en paix avec lui-même.<em>

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- _C'est à dire ?_  
>-<em> Hé bien.. Derek s'est éloigné de toi car son loup commençait à le contrôler. Le fait est qu'il cherchait seulement à lui faire comprendre une chose : l'amour qu'il éprouve pour toi. Une fois qu'il l'a accepté il contrôle le lien, comme toi tu peux le faire. Tu es amoureux de lui n'est-ce pas ?<em>

Stiles tira une tête blasée qui voulait dire "A ton avis, c'est pas évident ?"

-_ Voilà. Derek l'a accepté il y a deux semaines, il contrôle à présent son pouvoir puisqu'il connaît ses sentiments et que tu les connais toi aussi. Vous pouvez dire que vous vous connaissez "par cœur" l'expression ne pourrait pas être mieux utilisée._  
>- <em>Très romantique.<em> fit Stiles avec sarcasme. _Mais je suis toujours énervé contre lui._  
>- <em>Je comprends, mais prends sur toi. Il reviendra, je te le promets.<em>  
>- <em>Il a plutôt intérêt.<em>

A ces mots l'adolescent fit un signe de tête à Deaton et poussa la porte de la salle pour partir. Il reprit sa Jeep et entreprit de repartir au loft, il voulait qu'il s'entraîne ? Parfait. Il allait s'entraîner, jusqu'à ce que ses muscles transpirent et tirent, jusqu'à ce que ça lui fasse mal. Un mal physique pour apaiser un mal psychologique. Il allait user son corps au maximum, sans relâche jusqu'aux portes de l'évanouissement. Derek voulait qu'il soit fort et apte à se défendre ? Il allait l'être. Et il lui ferait regretter d'être parti comme ça, le laissant seul avec sa lycanthropie, seul avec ses sentiments dans le loft désert. Seul. Il s'en mordrait les doigts.

* * *

><p>3 semaines. Les traits de son visage sont durs, presque d'un air provoquant. Son regard n'a jamais été aussi noir et sa rage aussi grande. IL n'est toujours pas revenu. Il est toujours seul. Mais il s'entraîne sans relâche à tenir, à coup de courses dans les bois, de tractions, de pompes, de tous les exercices possibles et imaginables pour perfectionner son corps. Il l'avait décidé, il ne serait plus le faible. Maintenant il avait la rage de vaincre, la rage de prouver qu'il n'avait pas à être mis à l'écart quand la situation se compliquait. Ce temps là était révolu, le bébé Stiles en quête de protection allait mourir dans la transpiration qu'il déversait à chaque entraînement. Quand Derek reviendrait il ne serait pas calmé, il lui prouverait qu'il n'aurait jamais dû l'abandonner. Aucune nouvelle, rien, silence radio depuis 3 semaines. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait être servi.<p>

* * *

><p>1 mois.<p>

- _Un putain de mois Scott tu te rends compte ou pas ?_ fit Stiles en shootant dans une pierre.

Les deux adolescents faisaient un footing dans les bois, c'était devenu leur petite habitude depuis qu'ils étaient en vacances. Le temps était maussade en ce mois d'octobre et l'humidité environnante était désagréable.

- _Il va revenir, c'est long mais il doit y avoir une bonne raison tu ne penses pas ?_

Stiles rit jaune.

- _Il vaut mieux qu'il ait une bonne raison._ répondit-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux courts.

Il les avait recoupé. Il aimait avoir les cheveux longs mais pour l'entraînement il préférait les avoir court. Il avait changé. Beaucoup trop. Il était presque devenu quelqu'un d'autre, loin de Derek il n'était plus que l'ombre de lui même. Comme une ombre il était sombre, presque agressif en permanence, ses traits toujours aussi durs et son corps changeait chaque jour. Grace à ses capacités physiques de lycanthrope qu'il avait réussi à acquérir et à contrôler tout lui paraissait bien plus facile. 200 pompes d'affilé ? Il les faisait, multipliées par deux quand il s'ennuyait. Il cherchait à fuir. Fuir ces pensées qui lui criaient de partir chercher Derek quitte à se planter de direction, à mettre des mois à le retrouver. Il souffrait, mais il ne montrait plus rien parce-qu'il avait souvent entendu Derek dire "Il n'y a que les lâches qui se plaignent." Et il n'était pas lâche. Du moins il ne l'était plus.

- _Stiles_. fit Scott en s'arrêtant soudainement.  
>- <em>Quoi ?<em> cracha presque l'intéressé en le regardant d'un air un peu sombre.  
>- <em>Écoute, depuis quelques temps j'ai l'impression que tu es différent.<em>  
>- <em>Peut-être parce-que ce n'est pas qu'une impression<em>. répondit l'adolescent avec désinvolture.  
>- <em>Je pense que c'est à cause du lien.<em>  
>- <em>Vois ça comme tu veux. Je m'en fiche.<em>

En réalité, Scott savait que c'était à cause du lien. Le comportement de Stiles avait été bien trop impulsif d'un coup et le jeune bêta avait été voir Deaton en quête d'informations -puisqu'il savait toujours tout. Et en effet, il était au courant des conséquences de l'éloignement de deux Imprégnés, en particulier sur celui mordu : violence, comportement lunatique, susceptibilité, agressivité, souffrance extrême. Seulement, dans cet état Stiles n'en était pas conscient, loin de sa moitié ses comportements canins prenaient le dessus, laissant le loup en lui revenir à la surface. Le sport était peut être le seul moyen de le maintenir humain puisque s'il restait transformé, son loup ferait tout pour retrouver son ancre. Ce n'était presque plus Stiles, ce n'était qu'une partie de lui. La plus mauvaise, et de loin la moins bavarde. Les deux adolescents finirent donc leur course en silence, Stiles légèrement devant comme s'il cherchait à fuir le contact humain.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, après son entraînement de la soirée l'hyperactif se laissa tomber dans le canapé, il devait être aux alentours de 21h00 et il était exténué. Au moins, ça lui permettait de se vider l'esprit. Il ferma donc les yeux dans l'unique but de décompresser quelques instants mais la tension accumulée depuis plusieurs jours eut raison de lui et il finit par s'endormir comme ça. Étendu sur le canapé, la capuche toujours sur sa tête. Cette nuit-là il rêva, il rêva de Derek, de son sourire, de ses yeux, de son corps, de son caractère, de ses caresses... Le manque. 1 long mois sans le voir. 4 semaines. 31 jours. C'était trop long, ça ne présageait rien de bon et garder la tête hors de l'eau devenait vraiment difficile pour l'adolescent. Il comptait partir à sa recherche, bientôt, quitte à risquer sa vie. Mais cette nuit-là il entendit un bruit, la porte d'entrée s'entrouvrir, des pas sur le sol du loft qui se rapprochaient de lui, puis il ouvra les yeux soudainement. Cette sensation. C'était lui. Il faisait noir mais il connaissait cette âme par cœur, il pouvait la décrire en détails, elle était si proche. Était-il en train de rêver ? C'est la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit, puis il chuchota, peu sûr de lui :<p>

- _Derek ?_

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention, ses yeux devinrent verts incandescents et il vit une main déposer les clefs de la Camaro sur la table. Et cette main il la connaissait, par cœur. C'était lui, il était revenu. Stiles se redressa d'un coup et alluma brusquement la lumière. Et l'Alpha resta dos à lui, il puait la culpabilité à des kilomètres. Dans un premier temps, le soulagement, Stiles soupira et passa une main sur son visage. Le silence était pesant, Derek refusait toujours de se retourner. Mais dans un deuxième temps ce fut la colère et la rancœur qui serrèrent le cœur de Stiles.

- _Un mois ? Sincèrement Derek ?_ fit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Aucune réponse. Décidément, c'était comme parler à un mur, et encore la conversation aurait été plus intéressante. Face à ce manque de réaction, Stiles se leva du canapé et s'approcha de lui. Il ne pouvait nier le sentiment de sécurité qu'il ressentait à nouveau, le lien était magique, Derek était ce qu'il aimait le plus au monde même s'il était énervé. Il l'aimait plus que tout et c'était pour ça qu'il lui en voulait.

- _Retourne-toi et regarde-moi._ chuchota Stiles en s'approchant toujours plus.

Le corps de l'Alpha ne bougea pas d'un millimètre. C'en était trop, l'adolescent vint se poster face à lui pour découvrir deux iris rouges sang qui le fixaient douloureusement.

- _Explique-toi maintenant, t'as intérêt d'avoir de bons arguments par contre._ cracha l'adolescent en soutenant le regard.  
>- <em>Tu as coupé tes cheveux.<em>

Stiles soupira d'exaspération, ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis 1 mois et la seule chose qu'il trouvait à dire c'était que ses cheveux étaient courts ? Il regarda Derek avec incompréhension, les sourcils froncés et la bouche entrouverte. Il secoua la tête et contourna l'Alpha tête baissée pour se rendre dans la chambre. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'atteindre la chambre qu'une main le retint dans le couloir.

- _J'ai pas envie de-_

Mais Stiles fut couper par deux lèvres tremblantes qui vinrent se poser brièvement sur les siennes. Ça n'avait duré qu'une seconde. Puis Derek retourna dans le salon, Stiles le suivant du regard et l'Alpha s'assit sur le canapé, soupira et mît sa tête dans ses mains. L'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de le regarder tendrement, qu'est-ce-que ça faisait du bien de l'avoir ici près de lui. Mais il n'oubliait pas sa rancœur, et il le ferait comprendre à Derek. Avant de rentrer dans la chambre il s'adressa une dernière fois à son petit-ami :

- _La prochaine fois que tu pars c'est avec moi._

Et il rentra dans la chambre, la fermant douloureusement derrière lui, le cœur lourd et un mal de tête terrible. Lorsqu'il s'allongea il se concentra sur les battements de cœur de l'Alpha. Ils étaient rapides. Il tendit un peu plus l'oreille en se redressant légèrement. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit alors que son propre cœur s'emballait aussi. Derek sanglotait.


	6. Chapitre 6

**Tension**

* * *

><p>Stiles se leva d'un bon et se colla contre la porte de la chambre afin d'entendre encore mieux. Derek essayait de cacher le bruit de ses sanglots et cela faisait encore plus de mal à l'adolescent. Il en voulait à l'Alpha, certes, mais à cet instant il avait tout oublié. Les jours passés sans lui, la rancœur, la haine, l'amertume. Tout ce qui résonnait à ses oreilles étaient la respiration entrecoupée de son petit-ami et son cœur qui battait assez vite. Et clairement, il ne le supportait pas. Il avait envie de se taper la tête contre les murs jusqu'à s'évanouir. Parce-que Derek ne pleurait pas, jamais, pour rien ni personne. Stiles posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte dans l'intention de l'ouvrir mais il perçut la voix de Derek, faible mais sèche :<p>

- _Ne t'avise surtout pas de sortir de cette chambre._

Visiblement il ne voulait pas que son petit-ami le voit dans cet état, et il l'avait entendu bouger. Seulement, ce combat était d'une atrocité extrême pour Stiles qui voulait juste défoncer cette porte pour aller prendre l'Alpha dans ses bras. La sensation qui serrait son abdomen était terrible, savoir Derek comme ça le rendait misérable.

- _Derek, s'il te plait._ le supplia t-il à travers la porte.  
>- <em>Si tu sors je m'en vais.<em>

Stiles donna un coup de pied dans la porte de la chambre en ettouffant un juron. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien le mettre dans un état pareil ? L'adolescent était en proie à une panique commençant à le submerger par bouffées. Bon, il n'avait pas le droit de sortir mais il pouvait toujours parler. Il s'adossa donc à la porte et se laissa glisser le long jusqu'à s'asseoir par terre.

- _Tu vas finir par me rendre dingue._ fit-il en enfouissant sa tête dans ses mains.  
>- <em>Va te coucher.<em>

"_Es-tu seulement sérieux ?_" pensa fortement l'hyperactif en se mordant l'intérieur de la joue pour ne pas exploser.

- _Mais oui bien sur, je vais arriver à dormir avec les battements frénétiques de ton cœur, ta respiration entrecoupée et le fait de savoir que tu es en train de pleurer. Bordel de-_

Stiles se releva et colla son front à la porte, ses deux mains aussi posées sur celle-ci.

-_ Laisse-moi sortir de cette putain de chambre je t'en supplie._

Il entendit Derek se lever du canapé. Était-ce une acceptation silencieuse ? Sensiblement pas puisque le loup-garou se rendit dans la salle de bain avant de.. s'y clouer. C'en fut trop pour l'adolescent qui ouvrit la porte de la chambre pour aller tambouriner à celle de la salle de bain.

- _Derek, ouvre je te jure je vais péter un câble je supporte pas l'impuissance que tu m'imposes. Laisse-moi te prendre dans mes bras je sais pas, laisse-moi t'aider._  
>- <em>Non, je ne veux pas que tu me vois. Ni que tu me touches. Pas maintenant.<em>

L'hyperactif ferma douloureusement les yeux et serra les poings. La sensation était insupportable. Derek était mal, à quelques centimètres de lui et encore une fois il l'excluait. Sauf que ce temps là était revolu, en tout cas dans un cas extrême comme celui-ci les ordres de Derek n'allaient bientôt plus avoir d'effet. Stiles en avait fini de l'écouter et de lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil, dans cette situation présente il se fichait pas mal des paroles du loup-garou. Tout ce qu'il voulait c'était l'aider. Et il ne s'était pas entraîné durement pour rien, sa force était décuplée et cette porte était loin d'être un obstacle.

- _Écarte-toi de la porte._ cracha l'adolescent en se reculant pour prendre de l'élan.

Il sentit la peur de Derek mais ne s'y arrêta pas et s'élança contre la surface en bois. Le loft étant quelque peu vieillot malgré les travaux la porte céda sur le coup pour retomber au sol dans la salle de bain. Le jeune bêta s'avança légèrement et s'engouffra dans la pièce, remarquant que l'Alpha était encore une fois dos à lui. Derek s'essuya les yeux rapidement cherchant à effacer toute trace de faiblesse, ce que Stiles ne manqua pas de remarquer.

-_ Arrête_. fit-il en attrapant le poignet de l'Alpha.  
>- <em>Sors Stiles.<em>

Le dit Stiles grogna et tira sur le poignet de l'Alpha pour le forcer à se retourner. Derek se comportait comme un con, ouais. Mais ça restait Derek. SON Derek. Et la discussion sur sa petite escapade pouvait bien attendre, pour le moment tout ce qui intéressait Stiles était son état psychologique. Il réussit à retourner l'Alpha et le vit enfin bien correctement avec la luminosité assez élevée qui eclairait la salle de bain. Il semblait exténué, lasse et vidé, complètement déprimé et déboussolé. Une phase que Stiles ne lui connaissait pas et qu'il aurait préféré ne pas connaître. Il allait mal. Très mal.

- _Tu as maigri._ chuchota l'adolescent le regard livide.  
>- <em>J'ai pas très faim en ce moment.<em>

Ses yeux étaient rouges. Mais pas leurs iris non, le blanc de des yeux étaient injectés de petits vaisseaux rouges montrant qu'il avait pleuré. Cette seule vision fit frissonner Stiles. Il l'aimait d'une force inconditionnelle.

- _Pourquoi tu as pleuré ?_  
>- <em>Pour rien.<em>

Le ton fut catégorique.

- _Je ne rigole pas, tu m'inquiètes, tu as vraiment sale mine._

Derek soupira et se dégagea de l'emprise de Stiles pour se rincer le visage. L'adolescent le regarda faire, d'un air inquiet et amoureux plaqué sur le visage.

- _C'est à cause du voyage ?_ tenta le plus jeune alors que l'Alpha commençait à sortir de la pièce.  
>- <em>Arrête tes questions, va dormir il est tard.<em>

Stiles allait vraiment exploser. De rage. Comment pouvait-il lui imposer ça ? Lui, en train de pleurer mais en plus, lui-même incapable d'intervenir. En plus de ça il se faisait presque engueuler. Non, ça ne pouvait pas durer comme ça, et il avait vite le faire comprendre à l'intéressé. Il gonfla ses poumons et partit à la poursuite de Derek qui était à présent dans son bureau.

- _Non je vais pas aller dormir ou ne pas te toucher ou encore te parler. Ça me détruit de te voir mal... De te sentir mal en plus. Et ce même si tu t'es barré un mois sans donner de nouvelle tu vois ? Tout ce qui m'importe c'est ton état de santé psychologique et physique. Je m'inquiète putain tu comprends ? Alors arrête de me repousser, si tu as besoin d'amour sache que je suis toujours là._

Il s'approcha de l'Alpha, debout devant le bureau, qui s'obstinait à garder les yeux fixés sur la surface en bois.

-_ Tu te comportes comme un salaud, c'est vrai. Mais mes sentiments ne vont pas se tirer pour autant. Tu t'expliqueras plus tard, pour le moment arrête de te renfermer sur toi même, de vouloir tout contrôler encore._  
>- <em>Mais je dois contrôler mes émotions.<em>

La phrase avait été presque murmurée. Cette histoire de contrôle devenait une réelle obsession pour l'Alpha, ce qui inquiétait en plus d'énerver Stiles.

-_ Tu n'as rien à contrôler quand tu es avec moi !_ fit l'adolescent en haussant légèrement le ton, les bras écartés.  
>-<em> J'y arrive pas..<em> chuchota Derek la voix presque tremblante

Un coup de poignard dans le cœur. Voilà ce que Stiles était en train de se prendre. Une douleur tellement vive qu'elle lui arrachait les tripes, les poumons, l'estomac. Il commença à avoir du mal à respirer, la panique.

-_ Viens ici Derek._ susurra Stiles les yeux voilés par la tristesse.

L'Alpha releva ses yeux à nouveau un peu humides et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Le plus jeune ne perdit plus une seconde et d'un pas assuré, se dirigea vers Derek. D'un geste quelque peu hésitant il fit glisser son doigt le long de sa nuque, déclenchant cette petite réaction électrique. L'Alpha se retourna vers lui et ferma les yeux. L'hyperactif lui fit un petit sourire, ce n'était rien, c'était faible mais ça faisait bien deux semaines que ça n'était pas arrivé. Il s'approcha de Derek et se plaça devant lui, il monta ses mains vers son visage et vint les poser sur ses joues. La barbe lui piquait la paume des mains mais c'était tellement agréable.

- _Tu peux m'embrasser si tu veux._ chuchota Stiles en essayant de capter le regard fuyant de l'Alpha.

Celui-ci releva lamentablement les yeux vers ceux de l'adolescent et celui-ci pût y avoir tout l'embarras et la honte qu'il avait de lui même. Derek avait honte de pleurer devant lui, de s'ouvrir, de montrer ses émotions encore une fois. Ça devait changer. Voyant le manque de réaction du plus vieux, Stiles s'approcha de lui et vint chatouiller ses lèvres avec les siennes. Cette proximité était tellement salvatrice, la chaleur du souffle de Derek venait caresser sa peau et le rendait plus amoureux que jamais. Décidément, l'effet qu'avait le plus vieux sur Stiles était incroyable.

- _Avec moi tu n'as pas besoin de te contrôler. Tu peux pleurer, t'énerver, râler, bouder, tout ce que tu veux. Ne te cache plus, je ne compte pas te laisser._

Il avait murmuré ces phrases contre les lèvres de Derek, ses yeux noisettes toujours ancrés dans ceux bleus de l'Alpha. Celui-ci s'approcha légèrement et vint poser ses lèvres contre celles de Stiles alors qu'il le serrait un peu plus contre lui en passant ses mains sur son dos. Il découvrait ainsi ses nouvelles formes, tout ce muscle qu'avait gagné Stiles, cette force physique qui témoignait de sa douleur psychologique. Derek s'en voulait tellement. Il laissa sa main découvrir le torse du plus jeune alors que ses lèvres jouaient inlassablement avec leurs voisines. Les mains de l'adolescent vinrent se perdre dans les cheveux de Derek et il sentit un liquide sur sa pommette. Il n'était pas idiot et savait pertinemment de quoi il s'agissait. Il sentit l'Alpha essayer de s'éloigner mais cette fois-ci il le retint et vint embrasser l'unique larme qui avait osé couler sur la joue du plus vieux.

- _Ma faiblesse est pathétique._ fit Derek d'un ton irrité.  
>- <em>Tu n'es pas faible, tu es de loin la personne la plus forte que je connaisse. Maintenant on va aller se coucher et demain on parlera de ton excursion<em>.

Stiles se recula sans quitter l'Alpha du regard et se dirigea vers la chambre. Lui même était en contrôle. En contrôle pour ne pas éclater en sanglots à son tour. Derek ne semblait pas se rendre compte de la force avait laquelle adolescent l'aimait. Le voir en train de pleurer était une des pires souffrances qu'il avait à endurer mais il prit sur lui pour ne pas le montrer, même s'il savait pertinemment que Derek le sentait. Il savait que ça gênait énormément l'Alpha qui voulait conserver cette image d'homme fort et viril qui ne pleure jamais. Sauf que Stiles l'avait vu et son ego en prenait un coup et ça, l'adolescent l'avait bien compris, c'était la raison pour laquelle il essayait de ne pas insister. Il s'allongea donc dans le lit et attendit d'entendre la porte se fermer et les pas résonner sur le parquet pour fermer les yeux. Il sentit Derek s'allonger dans le lit avec lenteur, lassitude, comme s'il était vidé de tout. Le plus jeune attendit quelques instants mais sensiblement, l'Alpha ne se rapprochait pas de lui. Il soupira et se déplaça de lui même vers son petit-ami, sans lui demander la permission il vint poser sa tête sur son torse et c'est naturellement que le bras de Derek vint entourer son corps. Cette vision pouvait paraître romantique à vue d'œil mais c'était en réalité bien plus triste et compliqué que ça. Un couple tentait de passer au-dessus de vieux démons, de rancœur, de haine et la seule manière de le faire était ensemble. Parce-qu'ils étaient liés et que de toute manière ils savaient pertinemment que rien ne les séparerait. Ils s'aimaient trop. Trop fort, trop passionnément, d'amour, de haine, de partage, de souffrance. Le plus jeune dans les bras du plus vieux s'endormit lentement, bercé par les battements cardiaques de celui qu'il avait déjà pardonné.

* * *

><p>Derek ouvrit péniblement les yeux et regarda sa montre la vision encore un peu flou. Il réussit à y lire qu'il était 11h00 passé et soupira avant de se passer une main sur le visage. La soirée lui revint en mémoire et il jura à voix basse, il avait pleuré. Non mais sérieusement, depuis combien de temps ça ne lui était pas arrivé ? Des années. Il se souvenait avoir pleuré la mort de sa sœur mais après il s'était promis de ne plus se permettre cette faiblesse. Seulement Stiles était apparu dans sa vie et IL était devenu sa faiblesse. Alors il avait craqué, lamentablement. Ça ne lui ressemblait pas et il n'aimait pas savoir que le jeune bêta avait cette image de lui. Il était vrai qu'il n'avait pas éclaté en sanglot bruyamment mais les larmes qu'il avait versé étaient de trop. Il se redressa et finir par remarquer qu'il était seul dans le lit, où était donc Stiles, l'habituel amateur de grasse matinée ? Quelque chose clochait. Il fronça les sourcils et tendit l'oreille en se concentrant, l'adolescent n'était pas loin, en fait il était au sous-sol. Que faisait-il donc là bas ? Pour en avoir le cœur net, l'Alpha se leva et descendit les escaliers menant en bas. Il mît un temps fou à descendre les deux dernières marches, subjugué par ce qui se déroulait devant lui. Stiles, torse nu, transpirant. Il était en train de faire des tractions.. Attendez. Stiles en train de faire des tractions seul à 11h00 du matin ? Celui-ci sentit la présence du plus vieux et se laissa tomber au sol avant d'enlever ses écouteurs. Il se retourna vers Derek qui avait la bouche entrouverte, il ne comprenait pas. Ça devait être une vaste plaisanterie. Où était donc son petit Stiles qui détestait le sport ? Et ces abdos, ces muscles, bon sang. Il avait vraiment changé.<p>

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ?_ fit l'adolescent en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit-ami.  
>-<em> Je suis... Étonné. Toi qui détestais le sport avant que je-<em>

Il marqua un temps d'arrêt.

-_ Avant que tu partes oui._ finit Stiles en s'essuyant avec la serviette qui était posée sur l'établi.  
>-<em> Depuis quand tu aimes le sport ?<em> le questionna l'Alpha en se rapprochant.  
>-<em> Je n'aime pas ça, c'est un défouloir. J'y prends pas du plaisir, au contraire mais c'est l'effet recherché.<em>

Cette explication frappa Derek en plein cœur. Il commençait doucement à comprendre.

- _Tu cherches à souffrir ?_  
>- <em>En quelque sorte.<em> répondit Stiles d'un ton désinvolte.  
>- <em>Mais.. Pourquoi ?<em>  
>- <em>Parce-que j'en ai eu besoin.<em>

Derek ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. D'accord. Le sport avait été le seul moyen qu'avait trouvé Stiles pour garder la tête haute face à son absence. Il n'était plus un enfant. Il grandissait, physiquement, mentalement. Il était différent mais c'était toujours SON Stiles. Il le savait parce-qu'il le connaissait par cœur. Seulement le plus dur était d'accepter le fait que son petit-ami était en train de faire comme lui : se construire une carapace.

-_ Je suis là maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de faire ça._ fit l'Alpha calmement mais fermement.  
>- <em>Ça ne change pas grand chose Derek. Je ne sais rien de ton petit voyage ni des raisons de ton état hier. Je cherche encore des réponses, et je les attends toujours. Alors oui j'ai encore besoin d'extérioriser.<em>  
>-<em> Je suis désolé.<em>

C'est tout ce que l'Alpha trouva à dire, parce-qu'il s'en voulait tellement qu'il n'avait même pas les mots pour l'exprimer. Mais il allait tout lui expliquer, maintenant.

-_ Je sais, mais ça ne me suffit pas tu t'en doutes_. soupira Stiles en se rapprochant du plus vieux.

Celui-ci prit une grande inspiration et expira bruyamment. Ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir.

- _Je suis parti en France._  
>- <em>Je sais, c'est la seule chose que Deaton a daigné me dire. Qu'est-ce que tu as été faire là-bas ?<em>  
>- <em>Ben justement, quelques semaines avant mon départ Deaton m'a informé qu'un danger était proche, ou n'allait pas tarder à venir.<em>  
>-<em> Et ?<em> s'impatienta l'hyperactif en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
>- <em>Le conseil des lycanthrope siège en France, dans les Landes. Je devais aller sur le terrain pour que l'on sache à quoi s'attendre.<em>  
>-<em> Un mois pour s'informer ? Tu serais pas en train de me baratiner par hasard ?<em>

Derek leva les yeux au ciel.

- _C'était extrêmement dangereux, d'où mon choix de t'interdire de venir me chercher. Trouver le repère des ennemis a été très long, ainsi que s'y infiltrer. J'ai rencontré deux autres personnes, ils étaient des Imprégnés eux aussi et se sont fait tuer sous mes yeux._

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

_- Je pensais que les Imprégnés étaient immortels ?_  
><em>- Pas quand les chasseurs s'allient avec les lycanthopes.<em>  
><em>- Et leur aura ?<em>  
><em>- Là c'est tout le problème : Ils ont trouvé un moyen de la faire disparaître temporairement avec une solution liquide trouvée par les chasseurs. Ils vont venir pour nous, très bientôt. Nous sommes les derniers.<em>  
><em>- Les derniers ?<em>  
><em>- Les derniers Imprégnés.<em>  
><em>- De toute la planète ?<em>

Derek hocha la tête, le regard grave, inquiet et protecteur. Il était paniqué de ce qui allait arriver à son petit protégé.

-_ C'est pour ça que tu as pleuré ?_ susurra Stiles en s'approchant un peu plus de l'Alpha.  
>- <em>Ne me parle pas de ça, s'il te plait.<em>

Stiles soupira et décida de laisser tomber ce passage pour l'instant même si ça continuait de le bouffer de l'intérieur. Au moins, il savait pourquoi Derek était parti.

- _Et qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire en attendant que le conseil de je ne sais pas quoi et les chasseurs débarquent ?_ demanda le plus jeune en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Toi rien du tout, je m'en occupe.<em> fit l'Alpha séchement.  
>- <em>Ah non, hors de question ! Cette fois-ci tu ne m'exclues pas, je suis suffisamment entraîné pour me défendre seul. Et puis je ne suis pas à tes ordres.<em>

Derek fusilla littéralement Stiles du regard. Il avait intérêt d'obéir, ça c'était clair.

- _Non, tu ne seras jamais assez fort donc tu peux prendre ça pour un ordre : Tu ne t'en mêles pas. Et je ne rigole pas Stiles, tu te tiens à carreau et tu restes près de moi le plus souvent possible._  
>- <em>Pour le dernier ordre ça devrait être envisageable mais je ne compte pas rester inactif, comprends-le bien.<em> insista le plus jeune en posant sa main sur le torse de Derek.  
>-<em> Reste sur tes gardes mais ne cherche pas à interférer en cas d'attaque. Je nous défendrai.<em>  
>-<em> Non. ON se défendra.<em>  
>-<em> Je t'ai déjà dit que c'était non, tu ne te battras pas. Je refuse que tu te blesses de n'importe quelle manière que ce soit, je pensais avoir été clair.<em>

L'hyperactif tapota le torse de Derek et sourit ironiquement.

- _Je n'ai plus 5 ans, je peux me défendre seul et de plus par "ON" je n'entendais pas que nous deux. Plutôt à Scott, Chris, Allison, Lydia, Isaac, nos amis qui accepteront certainement de nous aider._  
>-<em> Je ne suis pas un assisté, je peux assurer seul ta protection.<em>  
>- <em>Sauf qu'il ne s'agit pas que de moi, mais de toi aussi. Alors je veux bien limiter mes actions dans cette histoire mais tu me laisses en parler au groupe.<em>

Derek soupira en fixant Stiles. Décidément il était vraiment têtu, ça ça n'avait pas changé. Il hocha la tête à contre cœur et décida de remonter à l'étage, avant de refermer la porte il lança :

-_ Et oublie ce qu'il s'est passé hier, j'étais juste fatigué._

"_Oui bien sur et moi je suis une Banshee._" pensa Stiles fortement avant de reprendre son entraînement. Il se sentait mieux mais il ne comptait pas laisser quelqu'un s'en prendre à Derek alors les entraînements physiques étaient à présent utiles et bénéfiques. Il ne savait toujours pas la raison des larmes de l'Alpha mais se força à se dire qu'il y avait des choses plus importantes à régler comme cette histoire d'alliance entre chasseurs et lycanthropes. Ce soir il contacterait ses amis pour qu'ils se rejoignent tous au loft.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, tous les interpellés avaient répondu à l'appel : Scott, Isaac, Lydia, Allison, Chris, Deaton, Boyd et Erica étaient debout autour de la table écoutant les explications que leur fournissait Stiles.<p>

-_ Attends, comment tu sais tout ça ?_ fit la rousse en se recoiffant.  
>- <em>Derek m'en a parlé, c'était la raison de son absence. Il était parti... en éclaireur.<em>

L'hyperactif ne pût s'empêcher de lancer un regard lourd de sous entendus à Deaton.

- _D'ailleurs, où est-il ?_ remarqua Chris.  
>- <em>Il est parti faire les courses.<em> répondit Stiles naturellement.

Il eut droit à des regards interloqués et des sourcils froncés.

- _Bah quoi ? C'est pas parce-qu'il y a une menace qu'on va arrêter de vivre !_ fit-il en écartant les bras.

Stiles se figea quelques secondes et leva le doigt en l'air.

- _D'ailleurs, il arrive._ conclut-il.  
>- <em>Je ne l'entends pas.<em> remarqua Erica en tendant l'oreille.  
>- <em>C'est normal.<em> fit l'hyperactif avec un petit sourire.

Évidemment, tous ses amis ou du moins ses partenaires de guerre était au courant du lien, de sa lycanthropie et du voyage de Derek. 5 minutes plus tard celui-ci passa la porte d'entrée, des sacs à bout de bras et un air agacé sur le visage.

- _On avait pas dit 15h00 ?_ râla t-il en voyant tout le monde dans son salon.  
>- <em>TU avais dit 15h00, pas moi. En tout cas ils sont au courant du plus important. Maintenant je sais pas ce qu'on fait ni ce qu'on attend.<em>

L'Alpha grogna et passa derrière Stiles pour se rendre dans la cuisine vider les sacs. C'est à ce moment que le père d'Alison prit la parole :

- _Tu m'as parlé de chasseurs, j'ai besoin de plus de détails._  
>- <em>Euh.. Je dois t'avouer que je sais pas grand chose la dessus. Derek ?<em>

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et posa ce qu'il avait dans les mains pour se retourner vers le chasseur et en passant fusiller Stiles du regard.

- _Ils vivent dans les Landes, pres du siège du conseil des lycanthropes. Ils sont une dizaine et semblent avoir un chef, un peu plus vieux que les autres. Ils ont aussi un scientifique avec eux, et vivent dans des labos délavés. Je ne m'y suis pas attardé._

Le chasseur se gratta le menton pensivement puis prit la parole :

- _Ça me dit quelque chose... Je pense que ce sont les Crystal, une famille de chasseur très connue en France. Ils sont très puissants et dangereux mais ce que je ne comprends pas ce sont leurs motivations. Ils ne tuent pas les loup-garous par plaisir, ils tuent ceux qui ont tués, ils respectent le code._  
>-<em> Ils veulent briser le lien et ainsi détruire notre pouvoir, ça paraît logique.<em> expliqua Stiles en regardant Derek mettre la nourriture dans les placards._ Oh non, tu t'es encore trompé de chips !_

L'Alpha jura dans sa barbe et continua son rangement.

- _Ça va jamais ! La prochaine fois tu iras, tu te plains toujours que j'oublie ça ou que je me suis trompé de marque, c'est bon maintenant._  
>-<em> Bon ok, vous voulez bien vous calmez les gars s'il vous plait ?<em> intervint Scott en plaçant ses mains devant lui.

Stiles fit une petite moue boudeuse mais reprit son sérieux assez vite. Scott était content de le revoir comme ça, il faut avouer que le mois précédent le jeune bêta avait été exécrable avec tout le monde, voire avec lui même. Mais aujourd'hui il semblait plus détendu, son corps avait changé certes mais pas son caractère. Décidément, l'influence de Derek sur lui était impressionnante. Le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif reprit la parole :

-_ C'est bien beau tout ça mais on fait quoi maintenant ?_  
>- <em>On prépare un plan d'attaque pour- <em>commença l'Alpha avant de s'arrêter brusquement._  
><em>

Derek tourna lentement la tête vers la porte d'entrée et ferma les yeux en serrant les poings.

_- Oh non c'est pas vrai._ souffla Derek.

Avant même que l'invité surprise ne frappe, l'Alpha ouvrit la porte brutalement pour se retrouver face à.. Peter.

- _Surprise !_ fit celui-ci avec enthousiasme.

Devant le manque de réaction de son neveu et il le poussa légèrement et regarda ce qu'il se passait à l'intérieur.

-_ J'ai loupé quelque chose ? C'est l'anniversaire de Scott_ ? le questionna son oncle à voix basse.  
>- <em>Non. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Ca fait plus d'un an que tu es parti.<em>  
><em>-<em> _Ben revenir chez moi._

Derek fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- _Rien n'indique que ce loft est à toi, je l'ai entièrement rénové. Et je ne vis pas seul._

Ah oui. Peter n'était pas au courant de la relation qu'entretenait Derek avec Stiles et franchement, le loup-garou regrettait déjà le moment où il le saurait puisqu'il trouverait le moyen de l'emmerder à avec ça.

- _Tiens donc, je peux la voir ?_ fit Peter en souriant hypocritement.  
>- <em>Mais je t'en prie.<em> lui répondit Derek d'un ton aussi sarcastique, amusé par l'ignorance du plus vieux.

L'oncle de Derek s'avança dans la pièce découvrant ses amis d'antan, mais quelque chose clochait. Ici, l'odeur avait changé. Ce n'était plus la seule et unique odeur de Derek il y avait comme un parfum de.. Jeunesse, d'amour dans l'air. Peter grimaça. Qui était donc celle qui avait réussi à apprivoiser le cœur de son cher neveu ?

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?_ l'agressa presque Lydia.  
>- <em>Je rentre chez moi.<em> répondit-il simplement.  
>-<em> Sauf que ce n'est plus chez toi depuis un bon bout de temps.<em>

Le bêta plus âgé fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête vers cette voix. Il rencontra deux orbes vertes incandescentes le fixer en souriant. Stiles ? Un loup garou ? Puis c'était quoi ces iris ? Quelque chose était vraiment bizarre ici. Il entendit les pas de Derek se rapprocher et celui-ci se posta derrière Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

- _Qu'est-ce-que- Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai loupé ?_ fit Peter en s'adossant au mur mais il heurta un cadre avec sa tête.

Dans un grognement il se retourna pour carrément l'enlever mais se retrouva face à une photo des plus étranges. Même carrément flippante et impossible. Il écarquilla les yeux et se tourna lentement vers les deux intéressés.

- _Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi tu as Stiles en photo dans ton salon ?_

L'adolescent ne pût s'empêcher de rire ce qui fit esquisser un sourire à Derek.

- _Tu es parti plus d'un an Peter, donc tu as loupé énormément de choses._  
>- <em>Comme ton admiration pour un gamin attardé de 17 ans ?<em> fit son oncle ironiquement.  
>- <em>Entre autre.<em>  
>- <em>Bon allez arrête de le faire tourner autour du pot.<em> intervint Scott en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles pouffa et s'avança vers Peter pour remettre correctement le cadre à sa place. L'oncle de Derek la sentit. Cette odeur, mélangée à celle de l'Alpha, ce qui signifiait que.. Il resta interdit quelques secondes.

- _Tu es gay ?_ chuchota t-il en regardant Derek gravement.  
>-<em> Non imbécile. Je me suis juste imprégné d'un homme.<em>  
>- <em>Ça change rien puisqu'au final tu sors avec Stiles qui à en juger l'odeur ne dort pas chez lui et ni sur le canapé-<em>  
>- <em>Si, je dors chez moi. Ici c'est ma maison Peter.<em> lui informa l'adolescent en souriant de façon narquoise.  
>- <em>Mais c'est chez-moi aussi !<em> s'insurgea l' "invité surprise".  
>-<em> Non, plus maintenant, mais tu seras un invité si tu acceptes de nous aider.<em> intervint Derek en regardant Stiles finir de ranger les courses.  
>- <em>Allons bon.. Tonton Peter pour vous servir. De quoi s'agit-il ?<em>

* * *

><p>Le soir, Derek et Stiles furent obligés de partager leur maison avec Peter, et malheureusement ils ne savaient pas la durée de son séjour parmi eux. Celui qui était désormais le plus vieux de la maisonnée était au courant de l'histoire des Imprégnés, du conseil des lycanthropes ect. Mais ce qui l'amusait le plus c'était cette histoire de couple homosexuel avec son neveu, il savait qu'il n'allait pas s'ennuyer. Les deux jeunes hommes étaient devenus sa distraction première.<p>

- _Alors, comment vous vous êtes mis ensemble ?_

La question fusa, brisant le silence qui s'était installé dans la pièce. Les 3 hommes étaient dans le salon, Stiles faisant des recherches sur son ordinateur portable, Derek regardant par dessus son épaule et lisant le plus important pendant que l'adolescent prenait des notes. Le couple ne daigna même pas se retourner vers Peter et Derek répondit évasivement, le regard toujours rivé sur l'écran :

- _Ça s'est fait naturellement._

Il pointa un endroit de l'écran du doigt.

- _Tiens, clique là._

L'adolescent s'exécuta et commença à parcourir la page du regard. Peter le prit presque mal.

- _Bah vous ne faites pas dans les détails._

Le jeune bêta soupira et écrit brièvement quelques informations sur la feuille qui trônait sur la table.

- _On s'est mis ensemble quand j'avais 17 ans, avant que je rentre en terminale. Je vis avec lui depuis presque un an_. expliqua t-il pensivement en écrivant.  
>- <em>Ça ne m'explique pas les circonstances dans lesquelles vous vous êtes dits "Ça te dit qu'on soit gays et qu'on sorte ensemble ?"<em>

Cette fois-ci, les deux loup-garous se retournèrent en même temps un air complètement blasé sur le visage.

-_ Nous ne sommes pas gays._ fit Derek sèchement en regardant son oncle.  
>- <em>Ah bah ça y ressemble.<em>  
>- <em>Ça n'a rien à voir, ferme-la.<em> conclut l'Alpha avant de retourner son attention vers l'écran.

Stiles en fit de même mais ne pût résister à la tentation d'expliquer brièvement leur passé :

- _Si tu veux savoir, JE l'ai embrassé le premier. J'espère que savoir ça t'aidera à dormir ce soir. _fit le plus jeune avec sarcasme.  
>- <em>Derek ne t'a pas repoussé ?<em>

L'Alpha grogna et répondit agressivement :

- _Non, je ne l'ai pas repoussé. Au contraire j'en ai demandé plus. Tu veux un dessin peut-être ?_

L'oncle de Derek se mît à rire.

- _Non merci ça ira._ répondit-il le sourire aux lèvres.

Un petit sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Stiles et il toucha la jambe de Derek sans quitter son ordinateur des yeux. Une petite caresse qui criait toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour l'Alpha. Celui-ci attrapa la main de Stiles et la caressa du bout des doigts avant de se reconcentrer. Évidement, tout ça sans attirer les doutes de Peter qui se serait fait une joie de les embêter à nouveau.

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, alors que Derek était parti faire une course dans les bois laissant Stiles sous la surveillance de Peter -il se demandait d'ailleurs s'il pouvait vraiment lui faire confiance- une odeur canine lui remonta aux narines.<p>

- _Putain mais c'est pas vrai, t'es inconscient ou quoi ? Où est Stiles ?_

La tête de Peter sortit de derrière un arbre, mais il était seul.

-_ Au loft mais ça va relax, Scott est avec lui._

Un poids s'enleva des épaules de l'Alpha et il entreprit de repartir à courir mais son oncle le retint.

- _Quoi ?_ fit Derek totalement exaspéré.  
>-<em> J'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur ta relation avec Stiles, je suis ton oncle alors il est normal que je m'intéresse à ces choses là !<em>

Le regard glacial que lui lança Derek le cloua sur place.

- _Bon ok, je suis peut-être un peu curieux aussi. Tu veux pas me donner des détails ?_  
>- <em>Mais des détails sur quoi ?<em> soupira l'Alpha qui commençait vraiment à en avoir marre.  
>-<em> Sur votre premier échange bucal par exemple.<em>

Derek écarquilla les yeux. Sincèrement ?

- _Mais quel voyeur tu fais. En quoi ça t'intéresse ?_  
>-<em> Je m'ennuie, autant me renseigner sur ce que j'ai loupé.<em>  
>- <em>T'es vraiment un cas.<em> soupira l'Alpha avant d'abdiquer. _Il est venu me voir au loft un soir pendant les vacances d'été. Scott avait disparu, enfin il n'avait pas vraiment disparu il était chez Alison mais bon, Stiles a paniqué et est arrivé chez nous en trombe._  
>-<em> Tu vois que c'est toujours chez moi, tu parles de "chez nous".<em> fit son oncle avec un air triomphant.  
>-<em> Je parle de Stiles et moi.<em> trancha Derek avant de continuer son récit. _Donc on est parti à la recherche de Scott, moi complètement conscient du fait que j'étais imprégné de ce gamin un peu bavard et puis quand on a découvert que Scott était avec sa copine je me suis énervé contre Stiles qui m'avait dérangé pour rien. Et on s'est engueulé._  
>- <em>Comme d'hab. Ça fait un jour que je suis là et j'ai vraiment l'impression de voir un chat et une souris.<em>  
>- <em>C'est comme ça qu'on fonctionne.<em> fit l'Alpha posément alors qu'ils approchaient du loft._ Notre dispute s'est soldée par un rapprochement, je vais pas te faire un schéma ou t'écrire un roman. Puis je sais même pas pourquoi je te raconte ça, ça ne te regarde pas._  
>- <em>Qu'est-ce que tu peux être niais.<em> se moqua son oncle.  
>-<em> On verra si je serais toujours niais quand mes crocs seront plantés dans ta gorge.<em> le menaça Derek avant de rentrer dans le loft.

Il salua Scott d'un geste de main et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pour se doucher. Il entendit les pas fébriles de Stiles dans le couloir et tourna la tête au moment où il ouvrait la porte. L'adolescent tendit l'oreille et soupira de soulagement avant de s'avancer vers Derek et de se planter juste devant lui en fixant ses lèvres. L'Alpha comprit le message et se pencha pour venir poser tendrement ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune. Celui-ci redemanda un autre baiser en passant des mains autour du cou de l'Alpha.

- _J'en ai marre de faire ça en douce parce-que ton emmerdeur d'oncle a pris notre maison pour un squat._ murmura le bêta contre les lèvres entrouvertes de son petit-ami.  
>-<em> Ah bon ?<em> Moi je trouve ça excitant.. fit Derek en attrapant Stiles sous les jambes pour le poser sur les bords du lavabo.

Stiles écarquilla les yeux alors que l'Alpha lui enlevait son tee-shirt.

-_ Attends, tu veux vraiment faire ça là ?_ chuchota l'adolescent en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt du plus vieux.

Celui-ci hocha la tête sérieusement, le regard en feu et alla allumer l'eau de la douche rapidement pour éviter que des oreilles trop curieuses les écoutent.

- _La dernière fois qu'on l'a fait dans la salle de bain j'ai cassé la poignée du placard avec mes griffes, tu es sûr de toi ?_  
>-<em> Tais-toi..<em> susurra Derek en enfouissant sa tête dans son cou.  
>- <em>C'est exactement ce que tu m'as dit quand j'ai essayé de me justifier la première fois que je t'ai embrassé<em>. fit Stiles en fermant les yeux sous les baisers de l'Alpha.  
>- <em>"C'est pas ce que je voulais faire. C'était un test voilà, je voulais être sur de savoir si-"<em> l'imita Derek en embrassant son torse par à coups.  
>- <em>"Tais-toi imbécile."<em> pouffa Stiles qui imitait la réponse de son compagnon. _Et tu m'avais regardé longuement dans les yeux. Puis t'as essayé de me violer._

Le plus vieux arrêta ses baisers et se redressa pour fixer Stiles.

- _J'ai essayé de te violer ? Pardon ? J'ai peut-être abusé tes lèvres mais ton corps est resté pur un moment._ se défendit Derek l'air presque vexé.  
>- <em>Oh ça va je rigole détends-toi, puis j'ai bien aimé finir plaqué contre un tronc d'arbre, ton torse collé contre le mien..<em>  
>- <em>Arrête.<em>  
>-<em>...Tes lèvres sur les miennes..<em> chuchota Stiles en embrassant la commissure des lèvres de Derek. _Ton souffle sur ma peau..._  
>-<em> Là par contre, je vais te violer.<em>

Derek grogna et finit d'enlever son tee-shirt avant de céder totalement et de venir à l'assaut de ces lèvres fines qu'il rêvait d'abuser avec outrance. Dans la pièce d'à côté, Peter et Scott discutaient de la famille Crystal sans se douter une seconde de ce qui se tramait derrière le mur. Ils étaient des lycanthropes certes, mais Derek et Stiles étaient des Imprégnés et leur aura avait le pouvoir d'éloigner les pouvoirs surnaturels. Ainsi, dans leur bulle colorée ils pouvaient faire tout le bruit qu'il voulait, personne ne les entendrait. C'était doux et violent à la fois, intense mais gentil, amoureux et bestial. C'était eux et rien ni personne n'aurait pu les faire changer.

Après s'être rhabillés les deux hommes sortirent de la salle de bain comme si le rien n'était, la tête encore un peu dans les nuages. Peter et Scott se retournèrent sur leur passage et froncèrent les sourcils.

-_ Tu sens cette odeur ?_ chuchota l'oncle de Derek.  
>- <em>Oui, et j'ai pas envie de m'éterniser dessus. Je te disais que le père d'Alison s'était renseigné et qu'il avait envoyé un de ses amis faire ami-ami avec les Crystal.<em>  
>- <em>Une sorte d'espion quoi. Non mais ça pue le se-<em>  
>- <em>Stop, par pitié.<em> le supplia Scott en plissant les yeux. _Ça ne nous regarde pas._

Non loin de là, Derek leva les yeux au ciel en entendant la conversation des deux hommes. Décidément, son oncle était vraiment curieux dans les extrêmes, l'avoir sous son toit allait être compliqué puisque ça comprenait être très discret avec Stiles. Ce qui n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Enfin si, les marques affectives n'étaient pas fréquentes mais tout de meme, Peter était une présence gênante.

- _A quoi tu penses ?_

Derek fut sorti de ses pensées par la voix de son petit-ami. Celui-ci venait d'aller chercher un paquet de chips dans la cuisine et avait trouvé l'Alpha en pleine réflexion dans le couloir.

- _À la présence de mon oncle ici._ fit le plus vieux pensivement.  
>- <em>Je croyais que tu trouvais ça excitant.<em> répondit Stiles avec un air espiègle.  
>- <em>Oui mais tout est relatif.<em>

Le plus jeune fourra une chips dans sa bouche et haussa les épaules.

- _Je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les chips que j'avais acheté ?_ le provoqua Derek en haussant un sourcil.  
>- <em>Tout est relatif.<em> répondit Stiles la bouche pleine.

Derek secoua la tête gentiment et regarda Stiles rejoindre Peter et Scott.

- _Ça va Stiles ?_ fit celui qui était désormais le plus vieux de la maison.  
>-<em> Bah, ouais.<em> répondit le plus jeune avec désinvolture. _Pourquoi ?_  
>- <em>Pour rien, pour rien.<em> pouffa le bêta aux yeux bleus.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers Scott.

- _Du nouveau sinon ?_  
>- <em>Le père d'Alison va envoyé un de ses amis qui fera office d'espion chez les Crystal. Il nous fournira des infos à distance.<em>  
>- <em>Et pour le conseil des lycanthropes ?<em> intervint Derek.  
>- <em>Ça, je m'en charge.<em> fit Peter en sortant son portable.

* * *

><p>Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Peter était chez Stiles et Derek, couchant dans la chambre d'amis. Le couple était du coup moins tactile même si ça ne changeait pas beaucoup de leurs habitudes ça devenait un peu lourd de calculer les regards qu'ils se lançaient, les paroles déplacées, les contacts involontaires ect.. Le seul moment où ils étaient à peu prêt tranquille c'était le soir. Mais depuis que Stiles avait rattaqué les cours il était débordé entre ses leçons, ses entraînements et ses recherches sur les Crystal ou sur le conseil. Le temps passé avec Derek était donc écourté mais pour une fois ce n'était la faute ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. C'était Dimanche et Peter dormait toujours lorsque Stiles ouvrit l'œil, 10h00 ce qui signifiait que dans quelques minutes il serait levé. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil à côté de lui et<br>comprit que Derek était déjà debout, il tendit l'oreille et se leva d'un bon. La tête lui tourna quelques secondes mais il ne prit pas le temps de passer un tee-shirt et s'élança dans le couloir vers la cuisine, la  
>où Derek était en train de boire un café. Il contourna le comptoir rapidement devant le regard interrogateur de l'Alpha sur son torse nu et regarda l'heure sur le micro onde.<p>

- _Deux minutes._ chuchota t-il avant de se hisser sur la pointe des pieds et d'embrasser Derek brièvement.

Celui tendit l'oreille et posa sa tasse sur le comptoir avant de capturer les lèvres de l'adolescent à son tour. Il laissa ses mains glisser le long des omoplates du plus jeune et entrouvrit les lèvres pour aller caresser la langue de son petit-ami.

- _Vite._ chuchota celui-ci en passant ses mains dans les cheveux de l'Alpha.

Ils allaient s'embrasser à nouveau lorsque le bruit du sommier du lit de Peter stoppa tous leurs mouvements.

- _Putain._ ragea Stiles avant d'embrasser longuement Derek et de se reculer.  
>- <em>Va t'habiller tu vas attraper froid.<em> lui ordonna Derek à voix basse mais ferme.  
>- <em>Oui papa.<em> ronchonna Stiles en se défaisant de l'étreinte du plus vieux.

Pour toute réponse Derek lui mît une tape sur la tête et l'hyperactif lui lança un regard noir avant de partir dans sa chambre d'un pas rapide. Un matin presque comme les autres. La journée se déroula à l'image de toutes les autres, Peter et Derek partirent chez Chris Argent pour récolter des informations et Stiles resta au loft pour réviser ses cours. Il était cependant prévu que ce soir le couple se rende chez Papa Stilinski pour dîner. Ils n'y étaient pas allés depuis un petit bout de temps et l'adolescent avait envie de voir un peu plus son père qu'en coup de vent.

-_ Par contre on prend ma Jeep, faut que je la fasse ronfler un peu celle-là._  
>- <em>Tu la prends déjà pour aller en cours puis j'ai pas envie de rouler dans ton tas de ferrailles.<em>

Stiles avait bien un peu râlé mais c'est finalement sous le regard presque pervers de Peter qu'ils s'engouffrèrent dans la Camaro noire. Une fois bien éloignés du loft le plus jeune soupira et croisa les bras sur son torse.

-_ Je sais._ dit simplement le plus vieux ressentant parfaitement la frustration qui habitait son petit protégé.  
>- <em>J'en ai marre de faire attention à ce que je fais et à comment je te regarde. J'ai l'impression d'être surveillé en permanence.<em>  
>- <em>Mais moi aussi.<em>  
>- <em>Non mais pour toi c'est pas dur Derek c'est ça la différence.<em>

Il était à bout. Franchement, l'oncle de Derek devenait carrément chiant. Alors il s'énervait contre l'Alpha, ce n'était pas forcément de sa faute mais c'était comme ça.

-_ Arrête de croire que tout est facile pour moi, je suis aussi obligé de faire attention. Encore plus que d'habitude._  
>-<em> Si tu le dis, j'ai l'impression d'être le seul à avoir envie de t'embrasser des fois. Et puis même, non, tonton Peter est planqué derrière une porte ! C'est limite s'il nous filmerait pas.<em>  
>-<em> Je ne peux rien y faire tu le sais très bien.<em>  
>- <em>C'est ce qu'on verra.<em>

L'Alpha ne releva pas la remarque et se gara devant chez le shérif. Celui-ci leur ouvra la porte avec un sourire et ils passèrent à table.

- _Dites-moi, ça fait combien de temps que vous vous fréquentez maintenant ?_ demanda le père de Stiles en apportant le dessert.  
>- <em>Un an, 5 mois et.. 6 jours, je crois.<em>

C'était Derek qui avait répondu. Le plus jeune se retourna vers lui et le gratifia de ce sourire qui voulait tout dire.

-_ Je m'excuse à l'avance pour ce qui va se passer._

Le shérif n'eut pas le temps de dire oui ou merde que son fils avait embrassé Derek furtivement. Il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine horrifiée qui s'afficha sur le visage de l'Alpha.

- _Stiles.._ gronda doucement l'Alpha en le fixant durement.  
>-<em> Bah quoi ?<em> fit-il innocemment en se retournant vers son père._ Ça va P'pa, t'es pas trop choqué ?_  
>- <em>Non.<em> répondit l'intéressé simplement en coupant le gâteau.

Stiles posa sa main sur la cuisse de l'Alpha et sourit en s'attendant à un rejet. Mais à sa plus grand surprise, une paume chaude vint recouvrir sa main. Son sourire s'agrandit, il avait juste envie de se jeter dans ses bras. Mais là, il aurait clairement été trop loin. Puis il devait faire attention à ce que Derek pouvait supporter niveau contacts physiques. La fin du dîner se déroula calmement, sans encombre et le couple prit congé aux alentours de 22h30. Une fois dans la voiture Derek enclencha le contact alors que Stiles posait sa tête contre la vitre.

- _Essaye de te retenir la prochaine fois._ fit le plus vieux en activant le clignotant.  
>- <em>De ?<em> fit le plus jeune en baillant.  
>- <em>De me sauter dessus en plein dîner avec ton paternel par exemple.<em>

Une petit sourire s'étira sur le visage de Stiles alors qu'il fermait les yeux.

- _Ça va.. Mon père s'en fout tu l'as bien vu._  
>- <em>Oui mais pas moi, c'était vraiment embarrassant.<em>  
>- <em>Pourquoi ?<em> fit l'adolescent qui commençait un peu à s'énerver.

La voiture de stoppa à un feu rouge.

- _Parce-que c'est vraiment mal placé dans un dîner de famille tout simplement._  
>- <em>Oh la, arrête avec ta morale vieille école. On est au XXIeme siècle, on peut bien se permettre ce genre de chose à table.<em>  
>-<em> Je trouve ça un peu irrespectueux envers ton père, mais ça reste mon avis.<em>  
>- <em>Franchement Derek..<em> fit le bêta en regardant son petit-ami. _Je m'en fiche._

Puis il se recala contre la vitre ignorant le sentiment de colère qui émanait de Derek. Celui-ci s'empechait de répondre pour ne pas déclencher une énième dispute. Le trajet se termina dans le silence jusqu'au loft. Les deux hommes rentrèrent doucement dans le salon et Stiles se dirigea directement vers la salle de bain pour se brosser les dents, bientôt suivi par l'Alpha. Ça pouvait paraître mignon comme scène, un petit couple se brossant les dents côte à côte mais Derek était complètement renfermé et ne daignait même pas regarder l'adolescent.

-_ Tu vas pas m'en vouloir pour ça quand même ?_ fit celui-ci la bouche pleine de dentifrice.

Le plus vieux balaya sa réflexion d'un geste ce qui eut pour conséquence d'irriter fortement le jeune bêta. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et sortit rapidement sa brosse à dent de sa bouche pour venir taper la joue de Derek avec, les sourcils froncés. Puis il la remit dans sa bouche et se remit à frotter ses dents, fusillant littéralement l'Alpha du regard. Celui-ci essuya le dentifrice sur sa joue et secoua la tête d'exaspération devant la puérilité dont faisait preuve son petit-ami. Stiles attendit que Derek ait fini de se brosser les dents les bras croisés mais le plus vieux sortit de la pièce sans lui adresser un regard.

- _Oooooh toi, tu commences à me taper sur les nerfs._ dit Stiles en suivant le loup garou dans le couloir.

Celui-ci se retourna rapidement et assena un regard glacial à son interlocuteur.

- _Laisse-moi tranquille et va te coucher. Ton comportement m'énerve et j'ai envie de bien dormir._  
>- <em>Tu serais pas en train de m'envoyer sur les roses par hasard ?<em>  
>- <em>C'est exactement ça, file maintenant.<em>

Mais l'adolescent n'avait pas dit son dernier mot, il poussa Derek contre le mur et planta son regard dans le sien.

- _Jure moi qu'à cet instant tu n'as pas envie de m'embrasser et je vais me coucher._

L'Alpha le regarda longuement dans les yeux et le repoussa gentiment.

- _Va dormir Stiles._  
>- <em>Jure-le.<em>  
>-<em> Va. Dormir.<em> fit-il la mâchoire serrée.

Stiles vint caresser les lèvres du Derek du bout des doigts, un air provocateur dans le regard. Le plus vieux attrapa les doigts de Stiles et s'approcha dangereusement de ses lèvres avant de murmurer :

- _Va dormir.. Maintenant._

Stiles se mordit la lèvre et fit descendre sa main du torse de Derek jusqu'à sa hanche.

-_ Je ne suis plus fatigué.._ susurra t-il toujours aussi proche du visage du plus vieux.  
>- <em>Ne m'oblige pas à t'y forcer.<em>  
>- <em>Essaye pour voir.<em>

Derek expira bruyamment par le nez et passa des yeux de Stiles à ses lèvres plusieurs voix. La tentation. Le plus jeune s'humecta les lèvres et colla un peu plus l'Alpha contre le mur. Il vint frôler ses lèvres des siennes et laissa passer ses yeux à un vert incandescent qui finit de couper la respiration à Derek. Celui-ci s'approcha dangereusement des lèvres de Stiles et son souffle chaud fit frissonner l'épiderme de l'hyperactif.

- _Je vois.. Embrasse-moi comme si c'était la première fois alors._ murmura Derek sérieusement.

Stiles ne se fit pas prier et posa doucement ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, lentement et tendrement. Longtemps. Ses mains remontèrent automatiquement le long des bras de l'Alpha jusqu'à atterrir sur sa nuque. Le baiser était électrisant mais d'une douceur lancinante. L'Alpha attrapa la lèvre supérieure du plus jeune et celui-ci ne pût retenir un gémissement. Ce qu'il n'aurait pas dû faire. La porte de la chambre de Peter s'ouvrit brusquement et le loup-garou se planta dans le couloir.

-_ HAHA ! _cria t-il victorieux en pointant le couple du doigt.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et fit reculer Stiles. Celui-ci le regarda d'un air déçu et se tourna vers Peter, des flammes dans les yeux. Il venait de briser l'un des moments les plus tendres qu'il avait partagé avec l'Alpha, et ça.. Ça l'énervait.

- _Dégage dans ta chambre Peter où je te fais bouffer mes griffes._ dit-il d'un air menaçant.  
>- <em>Toi ? Stiles ? Je tremble.<em> ironisa le plus vieux en pouffant.

Les yeux de l'adolescent prirent leur couleur incandescente et il s'avança doucement vers Peter sous l'œil amusé de Derek. Il laissa sortir ses crocs et concentra son aura dans sa main. Le bêta aux yeux bleus écarquilla les yeux et se recula vivement.

- _Ohohoh, calme-toi et range ton gaz vert dans tes mains là._ fit-il en plaçant ses mains devant lui.  
>- <em>Tu retournes dans ta chambre et tu nous fous la paix.<em> répondit Stiles en redevenant humain. _Maintenant, bonne nuit !_ conclua t-il tout sourire.

Peter fit un petit sourire crispé et rentra rapidement dans sa chambre. L'adolescent se retourna vers Derek et leva ses deux pouces en l'air.

- _Et si on allait continuer ce qu'on faisait dans la chambre ?_ fit Stiles sensuellement en attrapant la main de Derek.

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et suivit Stiles avant de fermer la porte et de pousser Stiles sur le lit.

- _Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner.._ murmura t-il en embrassant le cou du jeune homme.

Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et ferma les yeux.

- _Et tu n'as encore rien vu._ plaisanta celui-ci en passant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de l'Alpha.

Le plus vieux se redressa et enleva son tee-shirt avant de remonter vers le visage de Stiles pour le fixer. Marron contre bleu. Entre terre et mer.

- _Si je suis parti un mois c'était dans l'unique but de te protéger, pas de te faire souffrir. Je sais que je suis maladroit en permanence avec toi et que je n'exprime rien très clairement mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu ne représentes rien à mes yeux. Tu le sais hein ?_  
>-<em> Je connais les trois mots.<em>  
>-<em> C'est bien plus que ça.<em>

"_Bien plus qu'un simple je t'aime. Bien plus_." pensa Derek fortement en embrassant la pommette de Stiles.

- _Tu sais que t'es vraiment mignon._

Cette remarque qui froncer les sourcils de l'Alpha et celui-ci regarda Stiles d'un air blasé.

- _Non._ dit-il froidement.  
>- <em>Arrête de faire le dur un peu, je sais qu'à l'intérieur t'es tout doux.<em>

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un petit sourire qui voulait dire "Tais-toi." avant d'attraper les lèvres de Stiles pour l'embrasser chastement.

- _Regarde comme tu es fleur bleue.._ le provoqua l'adolescent en caressant sa joue.

L'Alpha grogna.

- _Arrête._ siffla t-il en laissant ses yeux passer à un rouge carmin perçant.  
>- <em>Tu crois que tu me fais peur ? Moi aussi je peux le faire.<em> répondit Stiles en changeant ses iris à son tour.

L'Alpha soupira et commença à se relever du lit. Voilà, il l'avait énervé.

- _Non non non, reviens par ici._ fit le bêta en l'attrapant par la nuque de manière à le recoller contre lui. _Tu vas pas prendre la mouche.. Fais-moi l'amour plutôt._  
>- <em>Brutalement ?<em>  
>- <em>J'en tremble déjà.<em>  
>- <em>Tu ne sais pas dans quoi tu t'embarques.<em> répondit l'Alpha en plaquant ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles qui ricanait comme un gamin.


	7. Chapitre 7

**Altercation**

* * *

><p>- <em>J'appelle mes amis français dans la soirée. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils feraient leur possible pour récolter des informations sur le conseil.<em>

Peter venait de prendre la parole dans le salon du loft devant le groupe d'amis qui s'étaient retrouvés pour une énième réunion concernant les Imprégnés et la menace qui planait sur eux.

- _Tu es sûr qu'ils sont dignes de confiance ?_ intervint Scott en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>J'ai utilisé le terme "ami" donc je pense que ça répond à ta question.<em>  
>- <em>Il faut se méfier de tout le monde.<em> le reprit Lydia en tortillant une mèche de ses cheveux.

Le bêta aux yeux bleus lui fit un sourire hypocrite et se tourna vers Derek qui restait silencieux, bras croisés sur le torse.

-_ Bon c'est quoi le plan maintenant ?_ fit Isaac en s'adressant à Derek.  
>-<em> Avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit il faut qu'on ait toutes les informations requises. On ne peut pas se permettre de prendre trop de risques. Ils ne sont pas n'importe qui, n'oubliez pas.<em> expliqua Deaton très sérieusement.  
>- <em>Il a raison.<em> fit simplement Derek en regardant Stiles du coin de l'œil.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter pour l'adolescent, il était si jeune et inexpérimenté malgré ses efforts. Ça ne faisait pas longtemps qu'il était un loup-garou et il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre et ça, Derek ne pouvait pas le laisser de côté. Il était une proie facile et avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit il devait assurer ses arrières. Pas de prise de risque inutile lorsqu'il en allait de la sécurité de Stiles.

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ?_ dit soudainement l'hyperactif en se tournant vers l'Alpha.

Il avait senti l'anxiété soudaine de Derek et son regard protecteur sur lui. Le lien, encore une fois.

- _Rien du tout, je réfléchissais_. mentit-il avant de changer de sujet devant le regard interrogateur de son petit-ami. _Il faut que l'on soit prêt à une possible attaque surprise. Stiles tu vas retourner chez ton père un moment._  
>- <em>Quoi ?! Non.<em> rétorqua l'adolescent en secouant la tête.  
>- <em>Commence pas, tu vas retourner chez ton père point<em>. répondit l'Alpha sèchement sans le regarder.  
>-<em> Attends Derek, pourquoi ?<em> demanda Scott prudemment en regardant la mine renfrognée de Stiles.  
>-<em> Parce-que s'ils ont déjà envoyé quelqu'un il sait pertinemment que Stiles vit ici. Chez son père il est plus en sécurité, le loft est un endroit dangereux.<em>

"_Encore ce truc de surprotection._" pensa fortement l'adolescent en soupirant. Il commençait vraiment à saturer de ces décisions le concernant dont il n'était même pas courant et sur lesquelles il n'avait aucun droit. Derek le traitait vraiment comme une petite chose fragile. Sans qu'il ne le contrôle une vague de rage commença à le prendre, lui brûlant l'estomac, serrant sa mâchoire et ses poings.

-_ Ouais c'est ça, allez c'est bon j'ai compris_. grogna Stiles avant de sortir de la pièce.

Derek soupira d'exaspération devant le comportement du jeune bêta.

- _Je reviens_. fit-il avant de suivre Stiles dans la chambre.

Il referma la porte derrière eux et s'adossa contre le mur en regardant Stiles sortir ses affaires de l'armoire.

- _Ne crois pas que ça me fait plaisir_. fit Derek calmement.  
>- <em>Je ne crois rien du tout, je m'en tape. De toute manière c'est toujours la même chose : "Stiles non." "Non tu ne fais pas ça." "C'est trop dangereux reste là." "Je ne veux pas que tu te blesses." J'en ai marre d'être traité comme un enfant tu comprends ça ?<em> fit-il en remplissant sa valise.  
>-<em> Je l'entends mais ça ne change pas grand chose, le loft est un endroit dangereux pour toi en ce moment.<em>  
>- <em>Et toi alors ?<em> s'emporta Stiles en se rapprochant de Derek. _Tu vas y rester dans le loft non ? Qu'est-ce qui me dit qu'ils vont pas t'attaquer pendant que je serai chez mon père ? S'il t'arrive quelque chose je ne pourrais rien faire et encore une fois je vais arriver trop tard tu commences à m'énerver putain !_  
>-<em> Baisse d'un ton avec moi.<em> dit Derek d'une voix presque inaudible marquée par la colère.  
>- <em>Sinon quoi ? Tu vas me frapper ? Bah vas-y fais toi plaisir au point où on en est.<em>

Ce sarcasme. Derek prit une grande inspiration et se décolla du mur pour s'éloigner de Stiles.

- _Là tu réagis vraiment comme un gamin par contre._ dit-il en fusillant l'adolescent du regard.  
>- <em>Tu sais quoi va te faire foutre.<em>

Et il sortit de la chambre avec sa valise prenant soin de claquer la porte derrière son passage, les nerfs à bloc et les yeux verts incandescents. Il traversa le salon devant le regard interloqué de ses amis.

- _Stiles ?_ tenta Scott en se rapprochant du jeune homme.

Mais la main d'Alison se posa sur son épaule stoppant tous ses mouvements et permettant ainsi à Stiles de sortir loft.. En claquant la porte.

-_ Laisse-le.._ dit-elle doucement en faisant un petit sourire à son petit-ami.

Dans la chambre Derek ruminait. Non il bouillait. Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait d'attraper Stiles et de lui faire avaler ses paroles. Jamais il ne lui avait parlé comme ça. Il mît ses mains sur son visage lutant contre ses pulsions lycanthropes qui lui hurlaient de se transformer et de tuer quelqu'un. Il décida finalement de sortir de la pièce pour se rendre dans le salon.

- _La réunion est finie_. dit-il froidement avant de partir s'enfermer dans son bureau.

L'odeur de Stiles était empreinte vraiment partout mais dans cette pièce un peu moins, ce qui allait l'aider à se calmer, reprendre ses esprits. Il fallait qu'il relativise, son petit-ami avait dit ça sur le coup de l'énervement. Il ne devait pas s'arrêter ça, ce n'était que des mots. Il avait juste craqué face à autant de restrictions, d'ordres et d'impossibilités d'action. Derek ferma les yeux et fit le vide, se concentrant sur son petit-ami, juste sur lui. L'hyperactif était toujours énervé mais moins, plus sur l'Alpha non : contre lui même. Le plus vieux soupira et passa une main anxieuse dans ses cheveux. Stiles culpabilisait déjà.

Stiles gara sa Jeep devant chez son père et descendit molassement du véhicule le visage totalement décomposé. Il récupéra sa valise et la traîna jusqu'à la porte d'entrée qu'il poussa doucement. Il entendit son père se lever du canapé et passa une main dans ses cheveux courts préparant un mensonge pour expliquer la raison de son retour soudain au foyer familial. Le shérif passa la tête dans l'encadrement de la porte et fronça les sourcils en voyant son fils arborant une sale mine, une valise avec lui.

- _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit-il prudemment en s'avançant vers lui.  
>- <em>Rien, rien. Je vais revenir quelques temps ici. Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?<em> répondit-il rapidement avant de s'empresser de monter les escaliers.  
>-<em> Non pas du tout mais- Attends.<em>

Le père de Stiles venait de retenir son fils par le bras, le forçant à se retourner. Il avait vraiment l'air dépité ce qui inquiétait fortement le shérif.

-_ Tu es sûr que ça va ?_ demanda t-il doucement en plantant son regard dans celui de son fils.  
>- <em>Oui papa t'inquiète pas. Je suis juste fatigué avec les cours et tout ça..<em>  
>- <em>Et Derek ?<em>  
>- <em>Ça va, son oncle est revenu donc je préfère revenir ici pour réviser mes examens.<em>

C'était très peu convaincant et le shérif se demandait vraiment ce que son fils lui cachait. Une possible séparation avec Derek ? Ça lui semblait bizarre puisqu'il savait son fils très amoureux, quant à l'Alpha il avait compris qu'il n'était pas très expressif mais il avait su capter dans ses regards sur son fils cette petite étincelle d'amour. Que pouvait-il bien se passer ?

- _Ça va papa, je t'assure_. dit soudain Stiles en posant une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer.

Le shérif hocha la tête et laissa son fils monter dans son "ancienne" chambre avant de se rasseoir dans le canapé, les pensées confuses. Stiles poussa la porte de sa chambre et le dépaysement fut total. Il avait perdu l'habitude de voir ces murs, ce bureau, ce lit si... Vide. Dormir seul. L'adolescent soupira et posa sa valise à côté de son bureau, il rangerait ses affaires plus tard. Il s'allongea sur son lit sur le dos, les bras croisés derrière la tête, le regard rivé sur le plafond. Il repensa à sa confrontation avec Derek et ferma les yeux en retroussant ses lèvres, il regrettait déjà ses paroles. Il se concentra sur son petit-ami pour capter ses émotions et soupira. L'Alpha était vraiment énervé, rien de très surprenant vu la violence des mots de l'hyperactif. Il se maudit intérieurement de s'être laissé emporté et étouffa un juron en mettant un coup de pied dans le vide. Il préféra fermer les yeux et s'endormir plutôt que de ressasser les événements dans sa tête. Il campait toujours sur ses positions malgré tout, Derek allait vraiment trop loin pour le protéger. Mais lui aussi était allé trop loin, il n'aurait jamais du lui parler comme ça. "Tourner 7 fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler." lui souffla une petite voix alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, épuisé du chamboulement émotionnel qui s'effectuait en lui.

Il se réveilla vers 19h00, en ce mois de novembre il faisait déjà nuit et seule la lumière des lampadaires éclairait sa chambre. Demain il avait cours et il n'avait toujours pas révisé ses leçons, en même temps c'était impossible, son esprit était bien trop embrouillé pour réfléchir correctement. Puis il avait besoin de voir Derek. Bien plus que ça, il avait besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, de lui parler. La culpabilité le bouffait littéralement de l'intérieur et garder son calme devenait de plus en plus dur. Il fallait qu'il s'excuse, que ferait-il s'il arrivait quelque chose à l'Alpha alors qu'ils étaient toujours en froid ? Il frissonna avant d'attraper son portable sur la table de chevet. Non, il ne pouvait pas laisser cette option être envisageable. Les mains tremblantes il écrivit un nouveau message et prit une grande inspiration avant de l'envoyer :

**A : Derek**  
><strong><span>De :<span> Stiles**

**J'ai peur.**

Parce-qu'il avait réellement peur.  
>Peur de le perdre.<br>Peur d'arriver trop tard.  
>Peur qu'il meurt.<br>Peur qu'il le quitte.  
>Peur.<p>

Il ne savait pas trop quelle folie passagère l'avait poussé à écrire ces mots mais il se demandait comment l'Alpha allait les interpréter. Il se sentait presque pathétique d'être aussi faible lorsqu'il s'agissait de Derek. C'est vrai, il devenait plus fort physiquement, mentalement mais sentimentalement ça n'avait pas changé : il était totalement dépendant de ce qu'il ressentait pour son Alpha. Et il n'avait absolument aucun contrôle là-dessus. 10 minutes. Il n'avait toujours pas répondu, peut-être qu'il lui en voulait vraiment finalement. Stiles se leva docilement et s'assit devant sa fenêtre, poussant le rideau pour regarder la rue. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit lorsqu'il ressentit cette sensation de proximité avec Derek. Il n'était pas loin, il se rapprochait toujours plus, toujours plus vite. Il était inquiet, son cœur battait très vite. Il entendit la Camaro se garer à quelques mètres de sa maison et quelques secondes plus tard des pas qu'il connaissait par cœur vinrent caresser ses tympans. Il entendit clairement Derek monter sur le toit et son cœur rata un battement. Lorsque son odeur empli ses narines il ferma les yeux lentement et lorsqu'il les rouvrît deux orbes bleus le regardaient à travers le carreau de la fenêtre. L'adolescent resta interdit quelques secondes puis lentement s'avança pour déverrouiller le battant et ainsi remonter la fenêtre laissant le vent froid mordre sa peau. Il se recula doucement, regardant Derek entrer et son estomac fit les montagnes russes lorsque le regard perçant de l'Alpha croisa le sien. Son souffle se coupa et il sentit ses jambes trembler. Le visage de Derek avait toujours cet air dur et dépourvu d'émotions et Stiles expira brutalement avant de s'avancer vers lui rapidement. Avant que le plus vieux n'ait pu esquisser un mouvement, Stiles lui sauta littéralement au cou pour venir nicher son visage contre son tee-shirt. Il sentit deux bras l'entourer et soupira de soulagement devant la réaction réceptive de Derek. Il ne le repoussait pas. Il se serra un peu plus contre l'Alpha et passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux ébènes avant de caresser sa nuque doucement. Derek enfouit son visage dans le cou de Stiles et celui-ci crut défaillir en sentant le souffle du plus vieux contre sa peau. Il se recula légèrement et se perdit dans l'océan bleu qui s'étendait devant lui avant de s'approcher lentement et de poser ses lèvres sur celles tant désirées. Il attendit que Derek réponde au baiser pour passer ses mains sous sa veste en cuir et poser ses mains sur le dos de l'Alpha. Il se recula légèrement et murmura tout contre les lèvres du plus vieux :

- _Je suis désolé, je m'en veux, tu le sens non ?_

Pour toute réponse Derek hocha la tête doucement mais son visage resta toujours aussi contrarié.

- _De quoi tu as peur ?_

Ah il n'avait donc pas compris. Stiles baissa les yeux et attrapa la main de Derek pour entrelacer ses doigts aux siens.

- _De te perdre._

En entendant cette réponse le cœur du plus vieux s'accélérera sensiblement et Stiles releva les yeux pour croiser un regard presque triste devant lui. Mais une autre flamme brillait dans ces prunelles, quelque chose de fort : de l'amour. Et ça l'adolescent pouvait le sentir.

- _Ça n'arrivera pas._ répondit l'Alpha d'une voix rauque.  
>-<em> Je me demande juste où sont tes limites, ce que tu peux supporter. Quel est le moment où tu seras lassé de cette relation, lassé de moi.<em>  
>- <em>Ca. N'arrivera. Pas<em>. répéta le plus vieux en séparant chaque mot.

Stiles hocha la tête en souriant faiblement et il sentit deux lèvres chaudes recouvrir les siennes. Il répondit au baiser en venant caresser la barbe de Derek du bout des doigts. Celui-ci se recula doucement, déliant ses doigts toujours entrelacés à ceux de Stiles et commença à se diriger vers la fenêtre.

- _Décidément tu es tout le temps occupé._ fit l'adolescent en le suivant.  
>- <em>Moi aussi j'ai peur Stiles.<em>  
>- <em>De quoi ?<em> demanda l'intéressé en regardant Derek atterrir sur le toit.

Celui-ci se retourna pour faire face à Stiles et se pencha par la fenêtre pour venir chuchoter à l'oreille de l'adolescent :

- _De te perdre._

L'Alpha commença à reculer mais brusqué par la révélation, Stiles le retint par le col et plaqua ses lèvres contre les siennes. Puis il le laissa s'en aller, le regardant descendre du toit pour rejoindre sa Camaro. C'était vraiment niais mais... Il lui manquait déjà.

* * *

><p>Mardi. Derek n'était pas passé le voir hier soir lui laissant juste un sms pour dire qu'il avait des choses à faire. Stiles avait soupiré de mécontentement mais avait choisi de se résigner et de répondre un simple "D'accord" avant de presque jeter son portable à l'autre bout de son lit. Il avait l'impression de faire un bond en arrière lorsqu'il se retrouvait seul dans cette chambre. Ses années lycées. Son année de terminale rythmée par les allées et venues de Derek dans sa petite chambre. Il avait adoré ce temps là mais son chez-lui commençait à lui manquer, même au bout de 2 jours. Parce-que le loft était SA maison avec Derek. Là, il était seul, impuissant et mis à l'écart. Il se coucha tôt histoire de ne pas trop penser -ce qui était en soit impossible- et s'endormit assez rapidement, focalisé sur l'Alpha. Même de chez lui il arrivait faiblement à sentir les battements cardiaques de son petit-ami. C'était rassurant de le savoir en bonne santé et en vie. Même à distance.<p>

Un cri perçant réveilla Stiles brusquement. Il se redressa dans son lit et reconnut immédiatement la voix de son père à l'étage du dessous.

-_ PAPA ?!_ cria t-il en se levant rapidement.

Il ne réfléchit même pas dévala les escaliers 4 à 4, dirigé par les plaintes de son père. Il était presque hors de contrôle. Ça venait du salon. Il y entra brusquement et mît quelques secondes à assimiler la scène. Un loup-garou tenait son père par la gorge et celui-ci semblait doucement perdre connaissance. Il n'était pas au courant de toutes ces histoires de lycanthropes et c'était certainement la pire manière qui soit pour découvrir que son fils en était un mais l'adolescent n'avait pas le choix. Stiles laissa ses iris virer à un vert incandescent, ses griffes et ses crocs sortirent alors qu'il rugissait.

- _Lâchez-le immédiatement._ le menaça t-il en s'avançant.  
>- <em>Tu fais un pas de plus et je le tue.<em> répliqua l'intrus en resserrant sa prise.

L'adolescent perdit quelques instants son regard dans le vide lorsqu'il sentit Derek approcher à une vitesse fulgurante.

-_ Qu'est-ce-que vous voulez ?_ fit le bêta en concentrant son aura dans sa main.  
>- <em>Ça justement.<em> fit le malfrat en désignant l'aura d'un signe de tête.  
>- <em>Mon père n'a rien à voir là dedans, laissez-le partir.<em>  
>-<em> Je crains que ce ne soit impossible, à moins que tu ingères ce que je vais te donner.<em>

Le sérum pour faire disparaître les pouvoirs du lien temporairement. Stiles ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais fut coupé par le bruit d'un carreau qui se brisait et un cri tout sauf humain. Avant même qu'il ne pusse réagir Derek le poussa hors de la pièce et s'avança vers l'agresseur qui tenait toujours le shérif contre lui.

-_ Tiens tiens, mais qui voilà._ ironisa t-il en faisant jouer sa lame sur le cou du shérif.

Ce geste sembla réveiller Stiles qui commença à se ruer sur l'intrus mais Derek le stoppa net en l'attrapant par le tee shirt.

-_ Sors d'ici et cours le plus loin possible._  
>- <em>Non c'est-<em>  
>- <em>FAIS CE QUE JE TE DIS.<em>

L'adolescent repoussa violemment la main de Derek et lui lança un regard noir avant de sortir de la maison et de courir dans les bois le plus vite possible. Derek se retourna alors vers le malfrat et tendit la main.

- _Donne moi le sérum. Je vais le boire._  
>- <em>Intéressant..<em> répondit l'agresseur en attrapant dans sa poche un liquide violet.

Pendant ce laps de temps où il était distrait Derek se rua sur lui et le décolla du shérif alors que le flacon roulait sur le tapis. Le père de Stiles s'éloigna de la bagarre qui se déroulait devant ses yeux, la bouche entrouverte, le souffle coupé. Il avait l'impression de rêver éveillé. Son fils.. Derek.. Qu'est-ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier ? Pendant ce temps, l'Alpha menait le combat et maîtrisait son ennemi, guidé par la soif de venger son petit-ami. Il réussit enfin à le plaquer au mur, ses griffes presque plantées dans sa carotide.

- _Qui t'envoie ?_ demanda t-il agressivement la mâchoire serrée.  
>- <em>Je ne dirai rien.<em>  
>-<em> PARLE !<em> hurla Derek en commençant à planter ses griffes dans le cou de l'homme.  
>- <em>D'accord ok ok !<em> fit l'homme en sentant son heure approcher._ Je suis les ordres du conseil._  
>- <em>Comment est-ce qu'ils ont su que Stiles était ici ?<em>  
>- <em>Ils ont été informés.<em>

Impossible.

- _Par qui ?_

Aucune réponse.

- _PAR QUI ?_  
>- <em>Je n'en sais rien je te l'ai dit ! Je ne fais que suivre les ordres !<em>  
>- <em>Alors tu ne me sers plus à rien.<em>

A ces mots l'Alpha trancha la gorge du malfrat avec ses griffes et laissa ses yeux redevenir humains alors qu'il essuyait ses mains sur son tee shirt. Il se retourna lentement vers le shérif blanc comme un linge et sourit piteusement.

-_ Je pense qu'il faut qu'on parle._. fit-il finalement en s'approchant.

Le premier instinct du shérif fut de se reculer devant cette créature qu'il avait vu clairement devant lui. C'était tout sauf humain, et un cadavre trônait maintenant dans son salon.

- _Vous n'avez pas à avoir peur de moi, je suis de votre côté d'accord ? Je protège votre fils des mauvaises personnes, comme lui_. expliqua t-il en montrant le cadavre du loup garou d'un geste.  
>- <em>Stiles, il.. Il est.. Comme ça ? Enfin comme toi ?<em> parvint à articuler le plus vieux d'une voix blanche.  
>- <em>Oui<em>. répondit Derek calmement. _Seulement je n'ai pas le temps de vous expliquer. Vous permettez que je prenne soin de lui ?_

Évidemment il parlait de Stiles ça allait de soit. Le shérif était encore un peu abasourdi mais il n'avais oublié que Derek venait de lui sauver la vie. N'importe quelle créature que ce soit il se devait de lui faire confiance. Au moins sur ce coup-là. Il hocha donc la tête avant de s'asseoir prudemment.

-_ Je vais tout fermer à clef et gardez une arme sur vous, on est jamais trop prudent._

L'alpha exécuta ce qu'il venait de dire et s'engouffra ensuite dans le froid de l'automne. Il s'arrêta et ferma les yeux avant d'inspirer profondemment en se concentrant sur l'odeur de Stiles. Il n'était pas loin, il était même très près. Trop près.

-_ Je suis là_. fit une petite voix derrière un arbre.

Derek soupira et s'approcha de l'adolescent les sourcils froncés.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans "Cours le plus loin possible" ?_  
>-<em> Il s'agit de mon père ! Je ne pouvais pas trop m'éloigner. Je devais savoir ce qu'il se passait.<em> répondit-il d'un air penaud.  
>- <em>Tu as tout entendu ?<em>  
>- <em>Oui.. Ça n'a absolument aucun sens, le conseil ne peut pas savoir que j'étais là.<em>

L'Alpha passa une main dans ses cheveux et jura dans sa barbe. Une pièce manquait. Son plan avait été un échec total, Stiles aurait pu se faire tuer.

- _Tu n'es pas blessé ?_ s'empressa de demander le plus vieux en tournant la tête de Stiles de chaque côté.  
>- <em>Non, mais toi si.<em> remarqua l'adolescent en montrant la traînée rouge sur le tee shirt de Derek.  
>- <em>Mais ce n'est pas mon sang.<em> répondit Derek avec un rictus moqueur.

Un silence s'en suivit et l'Alpha sembla réaliser quelque chose. Il colla rapidement Stiles contre lui, d'une manière totalement désespérée et brusque.

- _Ohoh.. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_ fit l'adolescent en entourant la taille du plus vieux.  
>- <em>Tu m'as fait peur imbécile.<em>  
>- <em>Je vais bien. Maintenant le plus compliqué ça va être d'expliquer à mon père qu'il m'arrive de me transformer en loup-garou, que j'aime pas la pleine lune, qu'on veut me tuer et que je produis du gaz vert en quantité importante. Ça va être une partie de plaisir.<em>

Ce sarcasme avait manqué à Derek. Il sourit pour lui même et s'approcha du visage de Stiles.

- _Tu reviens au loft demain si tu veux._  
>- <em>Je dois protéger mon père, Derek<em>.  
>- <em>Dis-lui de venir.<em> répondit l'Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>-<em> C'est une blague ? Déjà qu'on a Peter qui-<em> pouffa l'adolescent avant de reprendre son sérieux rapidement, gravement.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit, ou plutôt les pièces du puzzle semblaient s'assembler. Son teint devint livide et ses jambes commencèrent à trembler.

- _Quoi ?_ réagit vivement Derek en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit-ami.  
>- <em>Attends attends.<em> fit Stiles en se reculant, les mains derrière la tête. _Non c'est impossible._

Derek fronça les sourcils et incita Stiles a continuer en plissant les yeux.

- _Tu as dit que je devais retourner chez mon père pendant la réunion non ? Et qui était présent ?_  
>- <em>Tout le monde<em>. fit Derek ironiquement en haussant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Non mais, QUI n'était pas là d'habitude et s'est pointé comme une fleur il y a plus d'un mois ?<em>

Le visage de Derek devint grave. Livide. Colérique. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour lorsqu'il comprit, enfin.

- _Peter._ grinça t-il les poings serrés.

* * *

><p>L'Alpha défonça la porte du loft d'un coup de pied et se rua littéralement dans le salon où Peter était confortablement installé. Il rugit bruyamment en sortant ses crocs et attrapa son oncle par le col avant de le jeter par terre. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Derek l'empoignait à nouveau pour le jeter contre le mur en pierre. D'un élan de rage il prit Peter par le col et le plaqua au mur, ses iris rouges flamboyantes le défiant du regard.<p>

- _Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?_ ragea t-il la mâchoire serrée.  
>- <em>Derek.. De quoi tu parles..<em> articula difficilement le bêta en grimaçant de douleur.  
>-<em> Nous trahir. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai pu te faire confiance, j'aurais du me douter que ta venue n'était pas anodine. Ils t'ont envoyé en espion n'est-ce pas ?<em>  
>- <em>Quoi ? Mais pas du tout.. Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ?<em>

Derek rugit de nouveau et le balança au sol laissant ses yeux redevenir bleus.

- _Comment tu expliques qu'un des hommes à tout faire du conseil ait débarqué chez Stiles en menaçant son père ? Tu es le seul ayant des contacts avec la France alors ne mens pas !_  
>-<em> Je n'ai aucun lien avec le conseil, j'ai demandé à mes amis d'enquêter ! Bon sang, j'arrive pas à croire que tu me crois capable d'un truc pareil.<em>  
>- <em>Je ne sais pas avec toi, tu débarques comme ça après plus d'un an d'absence et dit comme ça c'est plus que suspect.<em> cracha Derek en faisant les cents pas. _Si ce que tu dis est vrai, qui a prévenu le conseil ?_  
>-<em> J'ai bien peur que Lydia ait raison.. On ne peut faire confiance à personne.<em>  
>- <em>Comment ça ?<em>  
>- <em>J'ai parlé à mes amis français de la présence de Stiles chez son père. Je suppose qu'ils avaient de bonnes relations avec le conseil tout compte fait..<em> soupira Peter en se relevant.  
>- <em>Quelle prouesse.<em> ragea l'Alpha en passant une main sur son visage. _Qu'est ce qu'on est censé faire maintenant hein ?_

Peter sembla réfléchir quelques instants et releva soudainement la tête.

- _On peut les prendre à leur propre jeu. Si mes pseudos-amis sont de mèche avec le conseil je peux leur faire croire n'importe quoi non ?_  
>- <em>Hm<em>. grogna Derek en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée.  
>- <em>Eh, où tu vas comme ça ?<em>  
>-<em> Je vais voir Stiles.<em>  
>- <em>Comme c'est romantique..<em> fit Peter en faisant mine d'essuyer une larme.  
>-<em> La ferme parce-que je t'assure que la prochaine fois je te tue de sang froid. Tu es prévenu.<em>

L'Alpha claqua la porte et s'engouffra dans la Camaro pour se rendre chez Stiles. Il lui avait dit qu'il reviendrait une fois qu'il aurait régler le problème avec Peter pour l'aider avec son père. Il devait assurer son rôle d'Alpha, de petit-ami et de gendre ce qui faisait beaucoup, surtout à ce moment là. Il se gara devant chez le shérif et prit la peine de toquer à la porte.

- _Rentre_. fit Stiles calmement, assis sur le canapé à côté de son père.

Celui-ci fronça les sourcils devant la faiblesse du volume de la voix de son fils. Pensait-il vraiment que Derek l'avait entendu ? Il allait répliquer quelque chose mais le son de la porte d'entrée s'ouvrant le stoppa net.

- _Qu'est-ce-que..?_ chuchota t-il en voyant Derek entrer dans la pièce.

Stiles regarda Derek puis son père et ouvrit la bouche quelques secondes avant de la refermer et de faire des gestes incontrôlés avec ses mains.

- _C'est.. Euh.. C'est compliqué, mais on va t'expliquer. Derek ? Vas-y explique lui toi, tu es fort pour raconter.. Des histoires. Oui il adore les histoires, les raconter c'est.. Vas-y._ bégaya t-il avant de se tourner vers son petit-ami.

Derek eut presque envie de prendre Stiles dans ses bras lorsqu'il le vit perdre ses moyens de la sorte mais il se résigna à soupirer et à s'accroupir devant le shérif pour capter son attention.

-_ Je vais être très direct. Nous sommes des loup-garous, non nous ne mangeons pas d'humains et oui nous avons certains problèmes comme vous avez pu le constater. Votre fils est en danger et-_  
>- <em>Toi aussi tu es en danger<em>. rajouta Stiles en coupant la parole à l'Alpha.

Devant le regard noir que Derek lui fit il retroussa ses lèvres et fit un signe de main pour qu'il continue.

- _Votre fils est en danger,_ reprit-il, _Mais je suis là pour le protéger. Je ressens tout ce qu'il ressent et inversement. Nous sommes imprégnés._  
>- <em>Comme dans.. Ce film avec les vampires là.. Twilight ?<em> fit le shérif qui essayait de suivre.  
>- <em>Oui. Enfin non, c'est plus compliqué dans notre cas mais dans le principe c'est ça.<em>  
>- <em>Ça fait combien de temps que tu me caches ça Stiles ?<em> fit son père en se tournant vers lui.  
>- <em>Oh euh.. Peut-être 3 mois<em>. répondit l'hyperactif en jouant avec ses doigts les yeux baissés.  
>- <em>5 mois en réalité.<em> trancha Derek en recaptant l'attention du shérif. _Mais il l'a fait pour votre sécurité._  
>- <em>C'est.. C'est beaucoup d'un coup je- Je vais aller prendre l'air.<em>. fit le père de Stiles en se relevant.

Derek hocha la tête et aida le shérif à se tenir debout. Il l'accompagna jusqu'à l'extérieur puis rerentra dans le salon pour rejoindre Stiles. Son cœur battait à une vitesse fulgurante.

- _Ça va ?_ fit l'Alpha en posant sa main sur l'épaule de son petit-ami.  
>- <em>Oui.. Je suppose. Enfin, je suis un peu inquiet pour mon père. Avec le décès de ma mère et tout ça, je ne suis pas sur que ce soit très bon pour lui ces histoires de loup-garous.<em>  
>- <em>Hé..<em> chuchota Derek en relevant le menton de Stiles._ Il lui faut du temps, ce n'etait sûrement pas la meilleure façon qu'il le découvre mais tôt ou tard tu aurais dû lui dire._  
>- <em>Je n'arrive même plus à le regarder dans les yeux..<em> soupira l'hyperactif en passant une main sur son visage.

L'Alpha attira Stiles contre lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. C'était maladroit, il ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre encore pour ces choses là mais c'était sa manière à lui de lui dire qu'il était là pour lui. C'est à ce moment là que le shérif entra, il les regarda quelques instants et sourit brièvement. Il lui faudrait du temps certes, mais il savait que son fils était en sécurité avec Derek à ses côtés. Qu'importe ces histoires de loups, sorcières, vampires ou autre. Tout ce si importait était le bonheur de son fils. Et c'était tombé sur un loup-garou.

-_ Je vais aller me coucher.. Ne faites pas attention à moi._ dit-il rapidement avant de monter les escaliers.

Stiles regarda brièvement son père par dessus l'épaule de l'Alpha et enfouit son visage dans son cou pour humer cette odeur rassurante qui l'ennivrait.

- _Tu penses qu'il me pardonnera ?_ fit Stiles contre la peau de Derek.  
>- <em>C'est ton père Stiles, il a une force d'esprit extraordinaire et je suis sûr qu'il ne t'en veut pas.<em> dit l'Alpha pensivement en regardant le cadavre toujours sur le sol.

Il se détacha de Stiles et l'embrassa brièvement sur le front.

-_ Monte, je te rejoins. Je vais nettoyer ça._

L'adolescent hocha la tête faiblement en regardant le corps inerte et monta les escaliers rapidement, pressé de se rendormir pour oublier ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il se remit dans son lit, n'ayant pas quitté son pyjama et attendit patiemment que Derek le rejoigne, les yeux rivés au plafond. Lorsqu'il entendit les pas de son petit-ami dans les escaliers son cœur se réchauffa aussitôt, il se demandait vraiment comment il ferait si l'Alpha n'était pas là. Il était devenu une partie de lui. Derek poussa la porte et enleva rapidement son tee-shirt et son pantalon avant de rejoindre Stiles dans le lit une place, générateur de souvenirs.

- _Ça me rappelle que tu faisais ça souvent avant._ chuchota l'adolescent en se décalant.

Une lignée de dents blanches scintillèrent dans la noirceur de la pièce et le bêta perdit quelques instants son regard sur ce sourire qu'il voyait si rarement.

- _Tu devrais vraiment sourire plus souvent bon sang.. Tu es-_  
>-<em> Je suis ?<em> fit l'Alpha en haussant un sourcil, amusé par la situation.  
>- <em>Extrêmement sexy en fait.<em>

Derek ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et s'approcha de la mâchoire de Stiles pour venir y poser ses lèvres.

- _C'est pas vraiment mon genre de faire des confidence tu le sais bien mais.. Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai confiance_. susurra le plus vieux en plantant son regard azur dans celui noisette du plus jeune.  
>- <em>Wow, ahem, Derek sérieusement si-<em>

Stiles ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer et d'inspirer bruyamment.

- _Je- Ah c'est pas vrai. Je sais que t'aimes pas les déclarations dégoulinantes d'amour niais au possible mais là franchement j'ai tellement besoin que tu le saches. Voilà, je suis tellement amoureux de toi c'est- Oh non c'est pathétique dit comme ça. Arrête de me regarder comme ça Derek. Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ? Arrête de sourire, voilà ça y est tu te fous de moi. Je me sens ridicu-_

Deux lèvres douces vinrent se poser sur celles de Stiles et celui-ci ferma les yeux avant de venir caresser la joue de Derek. Il savait que ce genre de déclaration le gênait mais il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Il avait débarqué en pleine nuit et avait sauvé sa peau et celle de son père. Il voulait le remercier, et il n'avait trouvé que cette manière. Ça avait été maladroit même carrément catastrophique mais c'était tellement lui, alors Derek n'avait pu s'empêcher de se noyer dans ses paroles décousues en fixant ces deux iris complètement paniquées. C'était trop adorable. Même pour un homme aussi insensible que Derek. Parce-que c'était Stiles, son exception. Il aurait aimé pouvoir crier "moi aussi" mais sa fierté prenait encore trop le dessus. Il l'avait dit une fois, mais pour lui ces deux mots n'étaient rien face à ce qu'il ressentait. Parce-qu'aucun mot ne pouvait le decrire. Il passa ses mains sur le dos de l'adolescent et l'approcha de lui afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ses lèvres. Il vint mordiller la lèvre inférieure de Stiles et descendit sur son menton. Il embrassa chaque parcelle de la peau de son cou et remonta jusqu'à son oreille.

-_ Tu sais ce que je ressens. Tu le sens n'est-ce pas ? Écoute mon cœur, il répondra à tes questions silencieuses._

Stiles sourit et se focalisa sur les battements du cœur de Derek. Il battait à tout rompre. Pas de doute, ces sentiments étaient largement partagés.

- _C'est tellement romantique comment tu l'as dit._  
>-<em> N'en rajoute pas trop.<em> le coupa Derek avant de se mettre sur le dos.

D'accord. Ça, ça voulait dire "Évite de pousser le bouchon un peu trop loin, je suis déjà à mon maximum niveau expression des sentiments." Stiles sourit pour lui même et ferma les yeux, la tête collée contre l'épaule de Derek dans un petit lit étroit qu'ils avaient partagé bien souvent, pendant longtemps.

* * *

><p>-<em> Comment ça habiter au loft ?<em>  
>- <em>C'est pour ta sécurité papa.<em>

Le shérif fronça les sourcils et regarda Derek accoudé au comptoir de la cuisine. Celui-ci hocha la tête silencieusement.

- _Vous m'en demandez beaucoup les garçons là_. fit le shérif pensivement.  
>- <em>Je sais mais en attendant que cette histoire se tasse tu veux bien me faire confiance ?<em>

Le shérif soupira en regardant son fils. Il avait grandi beaucoup trop vite. Du haut de ses 18 ans il encaissait beaucoup trop de choses, c'était à peine croyable.

- _Franchement, je suis un peu sceptique._  
>- <em>Mais.. Papa, s'il te plait..<em> le supplia Stiles avant de se tourner vers Derek. _Dis-lui toi ! C'était ton idée à la base._  
>- <em>Cet endroit est à éviter, vous êtes devenu un moyen de pression pour ceux qui veulent s'en prendre à votre fils.<em>  
>- <em>A NOUS. Toi aussi tu es en danger je te rappelle.<em>  
>- <em>Mais je suis plus apte à me défendre. Ma première préoccupation est de te maintenir en sécurité. Toi, et ton père.<em> conclut l'Alpha en regardant son beau père d'un air anxieux.  
>-<em> Bon.. D'accord.<em>

Stiles expira bruyamment de soulagement et se retourna vers Derek les deux pouces en l'air. L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et contourna le comptoir pour s'approcher de la table où étaient assis le shérif et son fils.

- _Stiles va faire ton sac, le plus vite nous partirons d'ici, le plus vite nous serons en sécurité._

Il se tourna vers le shérif avec un air qui voulait dire _"Faites votre sac vous aussi_."

- _Je vois, on se rejoint devant la maison dans 10 minutes_. répondit le père de l'adolescent en se levant.

Stiles eut un petit sourire crispé et se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa chambre, suivi de près par l'Alpha. 10 minutes plus tard les 3 hommes s'engouffraient dans la Camaro de Derek en direction du loft. Une fois sur place Stiles le fit visiter à son père, en entier, puisqu'il était déjà venu mais la bâtisse était vraiment grande et de nombreuses pièces étaient vides, inutilisées.

- _Bon, je vais aller travailler. A ce soir je suppose_. fit le shérif en commençant à partir.  
>- <em>Papa ?<em>  
>- <em>Oui ?<em>  
>- <em>Tu comptes y aller comment ?<em> lui demanda Stiles avec un air amusé sur le visage.  
>- <em>Bah avec ma voiture de-<em>

Il s'arrêta net et soupira. Sa voiture de fonction était toujours chez lui, et c'était d'ailleurs bien mieux comme ça.

- _Derek t'amènera tous les matins, il n'a que ça à faire de toute manière._

Stiles écarquilla les yeux au moment même où l'Alpha grognait dans son dos. Il fallait vraiment qu'il apprenne à réfléchir avant de parler. Il se retourna et lui sourit médiocrement avant de s'éclipser. Il attendit que son père et Derek soit parti pour aller frapper à la porte de la chambre de Peter. Il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse et entra dans la pièce.

- _Oui Stiles ? Merci d'avoir attendu que je te donne la permission d'entrer au fait._  
>- <em>Mais je t'en prie.<em> ironisa l'adolescent._ Je voulais juste te prévenir que mon père va rester ici quelques temps._  
>- <em>Et en quoi ça me concerne ?<em> fit le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil.  
>- <em>Tu vis ici- Non en réalité, tu empiètes sur mon espace vital. Donc je venais juste te prévenir de ne pas faire ou dire des choses déplacées tant que mon père est là.<em>  
>- <em>Comme si j'étais du genre à faire ça.<em> pouffa l'oncle de l'Alpha.  
>-<em> Oui c'est totalement ton genre, alors reste tranquille sinon je te promets que je te le ferais regretter.<em>  
>- <em>Allons allons.. Serais-tu en train de me menacer Miss Hale ?<em>

L'adolescent ne mît même pas une seconde pour arriver à hauteur de Peter et l'empoigner par le tee-shirt pour le plaquer face au mur, maintenant son bras dans son dos. Ses griffes étaient plantées dans la paume de la main de Peter et ses yeux verts incandescents étaient plus menaçants que jamais.

- _Tu veux peut-être un avant goût de ce qui t'attend si tu ne m'écoutes pas ?_ chuchota Stiles à l'oreille du plus vieux.  
>-<em> Non.. Ça va aller..<em> répondit l'intéressé en grimaçant de douleur.  
>-<em> C'est bien ce que je pensais.<em> fit l'adolescent en relâchant le bêta aux yeux bleus.

Il n'eut même pas un regard pour lui et sortit de la pièce aussi vite qu'il y était entré, les nerfs un peu à vif. Non loin de là, Derek qui était sur le chemin du retour après avoir déposé le père de Stiles au commissariat ressentit la transformation de Stiles. Évidemment cela l'inquiéta rapidement et il appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur pour arriver plus vite au loft. Une fois rentré il se concentra sur l'adolescent et partit en direction du sous-sol. Il trouva Stiles sur ce fameux escabeau en train d'attraper un paquet de céréales, cette vision lui rappela difficilement la fois où son petit protégé avait pleuré. Il ferma les yeux et s'avança rapidement vers lui jusqu'à l'attraper par la taille et le poser à terre.

- _Hééééé, qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_ râla l'adolescent en se tournant vers lui, un mou amusée plaquée sur le visage.  
>-<em> Je n'ai pas envie que tu tombes.<em> répondit calmement l'Alpha un air sérieux dans le regard.  
>-<em> Je n'allais pas tomber, puis de toute manière j'aurais guéri.<em> fit Stiles avant de planter un baiser sur la joue du plus vieux qui ne pue s'empecher de grogner.

Une voix résonna alors dans le pénombre de la pièce.

-_ D'ailleurs en parlant de guérison, je crois qu'on a un problème._

Le couple se tourna en même temps vers Peter qui s'avançait vers eux en regardant sa main les sourcils froncés.

- _Quoi ?_ soupira Derek en croisant ses bras sur son torse.  
>- <em>Ton adorable princesse m'a gentiment planté ses jolies petites griffes dans ma pauvre paume de main et voilà le résultat.<em> fit le bêta en levant sa main pour montrer sa plaie.  
>- <em>Ca ne guérit pas ?<em> fit l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils devant la blessure qui continuait de saigner.  
>- <em>Visiblement pas, et ça fait un mal de chien.<em>  
>- <em>Peter Hale, petite nature ? Pourquoi je ne suis pas étonné ?<em> ironisa Stiles avec un petit sourire satisfait.

Le bêta aux yeux bleus le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre la parole :

- _Ce que je ne comprends pas c'est que tu n'es pas un alpha, donc logiquement je devrais cicatriser._  
>- <em>Deaton m'avait parlé évasivement des capacités de Stiles.<em>  
>- <em>Wowowow<em>, intervint Stiles les mains devant lui, _Je ne suis pas au courant de ça ! Pourquoi je suis toujours le dernier au courant des trucs qui me concernent MOI ?_  
>- <em>Parce-que tu es trop petit. <em>fit Peter avec une voix d'enfant.

Derek entendit Stiles grogner d'une façon bien animale et le retint par le tee-shirt avant qu'il ne s'élance sur Peter.

- _Je pense que tu devrais songer à le mettre en laisse._ ironisa l'oncle de Derek en regardant Stiles se débattre.  
>- <em>Je pense surtout que son côté humain encaisse beaucoup de choses en ce moment et qu'il est à fleur de peau, donc facilement irritable. Ca ne fait pas longtemps qu'il est transformé, il lui faut du temps pour apprendre à contrôler ses émotions.<em>  
>-<em> Super. Et pour ma blessure ?<em>  
>- <em>Deaton m'a dit qu'il serait une nouvelle race de lycanthrope. Ni un Alpha, ni un bêta, ni un omega, quelque chose de nouveau.<em>  
>-<em> C'est.. rassurant.<em> fit Peter avec un air blasé.  
>- <em>Maintenant retourne là haut<em>. conclut Derek d'un ton autoritaire. _Et mets un bandage sur ta main avant que ça s'infecte._

L'oncle de l'Alpha soupira et remonta les escaliers. Lorsque la porte fut fermée Derek prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et ancra son regard dans le sien.

- _Il faut que tu te contrôles Stiles._  
>- <em>Avec lui dans les alentours ? Ca va être compliqué<em>. répondit sèchement l'adolescent en repoussant les mains de Derek.  
>- <em>J'ai l'impression d'avoir un gamin en crise de puberté en face de moi là. Tu veux bien te reprendre ?<em> fit l'Alpha exaspéré.

Stiles voulut répliquer mais il sentait que son petit-ami s'inquiétait pour lui et se résigna à hocher la tête, à obeir. C'est vrai, ça ressemblait étrangement à une crise d'adolescence tardive. Mais qu'est-ce-que cela pouvait bien signifier ?

-_ Je suis énervé en permanence, comme si j'avais besoin de.. Je sais pas._  
>- <em>De tuer.<em> fit Derek gravement.  
>- <em>Oui.<em>

L'Alpha retroussa ses lèvres. Ca ne présageait rien de bon. Il attrapa la main de Stiles et entrelaça leurs doigts.

- _Sauf que tu n'es pas un tueur_. fit-il en passant ses doigts sur les ongles de l'hyperactif.  
>- <em>Ne me laisse pas en devenir un. S'il te plait.<em>

Stiles serra un peu plus la main de Derek dans la sienne et s'humidifia les lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui arrivait, mais ça devait se stopper rapidement parce-que dans 3 jours, ce serait la pleine lune.


	8. Chapitre 8

**Confrontation**

* * *

><p>Stiles regarda Derek d'un air un peu perdu puis se retourna vers Deaton.<p>

- _Quoi ?_ fit-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Pour maîtriser tes envies meurtrières il faut que tu apprennes à les contrôler. Pour ça tu dois te transformer et répondre à des coups sans tuer ton adversaire.<em> expliqua le vétérinaire très sérieusement.

Les trois hommes étaient dans les bois, le lendemain de l'incident avec Peter, qui commençait d'ailleurs tout juste à cicatriser. En ce début de décembre Derek avait contacté Deaton pour lui parler des problèmes de Stiles, le vétérinaire avait avoué ne pas trop savoir pourquoi ça se déclenchait maintenant puisque cette passe survient le plus souvent quelques semaines après la première transformation. Mais Stiles était différent dans tous les cas.

-_ Attends. Qui va me frapper ?_ demanda l'adolescent avec un sourire crispé sur les lèvres.

Deaton tourna son regard vers Derek. Celui-ci, comprenant l'allusion croisa les bras sur son torse et secoua la tête.

- _Non._ dit-il sèchement en fusillant Deaton du regard.  
>-<em> D'accord. Alors qui ? Derek tu n'as pas le choix, je sais pertinemment que tu ne laisseras personne le toucher je me trompe ? De plus tu es son ancre donc celui le plus apte à le ramener. Pense logique, dans tous les cas il guérira.<em>

L'Alpha soupira et regarda Stiles du coin de l'œil.

- _C'est bon, ok on le fait._ fit l'adolescent en se mettant face à Derek.  
>-<em> C'est ridicule.<em> ragea le plus vieux en levant les yeux au ciel. _Et la réponse est toujours non._  
>- <em>C'est pas ridicule mais bénéfique.<em> le corrigea le médecin improvisé. _Maintenant Stiles tu vas te transformer et toi Derek tu vas le provoquer._

L'Alpha serra la mâchoire en entendant les consignes de Deaton. Il avait vraiment envie de tout faire sauf ça. C'était presque inimaginable dans sa tête d'oser lever la main sérieusement sur Stiles.

- _Non non, je ne peux pas faire ça._ fit-il en se reculant.  
>- <em>Bon.. Deaton attends nous là. Visiblement mon loup-garou est d'humeur pénible aujourd'hui.<em>

A ces mots l'adolescent prit Derek par le tee-shirt et le traîna un peu plus loin pour lui parler.

- _J'ai pas envie de devenir un tueur et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'en empêcher. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir, prends ça pour un exercice._  
>- <em>Il est hors de question que je te frappe.<em>

Derek restait sur ses positions visiblement. L'hyperactif eut alors une idée, il écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

-_ Quoi ?.._ fit Derek déjà exaspéré à l'idée d'entendre ce que l'adolescent avait en tête.  
>- <em>Tu ne vas pas me faire mal physiquement mais psychologiquement. Dis moi des trucs qui vont me mettre hors de moi. Franchement, on s'en fiche, je sais que c'est faux. Et arrête de faire ta petite tête de mule, je trouve ça adorable -je dois d'ailleurs être le seul- mais ça m'agace aussi.<em>

L'Alpha se racla la gorge et regarda Stiles tendrement. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie de faire ça non plus, mais bon, avait-il réellement le choix ? Il hocha la tête à contre cœur et tous deux se dirigèrent vers Deaton. Stiles expliqua à celui-ci le changement de tactique et le médecin ne pût qu'acquiescer devant l'entêtement de l'Alpha.

- _Derek, s'il t'attaque j'ai bien compris que tu ne le frapperas pas mais essaye de le ramener par la parole._

L'intéressé hocha la tête et se mît en face de Stiles, l'air toujours aussi sceptique sur l'entraînement. Le plus jeune lui sourit brièvement et laissa ses yeux passer à un vert incandescent et ses griffes et crocs sortir. L'Alpha se passa une main sur le visage et soupira. Non vraiment, il ne le sentait pas du tout.

- _Maintenant_. fit Deaton en regardant l'Alpha.  
>-<em> Hm. Je crois qu'il faut mieux qu'on se sépare Stiles.<em>

Derek laissa planer un silence, un sourire au coin des lèvres face à la réaction de son bêta. Il n'avait même pas bougé et semblait presque amusé.

-_ Adresse toi à son loup Derek, pas à son côté humain._

L'Alpha le regarda brièvement et se transforma à son tour. Rouge contre vert. Entre leurs deux loups les paroles étaient inutiles et Derek savait parfaitement faire passer un message au loup de Stiles en rugissant d'une certaine manière. Il s'approcha doucement vers l'hyperactif et rugit longuement et violemment à quelques centimètres de son visage. La réaction fut presque immédiate, les oreilles du bêtas s'abaissèrent et il baissa la tête en s'éloignant de Derek. Celui-ci redevint humain et fronça les sourcils, quelle était cette réaction ? Il s'approcha de lui et entendit clairement un petit couinement, puis ça s'amplifia. C'était comme le bruit des chiens qui pleuraient, et c'était vraiment tout, sauf agressif. L'Alpha fronça les sourcils et releva rapidement la tête vers Deaton.

- _Tu vas m'expliquer pourquoi il pleure avant que je t'étripe ?_  
>- <em>Parce-que tu es son Alpha certes, mais aussi son compagnon.<em>  
>- <em>Quoi ? Tu savais ce qui allait se passer ?<em> ragea Derek en regardant son petit protégé transformé sangloter.  
>- <em>Je m'en doutais<em>. répondit calmement le médecin._ Maintenant essaye de le ramener sans te transformer, il faut que le loup de Stiles te fasse confiance et t'écoute. De là, tu pourras calmer les pulsions animales de Stiles calmement, sans avoir besoin de montrer tes crocs. Et là, je ne suis plus d'aucune utilité, c'est maintenant que tout va se jouer._ fit Deaton avant de repartir vers le cabinet.

Le couple était à présent seul. Derek toujours face à ce qui ressemblait à un petit chiot en train de pleurer. C'était vraiment tout, sauf une partie de plaisir. Il s'approcha de Stiles et releva sa tête avec sa main.

- _Stiles ?_ dit-il doucement.

Pour toute réponse, l'adolescent chercha à s'éloigner mais Derek le retint par le poignet. Un grognement passa les lèvres de Stiles. Visiblement son loup ne lui faisait pas encore confiance.

-_ Calme-toi je ne vais pas te faire de mal, je veux juste t'aider._ fit l'Alpha en relâchant le poignet du jeune loup-garou.

L'adolescent le scruta de ses yeux verts incandescents et grogna. Derek prit une grande inspiration et s'approcha du bêta pour poser ses mains sur ses joues et ainsi ancré son regard bleu océan dans le sien.

- _C'est moi._ chuchota t-il à quelques centimètres des lèvres de Stiles. _Tu me connais._

Comme le loup-garou ne répondait pas, l'Alpha s'avança un peu plus jusqu'à frôler les crocs de son petit-ami. Il n'avait pas peur. Non, il avait une confiance aveugle envers celui qu'il avait choisi de faire sien. Lentement il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, ignorant le grognement de surprise qui en résulta.

- _Tu me connais._ répéta t-il contre les lèvres du loup garou.

Il attrapa la main de Stiles et vint entrelacer ses doigts aux siens, touchant ses griffes du bout des doigts.

-_ Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit ? Tu n'es pas un tueur. Je te connais. Tu es quelqu'un de bien, d'ailleurs un peu trop pour moi. Tu parles trop, tes blagues sont souvent nulles, les surnoms que tu me donnes m'énervent.. Tu es une vraie tête à claque. Mais... Concentre-toi sur les battements de mon cœur._

Derek vint à nouveau poser ses lèvres sur celles du loup-garou et cette fois-ci il sentit ses griffes se rétracter et ses crocs disparaitre. Il se recula légèrement et tomba nez à nez avec deux orbes noisettes qui le fixaient amoureusement. Il serra Stiles contre lui et l'embrassa sur le front longuement.

- _"Une tête à claque" hein ?_ fit Stiles en relevant la tête vers Derek, un sourcil haussé.  
>- <em>Oui.<em> répondit Derek en retroussant ses lèvres. _Comment tu as réussi à redevenir humain ?_  
>-<em> Je suppose que tu es un dieu.<em>

Derek soupira de soulagement et serra l'adolescent contre lui en inspectant les alentours. Depuis la veille, il était sur ses gardes, la pleine lune était demain. Quelque chose de mauvais se préparait, il le sentait.

-_ C'est la dernière fois que tu pleures._ fit Derek très sérieusement.  
>- <em>Hé oh, tu crois que je le contrôle gros malin ? J'étais loup-garou, et j'étais triste.<em>  
>- <em>Tu ressemblais à un chiot.<em>  
>-<em>...Un chiot ? C'est mignon un pe<em>tit chien._ Je suis mignon ?_ fit Stiles en souriant de toutes ses dents comme un enfant.  
>- <em>Hm-hm.<em> acquiesça Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le sourire de l'adolescent se transforma en gloussement et il se mît sur la pointe des pieds pour nicher son visage dans le cou de l'Alpha. Celui-ci sentit le souffle chaud de l'hyperactif sur son épiderme et frissonna de manière incontrôlée. Au grand bonheur de Stiles qui adorait avoir un peu le dessus.

- _Hm.. Monsieur Hale, vous frissonnez.._ pouffa t-il en embrassant le cou de sa "victime".  
>- <em>Stiles. Arrête ça tout de suite.<em> articula difficilement Derek en prenant une grande inspiration.  
>-<em> Je sais pas.. Je suis une tête à claque tu te souviens ?<em> murmura le plus jeune en passant une main sous le tee-shirt du plus vieux.  
>- <em>Ok t'as gagné, je m'excuse.<em> dit Derek en se reculant pour échapper aux caresses de Stiles.

Non pas qu'il ne désirait pas Stiles, justement. Il le voulait, beaucoup trop, mais il ne devait pas céder à la tentation. Il n'avait pas le temps. Demain soir se déroulerait le "final" de toute cette histoire, enfin, c'etait ce que Peter avait promis. Malheureusement, Stiles et Derek avaient encore énormément de mal à le croire. D'ailleurs, le groupe d'amis devait se réunir cet après-midi au loft, comme d'habitude, pour mettre le plan en place.

- _T'es pas drôle, vieux loup aigri._ fit Stiles en boudant presque.

Devant la mine renfrognée de son petit ami, l'évidence frappa Derek. Les sauts d'humeur, la colère, la sensibilité, les pulsions sexuelles.. Tout ça était définitivement une crise d'adolescence. Pure. Il se souvenait parfaitement de lui même à la même époque, l'année de ses 18 ans, il était dans le même état. Visiblement, Stiles n'était pas si différent des autres loup-garous, encore fraîchement transformé avec que quelques mois d'expérience derrière lui, Stiles était encore un "bébé loup". Il était entre le cap adulte et adolescent, la différence était brutale et le loup de Stiles avait choisi cette manière de réagir, les pulsions meurtrières.

-_ Je pense que tu es en pleine puberté lycanthrope._ fit Derek en regardant le jeune homme.  
>- <em>La puberté ? A 18 ans ? Derek, je veux bien être jeune hein, mais j'ai déjà passé l'époque masturbation à outrance et calculette 3D sur le visage. J'ai eu ma dose.<em> ironisa Stiles en haussant un sourcil.  
>- <em>Je te parle de puberté de loup-garou, pas humaine !<em> rectifia Derek en levant les yeux au ciel.  
>-<em> Aaaaaah!<em> fit Stiles qui comprenait enfin. _D'accord, et alors ? Ça explique tout ?_  
><em>- Absolument tout.<em>  
>-<em> Comme le fait que je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire des scènes obscènes dans la tête à chaque fois que je te croise ?<em>  
><em>- Exacte- Quoi ?<em> fit l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Bah quoi ? T'as vu les fesses que t'as ? T'es pas à ma place.<em> soupira l'adolescent avant de s'approcher de Derek.  
>- <em>Ça te passera, je vais voir ce qu'on peut faire avec Deaton pour ta puberté.<em>  
><em>- Et qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire avec.. Il vint se coller contre Derek, ses yeux taquins. ...Ça ?<em> finit-il en plaquant ses mains sur le fessier du plus vieux.  
>-<em> Stiles..<em> grogna l'Alpha mais sans se défaire de l'emprise de l'hyperactif.  
>- <em>Allez.. Juste 5 minutes.. Après on y va.<em> insista Stiles en remettant ses mains sous le tee-shirt de Derek.

L'Alpha plissa les yeux et fit pencher la tête de Stiles sur le côté avec sa main. Il s'approcha de son cou et vint y laisser un baiser, savourant victorieusement le halètement qui franchit les lèvres du plus jeune.

- _Non.._ murmura t-il avant de se reculer, se décollant totalement de Stiles.

La réaction fut immédiate, Stiles ouvrit la bouche avec une mine choquée sur le visage et attrapa Derek par la nuque pour venir plaquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le plus vieux répondit au baiser et attrapa la main de Stiles avant de l'entraîner vers le loft.

- _Attends hé- Non ! Je suis pas d'accord là_. fit Stiles, se faisant littéralement traîner par Derek. _Tu ne peux pas m'allumer et tout arrêter !_  
>-<em> Si, ça t'apprendra.<em>  
>-<em> Je te retiens.<em> ragea Stiles avant de se défaire de la prise de Derek et de taper ses fesses.

Il ignora le grognement de l'Alpha et partit devant jusqu'à le semer, totalement frustré. Il arriva rapidement au manoir et s'installa dans le canapé où son père et Peter semblait avoir une discussion passionnante.

- _La manière qu'il a d'écrire le passage est quand même exceptionnelle, ce bouquin est un chef d'œuvre !_  
>- <em>C'est un navet !<em> répliqua le shérif en haussant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Vous parlez de quoi ?<em> fit Stiles avec une mine amusée sur le visage.  
>- <em>Un livre qu'à mon avis tu ne connais pas.<em> répondit le bêta aux yeux bleus avant de relancer la conversation avec le shérif.

L'adolescent secoua la tête et sortit son portable. Un message s'afficha sur son écran :

**De Scott : On arrive**

Le plus jeune tapa une réponse rapide indiquant qu'il avait bien reçu l'information et informa son père et Peter de l'arrivée imminente du petit groupe. Au moment même où Stiles sentit Derek pousser la poignée de la porte, plusieurs bruits de moteurs se rapprochant vinrent chatouiller ses tympans. Lorsque Derek revint dans le salon après avoir déposer sa veste dans la chambre, le petit groupe d'amis réunissant Alison, Lydia, Scott, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden, Boyd, Erika et enfin, Deaton et Chris entrèrent dans le loft. Ils s'installèrent comme d'habitude autour de la table devant la baie vitrée et attendirent que l'Alpha prenne la parole :

- _Je pense que je ne vous apprend rien en vous rappelant que la pleine lune est demain soir. Vous savez tous vous contrôler à présent, ce qui est un point valorisant pour nous. Stiles en revanche est plus fragile, surtout en ce moment, et ça ne m'étonnerait pas qu'ils soient au courant de ça._ fit Derek avant de se tourner vers son oncle._ Peter ?_

L'intéressé releva la tête et hocha la tête.

- _J'ai contacté mes amis de-_  
>- <em>Drôles d'amis..<em> fredonna Lydia en regardant le sol.  
>- <em>Mes CONNAISSANCES,<em> se reprit Peter en fusillant la jeune rousse du regard, _Et on va leur tendre un piège. Ils pensent que je ne sais pas qu'ils sont de mèche avec le conseil et les chasseurs. Donc je leur ai dit que demain nous faisions une soirée dans les bois pour se détendre._  
>- <em>Et ils ont cru à ça ?<em> se moqua Aiden en regardant le bêta aux yeux bleus sans conviction.  
>- <em>On dirait.<em> répondit vaguement l'oncle de Derek en haussant les épaules.  
>- <em>Ça semble un peu trop facile. Alors quoi, on fait comme si on était pas préparé et au dernier moment on se défend ? Qu'est-ce qui nous dit qu'ils vont nous attaquer d'ailleurs ?<em> intervint Scott un peu déboussolé.  
>- <em>Rien de spécial. Mais c'est la pleine lune alors c'est fort possible.<em> expliqua Deaton en posant ses mains sur la table. _Vous allez vous entourer avec la poudre noire que j'avais donné à Stiles l'année dernière et vous devrez tous être prêts. Ils le seront, la force de chasseurs combinés à celle d'une une meute d'Alphas expérimentés est presque inégalable. Sauf que vous avez des Imprégnés avec vous. Tous ensemble vous pouvez réussir à les tuer._  
><em>- Et si ça foire on meurt tous ?<em> ironisa Ethan avec un demi-sourire.  
>- <em>Je me rendrais s'ils promettent de laisser Derek en vie.<em>

L'Alpha n'eut pas besoin de se retourner, ni de faire un quelconque effort sur ses capacités lycanthropes pour savoir que c'était Stiles qui avait pris la parole. Il leva les yeux au ciel et se tourna vers l'adolescent avant de secouer la tête de droite à gauche.

-_ Arrête de dire des trucs pareils_. répliqua t-il en fronçant les sourcils.  
>- <em>Je ne comprends rien du tout.<em>

Tout le monde se tourna en même temps vers le shérif qui affichait une mine totalement perdue. C'était encore nouveau pour lui et il ne comprenait pas la moitié de ce que les adolescents disaient.

- _Mais si je peux être utile en quoi que ce soit je-_  
>- <em>Non Papa, tu restes en dehors de ça.<em> fit Stiles très sérieusement.  
>- <em>En fait, il pourrait nous aider..<em> intervint Isaac avant de se faire fusiller du regard par Stiles. _Non mais, écoute ça, ton père et shérif non ? Il faut qu'on sécurise les bois, au moins pour les habitants de Beacon Hills. En fait il nous faut carrément un couvre feu. Vous pensez que c'est possible ?_  
><em>- C'est en mon pouvoir.<em>  
><em>- Non non non ! Tu ne te mêles pas de ça !<em> fit Stiles qui commençait à s'énerver.  
>- <em>Arrête d'hurler, on dirait Lydia.<em> soupira Peter en regardant la jeune femme en souriant.  
>-<em> La ferme Peter, si tu-<em>

L'adolescente rousse s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase, regardant étrangement à côté de Derek. Stiles avait les poings serrés et ses yeux fusaient d'un vert incandescent. Ses griffes étaient presque sorties et il regardait l'oncle de Derek avec un air meurtrier.

- _Stiles, ça va ?_ tenta la jeune rousse en regardant Derek, la bouche entrouverte.

L'Alpha tentait de garder son calme. Il pouvait calmer Stiles, il savait comment faire. Seulement là ils étaient devant tout le monde, alors il fit la première chose qui lui passa en tête et attrapa la main de Stiles avant d'entrelacer leurs doigts. Il sentit la surprise de l'adolescent mais l'ignora pour éviter de devoir s'expliquer devant tout le monde. Le geste voulait bien dire "Calme toi". Il resserra sa prise autour de la main de Stiles et le regarda brièvement : ses yeux étaient revenus à la normale et il avait un petit sourire satisfait sur le visage. Un petit geste attentionné de son Alpha en public, c'était plus que rare et très agréable. L'effet qu'il avait sur lui était extraordinaire, il s'en rendait chaque jour un peu plus compte. Derek le calmait facilement maintenant, même lorsqu'il s'agissait de son loup, un simple toucher, le son de sa voix, la couleur de ses yeux ou la douceur de ses lèvres.. Tout n'était que pur élixir face à ses pulsions. Lydia regarda les mains liées des deux hommes et ne pût s'empêcher de sautiller sur place en tapant dans ses mains, le rire d'Alison résonant dans la pièce. Isaac fusilla la jeune rousse du regard, ce qui voulait dire "Tais-toi vite où Derek va t'écorcher vive." Elle s'arrêta alors de bouger et se racla la gorge, sentant le regard mauvais que l'Alpha lui lançait.

- _Bref, c'est quand cette fête ?_ reprit Aiden en jouant avant les clefs de sa moto.  
>- <em>Demain soir. La nuit de la pleine lune.<em> répondit Alison pensivement.

Le groupe d'amis finirent de mettre leur plan en place et se séparèrent en fin d'après-midi. Une fois tout le monde sorti du loft, Stiles se tourna vers Derek et n'attendit aucune permission avant de passer ses bras autour de sa taille. Il se mît sur la pointe des pieds et vint embrasser l'Alpha sur la joue avant de se décoller de lui, laissant ses mains descendre le long de son torse. Derek le regarda partir vers la chambre sans un mot. Il entrouvrît les lèvres. Ce gamin le rendait fou. Il se perdit quelques instants dans sa contemplation silencieuse mais fut bien vite coupé par un gloussement derrière lui. Il se retourna vivement pour faire face à un Peter qui se moquait allègrement de ses regards amoureux envers Stiles. Le shérif, quant à lui, arborait un petit sourire, il était content que son fils ait trouvé un homme comme Derek pour être à ses côtés. Il le savait en sécurité et aimé et c'était le plus important. L'Alpha reposa ensuite son regard sur son oncle qui continuait de rire doucement.

- _La ferme. Juste, la ferme._ fit Derek froidement à l'attention de Peter avant de sortir de la pièce, les poings serrés.

* * *

><p>Les adolescents s'étaient rejoints dans les bois en fin d'après-midi afin de mettre le plan en place. Il fallait que cette "fausse-soirée entre jeunes" ait l'air le plus crédible possible, sinon le plan tomberait à l'eau.<p>

-_ On fait quoi s'ils viennent pas ?_ fit Lydia en installant des guirlandes sur les branches d'un arbre.  
>- <em>Ça n'a pas d'importance, nous devons nous préparer au pire.<em> expliqua Deaton qui venait d'arriver en compagnie de Chris.

Lydia haussa les épaules et continua son train-train alors que les jumeaux arrivaient, deux rondins de bois sous chaque bras, servant à allumer le feu de camp. Ils disposèrent le bois au centre et Isaac et Scott rajoutèrent du papier journal. Scott releva la tête et fronça les sourcils en regardant autour de lui, tout le monde était présent, même Derek, mais Stiles n'était pas là.

- _Une seconde, il est où Stiles ?_ remarqua t-il en s'essuyant les mains sur son pantalon.  
>-<em> Il devait aller chercher quelque chose au loft.<em> répondit Derek calmement en regardant Peter embêter Lydia.  
>- <em>Tout seul ?<em> fit Scott en écarquillant les yeux.  
>-<em> Il n'est pas tout seul, je suis avec lui.<em> répondit l'Alpha sans regarder l'adolescent.  
><em>- Sans preuve du contraire tu es ici av-<em>  
><em>- Scott, ils sont imprégnés, Derek est comme "branché" sur Stiles et ses émotions. Le loft est à quelques mètres d'ici, il ne risque rien.<em> intervint Deaton.

Le meilleur ami de l'hyperactif entrouvrît la bouche et hocha la tête. Décidément ce lien était vraiment surprenant. Mais magique, il ne pouvait le nier.

-_ Bon, récapitulons,_ commença Chris en attirant l'attention de tout le monde, _Deaton, Peter et moi-même resterons à l'écart. Nous ne serons pas loin de vous._  
>- <em>Tonton Peter pour vous servir<em>. fit le bêta en exécutant une révérence.

Chris le regarda vaguement du coin de l'œil et continua ses explications :

- _Peter nous sera utile pour détecter la présence des loup-garous. Nous dessinerons le cercle autour de vous. Là est la partie dangereuse. fit Chris en adoptant un ton très sérieux. Le cercle doit être le plus prêt possible de vous, disons à la distance de cet arbre._

Il pointa un arbre très proche d'eux du doigt.

- _Nous assurerons vos arrières quand vous passerez à l'attaque. Le plus important c'est de rester groupés et surtout, de faire comme si vous passiez la meilleure soirée de votre vie. J'installerai des pièges près du cercle afin de leur compliquer le passage le plus possible, ne vous prenez pas les pieds dedans._

Il marqua une pause devant le regard des adolescents qui voulait clairement dire _"Tu nous as pris pour des débutants ?"_

- _En réalité je parlais surtout pour Stiles._

Les adolescents comprirent alors qu'il parlait de la maladresse de Stiles et hochèrent la tête, habitués aux bourdes de l'hyperactif. Ils tendirent l'oreille de nouveau pour écouter la suite du discours et c'est Deaton qui prit la parole :

-_ Vous attaquez seulement et uniquement lorsque Peter arrivera. Normalement, ils seront déstabilisés et il se chargera de les distraire le temps que vous mettiez votre plan en place._

Le médecin improvisé se tourna alors vers la chasseuse et lui indiqua un endroit près du feu.

- _Alison, tape le sol._ fit-il sérieusement,

L'adolescente se baissa et tâta la terre, un bruit creux retentit alors. Il y avait une petite trappe en bois.

- _Une trappe ?_ fit-elle perdue.  
>- <em>Ouvre-la.<em>

Elle s'exécuta et découvrit un arc, une arbalète et des pistolets avec des stocks de munitions.

- _Tes armes seront cachés ici, et c'est Lydia qui te les donnera uniquement lorsque les loup-garous seront en position de défense, devant toi. Personne ne doit te voir Lydia._

Lydia hocha la tête suivie d'Alison qui referma la trappe.

- _Bien. Isaac, Erika, Boyd, Isaac, Ethan, Aiden et Derek vous serez les premiers à affronter le conseil et les chasseurs. Vous serez donc devant et prêt à attaquer. Vous me suivez jusque-là ?_  
><em>- 5 sur 5.<em> fit Peter en plaisantant.

Le reste du groupe se contenta de hocher la tête.

- _Les filles, surtout ne tentez pas quelque chose d'irraisonné. Vous n'êtes qu'humaines._  
><em>- Je suis une Banshee.<em>  
><em>- Oui mais tu ne sais pas exactement tes pouvoirs ni comment les contrôler. Alors ne prends pas de risque<em>. fit Alison en posant une main sur l'épaule de son amie.  
>-<em> Je crois que tout est dit.<em> fit Deaton en hochant la tête.

A ce moment là, des pas s'approchant et des bruits de verres s'entrechoquant se firent entendre et le groupe tourna la tête en même temps pour faire face à un Stiles qui portait de ses deux bras deux sacs remplis de bouteilles.. D'alcool. En voyant tous les regards interloqués sur lui, Stiles afficha un petit sourire.

- _Bah quoi ? C'est une fête non ?_

Personne ne parlait, tout le monde continuait de le regarder comme s'il venait d'une autre planète.

-_...Une fête sans alcool c'est pas crédible les gars_. dit-il en les regardant un à un. _Non ?_

C'est Derek qui brisa le silence en s'approchant de Stiles pour lui prendre les sacs qu'il tenait dans les mains.

- _Si tu veux.._ soupira t-il avant de les poser à côté du bois.

L'adolescent écarquilla les yeux et secoua les mains.

- _Mais arrêtez de me regarder comme ça !_ cria t-il avant de s'avancer vers eux.

Isaac et Scott ne purent s'empêcher de rire avant de faire une accolade à Stiles. Ce garçon était vraiment surprenant.

* * *

><p>Il devait être aux alentours de 20h00 lorsque les adolescents se regroupèrent dans la forêt, prêts à allumer le feu qui signifiait le commencement de ce qu'on aurait pu appeler : la bataille finale. Deaton donna la poudre à Chris qui s'occupa de tracer le cercle autour des adolescents.<p>

- _Une fois le cercle fermé vous ne pouvez pas en sortir. Ce sera Peter qui le brisera, il dira une phrase particulière qui vous alertera. Disons "Quand le chat n'est pas là les souris dansent."_

Peter haussa un sourcil et pouffa.

- _Dès que le cercle est brisé vous devez être extrêmement rapides et attaquer directement sans hésiter, il faut les prendre par surprise. A la fin du discours de Peter, tous les loups-garous devront être en position et Alison armée._ expliqua le vétérinaire très sérieusement.  
>- <em>Et moi, je fais quoi après ? Une pédicure ?<em> intervint Lydia en haussant un sourcil.  
>- <em>Tu cours le plus loin et le plus vite possible. Tu n'es pas assez expérimentée pour les affronter.<em>  
>- <em>Alors pourquoi je viens à la fête ?<em>

Isaac ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler.

- _Parce-qu'une fête sans Lydia Martin n'est vraiment pas crédible pour le coup._ dit-il en souriant.

La jeune rousse leva les yeux, faisant mine de réfléchir et hocha la tête.

-_ C'est vrai._ fit-elle finalement en entortillant une mèche de cheveux autour de son doigt.

Derek regarda le petit groupe se mettre en place pour allumer le feu et ne pût refouler une vague d'appréhension. Il chercha Stiles du regard et l'attrapa rapidement par le bras pour lui parler un peu plus loin. L'adolescent le suivit docilement, ne comprenant pas vraiment la soudaine inquiétude du plus vieux.

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ?_ fit-il finalement lorsqu'ils furent assez loin des autres.  
>-<em> Je veux que tu restes derrière moi tout le temps d'accord ? D'ailleurs j'aurais même préféré que tu suives Lydia.<em>

Stiles secoua la tête et soupira d'exaspération.

-_ Alors, oui je reste derrière toi et non je ne m'enfuis pas. Je peux me battre, à ma manière. On en a déjà parlé._  
>- <em>Ça ne me plait pas du tout..<em> soupira l'Alpha en croisant les bras sur son torse.  
>- <em>Derek.<em> fit Stiles très sérieusement en passant ses bras autour du cou de son petit-ami. _Je ne te laisse pas seul c'est hors de question, ensuite il faut que tu comprennes que nous ne sommes pas seuls. De plus, on a notre aura magique super cool pour nous protéger. Je m'inquiète plus pour nos amis, eux ils sont en réel danger alors que cette histoire ne les concerne même pas._

L'Alpha hocha la tête à contre cœur et serra Stiles contre lui avant de se pencher pour embrasser chastement ses lèvres.

- _Pas de truc irréfléchi, promis ?_ fit-il en plantant son regard dans celui noisette devant lui.  
>- <em>Oui, promis.<em> répondit Stiles avant de l'embrasser à son tour, passant sa main dans ses cheveux ébènes.

Une voix retentit alors.

- _On va fermer le cercle les gars !_

Derek embrassa une dernière fois Stiles sur les lèvres et sur le front et se décolla de lui seulement pour prendre sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner vers le groupe. Tous leurs amis étaient là, près à risquer leur vie pour eux. C'était tout simplement extraordinaire et Stiles ne pût s'empêcher d'avoir les larmes aux yeux. La suite des événements l'inquiétait. Ce soudain changement de comportement alerta Derek qui se retourna vers lui, lui demandant silencieusement pourquoi il était soudain si triste. L'adolescent s'avança alors, ses doigts toujours liés à ceux de Derek. Tout le monde le regardait, près à entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

- _Merci pour ce que vous faites pour nous._ commença t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Il sentit les doigts de Derek serrer un peu plus les siens et il lui jeta un bref regard avant de lui sourire puis il se retourna vers ses amis.

- _Vous êtes prêts à risquer vos vies pour la notre, je vous en serais toujours redevable. Si un d'entre vous-_

Sa respiration se coupa.

- _S'il arrivait quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous je ne sais pas si je- S'il arrivait-_

Il regardait chaque personne présente ici : Erika et Boyd adossés contre un arbre un petit sourire aux lèvres, Alison, Lydia et Scott prêts du feu prêt à être allumé, larmes aux yeux, Peter, Chris et Deaton qui le regardaient silencieusement d'un regard compatissant, et enfin Isaac à côté d'Aiden et Ethan tenant la boîte d'allumettes qui démarrerait tout. Et enfin Derek, son Derek. Son âme sœur, la plus belle chose qu'il lui soit arrivé. Il se tourna vers lui en dernier, croisant un regard céladon inquiet. Le plus vieux se retourna alors vers l'amas de bois au centre. Une fois le feu allumé, plus de retour en arrière possible.

-_ Nous sommes vos amis._ fit Scott en regardant le couple puis en regardant autour de lui. _N'est-ce pas les gars ?_

Tout le monde hocha la tête.

- _Nous sommes prêts à risquer nos vies. Nous sommes ensembles, c'est Beacon Hills ici. Personne n'y survit seul._

Deaton, Chris et Peter s'éloignèrent du cercle presque complètement tracé alors que Aiden craquait une allumette. Tous les adolescents se rapprochèrent du feu, en cercle, silencieusement. Aiden lança un dernier regard un Peter, un dernier regard envers tout le monde.

-_ Maintenant._ dit-il doucement.

* * *

><p><strong>20h00.<strong> L'allumette tomba dans le bois et les feuilles de journal et fit s'enflammer le mélange, Peter ferma le cercle et enferma le groupe dans un espace restreint. Un cercle, autour d'un autre cercle uni, lui même autour d'un feu crépitant. Chris commença à faire le tour du cercle, disposant les pièges à 2 mètres d'intervalle. Durant son trajet, les personnes présentes se regardaient, certains joignaient leur main, écoutant le silence de la nuit. Le seul bruit des feuilles et des oiseaux flottant dans l'air. S'opéraient des discussions silencieuses où les personnes s'encourageaient par le regard. Une fois l'opération finie, les 3 hommes en dehors du cercle s'éloignèrent laissant les jeunes ensembles. Prêts à affronter la menace. Ils relevèrent la tête, fixant la lune qui dans 4 heures serait pleine. Lydia prit une grande inspiration et s'éloigna pour allumer chaque lanternes disposées sur les arbres. Dans un dernier souffle, elle alluma le poste à musique, transformant totalement l'ambiance. Tout pouvait commencer.

* * *

><p><strong>21h00.<strong> Radioactive - Imagine dragons pulsait dans les enceintes. Les adolescents discutaient, mettaient leur plan en place, passant de personne en personne. Ils avaient cette sensation pesante que l'on ressent quand on attend ou que l'on redoute quelque chose. Ce moment où le ventre se serre d'appréhension, où la respiration se fait plus courte. Le stress du moment fatidique. Le fait de savoir ce qu'il va se passer, oui, mais quand ? La peur de l'imprévu, de l'échec. Tant de sentiments submergeaient le groupe, tous prenant soin de les cacher, excepté pour Derek et Stiles qui lisaient en l'un et l'autre. Alors l'hyperactif restait près de son Alpha, presque collé à son bras, le suivant dans toutes les discussions qu'il entreprenait. Ce n'était d'ailleurs pas un problème pour Derek puisqu'il gardait un œil protecteur sur son bêta. Le plus proche il était de lui, le plus en sécurité il serait. La musique résonnait dans les bois, les ondes s'étendant sur ces kilomètres, ces ondes elles-mêmes perçues par des oreilles lycanthropes. Heureusement, le couvre-feu avait été établi grâce au shérif malgré la réticence de son fils et normalement, aucune personne étrangère au groupe ne pouvait y pénétrer. La sécurité était renforcée.

* * *

><p><strong>22h00.<strong> La chanson Follow me de Muse en fond. Quelques bouteilles ouvertes pour donner l'illusion d'une fête mais le liquide jeté dans le feu, ravivant la flamme, faisant s'envoler la fumée dans les airs, celle-ci toujours plus haute et toujours plus visible. Erika, Boyd et Isaac étaient dans un coin près d'un arbre, se remémorant leurs souvenirs au loft lorsqu'ils apprenaient à se contrôler. Lydia et Alison en train de parler manucure et coiffure, une discussion à peu près normale qu'elles tenaient pour éviter de penser au pire. Aiden et Ethan en train de se chamailler pour une histoire de musculation, encore une fois, une conversation en apparence normale, juste pour passer le temps. Le tout était de fermer la porte à la panique. Scott, Stiles et Derek étaient assis à côté du feu, discutant tranquillement des événements à venir.

- _On va y arriver._ fit Scott d'un ton déterminé.  
>- <em>Tu crois ?<em> répondit Stiles incrédule en regardant les adolescents autour d'eux.  
>- <em>J'en suis persuadé. On est assez nombreux et ce qui est important c'est l'organisation. On a un plan.<em>  
><em>- Scott.. Je veux pas casser le mythe mais eux-aussi ont un plan. Ce dont on a besoin c'est d'un gros coup de chance.<em>  
><em>- Arrête de penser au pire.<em> râla Derek en secouant la tête.

Stiles tourna la tête vers Derek et perdit quelques instants son regard dans ces magnifiques yeux qui le dévisageaient. Puis il baissa les yeux. Il ne le sentait pas du tout. Scott capta cet échange silencieux entre les deux hommes et se dit qu'il ferait mieux de les laisser un peu seuls. Sans parler il se releva et partit vers Alison, entourant les épaules de la jeune femme de son bras. Stiles regarda quelques instants son meilleur ami et soupira. Il était déboussolé, perdu, il ne savait que faire.

-_ J'ai peur._ dit-il à voix basse, sachant pertinemment que seul Derek l'entendrait.

Il sentit l'Alpha serrer la mâchoire et soupirer à côté de lui.

- _Tu ne risques rien. Je ne laisserai rien t'arriver_. dit-il calmement en regardant les flammes crépiter devant ses prunelles.  
>- <em>Les autres risquent beaucoup, je culpabilise de les avoir embarqués maintenant. Pourtant tu me l'avais dit. J'aurais du t'écouter.<em> répondit Stiles pensivement en jouant avec un caillou à ses pieds.  
>- <em>Hé..<em> fit Derek doucement en attrapant la main de Stiles et en le forçant à le regarder. _On ne pouvait pas y arriver seuls, TU avais raison. C'est la bonne décision, même si je comprends tes craintes tu n'as pas de responsabilité à endosser. Ils ont accepté et choisi de venir._

Stiles hocha doucement la tête, peu convaincu par le discours de son petit-ami. D'ailleurs il remarqua qu'il parlait beaucoup plus lorsqu'il n'allait pas très bien. Il avait envie de quelque chose, là maintenant, comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pourrait le faire. Mais... Il y avait un mais.

- _Derek.. Est-ce-que je peux te demander de faire quelque chose même si on est en public et que tu aimes pas t'afficher parce-que ça titille ton ego de loup-garou viril et mystérieux ?_

L'Alpha haussa un sourcil et soupira.

- _Quoi..?_ fit-il déjà un peu agacé.  
>- <em>Est-ce-que tu peux me faire un câlin ?<em>

Derek regarda Stiles avec un regard indéchiffrable. L'adolescent le regardait tendrement avec la bouche entrouverte. Difficile de refuser. Surtout dans cette situation. L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et l'adolescent qui pensait avoir compris une réponse négative se retourna pour commencer à se lever mais une main agrippa son tee shirt et en deux secondes deux bras l'entouraient. Il posa sa tête contre le torse de Derek, ses jambes par dessus les siennes, ses doigts liés avec ceux de son âme sœur. Le bras de l'Alpha entourait la taille de Stiles, le serrant contre lui, lui apportant la sécurité que l'hyperactif recherchait. Le plus vieux regarda brièvement aux alentours, s'assurant que les regards n'étaient pas sur eux, c'était plus fort que lui. Visiblement ils n'attiraient pas l'attention, tout le monde semblait occupé. Stiles capta son petit jeu et ne pût s'empêcher de rigoler.

-_ Est-ce qu'un jour tu pourras m'expliquer qu'est-ce-qui te gène dans le fait d'être expressif en public ? C'est parce-que je suis un garçon ?_ fit l'adolescent en regardant les lèvres de l'Alpha.  
>-<em> Aucun rapport.<em> répondit l'intéressé fermement.  
><em>- Alors quoi ?<em>  
><em>- Je n'aime pas exposer mes faiblesses.<em>

Stiles haussa un sourcil.

_- Quoi ?_  
><em>-...Ma faiblesse. Tu as très bien compris, arrête ça m'agace quand tu me forces la main.<em> répondit Derek un peu irrité.  
><em>- Ta faiblesse de quoi ? D'embrasser la personne que tu aimes ? En quoi c'est faible ?<em>  
><em>- Les gens savent comment m'atteindre maintenant. Ce n'était pas le cas avant.<em>  
><em>- Ah bah merci, j'me sens bien maintenant<em>. ironisa l'adolescent en regardant ses amis.

Derek, malgré sa réticence au vu du monde qui trônait autour d'eux, se pencha pour embrasser rapidement le plus jeune. Parce-que c'était Stiles et malgré le fait qu'il lui refusait beaucoup de choses, ce soir, il ne pouvait pas. Il sentait l'inquiétude du plus jeune et son besoin d'être rassuré. C'était son rôle.

-_ Et là tu te sens bien ?_ fit l'Alpha en regardant encore une fois autour de lui.  
>- <em>Qu'est-ce que t'es bête.<em> répondit l'adolescent en brossant les lèvres de son petit-ami avec son doigt. _On dirait que ça te peine, tu sais que c'est pas facile à gérer pour moi ? Je cherche pas à te culpabiliser mais c'est dur des fois de se "cacher" devant les gens comme si notre relation était honteuse. J'ai bien compris que tu n'aimais pas montrer ton côté tendre avec les autres.. Mais avec moi.. Voilà._  
><em>- Je sais.<em>  
><em>- Tu es compliqué.<em>  
><em>- Je sais.<em> répéta Derek en serrant un peu plus les doigts de Stiles entre les siens.

* * *

><p><strong>23h00<strong>. Dark Horse de Katy Perry en fond sonore, le volume un peu plus fort, le feu toujours plus crépitant et montant assez haut. La fumée était maintenant visible à des kilomètres, l'odeur de la fumée pouvait facilement être décernée par des lycanthropes et la musique aussi. Tout était mis en œuvre pour les attirer. Les adolescents espéraient juste que ça ne faisait pas un peu trop prévu, c'était quand même la pleine lune. Ça pouvait sonner comme une coïncidence ou bien un piège. Le groupe espérait juste que l'ennemi n'était pas très futé. Stiles discutait toujours avec Derek, fermement blotti contre son torse chaud et bien décidé à ne pas s'en décoller. Là il se sentait à l'abri de tout, dans les bras de son Derek, le monde disparaissait. Il se laissait même aller quelques fois à fermer les yeux, profitant juste des battements cardiaques réguliers et calmes de l'Alpha, enfouissant de temps à autre son nez dans son cou ou contre son tee-shirt pour humer son odeur. Il écoutait le son de sa voix, connaissant chaque vibration et chaque son par cœur. Il était réellement, totalement, complètement, imprégné de Derek Hale. A chaque fois que Stiles regardait sa montre, il avait l'impression que le temps passait à la vitesse de l'éclair. Trop vite beaucoup trop vite. Le petit groupe sentait le danger imminent, l'heure fatidique se rapprochait à chaque seconde écoulée. L'angoisse commençait être plus forte, les cœurs battaient plus vite chaque quart d'heure passée et la respiration devenait erratique à chaque bruit de feuille écrasée. Mais tous tentaient de garder cette expression faciale heureuse, cachant la pire des craintes, la pire des angoisses : la peur de la mort, de la défaite, de la perte d'un être cher. Tous risquaient leur vie ce soir, encore une fois, Beacon Hills allait être le terrain d'un champ de bataille, peut être théâtre de pertes humaines. Les jeux de regards devenaient de plus en plus intenses, tous tentaient de se rassurer avec ce visage qui voulait dire "Ça va aller. Tout va bien se passer." ce même visage tiré par la fatigue et le stress, essayant tant bien que mal de rassurer les autres sans réussir à se convaincre soi-même. Ce visage appartenait à tous les adolescents qui jouaient finalement une pièce de théâtre, un jeu d'acteur, un rôle maitrisé à la perfection pour donner l'illusion d'une certaine assurance. Alors que TOUS, sans exception, se préparaient au pire.

* * *

><p><strong>23h50.<strong> Attack de Thirty Seconds To Mars débute. La voix de Jared Leto résonne dans les bois.

Quelqu'un hume.  
>Un sourire étire ses lèvres.<br>Un signe de main.  
>Ils s'élancent.<p>

Des bruits de pas. Des oiseaux qui s'envolent. Des respirations haletantes. Des bruits métalliques s'entrechoquant. Deaton retint sa respiration et se retourna vers Peter avant de lui faire un signe de tête. Non loin de là, dans le cercle, les adolescents stoppèrent tout mouvement. Derek releva la tête, sourcils froncés. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'Alpha et tous comprirent. Alison entrouvrît la bouche en silence. Ils arrivaient.

Tous se mirent en mouvement. Lydia derrière Alison, accroupie, prête à ouvrir la trappe. Les jumeaux, Isaac, Boyd, Erika et Scott regroupés devant Alison. Prêts à bondir, prêts à défendre leurs amis. Derek avait tiré Stiles par la main et l'avait fait se relever rapidement, prenant soin de ne pas croiser ce regard noisette affolé, il le sentait, et il ne pouvait pas être déstabilisé. Question de vie ou de mort. Derek sentit son oncle arriver, puis une odeur canine étrangère approcher à grand pas. Il attrapa son petit-ami par la taille et l'entraîna devant le petit groupe, malheureusement il devait être devant. Mais il prit soin de reculer un peu Stiles derrière lui de manière à le protéger. Peter déboula sur le côté du cercle, personne ne parlait, la musique continuait d'avancer, ainsi que le groupe ennemi qui n'était maintenant qu'à quelques mètres. Un ultime craquement de feuilles et un premier homme fit face au groupe, bientôt suivi par ses compagnons lycanthropes et comme prévu, des chasseurs. Le jeu final débutait.

* * *

><p><strong>0h00.<strong> La lune fit son apparition, réanimant les instincts lycanthropes de tous les loup-garous présents. Tous se contrôlaient et tous étaient plus puissants les uns que les autres. Surtout Derek et Stiles qui étaient en pleine possession de leur pouvoir. Le chef du conseil des lycanthropes s'avança vers le cercle en souriant.

- _Marvin, stop !_ cria une voix derrière lui.

L'intéressé fronça les sourcils mais arrêta quand même tout mouvement. Il se retourna lentement vers le chasseur qui lui avait parlé.

- _Quoi ?_ fit-il avec un sourire hypocrite.  
>- <em>Il y a des pièges.<em>

Le chef laissa planer un silence en regardant le mec en question.

-_...Et ? Vous attendez quoi pour les désamorcer ?_ soupira t-il.

Le gars visiblement nouveau hocha la tête rapidement, bientôt suivi par tous les autres. Chacun essayait de désarmer les pièges, mais évidemment, Chris avait compliqué la tâche. On ne laissait rien au hasard ce soir là.

- _Alors, on nous attendait ?_ fit le chef en reprenant la parole.  
>- <em>En effet.<em>

C'était Peter qui avait pris la parole, s'avançant lentement vers l'ennemi, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

- _Nous sommes réellement surpris._ pouffa l'ennemi premier en regardant Peter avec dédain.

Pendant ce temps, Lydia avait ouvert la trappe et s'atteler maintenant à donner à Alison ses armes, dans le plus grands des silences. Sans bruit, sans attirer l'attention.

- _Tiens donc_. ironisa Peter à son tour en s'approchant du cercle, sachant pertinemment où mettre le pied.  
>- <em>Nous ne sommes pas débutants, cette soirée sentait le piège à des kilomètres. Mais pourquoi pas ? Tout le monde est là, on va pouvoir faire d'une pierre de coup. Plus de meute, plus de chasseurs, plus de Banshee...<em>

Le chef se tourna vers Derek qui arborait ce visage fermé, mâchoire serré, prêt à bondir. Il repéra également Stiles derrière lui, la main dans celle de son Alpha.

-_...Plus d'Imprégnés._ conclut-il en souriant malicieusement.

Derek grogna en retour, serrant un peu plus la main de son petit-ami dans la sienne. Personne ne le toucherait.

- _Alors ces pièges_ ? fit le dit Marvin qui commençait à s'impatienter.  
>- <em>C'est presque bon.<em> répondit un des larbins qui désamorçait le dernier piège.

Peter était sur ses gardes. Ça allait se jouer à quelques secondes, il devait sortir la phrase clé au moment fatidique. Il portait finalement le lourd poids de la réussite de la meute sur ses épaules. Ses yeux allaient de droite à gauche, analysant chaque personne. Le cercle était prêt, Lydia tenait les armes d'Alison dans ses mains et était prête à lui donner, prête à courir aussi. Le bêta aux yeux bleu perdit quelques instants son regard sur la rousse, il ne savait quel lien les unissait mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de veiller sur elle. Tous les loups-garous étaient en place au devant du cercle, tous attendaient le signal de départ. Le signe qui prendrait l'ennemi au dépourvu. Peter entendit le dernier cliquetis d'un piège qui se désactivait et s'approcha du cercle.

-_ Je pense que vous ne savez pas à qui vous vous en prenez._ fit-il en regardant la ligne du cercle.  
>- <em>Ah, tu crois ?<em> répondit l'un des "amis" de Peter.  
>- <em>J'ai souvent eu à faire à des traîtres, des gens malhonnêtes. Bizarrement ils étaient tous aussi idiots les uns que les autres.<em>

Un des ennemis grogna.

- _Oh, doucement Medor._ pouffa Peter en souriant de toutes ses dents. _Oh non, vous ne savez vraiment pas à qui vous vous en prenez._  
>- <em>Si, à des jeunes loup-garous encore inexpérimentés qui pensent qu'une fausse petite fête dans les bois va duper une armée de puissants lycanthropes.<em>

Peter analysa le visage du chef de meute. Très modeste aussi, il rêvait de lui fermer son clapet. Il lança un dernier regard à ses compagnons.

- _Cette petite fête dans les bois ne servaient pas à vous duper mon cher.. Marvin c'est ça ?_  
>- <em>Alors pourquoi ?<em> fit Marvin en haussant un sourcil.  
>-<em> Parce-que quand le chat n'est pas là...<em>

Peter râpa le sol du pied, défaisant le cercle rapidement.

-_...Les souris dansent._ finit-il en souriant alors que les loups-garous passaient à l'attaque.

Lydia envoya les armes à Alison et lança un dernier regard à ses amis avant de s'élancer des les bois, croisant Deaton et Chris qui venaient porter main forte à la meute.

- _Tout se passe comme prévu._ les rassura la jeune rousse essoufflée.  
>- <em>Cours jusqu'au cabinet et attends que l'on revienne<em>. lui fit Deaton avant de filer à vive allure vers le feu de camp.

Chris et le vétérinaire déambulèrent devant un champ de bataille des plus violents. Ils en restèrent quelques minutes bouche-bée, le sang giclait de plaies béantes. Les hurlements et les grognements faisaient écho dans les bois. Plus précisément, chaque loup-garou s'occupait d'un autre alors qu'Alison ralentissait les chasseurs en leur tirant des flèches. Pour le moment ils étaient tous assez efficaces. Mais un peu d'aide ne leur serait pas de refus. Les deux hommes entrèrent dans la "bataille" et s'occupèrent d'aider Alison à abattre les chasseurs. Elle commençait à manquer de flèches et seule contre une petite dizaine d'hommes armés jusqu'aux dents, malgré l'entraînement de son père, elle ne faisait pas le poids. Chris et Deaton apparurent de chaque côté d'elle et ensemble ils reprirent le combat, un peu plus assurés de le gagner. Erika et Isaac se battaient contre deux Alphas, mais animés par l'envie de sauver leurs amis, ils n'avait jamais été aussi forts que ce soir là. Et évidemment, Stiles y était pour beaucoup. Un peu à l'écart du groupe, à côté mais assez loin, l'adolescent se tenait debout, paumes ouvertes, concentré. Il dégageait son aura verte sur des mètres, protégeant chacun de ses amis, leur donnant la force nécessaire pour battre l'ennemi. Derek, quant à lui, supprimait les ennemis facilement, rapidement, violemment, gardant un œil gardant et une concentration intense sur son petit-ami. Ils n'avaient jamais été aussi liés. Scott et Boyd tenait bien le coup, il s'attaquait à eux deux à un Alpha assez puissant, ils l'assaillaient à coups de griffes, la rage dans leur geste était visible et amplifiée par l'aura verte qui les entourait. Stiles commençait à fatiguer, il devait énormément puiser dans son pouvoir pour tenir si longtemps et fournir autant de puissance à ses amis. Ça avait été une idée de Deaton, joyeusement soutenue par Derek. Évidemment puisqu'il restait à l'écart et que les ennemis étaient maîtrisés et lui en dehors du bain de sang. Derek n'avait voulu prendre aucun risque.

- _BOYD !_

Stiles ouvrit grand les yeux et de son regard émeraude découvrit le corps inerte du jeune loup-garou, les deux jumeaux penchés au dessus de lui. Non loin de là, Derek s'occupait du chef Marvin et les quelques chasseurs qui restaient affrontaient Chris, Deaton et Alison. Tous les autres loup-garous du camp ennemi étaient morts, il ne restait que Marvin et 3 de ses larbins. Et Boyd était à terre. Stiles regarda une dernière fois la scène et abaissa les mains, envoyant toute la concentration de son aura verte sur son petit-ami. Face à Marvin, il en aurait besoin puisque Derek ne contrôlait pas son aura rouge. L'hyperactif fit deux pas en avant et eut le temps d'entendre deux coups de feu avant de sentir une douleur fulgurante lui déchirer le ventre. Il entendit le hurlement lointain de Derek et tomba au sol, les mains sur son ventre. C'était un chasseur, qui dans une dernière tentative avait tiré une de ses flèches sur Stiles. Puis Alison l'avait abattu, relevant lentement les yeux devant elle. La fureur de Derek était palpable, électrique, terrifiante. Son corps s'anima d'une sorte d'électricité qui prit soudainement une autre matière, gazeuse, flottante dans l'air : une aura. Rouge carmin. Ses yeux fusaient et étripaient Marvin comme si des éclairs sortaient de ses prunelles. Il lui avait promis. Il était censé être en sécurité. Il s'élança sur Marvin et l'attrapa tellement violemment et d'un coup de maître que le chef du conseil n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'une paire de griffes déchirait son abdomen. Puis il tomba au sol. L'ennemi était vaincu. Mais la défense était touchée.

Des sanglots arrivèrent aux oreilles de Stiles qui peinait à rester éveillé. Il avait trop donné d'énergie pour tenir debout même s'il avait ce besoin de savoir que Derek allait bien. Sa blessure ne le faisait pas tant souffrir que ça, il était juste trop fatigué, comme s'il avait enchaîné nuits blanches sur nuits blanches. Il rassembla ses dernières forces pour savoir d'où venait ces pleurs. Erika. En effet, la jeune blonde était penchée sur le corps de Boyd, sa main dans la sienne, tentant vainement de prendre sa douleur pour le soulager.

- _Boyd, allez._

Peter, au-dessus du jeune loup-garou s'appliquait à lui faire un massage cardiaque. Il ne pouvait pas mourir. Ça ne pouvait pas se passer comme ça.

- _Non.._ murmura Stiles à quelques mètres de là.

Derek était tout de suite parti vers lui, ne prenant pas la peine de regarder le groupe derrière lui. Seule la vision de Stiles étendu sur le sol flottait dans son esprit. Il s'accroupit rapidement à côté de l'adolescent et se pencha au dessus de lui, tâtant son pouls sur son cou. Il savait qu'il était vivant, mais il voulait en avoir la confirmation, sentir sa carotide pulser contre ses doigts. Il soupira de soulagement en sentant son cœur battre et s'empressa de regarder où il avait été touché. Sous les côtes droites.

- _Stiles, tu m'entends ?_ dit-il en tapotant la joue du garçon.

Celui-ci hocha la tête faiblement, heureux de voir la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde en vie et auprès de lui. Quand il était là plus rien n'existait. Même pas la scène qui se déroulait derrière eux. Quand un imprégné est touché, son âme sœur oublie le reste du monde. Alors Derek s'occuperait de Stiles avant tout et tout le monde. C'était à présent dans son code génétique, dans ses instincts premiers. Il regarda la flèche plantée dans le ventre de son petit-ami et l'empoigna. Pour activer le processus de cicatrisation il devait la retirer. Rapidement.

-_ Je vais te l'enlever d'accord ? Ça va faire mal je te préviens. Tu es prêt_ ? fit l'Alpha en regardant Stiles.

Le jeune bêta déglutit difficilement et hocha la tête. Il avait confiance en lui. Sans crier gare, Derek tira d'un coup sec et retira la flèche, celle-ci aussitôt récupérée par Deaton qui avait observé la scène de loin.

- _Là.. C'est fini._ soupira Derek en essuyant le sang qu'il avait sur le front.

Mais en voyant une larme couler sur la joue de son petit protégé, une vague d'inquiétude et de rage l'envahit. Il n'avait pas besoin de parler. Il savait. Il le sentait, d'un coup, maintenant que Stiles était tiré d'affaire.

Ce vide et des sanglots derrière eux.

**C'était fini.**

Il prit le visage de Stiles entre ses mains et laissa un long baiser sur son front. Ses bras et son visage étaient en sang, son tee-shirt déchiré et tacheté de rouge. Il l'attrapa sous les genoux, le portant dans ses bras, puis il se dirigea lentement vers le groupe. Ils avaient tous ce visage grave, emprunté de douleur, de tristesse. Un silence pesant s'installait dans les bois alors qu'une nouvelle chanson pulsait dans les enceintes encore en marche. Where is my mind des Pixies.

- _Non, non, non... NON-_  
>- <em>Erika !<em>

Isaac éloigna la jeune femme du corps, la prenant dans ses bras. Étouffant ses sanglots dans le creux de son épaule. Derek, étant l'Alpha du jeune lycanthrope défunt, sentait le vide le prendre. La perte d'un être cher, la perte d'un des leurs. D'un des siens. Peter, après une énième tentative, se releva doucement pour faire face au groupe.

-_ Je suis désolé._

Cette simple phrase raviva les sanglots de Erika, au moment même où une petite tête rousse écartait les gens pour découvrir le corps au sol.

- _Oh mon dieu._ dit-elle avant de poser ses mains sur sa bouche, les sanglots se bloquant dans sa gorge.

Lydia n'avait pas pu rester dans l'inaction et partir au cabinet. Cachée derrière les arbres, elle avait assisté à la scène, tétanisée, dans l'impossibilité de faire le moindre mouvement, la bouche entrouverte. Un massacre. Une rivière de sang dans la forêt de Beacon Hills. Derek avait toujours cette expression indéchiffrable qu'il arborait dans toutes situations difficiles alors que certains se laissaient aller à verser quelques larmes. Stiles s'était endormi, trop triste et fatigué pour tenir, la culpabilité rongeant son intérieur alors qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces à son ancre. Les mains autour du cou de Derek, le nez contre son tee-shirt, il avait juste fermé les yeux, il avait souhaité disparaître. Chris, Deaton, Peter et Derek étaient les seuls à ne pas verser de larme. Parce-qu'ils étaient les plus âgés, et parce-qu'ils devaient rester en apparence calmes pour rassurer les autres. Pourtant la réalité était bien là, sous leurs yeux :

**Boyd était mort.**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Malédiction**

* * *

><p>- <em>Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?<em> demanda Derek, brisant le silence qui planait dans l'air.

Le petit groupe était au complet dans la salle d'opération du vétérinaire. Tous étaient autour de la table, regardant le cadavre disposé sur la surface plane et froide. Deaton soupira et mît un drap sur le corps de Boyd, recouvrant son visage avec le tissus, le faisant disparaître définitivement. Après les pleurs, la colère, la culpabilité et le néant, prenait place en chaque personne le deuil. Erika avait arrêté de pleurer, la rage lui rongeait les tripes, la rendait froide et indifférente. Elle se forgeait une carapace, Derek le savait, il l'avait vécu. Mais ça n'avait pas été la meilleure décision de sa vie, il n'avait jamais réussi à faire le deuil de sa famille défunte et encore aujourd'hui, il avait des problèmes avec les sentiments. Il ne voulait pas que ça arrive à sa jeune bêta, la colère ne devait pas devenir son ancre.

- _L'enterrer, mais d'une manière digne. Il s'est battu jusqu'à son dernier souffle._ fit Isaac, les yeux encore rougis.

Personne ne répondit. Mais tout le monde acquiesçait silencieusement. C'était peut-être un peu trop vrai, un peu trop rapide pour accepter que Boyd n'était plus de ce monde. Ils avaient perdu l'un des membres de la meute, c'était un coup dur, et il allait falloir quelques temps avant que la vie reprenne son cours normal. La fin du combat avait été dramatique, une perte pour une victoire. Deaton hocha la tête et fit signe à Derek de le suivre un peu à l'écart. L'Alpha le suivit, les yeux dans le vide, tenant toujours un Stiles endormi dans ses bras.

- _Rentre, on va s'occuper de tout. Je t'appellerai pour l'enterrement._ lui proposa le vétérinaire.

- _Tu es sûr ?_

- _Je pense que tu as eu ta dose ce soir. Et tu as d'autres problèmes à régler._ fit Deaton en montrant Stiles de la tête.

Derek baissa la tête et regarda la petite mine endormie de son petit-ami. Il paraissait paisible pour le moment, mais son teint était pale et ses traits tirés par la fatigue et la tristesse. Même dans ses songes il souffrait de la perte d'un de ses amis. Il releva le regard vers Deaton et hocha la tête silencieusement. Sans un mot, il sortit du cabinet et prit le chemin qui menait au loft. Seul avec son âme sœur détruite moralement, seul avec le poids du deuil sur la conscience. Il marchait lentement, se concentrant sur les battements du cœur de Stiles pour tenter de se calmer. Un flot d'émotions le submergeait et garder le contrôle de lui même semblait presque impossible. Il poussa la porte du loft nonchalamment et seul le bruit de ses pas résonnèrent dans la pièce vide alors qu'il se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il déposa douloureusement Stiles sur le lit et lui lança un dernier regard avant de descendre au sous-sol.

* * *

><p>C'est un boucan intense et un sentiment poignant qui réveilla Stiles en plein milieu de la nuit. Un flot de rage et de souffrance serrait son ventre, rendant son plexus douloureux et sa tête engourdie. Mais ça ne venait pas de lui, ces sentiments ne lui appartenaient pas, il ne faisait que les ressentir. Ce mal être émanait de son point d'attache. De Derek. Il était au sous-sol, et semblait se défouler de manière violente jusqu'à être douloureuse. Stiles se leva immédiatement et se dirigea rapidement vers les escaliers qui menaient en bas. La porte était fermée à clef.<p>

- _Mais c'est pas vrai.._ ragea t-il en s'évertuant à forcer la poignée.

Il s'était encore enfermé, seul, pour que Stiles ne puisse pas intervenir. Sauf que cette décision, l'adolescent avait décidé qu'elle ne lui appartiendrait plus. Alors il força la porte et cassa le verrou, dévalant rapidement les escaliers. Arrivé en bas, il se retrouva face à une des scènes les plus dures qu'il ait vécu. Derek s'évertuait à frapper dans le mur, non pas dans un punching-ball prévu à cet effet non, à même le mur. Ses phalanges étaient en sangs et il criait presque de rage. Stiles s'avança doucement vers lui, les membres tremblants face à tant de douleur. Il avança jusque derrière l'Alpha, tentant de rester le plus calme possible.

- _Derek._ dit-il doucement en tentant de l'arrêter.

Malheureusement, le simple son de sa voix ne suffit pas à arrêter l'Alpha. L'adolescent se sentait désemparé, il passa une main moite sur son visage et se recula légèrement. Il ne savait que faire. Torturé par les bruits et la douleur de Derek, il commença à marcher dans la pièce, triturant ses doigts comme s'ils allaient lui donner une réponse. Il ne voulait pas le contrarier, mais il ne pouvait pas le laisser se détruire. C'était trop, son esprit était malmené au possible et réfléchir correctement était tout bonnement impossible. Dans un excès de rage, Stiles s'avança rapidement vers son petit-ami et empoigna son poignet.

- _Arrête_. dit-il doucement, sa voix plus rauque qu'à son habitude. _Derek, arrête._

Le plus vieux stoppa tout mouvement, le son de sa respiration sifflante résonant dans la pièce. Il ne bougeait pas. Il restait là, les bras le long du corps, ne cherchant même pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de Stiles. Celui-ci tira sur son poignet pour le forcer à se retourner et planta son regard noisette mort d'inquiétude dans les yeux lichens de son compagnon. Tant de peine. Il attrapa les deux poignets de Derek et regarda ses mains abîmées. C'était sale, et ça semblait infecté. Heureusement qu'il était un loup-garou.

- _Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui te prend ?_ soupira Stiles devant les dégâts. _Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Parle-moi !_

Mais l'Alpha ne pipa mot. Il s'évertuait à regarder Stiles de cet air vide, lassé. Comme si plus rien ne l'intéressait. L'adolescent détailla quelques instants son petit-ami du regard, il avait du sang partout sur lui et portait encore son tee-shirt déchiré. Il ferma les yeux douloureusement et porta les mains de Derek à ses lèvres pour venir en embrasser les phalanges.

- _Par pitié, ne refais plus jamais ça. Tu me fous la trouille._ fit l'adolescent en rouvrant les yeux.

Aucune réponse, encore une fois. Visiblement, Derek n'était pas disposé à parler, il suivait juste chaque geste, chaque mouvement de Stiles avec intérêt. Comme s'il n'y avait plus que lui qui existait. Ça aurait touché l'adolescent s'il n'avait pas l'impression que son compagnon était en train de faire du somnambulisme tant il était faiblard et muet.

- _Je vais m'occuper de toi._ dit finalement Stiles en attrapant la main de Derek.

Les rôles allaient s'échanger, pour un laps de temps, parce-qu'à cet instant c'était l'Alpha qui avait besoin de quelqu'un. Stiles avait bien compris que le combat l'avait marqué.. La mort de Boyd.. La tristesse du groupe.. Sa propre blessure. Il sentait la rage de son petit-ami, même si à présent il semblait déconnecté de la réalité. Alors il l'entraîna à l'étage, dans la salle de bain et le fit asseoir sur un tabouret dans un coin de la pièce.

- _Tu te laisses faire, je vais aller vite._ dit-il doucement accroupit devant le plus vieux.

Aucune émotion. Aucune parole. C'était comme parler à un mur et voir Derek comme ça déchirait le jeune loup-garou. Il en aurait pleuré mais ça n'était pas le moment. Derek avait besoin d'attention, d'amour tout simplement et ça, Stiles pouvait lui donner. Il se releva et planta un baiser sur la joue de l'Alpha avant de se diriger vers l'évier. Il prit un gant et le mouilla pour ensuite venir éponger le visage guéri mais encore ensanglanté de Derek. Celui-ci restait de marbre, le regard dans le vide, comme si son cerveau avait arrêté de fonctionner. Mais Stiles se dit finalement que de rester silencieux n'était pas la bonne solution le concernant, il voulait montrer à son petit ami qu'il n'était pas seul. Alors il lui parlerait, jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Juste pour qu'au fond de lui, il sache que quelqu'un tient à lui plus que tout au monde et qu'il doit se ressaisir.

- _J'ai fini pour ton visage, c'est bien mieux comme ça dis donc._ fit-il en caressant la joue du plus vieux. _Bon, je vais enlever ton tee-shirt, t'y vois pas d'inconvénient ?_

Regard vide. Bouche fermée. Aucun son, aucun signe.

-..._D'accord. Je vais le découper, de toute manière il est fichu maintenant._

Le plus jeune ouvrit l'un des tiroirs de la salle de bain et en sortit un ciseau. Il commença à découper le tee-shirt du col, puis il descendit jusqu'en bas, laissant Derek torse-nu. Il s'appliqua à nettoyer le torse de l'Alpha puis revint sur ses phalanges abîmées qui commençaient à cicatriser.

- _Tu t'es vraiment abîmé. Heureusement que tu cicatrises sinon tu étais bon pour aller à l'hôpital._

Le plus jeune secoua la tête et nettoya doucement les plaies de Derek, évitant minutieusement les endroits où la peau était encore à vif. Pas question de lui faire encore plus mal. Une fois le travail de désinfection terminé, Stiles se pencha et défit la boucle de la ceinture de l'Alpha, les cheveux de celui-ci chatouillant son front. Il lui sourit doucement et descendit son pantalon. On aurait dit un père et son fils, parce-que pour une fois. Une seule fois depuis le début de leur relation, les rôles s'échangeaient. Stiles ré-attrapa la main de Derek et la tira vers lui pour l'aider à se relever.

- _Maintenant on va dormir et demain ça ira mieux._ chuchota t-il en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux du plus vieux. _Allez viens._

Il sortit de la salle de bain et se dirigea vers la chambre doucement. Une fois rentré il ferma la porte et attira Derek dans le lit avec lui, le plus vieux s'allongea près de lui mais restait encore bizarre. Comme en mode "off", totalement lessivé, pas plus actif qu'un sourd/muet. L'hyperactif l'attira vers lui et prit son visage entre ses mains.

- _Je sais que tu culpabilises,_ commença t-il en ne lâchant pas l'Alpha du regard, _Mais tu n'y es pour rien. Tu t'es battu jusqu'au bout, tu as vaincu le chef de la meute, tu ne pouvais pas savoir ce qui allait de passer. Personne ne pouvait le savoir. Je sais que tu es triste et énervé, c'est normal, je le suis aussi. Mais que tu ailles taper dans les murs Derek, là non, juste non. Tout ce que tu ressens je le sens moi aussi, j'ai mal pour toi, tu m'inquiètes. Je ne veux plus que tu te fasses du mal._

Il marqua une pause et serra un peu plus Derek contre lui.

- _Tu as été extraordinairement courageux, tu es resté fort et ça m'a beaucoup aidé. Et arrête de penser au fait que j'ai été blessé, c'est passé. Je déteste te voir si mal, tu n'as même pas la force de me dire de me taire ou de me repousser. J'aurais trouvé ça amusant dans une autre situation mais actuellement j'ai envie de t'entendre me dire que tu vas bien. Même si je sais que ce serait un mensonge._

Le plus jeune se pencha pour éteindre la lumière et lorsqu'ils furent dans le noir complet il s'approcha un peu plus de Derek et enfouit sa tête dans son cou.

- _Tu es la plus belle décision que j'ai jamais prise, sans toi je ne suis que l'ombre de moi même. J'ai besoin de toi._

Il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux et soupira douloureusement. Il sentit alors un mouvement, léger, discret, doux. Le bras de Derek encerclait un peu plus sa taille et la tête de l'Alpha se posa doucement sur son torse alors qu'il fermait les yeux. Stiles ferma les yeux à son tour, laissant ses doigts voyager dans la chevelure ébène qui chatouillait le bout de son menton. Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, l'Alpha s'endormit dans les bras de son petit protégé. Un étrange retournement de situation. Le plus jeune espérait juste que son petit-ami irait mieux le lendemain. Il se sentait lui même coupable, mais la santé de son âme sœur passait avant tout. Demain serait un autre jour.

* * *

><p>Ce fut Derek qui se réveilla le premier, la tête lourde et engourdie, mais les idées parfaitement claires. Il se souvenait de tout, dans tous les détails, du moment où il avait décidé de frapper dans le mur du sous-sol jusqu'au moment où affaibli, il s'était endormi dans les bras de son petit-ami. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, son visage toujours posé sur le torse de Stiles et ce fut plus fort que lui, il leva les yeux au ciel. Sur l'échelle de la faiblesse il avait battu des records et se sentait carrément misérable. Il avait agi comme un enfant, s'était laissé traité comme tel et n'avait montré aucun signe de reconnaissance. Décidément il faisait vraiment tout de travers. Il regarda le visage encore endormi de Stiles et se redressa doucement pour regarder l'heure, 7h00. Stiles avait normalement cours, mais après tout ce qui s'était passé la veille, dont la mort d'un de ses amis, il valait mieux que l'adolescent se repose. Derek secoua la tête et se leva du lit en faisant attention à être très discret, il avait réveillé Stiles en pleine nuit, il devait le laisser se reposer sans le déranger. Il se dirigea doucement vers la porte de la chambre, jetant un dernier coup d'œil au petit corps frêle qui nageait dans les draps. Il passa une main sur son visage et tourna la poignet lentement.<p>

- _Où tu vas ?_

_Et merde_. L'Alpha jura dans sa barbe et se retourna pour faire face à son petit-ami, les paupières à moitié closes, se tenant sur ses deux coudes.

- _Prendre l'air. Rendors-toi, tu as besoin de repos._ fit-il calmement en considérant l'adolescent de ses deux iris amande.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et se redressa un peu plus franchement pour finalement s'asseoir en tailleur.

- _Tu es sûr que ça va ?_ dit-il d'une voix presque inaudible.

Il s'inquiétait. Parce-que la scène que Derek lui avait faite hier l'avait terrifié. Il avait eu l'impression de le perdre définitivement. Et l'Alpha sentit cette inquiétude profonde qui malmenait l'adolescent. Il baissa la tête et soupira.

- _Oui.. Oui ça va. Ne t'inquiète pas._ finit-il en relevant les yeux vers ceux de son compagnon.

Le visage de Stiles restait le même, marqué par l'inquiétude et l'angoisse. Les explications à la Derek ne le rassuraient pas du tout ce matin. Il avait besoin d'explications, de plus. Mais était-ce trop demander ?

- _On pourra en parler ?_ osa t-il dans un chuchotement en penchant sa tête sur le côté.

- _Je sais pas Stiles.._ soupira Derek en se retournant vers la porte. _Je sais pas._

Et il sortit de la pièce. Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et se laissa retomber de tout son poids en arrière. Il était 7h10 et il avait cours. Mais au vu des événements d'hier était-il raisonnable de s'y rendre ? L'adolescent était mal en point, moralement détruit. Boyd était mort. Mais il voulait penser à autre chose. Non, il DEVAIT penser à autre chose. Il hésita quelques instants mais prit finalement son portable en se levant et appela son meilleur ami. Au bout de 5 bips, celui-ci décrocha.

- _Oui ?_

Visiblement il le réveillait, encore une fois au son de sa voix cassée.

- _Tu vas en cours aujourd'hui ?_

-..._Tu y vas toi ?_

- _J'ai besoin de me changer les idées, j'ai eu un problème cette nuit et- Ouais. J'ai vraiment besoin de penser à autre chose mais je comprends si tu ne veux pas venir._

- _Un problème cette nuit ? Je me prépare et je sors, Alison est avec moi. Tu nous prends devant chez moi dans 30 minutes ?_

- _Ça marche._

Stiles raccrocha et eut à peine le temps de se diriger vers l'armoire que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit.

- _Tu vas en cours ?_

Un léger sourire étira les lèvres de Stiles alors qu'il était caché par la porte de l'armoire ouverte.

- _Oui Derek, je vais en cours._ répondit-il en refermant la porte, faisant ainsi face à Derek. _Pourquoi ?_

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain, des vêtements propres dans les bras. L'Alpha le suivit à la trace et rentra dans la petite pièce avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- _Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé tu n'as pas envie de te reposer ?_ lui demanda l'Alpha en fronçant les sourcils.

Stiles secoua la tête alors qu'il enlevait ses vêtements puis les jeta dans la panière à linge.

- _J'ai besoin de penser à autre chose là, tu as très bien entendu ma conversation avec Scott._ fit-il alors qu'il entrait dans la douche.

- _Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ce que tu fais._ soupira Derek.

- _De quoi ? Me doucher ?_

- _Stiles.._ gronda le plus vieux en lui lançant un regard noir à travers la vitre embuée.

Le plus jeune se tut et continua de se laver, repensant à la nuit qu'il avait passé. L'Alpha faisait comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme quand il avait pleuré pour la première fois devant lui, ils n'en n'avaient jamais reparlé. Et l'adolescent ne voulait pas le contrarier, donc il n'en parlerait pas tant que Derek n'engagerait pas une conversation en rapport avec ces "épisodes". Il sortit de la douche et attrapa une serviette avant de croiser le regard plus qu'accusateur de son petit-ami. Il stoppa tout mouvement.

- _Je sais ok ? Je sais que tu préfères que je reste couché comme un légume toute la journée mais moi il faut que je bouge sinon je déprime._ fit l'adolescent les deux bras écartés et les yeux écarquillés.

_- Je sais._

_- Tu veux que je déprime ?_

_- Bien sur que non._ répondit l'Alpha doucement en s'approchant du plus jeune.

Il vint l'embrasser sur la tempe et serra la mâchoire.

- _Tu es triste ?_ fit-il en regardant l'adolescent enfiler ses vêtements.

- _Abattu en réalité, mais tu le sens._

Le plus vieux s'en voulait, pour tout. la morsure qui avait causé tout cela, la mort de Boyd, la tristesse de son amoureux. Tout ça était de sa fau-

- _Je t'arrête tout de suite ce n'est pas de ta faute._ répliqua l'adolescent qui captait les émotions du plus vieux.

- _Bien sur que si !_ s'emporta Derek en s'éloignant de Stiles.

Celui-ci se retourna alors et resta quelques secondes pantelant, regardant la mine effarée de son petit-ami. Non, ce n'était pas de sa faute.

- _NON._ dit-il fermement en attrapant sa brosse à dent violemment.

Ça donnait un côté assez dramatique à la scène. Il se brossa les dents en silence, les sourcils froncés, fusillant son petit-ami du regard dans la glace. Lorsqu'il eut fini il s'essuya machinalement la bouche et se planta devant Derek.

- _Si tu es n'est pas bien, je ne vais pas bien non plus._ dit-il en caressant le bras de Derek.

_- Et réciproquement._

_- Alors laisse-moi aller au lycée, je pense que ça va m'aider._

_-...D'accord._

Stiles lui sourit faiblement et lui tendit ses lèvres. Le plus vieux posa sa main sur la joue de l'hyperactif et se pencha pour venir poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Le contact dura quelques secondes et réchauffa leurs deux âmes blessées. C'était eux contre le monde à présent. L'Alpha embrassa rapidement Stiles sur le front et lui ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain, le laissant partir au lycée.

* * *

><p>L'Alpha était à l'extérieur en train de couper du bois pour la cheminée lorsqu'il entendit le téléphone sonner. Qui pouvait bien le déranger à cette heure là ? Il était midi et Peter et le shérif n'étaient pas rentrés. Bien, il allait devoir passer au dessus de son côté insociable et répondre au téléphone -puis qu'habituellement c'était Stiles qui s'en occupait. Il se dirigea vers le salon et grimaça quelques secondes en sentant une pression sous ses côtes, il avait du faire un faux mouvement. Il poussa la porte et attrapa le téléphone à la va-vite, son manteau toujours sur ses épaules.<p>

- _Allo ?_ fit-il d'une voix déjà exaspérée et pressée de finir cette conversation non commencée.

_- Oui bonjour, Monsieur Hale ? Derek Hale ?_

_- Lui-même. Qui est-ce ?_ grogna t-il alors qu'il perdait patience.

- _Ici l'université de Beacon Hills, il se trouve que le jeune-_

Il entendit la femme s'éloigner du combiné.

- _Stiles c'est ça ?- Oui, Mr Stilinski ne se sent pas bien et vous êtes la première personne à prévenir en cas d'urgence._

Les sourcils de Derek s'étaient froncés automatiquement à l'entente de ce prénom. Stiles, malade ? C'était impossible, en tant que loup-garou il ne pouvait pas tomber malade. Ça devait être une excuse pour rentrer à la maison.

- _Monsieur Hale, vous êtes toujours là ?_

Bon sang, qu'est-ce que sa voix était énervante.

_- Oui, j'arrive._

_- Bien, merci beaucoup._

L'Alpha leva les yeux au ciel et reposa le combiné avant d'attraper les clefs de sa Camaro et de s'y engouffrer. Durant le trajet, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter, est-qu'il simulait ? Était-il vraiment mal en point ? Il secoua la tête et se reconcentra sur la route alors qu'il déboulait sur le parking. Il sentit rapidement la présence de Stiles, il était assis sur un banc, la tête dans ses mains, frissonnant de tout son être. Oh, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Le cœur de Derek fit un bon dans sa cage thoracique. Il se gara rapidement devant le jeune homme et sortit de la voiture en un millième de seconde, se retrouvant face à son petit-ami.

- _Stiles, ça va ?_ fit-il en s'accroupissant devant lui, les mains posées sur ses genoux.

Le jeune homme releva la tête et secoua la tête de droite à gauche.

- _Non... Je sais pas j'ai froid. Je sais pas ce qui m'arrive._

- _Tu fais une crise de panique ?_

Car oui, l'Alpha le connaissait très bien et il n'avait vécu qu'une seule crise de panique de Stiles et ça lui avait suffi.

- _Non, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être malade.._ soupira l'adolescent en releva le regard vers Derek.

Il était assez pale et les cernes sous ses yeux étaient étrangement bien marquées. Bizarre ce changement d'état en si peu de temps. L'Alpha faisait tout pour rester calme, pour ne pas paniquer mais l'état de Stiles n'avait rien de normal. Il prit une grande inspiration et enleva son manteau pour le faire enfiler à l'adolescent. Celui-ci le remercia et attrapa la main que le plus vieux lui tendait. Derek le prit dans ses bras un instant, frictionnant son dos avec sa main.

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu es en train de me faire ?_ dit-il douloureusement avant de caresser la joue de Stiles les sourcils froncés.

- _J'en sais rien, c'est sans doute rien, une baisse de tension ou de la fatigue.. Un stress post-traumatique peut-être. Ne t'inquiète pas._

_- Si je m'inquiète là._

Le plus vieux l'embrassa sur le front. Brûlant. Non, ça n'était pas normal et il sentait l'angoisse monter en lui alors qu'il ouvrait la portière pour que l'adolescent s'installe sur le siège passager. Stiles posa sa tête contre la vitre, ses yeux à moitié fermés, regardant défiler le paysage. Les muscles de Derek étaient crispés, et ses doigts serraient le volant si fort que ses phalanges étaient blanches. Son inquiétude était palpable. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au loft, il aida Stiles à se déplacer jusqu'au lit et l'installa doucement, rajoutant des épaisseurs de couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il soit à l'aise.

- _Comment tu te sens ?_ fit le plus vieux en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

- _J'ai mal au ventre.._

Derek ferma les yeux douloureusement et toucha ses propres côtés en soupirant.

- _Où exactement ? Montre-moi._

Derek descendit l'amas de couvertures qui couvrait l'adolescent et releva doucement son tee-shirt. Mais ses yeux s'écarquillèrent devant la plaie qui se trouvaient sous les côtes de son compagnon, cette blessure causée par la flèche du chasseur.

- _Tu n'as pas cicatrisé ?_ fit-il en passant ses doigts autour de la plaie.

- _J'avais cicatrisé, puis tout à l'heure en cours ça a commencé à me lancer. Je me suis dit que c'était un faux mouvement._

_- Moi aussi._

Stiles fronça les sourcils.

- _Je l'ai senti. C'est pas normal, je pense que ton état est du à ta blessure et à mon avis ça ne va pas aller en s'améliorant. J'appelle Deaton._

L'adolescent soupira et hocha la tête.

_- Je suis fatigué.._

_- Repose-toi, je reviens avec une solution._ le rassura le plus vieux en le recouvrant.

Derek se releva du lit et sortit de la pièce. Et là, il se laissa aller. Il prit sa tête entre ses mains et fit les cents pas, il devait rester calme, au moins en apparence. Mais son amour était vraiment mal en point et il ne pouvait le supporter. Il attrapa son portable de ses doigts tremblants et régula sa respiration avant de coller le combiné contre son oreille.

- _Deaton ? J'ai besoin de toi. Je crois que Stiles s'est fait empoisonner._

* * *

><p>La porte claqua et Deaton entra rapidement dans le loft, accueilli rapidement par Peter qui discutait avec Derek autour de la table du salon.<p>

- _Où est-il ?_ dit-il rapidement en contournant les deux hommes.

L'Alpha se gratta l'arrière de la tête et guida le médecin improvisé jusqu'à la chambre où était couché Stiles. Deaton s'approcha de l'adolescent et toucha son front.

_- Fiévreux donc. Son corps cherche à combattre quelque chose et lui pompe toute son énergie. Il faut vite faire baisser sa fièvre sinon il va perdre connaissance._

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu sous-entends là ?_ fit Derek en paniquant, s'asseyant à côté de son compagnon.

_-...Calme-toi._ chuchota l'adolescent en lui souriant faiblement.

- _Me calmer ? C'est une blague ?_ fit-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Il se retourna vers Deaton et entreprit de dire quelque chose mais un mouvement à côté de lui le stoppa. Stiles se mît à tousser violemment, ne pouvant réprimer des hauts le cœur. Derek le regarda faire, le regard totalement vide, la peur lui serrant les tripes. Deaton s'était précipité vers lui, écoutant sa respiration avec son stéthoscope.

- _Ses bronches sont prises. Il y a du liquide dans ses poumons._

À peine avait-il prononcé cette phrase que Stiles, pris d'une énième quinte de toux, cracha dans ses mains un liquide visqueux. Vert.

- _Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?_ fit l'Alpha en cherchant Deaton du regard.

_- Je n'en sais rien. Mais son aura est verte Derek._

Le vétérinaire se retourna vers le petit-ami inquiet.

_- Ça ne présage rien de bon._

_- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait alors ?!_ répondit l'Alpha qui commençait à s'énerver.

- _Il faut que l'on sache de quoi est fait le poison pour en créer l'antidote.. Et pour cela on doit parler à celui qui l'a mis au point._

_- Très malin, on ne sait pas qui l'a créé !_ fit Derek en essuyant les lèvres de son petit-ami.

_- J'ai ma petite idée sur le sujet. Essaye de faire baisser sa fièvre le plus possible et soulage sa douleur comme tu peux. Je vais essayer de faire au plus vite._

L'Alpha ne répondit même pas, il se contenta de se retourner vers Stiles, regardant chaque parcelle de son visage maintenant très pale. Son état s'était empiré très vite, et ça n'allait pas en s'arrangeant.

- _Arrête de t'inquiéter.. Il va trouver.._ fit Stiles à bout de souffle en cherchant la main de Derek.

Il entrelaça ses doigts aux siens et essaya, malgré la douleur qui lui décimait les poumons et la tête, de sourire. Parce-qu'il ressentait parfaitement l'inquiétude de son compagnon et si lui déjà était empoisonné, savoir que Derek était dévasté ne l'aidait pas du tout.

- _Stiles, c'est même plus de l'inquiétude là c'est de la panique. Je suis terrifié, je ne sais même pas comment je fais pour garder autant mon sang froid._ répondit l'Alpha d'une voix grave.

- _Ça va aller... Deaton va trouver une solution._ tenta de le rassurer Stiles.

Mais à peine eut-il fini de parler qu'une énième quinte de toux le prit, le faisant cracher ce liquide vert étrange. Derek soupira et essuya le coin de ses lèvres, puis son geste se stoppa. Il n'eut pas le temps de répondre à la question silencieuse de Stiles qu'il lui tourna la tête et ses mains se mirent à trembler.

- _Ton oreille..._ chuchota le plus vieux en amenant le mouchoir vers l'orifice.

Le liquide sortait maintenant aussi des oreilles du plus jeune. Il était littéralement entrain de se vider de cette substance visqueuse. Et Derek était là, impuissant, seul spectateur de la scène horrible qui se déroulait devant lui. Il savait qu'il devait prévenir Scott et le shérif. Mais en avait-il seulement le courage ? La question demeurait sans réponse. Deaton devait se dépêcher.

* * *

><p>Lorsque Stiles s'était endormi, épuisé par la douleur, Derek était sorti de la pièce. Ses jambes étaient lourdes et son thorax se serrait. Il ne savait que faire, que penser, il se sentait vide et inutile. Il se retrouvait dans une des pires situations : Stiles était malade mais il ne pouvait absolument rien faire. En proie à un désespoir total, il s'était dirigé vers le salon, tête baissée, le moral au plus bas. Plus rien n'existait autour de lui, il essayait de se dire que Deaton allait trouver et que Stiles irait mieux dans très peu de temps.. Mais une autre petite voix, mauvaise et sadique, lui soufflait que c'était fini. Elle lui soufflait que l'adolescent allait mourir et qu'il vivait ses dernières heures. La respiration de Derek se coupa. Non, il devait positiver. Et il devait tenter d'aller mieux, puisque Stiles sentait ce qu'il sentait et qu'il ne voulait pas le faire souffrir encore plus. Alors il faisait les cent pas dans la pièce, mordant l'ongle de son pouce, sous le regard inquiet de son oncle.<p>

- _Il va s'en sortir._ fit Peter d'un coup, brisant le silence qui planait.

Derek s'arrêta d'un coup et releva les yeux vers son oncle.

- _Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?_ lui demanda-t-il totalement incrédule.

- _On parle de Stiles, la nouvelle race de lycanthrope, l'humain qui a résisté à tout.. On parle du petit ami de Derek Hale. Il est fort, et ça me tue de le dire mais c'est vrai. Cette tête de mule n'a pas fini de t'en faire voir crois-moi._

Derek ne pût s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire devant la description de l'hyperactif par son oncle. Il devait appeler Scott, ensuite le shérif. Il hocha la tête en regardant Peter et attrapa son portable avant de s'asseoir sur le canapé. Il attendit d'entendre la voix déjà inquiète de Scott pour parler.

- _Oui c'est Derek._

- _Je sais j'ai vu ton nom s'afficher, je comptais t'appeler, je viens d'apprendre pour Stiles au lycée. Comment il va ? J'allais passer au loft._

_- Viens vite._

Un silence s'installa, entrecoupé par la respiration erratique de l'Alpha.

- _Derek ?_

-...

_- Tout va bien ?_

_- Viens vite Scott._

_-...Je suis là dans 5 minutes._

Et c'est donc 5 minutes plus tard qu'une petite tête passa l'entrée du loft, les cheveux totalement décoiffés et Alison à son bras. Scott s'avança vers Derek et le questionna silencieusement.

- _Il a été empoisonné._ fit finalement l'Alpha en plantant son regard dans celui du plus jeune.

- _Comment c'est possible ?_ répondit Scott du tac au tac.

- _La flèche que lui a lancé le chasseur._

_- Celui que j'ai tué ?_ demanda Alison les yeux déjà humides.

- _Oui, sa blessure avait cicatrisé, comme si le corps avait épongé le poison. Ce matin elle s'est remise à saigner, il a mal au ventre et au poumon, il a de la fièvre. Il crache un liquide visqueux vert par tous les orifices._

Il marqua une pause et passa une main sur son visage.

- _Il a tellement l'air... Mourant. Scott j'ai l'impression qu'il est en train de se décomposer tant il a mauvaise mine._

Scott ressentit la terreur qui émanait de Derek, il savait le plus vieux pas très friand de contacts physiques mais il s'avança, et en silence vint l'entourer de ses bras.

* * *

><p><em>- Monsieur Stilinski ?<em>

_- Oui, qu'est-ce qui se passe, il y a un problème ?_

Derek serra la mâchoire et releva son regard vers Scott qui était assis en face de lui sur le lit, la main de Stiles dans la sienne.

_- Je ne vais pas vous mentir, oui il y a un gros problème ici._

L'Alpha n'eut pas besoin d'être à proximité du shérif pour deviner que son cœur commençait à s'accélérer au fil des secondes. Il entendit le père de Stiles prendre une brève inspiration avant que sa voix ne résonne de nouveau dans l'appareil :

- _Qu'est-ce-qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes disputés ?_

Derek ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire ironique.

- _Non et franchement j'aurais préféré. Stiles a été empoisonné lors du combat dans la forêt. Son état est..._

Le plus vieux jeta un regard sur le corps faible étendu à côté de lui.

-..._Critique. Mais nous allons trouver une solution, seulement j'estimais que vous aviez le droit d'être au courant._

_- Je suis là dans 5 minutes._

_- Ok._

Derek raccrocha et releva à nouveau son regard vers Scott. Un regard vide d'émotions, totalement désespéré et inquiet. Stiles ne pouvait pas mourir, l'Alpha refusait cette option. Il trouverait un moyen de le soigner, du moins, Deaton. Le médecin était à présent son seul espoir de sortir son petit-ami de cette épreuve.

* * *

><p>- <em>Bon, j'ai réussi à contacter le scientifique qui a mis au point le poison.<em> fit Deaton en s'appuyant sur la table.

- _Il t'a donné l'antidote ?_ s'empressa de demander Derek, la voix pleine d'espoir.

Le visage du médecin improvisé s'obscurcît quelques instants alors qu'il secouait lentement la tête de droite à gauche.

_- Non Derek.. Il n'y a pas d'antidote._

_- Pardon ?_

_- C'est incurable. Stiles est en train de se vider de toute son aura, autrement dit de tout ce qui le compose. Une fois "vidé" son cœur s'arrêtera de battre. Aucune réanimation n'est possible, sans son pouvoir il n'existe pas. Il est ce qu'on appelle un Captus, en latin "épris", pour survivre il doit avoir cette aura._

_- C'est donc de ma faute s'il est en train de mourir ? C'est moi qui l'ait transformé !_ explosa Derek en s'approchant du médecin.

- _Tu ne pouvais pas le savoir, n'endosse pas cette culpabilité. S'il meurt, tu vas devoir être fort, tu sais très bien les effets de l'imprégnation sur toi. Sans lui tu ne seras que l'ombre de toi-même, et c'est maintenant que tu dois t'y préparer._

Derek ricana tant la situation lui parut ironique. Vivre sans Stiles ? Deaton avait fumé pour sortir de telles conneries ?

- _Tu te fous de moi ?_, commença Derek lentement, _Tu dois te foutre de moi._

Il s'approcha de Deaton jusqu'à le fixer, près de son visage.

- _Écoute moi bien, si IL meurt, je ne compte pas vivre un seul jour de plus sur cette fichue planète. Tu m'as bien entendu ?_ fit-il doucement la mâchoire serrée.

- _Derek.._ tenta le vétérinaire en levant la main vers son épaule.

L'Alpha repoussa sa main et grogna.

- _La ferme. Tu as ma parole Deaton, il meurt, moi aussi. C'est mon choix et tu vas le respecter._

L'intéressé soupira et secoua la tête d'exaspération. Il n'avait pas le choix. C'était comme cela que fonctionnaient les Imprégnés, jamais l'un sans l'autre. Il s'en était douté, mais perdre deux de ses amis pour un lien le rendait furibond. La nature était bien faite, certes, mais le surnaturel était parfois maudit. L'Alpha avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer correctement, il sortit donc de la pièce pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Il se remémora la matinée qu'il avait passé, le petit moment avec Stiles, ses lèvres sur les siennes. Non, il ne pouvait pas vivre sans lui, c'était comme séparer deux aimants trop proches l'un de l'autre ; trop compliqué, trop dur. Et il n'en n'avait pas envie. Il avait passé sa vie à combattre les démons qui l'habitaient, puis il l'avait rencontré. Cet adolescent loin d'être parfait à première vue, espiègle, pipelet voir carrément exaspérant. Mais il avait su, dès le premier regard, que sa vie allait littéralement changer. Ce gamin l'avait ensorcelé, sans meme s'en rendre compte, il avait éclairé ses journées, lui avait permis de trouver une autre ancre que cette colère et cette rancune qui avaient fini de le ronger. Stiles était son ancre, son être, ce qui le maintenait en vie et satisfait. Sans cette petite lumière qu'est l'amour et la vie à deux, il ne souhaitait pas vivre. Parce-qu'à quoi bon ? Le suicide est lâche, certes, mais quand le monde d'une personne disparaît, c'est elle avec. Pas de Stiles, pas de Derek.

* * *

><p>Le shérif ressortit de la chambre, des larmes dévalant ses joues. Stiles était quasi-inconscient, comme drogué et incapable de faire ses fameux longs monologues qui le rendent à la fois si pénible et charmant. Il avait l'impression d'avoir perdu son fils, lui aussi perdait son monde, la seule chose qui lui restait. On lui avait pris sa femme et maintenant son fils unique.. Il devait être maudit pour avoir un karma aussi médiocre. Dans le couloir il faillit heurter Derek qui sortait de la salle de bain au même moment. L'Alpha s'excusa machinalement, ayant pour but de se rendre dans la chambre, mais lorsqu'il releva la tête et qu'il vit les larmes sur les joues du shérif, il s'arrêta net. Il ne savait que dire, la culpabilité coulait dans ses veines comme un poison qui le rendait malade. Il commençait à moins sentir les émotions de Stiles, le lien était en train de se briser et lui, il ne savait comment il faisait pour être encore rationnel. Il s'approcha du shérif et posa une main sur son épaule.<p>

- _Je suis.. Je suis désolé. Tout est de ma faute, je suis à l'origine de sa transformation et donc de ce fichu poison._

- _Derek,_ fit le shérif en posant sa main sur le bras de l'Alpha, _je n'ai jamais vu mon fils aussi épanoui qu'avec toi. Jamais je ne pourrais t'en vouloir puisque je sais que c'est ce que Stiles désirait. Cette histoire de lien, il la voulait. Tu es son monde, tu le sais n'est-ce-pas ? Comment pourrais-je hair la personne qui rend mon fils heureux ?_

Derek baissa la tête et serra la mâchoire. Puis finalement, il s'approcha du shérif, et doucement l'encercla de ses bras. Une étreinte solennelle, entre beau-père et beau-fils, au beau milieu d'un couloir, les toussotements d'un adolescent mourant en arrière plan. Une vision dramatique et magnifique d'une entraide entre deux personnes partageant la même peine. A présent tout le monde était dans le salon, Lydia et Isaac étaient venus parler à Stiles "une dernière fois". L'ambiance était morose, lourde, noire. Ils avaient déjà perdu Boyd, maintenant Stiles ? Beacon Hills était vraiment la pire ville sur terre pour ce groupe d'adolescents qui rêvaient encore d'avoir une vie normale. Le père de Stiles rejoignit les jeunes dans le salon, laissant son fils partager ses derniers instants avec celui qu'il aimait le plus au monde. Parce-qu'il l'avait senti, dans cette chambre, l'odeur de la mort imminente. Et il ne voulait pas assister à ça. En plus de cela, il estimait que ces derniers instants étaient réservés à une seule personne : Derek. Celui-ci poussa douloureusement la porte de LEUR chambre et la referma doucement, craignant de découvrir le visage si pâle allongé dans le lit. Mais il se retourna, encore lentement, et crut défaillir devant l'état critique de son petit-ami. Il semblait si faible, il avait maigri considérablement en quelques heures, son teint était blanc et ses yeux pleuraient cette substance verte que l'Alpha commençait à maudire. Le plus vieux s'avança vers le lit et vint s'allonger près de Stiles, celui-ci suivant de ses yeux tous les mouvements de son petit-ami. Derek le regarda douloureusement et, avec précaution, l'attira contre lui pour le prendre sans ses bras. Son corps était gelé, il semblait si peu vivant, sa respiration était erratique et son pouls extrêmement faible.

_- Je vais mourir.._

Les bras musclés de Derek se contractèrent à l'entente de cette phrase chuchotée dans le silence glacial qui planait dans tout le loft. Ces mêmes bras qui encerclèrent un peu plus l'adolescent.

- _Non._ fit Derek en contractant sa mâchoire, la voix rauque et résolue.

_- Arrête de mentir, je le sais, je l'ai vu dans les yeux de mon père. Et je sens encore ce que tu ressens.._

_- Je refuse dans tous les cas._

Un faible rire tenta de passer la barrière des lèvres de Stiles mais à la place, un nouvel écoulement de l'aura en décomposition coula le long de son menton, bientôt épongé par la main attentionnée de l'Alpha.

- _Ça va aller, tu iras bien.._ fit l'hyperactif en entrelaçant ses doigts à ceux de Derek.

- _Comment tu peux dire ça ? J'irai vraiment tout sauf bien ! Regarde-moi Stiles, mais regarde bien mes yeux. Ok ?_

Stiles hocha la tête alors qu'il fixait de ses yeux fatigués les iris prasin qui le dévisageaient.

- _Si tu meurs.. Je meurs._

Dans une vaine tentative, l'adolescent tenta de se redresser pour crier quelque chose mais la douleur le fit se recoucher immédiatement. Mais ses yeux restaient écarquillés et sa tête allait de droite à gauche alors qu'il toussait à s'en déchirer la gorge.

- _Non,_ fit-il entre deux toussotements, _non c'est hors de question. Putain non. Derek je te jure, sur la bible ou tous les écrits religieux que tu veux, que si tu te suicides je te tue.. Enfin je.._

_- Ça m'est égal. Je serais avec toi dans tous les cas._

_- Bon sang mais, tu es idiot jusqu'au bout hein ? NON. Tu vas vivre, être heureux et refaire ta vie.._

- _JAMAIS._

Il avait parlé fort, et Stiles le regarda longuement ne sachant que faire devant le caractère têtu de celui qui avait partagé sa vie pendant plus d'un an. Ça avait été court, il en voulait plus, il ne voulait pas partir. Et surtout, il ne pouvait pas partir en sachant que l'amour de sa vie allait commettre l'irréparable pour le rejoindre. C'était pure folie. Douloureusement, le jeune homme mourant monta sa main gelée jusqu'à la joue de Derek et sourit doucement.

- Regarde toi, fit-il en se concentrant sur la sensation de la barbe de Derek sous ses doigts, tu es beau à tomber, un peu pénible mais attentionné, pas expressif mais si donnant au fond. Tu es l'idée même de la perfection, tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te comblera autant que moi, et tu dois me promettre d'essayer..

_- Je ne veux que toi, personne d'autre._

_- Derek, écoute-moi.._

_- Non c'est toi qui va m'écouter, je préfère mourir que de te perdre. Je ne PEUX pas._

_- Bon sang tu- Oh non.._

Stiles sentit clairement un liquide glisser le long de ses doigts sur la joue de Derek. Des larmes.

_- S'il te plaît.. Non.._

_- Non là c'est plus possible par contre._ fit Derek en sanglotant. _Je peux encaisser beaucoup de choses tu le sais, mais pas ça. C'est plus fort que moi, j'ai envie de pleurer. Tout est de ma faute._

_- C'est faux, arrête. Je ne veux pas partir avec cette image de toi, c'est pire que toutes les douleurs qui puissent exister.._

_- Non, ne me fait pas ça, je t'en supplie._ fit Derek en mettant ses deux mains sur son visage, laissant les larmes couler à flots, laissant ses pleurs résonner dans la maison.

Dans le salon, tout le monde l'entendait, mais tous gardaient la tête baissée, par respect. Parce-que si Derek pleurait de la sorte ce soir là, c'est parce-que réellement, il était en train de tout perdre. Stiles, quand à lui, ne put retenir ses larmes également devant la tristesse et la souffrance de son Alpha. C'était trop dur de le laisser comme ça, d'être si impuissant et faible. Il aurait aimé le prendre dans ses bras, mais il ne pouvait même pas se lever. Ses articulations étaient en train de se paralyser. Puis le manque d'air. La tête qui tourne. Il partait, il allait s'en aller.

- _Derek.._

Le son de sa voix avait un instant ressembler à une plainte. Un appel à l'aide. Il se sentait mourir. Le plus vieux enleva les mains de son visage, les joues rouillées par les larmes, les yeux injectés de sang. Il le voyait perdre la vie, là dans ses bras, sous ses yeux.

_- Non, s'il te plait._ chuchota Derek en prenant le visage de Stiles entre ses mains.

_- Embrasse-moi._

Il mourrait, et il voulait que ça se passe dignement. Mourir en embrassant l'amour de sa vie, c'était ce qu'il souhaitait. Il voulait partir avec la sensation de vivre. Étrangement dit mais si vrai. Derek ne put qu'exaucer son vœu, il vint poser ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles alors que les larmes continuaient de dévaler ses joues. Ses émotions étaient en irruption, son corps semblait se décomposer tant la tristesse l'engloutissait.

- _Je t'aime.. Plus que tout et n'importe qui. Je t'aimerais toujours Derek Hale._

Et ses yeux se fermèrent doucement, mais la panique prit l'Alpha.

- _Non, garde les yeux ouverts. Stiles, garde-les ouverts, encore._

-...

- _Stiles. Ouvre les yeux, arrête, ouvre-les. Je t'en supplie. T'as pas le droit de me faire ça._

Les paupières de Stiles se relevèrent doucement dans un ultime effort.

- _Regarde-moi,_ chuchota l'Alpha en posant ses lèvres sur celles de Stiles, _Je t'aime tu m'entends ? Je t'aime et je te l'ai pas dit assez souvent._

- _Je le sais. Je te connais par cœur.._ fit le plus jeune à bout de souffle. _Tu m'aimes._

Et c'est à cet instant que l'aura de Derek refit surface, rendant ses yeux rouges carmins. Son loup qui se manifestait, son loup en train de perdre son ancre. Le mince filet rouge qui émanait de la peau de l'Alpha s'étendit lentement jusqu'à toucher la peau de Stiles. La réaction fut immédiate, Stiles entrouvrit les lèvres alors qu'il commençait se sentir plus léger. Puis ça lui revint en tête:

- _Le pouvoir de l'amour tu te souviens ?_ fit-il en agrippant le bras de Derek.

Et en effet, celui-ci s'en souvenait. Leur lien et leur pouvoir étaient basés sur l'amour réciproque. L'aura de Derek se manifestait quand il dévoilait ses sentiments. Et il comprit, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il attrapa les mains de Stiles pour les serrer dans les siennes et il vint embrasser Stiles dans le cou. Son aura doubla de puissance et en entrant en contact avec la peau de Stiles, semblait s'infiltrer dans celle-ci, comme si l'adolescent puisait dans son aura.

- _Je t'aime.._ chuchota à nouveau Derek en remonta jusqu'aux lèvres de Stiles.

L'adolescent se sentait mieux, comme si on lui injectait le sérum "vitalité" dans les veines, comme s'il naissait une nouvelle fois. Comme si Derek lui donnait la vie. Il entrouvrit les lèvres et, avec le peu de force qui commençait à venir en lui, il répondit au baiser de l'Alpha, serrant plus fort ses mains dans les siennes. Il voulait lui montrer que oui, ça marchait. Alors le plus vieux continua de l'embrasser, caressant la paume de ses mains, descendant vers sa mâchoire, ses larmes encore humides mouillant la peau déjà plus chaude de l'adolescent. Puis le plus jeune délia ses mains à celles de Derek et vint les poser sur ses joues, ses yeux passant à un vert incandescent. Derek baissa les yeux sur les bras de Stiles, un mince filet vert s'en échappait. Il vivait.

- _Mon amour._ fit Stiles en agrippant les lèvres de Derek avec les siennes.

Les mains de Derek se perdirent dans les cheveux de l'adolescent alors que son corps était en ébullition. Il vivait, il respirait, il frissonnait sous ses caresses. Stiles. Son Stiles était en vie, pétillant dans ses bras. Leurs lèvres se joignaient et se séparaient pour mieux se retrouver alors que dans le salon, les loups-garous présents souriaient. Il était sauvé. Le petit Stilinski était sur pied, ou plutôt dans les bras de Derek.

- _Je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie._ fit Derek à bout de souffle en serrant l'adolescent fort contre lui.

_- Moi aussi, mais je suis déçu._

_- Quoi ?_ fit l'Alpha en paniquant un instant.

- _Bah tu as écoulé ton stock de "Je t'aime" pour 20 ans là. Il neigera la prochaine fois que je l'entendrais._

Il faisait de l'humour alors que 2 minutes auparavant il était en train de mourir. Du Stilinski tout craché. L'Alpha soupira et ferma les yeux longuement en embrassant Stiles sur la tempe.

_- Nous sommes en Hiver Stiles. Réfléchis à ce que tu viens de dire._

_- Il neige en Hiver._ susurra l'adolescent en embrassant le coin des lèvres de Derek.

-...

- _Dis-le, encore._

Derek sourit doucement alors qu'il s'approchait des douces lèvres qui attisaient son envie.

-_ Arrête de jouer avec moi.._ chuchota t-il en embrassant l'adolescent.

- _Moi je t'aime, ça m'est égal._

_(pardon?) -L._


	10. Chapitre 10 (Partie 1)

_(Le chapitre Surfusion est le dernier de la fiction Imprégnés, il est en deux parties)_

**Surfusion (Partie 1)**

* * *

><p>23 décembre 2014, une semaine que Stiles avait failli mourir, une semaine que Boyd avait quitté ce monde, une semaine que Derek vivait dans l'angoisse de perdre à nouveau un être cher. L'ennemi était vaincu, pour le moment, mais le combat sanglant ayant eu lieu dans les bois avaient laissé des séquelles. Dans les esprits des jeunes courageux de Beacon Hills, les questions fusaient : Étaient-ils enfin à l'abri ? Est-ce que le soudain calme de la ville présageait une tempête ? Qu'est-ce que le futur leur réservait finalement ? Cela faisait des années que Beacon Hills était le théâtre de combat variés entre diverses espèces. Aujourd'hui, le silence et la sécurité qui planaient dans la ville semblait presque illusoires. Et ça, l'Alpha ne pouvait s'empêcher d'y penser. Stiles était-il hors de danger ? C'était son souhait le plus cher. Depuis le jour où il avait presque passé les portes de la mort, beaucoup de questions assaillaient le plus vieux, dont son propre comportement avec l'adolescent. Il voulait en profiter, au maximum, parce-que sur son lit de mort il avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait vivre sans lui. Ça relevait de l'impossible et il ferait tout pour que plus jamais son petit-ami ne soit en situation extrême. Il avait pourtant essayé de le protéger au maximum, mais le destin avait peut-être voulu lui faire passer un message : "Stiles est ta raison de vivre, maintenant tu sais que tu dois tout faire pour le garder près de toi." Et c'est ce qu'il allait s'évertuer à faire, jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Il ne laisserait jamais plus personne le blesser. A présent, ses intérêts passeraient TOUJOURS avant les siens. Et c'est pour cela qu'il avait accepté, à contre cœur, de partir passer Noël chez sa sœur Cora. Parce-qu'elle avait insisté, et parce-que Stiles tenait vraiment à la revoir et à rencontrer la famille de Derek. Plus d'un an et demi de relation et le jeune Captus souhaitait rentrer enfin en contact avec les membres de la famille de son Alpha. C'était une étape importante dans une relation et il espérait se faire accepter. Cora était au courant pour leur relation, en revanche le reste de la famille Hale ignorait totalement son existence. Il appréhendait donc le moment où il rentrerait dans la pièce, où les personnes présentes se demanderaient la nature de sa relation avec Derek. Il allait falloir passer le cap du : "Oui nous sommes en couple depuis 1 an et demi et nous avons 7 ans de différence." sans oublier le "Nous ne sommes pas gays, juste amoureux." Ça allait être.. Compliqué.<p>

- _Derek le train est dans 15 minutes, active !_

Stiles était dans la chambre, bouclant les valises alors que l'Alpha était en train de se doucher.

- _Arrête de stresser._ fit le plus vieux en sortant de la cabine de douche.

L'adolescent soupira en marmonnant dans sa barbe et amena les valises dans le salon. Il repartit dans la chambre chercher son manteau et s'assit dans le canapé en tapotant du pied par terre. A ce rythme là ils allaient raté le train. La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit et Derek en sortit, seulement vêtu d'une serviette de bain autour de la taille. Stiles le regarda d'un air blasé et tapota sur son poignet ne portant aucune montre pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne leur restait pas beaucoup de temps.

- _Sérieusement Derek, habille-toi là, le train part dans 10 minutes tu le fais exprès ou quoi ?_

L'Alpha grogna et jeta la serviette dans la salle de bain avant de se presser dans la chambre.

- _Tu m'énerves, on va pas le rater tu paries ?_ fit-il de la chambre alors qu'il enfilait ses vêtements.

- _Je ne parie rien du tout, dépêche-toi là !_

Il entendit le rire de l'Alpha et ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. C'était tellement rare de l'entendre rire, surtout en ce moment. Il se leva du canapé et se dirigea vers la chambre, s'adossant à l'embrasure de la porte. Il regarda l'Alpha finir de s'habiller et regarda son portable.

- _8 minutes._

- _La gare est à côté._ répliqua le plus vieux en attrapant son manteau.

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et vint rapidement dans le salon, suivit de près par Derek qui mettait son écharpe et attrapa les valises avant d'ouvrir la porte du loft. Il chargea les bagages dans le coffre de la Camaro et s'assit rapidement sur le siège passager avant de boucler sa ceinture. Derek le rejoignit aussitôt et démarra la voiture.

_- 6 minutes, tu abuses. Accélère._

_- Pas besoin._

L'adolescent commençait à être nerveux, il tapotait sur le tableau de bord, fixant la route qui semblait défiler lentement. Ils allaient le louper ce train c'était certain. Ils arrivèrent à la gare 3 minutes avant le départ, Stiles descendit rapidement du véhicule et pressa Derek pour qu'il prenne les valises. Une fois sur le quai, l'adolescent aperçut leur train au loin. Il s'activa pour rentrer à l'intérieur, le plus vieux marchant tranquillement derrière.

- _Donne-les moi_. fit Stiles en attrapant les valises alors que Derek s'asseyait. _Ôte moi d'un doute, tu as bien pris les cadeaux ?_

_- Oui ils sont dans les valises._

Il les rangea au dessus d'eux dans l'espace prévu à cet effet et se laissa tomber dans le siège à côté de Derek. Au moment même où ils étaient enfin installés, le train se mît en marche.

- _Bah c'était moins une._ dit Stiles en se tournant vers Derek.

- _Non, timing parfait._

Stiles secoua la tête d'exaspération et enleva son manteau avant de se réinstaller confortablement. Après avoir montrer leur billet au contrôleur, les deux garçons discutèrent rapidement de la famille de Derek et des personnes qui seront présentes. Ses oncles et ses tantes, leurs enfants et son grand-père. Tous des loup-garous.

- _Tous ?_ fit Stiles en écarquillant les yeux.

_- Tous. Mes oncles ont transformé mes tantes qui ont enfanté des loups-garous._

_- Toujours ce truc d'imprégnation ?_

_- Oui._

_- Alors pourquoi avoir transformé les femmes puisque la cohabitation est possible entre deux sexes différents ?_

_- Parce-qu'elles le souhaitaient._ répondit simplement Derek.

L'hyperactif hocha la tête et regarda quelques instants son petit-ami. Il était beau aujourd'hui, la couleur de ses yeux verts ressortaient avec la neige qui bordait les routes et la chemise habillée qu'il portait lui allait parfaitement. Le plus vieux remarqua l'intérêt soudain du plus jeune à son égard et fronça les sourcils.

- _Qu'est-ce qui a ?_ fit-il, sortant Stiles de sa contemplation.

-_...Hein ? Quoi ? Rien du tout je te regardais c'est tout._

L'Alpha secoua la tête.

_- Quoi ? J'ai pas le droit de te trouver beau maintenant ? C'est fou ça._

Un petit sourire étira les lèvres de l'Alpha et il vint planter un baiser sur la joue de Stiles. Il était bien trop adorable. L'adolescent sourit à son tour, fixant l'Alpha de ses yeux noisettes qui dégageaient tout l'amour qu'il lui portait. Il se pencha alors doucement et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek avant de poser sa tête sur ses genoux. L'Alpha ne pût s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel.

- _Je suis ton coussin maintenant ?_ dit-il en regardant la chevelure de Stiles.

- _Oui._ répondit l'intéressé doucement.

- _Je vois._

Le jeune étudiant ferma les yeux, se concentrant uniquement sur les battements du cœur de l'Alpha. Une heure passa dans le silence, Derek regardant le paysage défiler par la fenêtre, Stiles les yeux fermés, appréciant la proximité qu'il avait avec son petit-ami. Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir il sentit des doigts glisser le long de ses cheveux. Un petit sourire prit place sur son visage et à cet instant il se dit qu'il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Derek caressant ses cheveux, lui confortablement installé et le seul bruit du train glissant sur les rails en arrière-plan. Le trajet dura plus de 6 heures, en comptant les changements qu'ils avaient du effectuer le long de la route. Sa sœur habitait dans le nord des États-Unis, dans un petit village nommé Bon Temps. C'était l'hiver, une saison qui d'habitude déprimait l'adolescent, mais cette année il sentait qu'il allait l'apprécier. Les ennuis étaient derrière eux et ils allaient enfin pouvoir jouir des plaisirs de la vie à deux sans encombres surnaturelles. Juste un petit voyage des plus banals dans la famille de son amoureux. Ça sonnait si faux, mais peut-être était-ce enfin le début d'une vie paisible avec l'homme qu'il aimait ?

* * *

><p>Cora vint les récupérer à la gare aux alentours de 18h00, elle n'avait pas changé, c'était Derek au féminin et c'était certainement pour ça qu'à une époque Stiles avait eu des vues sur la jeune femme. Il s'était d'ailleurs attiré les foudres de l'Alpha lorsque celui-ci l'avait appris mais s'était évertué à lui expliquer que s'il avait été attiré c'était seulement parce-qu'elle lui ressemblait. Le jeune étudiant avait toujours eu une certaine admiration pour Derek, le loup-garou expérimenté, ayant un passé douloureux et une force de caractère impressionnante. Il l'avait toujours fasciné et au fil du temps, il avait souhaité le connaître plus, savoir le pourquoi du comment il était ce qu'il était. Alors il avait questionné Cora et Peter un soir sur les relations passées de Derek, il avait alors appris qu'il avait du tuer son premier amour. Et il avait été touché. Touché par le courage dont avait fait preuve Derek toute sa vie pour garder la tête haute, et il avait alors compris que la carapace qu'il s'était évertué à se forger lui servait à se protéger. Et son regard avait totalement changé, il était tombé sous son charme. Derek Hale était un mystère, l'interdit qu'il voulait, un homme, un peu plus vieux, détruit sentimentalement. Il s'était alors dit qu'il le sauverait, qu'il l'aiderait, parce-que son histoire l'avait bouleversé. Et dire qu'ils étaient à présents dans la voiture de la sœur de l'Alpha, en couple, près à affronter le regard et les a priori de la famille Hale. Encore un pas en avant pour les deux imprégnés.<p>

- _Je vous ai préparé la chambre à l'étage, il y fait un peu froid mais je pense que ça ne devrait pas vous gêner._ fit Cora en s'arrêtant à un feu rouge.

- _Comment ça, "ça ne te devrait pas vous gêner" ?_ intervint Stiles qui était à l'arrière.

Il était assis au milieu, penché pour parler aux deux loup-garous assis à l'avant.

- _Bah la chaleur du corps humain, enfin vos corps. Vous trouverez bien un moyen de vous réchauffer non ?_

Était-elle réellement en train de faire une allusion sexuelle ? Stiles ne pût se retenir de rire en voyant les yeux de Derek noirs de rage.

- _La ferme. _fit le plus vieux en fusillant sa sœur du regard.

- _Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que tu peux être grognon. Comment tu fais pour le supporter au quotidien Stiles ? Je crois que je refuserais, même pour un million de dollars._

L'adolescent esquissa un sourire en regardant son loup-garou. Lui il le faisait gratuitement et il paierait même s'il le fallait.

- _C'est un coup à prendre._ répondit l'hyperactif en passant une main dans les cheveux de Derek.

L'Alpha grogna et se tourna vers la vitre.

- _Tu boudes ou je rêve là ?_ railla Cora en passant le portail d'une grande bâtisse.

L'Alpha ne répondit pas et attendit que la voiture soit arrêtée pour en sortir, laissant Cora et Stiles seuls dans la voiture. La jeune femme se retourna vers Stiles et fronça les sourcils.

- _Il est toujours comme ça ?_ fit-elle en désignant le plus vieux, adossé contre le mur de la maison, les yeux mitrailleurs.

- _Il entend ce que tu dis d'ici, mais oui. Enfin il est comme ça la plupart du temps._

- _Et tu t'es pas tiré ?_

Elle écarquilla les yeux en passant de Derek à Stiles. Le plus jeune regarda l'Alpha et esquissa un sourire.

_- Pour rien au monde._

_- T'as bien du courage._ fit-elle pensivement en retroussant ses lèvres. _Bon, allez on y va, la famille va bientôt arriver._

Le cœur de l'adolescent s'accéléra sensiblement, il commençait à redouter la rencontre avec les proches de Derek. Il sortit de la voiture et suivit Cora jusqu'à la porte. L'Alpha n'avait pas bougé de place et semblait déterminé à passer la journée dehors. L'adolescent fit un signe à la jeune femme pour lui dire qu'il arrivait et s'approcha de Derek. Il ne pût s'empêcher de pouffer face à la tête de "Grumpy cat" qu'il tirait. Même énervé il était adorable. Il attrapa la main du plus vieux et le tira vers lui pour qu'il le suive à l'intérieur. L'Alpha soupira et le suivit à contre cœur. Ils entrèrent dans la bâtisse rapidement et Cora leur indiqua la chambre à l'étage, ils y montèrent rapidement et posèrent leur valise. Derek se coucha immédiatement sur le lit, muet comme une tombe. Stiles monta sur le lit à son tour et avança vers le plus vieux à quatre pattes.

- _J'ai rien fait moi, tu peux me parler._ fit-il en s'asseyant en amazone sur le plus vieux.

_- Je suis énervé j'ai pas envie de parler._

Il ne le regardait même pas. Bon, super, il était vraiment énervé.

_- Elle ne disait rien de mal, c'était pour rire. Tu es si susceptible et irritable aujourd'hui._

L'Alpha tourna la tête et regarda l'adolescent assis sur lui avec un air presque désolé.

_- Moi j'ai rien fait._ fit Stiles avec une petite voix en se penchant pour frôler le nez de Derek du sien.

_- Elle sait très bien que je ne supporte pas qu'on interfère dans ma vie privée, en plus de ses commentaires désobligeants._

_- Moi je sais qui tu es._ le rassura l'adolescent en tapotant son torse.

Derek le regarda longuement et hocha la tête avant de soupirer. Il le le tira vers lui pour qu'il s'allonge dans ses bras. Le plus jeune posa sa tête contre le torse de Derek et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_- Tu penses que ta famille va bien réagir ?_ demanda t-il doucement, les paupières toujours closes.

_- Je n'en sais rien sincèrement. Je l'espère._

Super, c'était extrêmement rassurant.

_- Ça m'angoisse c'est horrible. J'ai tellement pas la tête d'un gros dur comme toi, à côté je suis une petite chose jeune et fragile._

_- Je ne vois pas le problème._ répliqua l'Alpha en levant les yeux au ciel.

Stiles se releva d'un coup, les yeux écarquillés.

_- Cette mauvaise foi !_ fit-il avec une mine faussement choquée. _Tu disais pas ça l'année dernière, c'était même ton argument favori pour justifier le fait qu'être ensembles était une mauvaise idée._

Il prit une voix rauque surjouée pour imiter Derek :

_- "On est trop différent." Et tes proches vont penser exactement la même chose, je ne me fais pas d'illusions._

_- On s'en fiche non ? Pour commencer le passé est le passé et ce que dira ma famille ne changera absolument rien._

Il recommençait à s'énerver. Décidément il était vraiment à fleur de peau ce matin-là. Le plus jeune commençait un peu à en avoir marre mais il prenait sur lui, Derek n'était pas dans une très bonne période depuis la mort de Boyd. Il l'avait vu et évidemment il le sentait, en permanence. Il regarda son visage agacé et soupira avant de se relever. Il ne voulait pas qu'ils se disputent, c'était vraiment tout sauf le moment. Il se posta devant la fenêtre et entendit au loin des vrombissements de moteurs.

- _Ils arrivent._ dit-il d'une voix anxieuse.

Il vit Derek hocher la tête et se lever à son tour, le rejoignant à la fenêtre. Trois voitures se suivant de près rentrèrent dans la propriété de Cora et se garèrent. De la première en sortirent un homme et une femme plutôt jeunes. D'une autre un vieil homme, un homme, une femme et 2 petites filles, des jumelles. Et enfin, de la dernière en sortirent une jeune femme de la trentaine et un homme, accompagnés par un garçon d'une quinzaine d'années et une fillette. 11 personnes, 11 regards sur eux. Stiles prit une grande inspiration et sautilla sur place pour se déstresser. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers Derek qui regardait sa sœur accueillir les membres de sa famille. Il n'était même pas stressé et l'hyperactif se demandait comment il faisait.

_- Tu crois qu'ils vont m'accepter ?_

_- Stiles..._ commença Derek avec une voix lassée, _On est pas dans un film là, y a pas d'histoire d'accord de quoi que ce soit. JE décide, ils ne sont pas contents ça ne change rien. Tu partages ma vie et c'est pas 10 personnes qui changeront quoi que ce soit. Rassuré ?_

Le plus jeune hocha doucement la tête. Mais non, il n'était pas rassuré. Lui ne voyait pas les choses de cette manière, il voulait que la famille Hale l'accepte et l'apprécie car il était très attaché à ce principe de la vie amoureuse. La rencontre avec la belle famille ect.. Pour lui, c'était une étape primordiale et indispensable.

_- Mais je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour penser comme ça. Certes, moi non plus des commentaires mal placés ne me feront jamais changer d'avis mais il s'agit de ta famille tout de même. Je veux faire bonne impression tu comprends ?_

_- Oui, mais tu t'en fais trop pour pas grand chose._ soupira le plus vieux en se tournant vers son petit-ami.

_- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité là ?_ pouffa Stiles en écarquillant les yeux. _Moi, Stiles, je m'en fais pour "pas grand chose" ? Bah alors toi n'en parlons pas._

Le plus vieux grogna et se dirigea vers la porte pour descendre en bas accueillir sa famille. Ce geste sembla réveiller Stiles qui était toujours en train de se moquer de l'Alpha.

_- Hé hé hé, tu vas où comme ça ?_ fit-il en le rattrapant par le tee-shirt.

_- Je vais accueillir mes oncles, mes tantes, mes cousins et mon grand-père._ répondit-il calmement. _Pourquoi ?_

- _Tu te fous de moi ? J'ai super peur tu pourrais me rassurer je sais pas, aide-moi là. Je suis dans une situation super inconfortable, en plus j'ai chaud du coup je transpire et je vais puer mon dieu-_

Derek avait déjà décroché.

- _Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont penser ? Que je me lave pas ? Oh non, la honte à côté de toi. C'est terrible, on est vraiment obligé de descendre maintenant là ?_

L'Alpha le regardait dans les yeux, passant quelques fois à ses lèvres qui ne cessaient de bouger. Il parlait sans s'arrêter, totalement paniqué par la situation. Il était mignon mais Derek ne voulait pas qu'il se sente mal.

_- Et s'ils pensent que-_

_- Stiles..._

_- Non mais t'imagines c'est pas possible-_

_- STILES._

L'adolescent s'arrêta immédiatement, figeant d'un coup ses bras qui bougeaient dans tous les sens. Il prit un faux sourire.

_- Oui ?_ fit-il le plus naturellement du monde.

- _Calme-toi hm ?_

Stiles soupira et passa une main sur son visage.

- _Déjà tu ne pues pas, ensuite tu ne vas pas faire mauvaise impression, pourquoi ce serait le cas ? Détends-toi, ils sont comme nous en plus, tous._

_- Justement moi je suis pas comme vous Derek. Je suis une espèce bizarre là, un Captus, ça ressemble à "cactus" en plus merci. J'en ai marre._

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel en laissant sa tête tomber en arrière. Il stressait à ce point-là ? Il replanta son regard dans celui de Stiles et s'approcha doucement de lui avant de l'embrasser chastement sur les lèvres.

_- Ça va bien se passer._ chuchota t-il. _Tu me fais confiance non ?_

_- Bien sur que oui, là n'est pas la question._

_- Alors fais ce que je te dis, détends-toi et tu verras tout ira bien._

L'adolescent hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration. C'était le grand pas dans le vide. Derek ouvrit la porte et mît un pas dehors mais encore une fois il sentit qu'on le retenait par le tee-shirt. Il se retourna lentement, commençant à en avoir marre et haussa un sourcil en regardant l'adolescent qui l'avait encore une fois arrêté.

_- Embrasse-moi encore une fois._

_-..._

_- Pour me donner du courage._

_-..._

_- Mais t'es sérieux ?_

Derek souffla bruyamment et se pencha à nouveau pour embrasser Stiles rapidement. Le plus jeune fronça les sourcils et tira le bras de l'Alpha pour le coller contre le lui. Ils étaient face à face, leurs visages proches.

- _Non pas comme ça. Un vrai bisou._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança vers les lèvres de Stiles pour y poser les siennes. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek et sourit contre ses lèvres. Il avait gagné, encore une fois. Derek se recula légèrement et vint l'embrasser à la commissure de ses lèvres.

- _C'est bon maintenant ?_ fit-il d'un air faussement agacé mais attendri.

Stiles se mît sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa de nouveau puis se défit de leur étreinte avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

- _Là c'est bon._

Le plus vieux lui sourit gentiment et sortit enfin de la pièce avant de prendre les escaliers, suivi de près par Stiles dont il entendait le cœur battre à une allure folle. Il était VRAIMENT stressé. Derek se dirigea vers le salon où tout le monde était rassemblé et fut le premier à faire son apparition dans la pièce, l'hyperactif ayant ralenti le pas, la peur au ventre.

_- Aaaaah, Derek !_

Un homme blond aux yeux bleus venait de s'exclamer en voyant l'Alpha rentrer dans la pièce. Il devait avoir une trentaine d'années et était le père des deux jumelles. Sa femme, à côté de lui, s'avança vers Derek et vint le saluer, bientôt suivi par tous les autres membres de la famille Hale. Mais Stiles manquait toujours à l'appel, il était caché derrière la porte et écoutait la conversation en triturant ses doigts comme un gamin qui a peur de se faire interroger en début de cours. Ce fut le grand-père de Derek qui ressentit en premier l'atmosphère étrange qui planait dans la maison, tous l'avaient plus ou moins remarqué en rentrant mais maintenant, la sensation était plus forte.

-_ Je sens quelque chose de bizarre._ fit le vieil homme en s'avançant vers l'Alpha.

Il le "renifla" si l'on pusse dire ça comme ça et fronça les sourcils. L'odeur lui était inconnue, indéchiffrable et sans aucune caractéristique. Inutile de vous préciser qu'il s'agissait du lien, la puissance de celui-ci était décelable dans l'air. En présence de deux imprégnés mâles sous le même toit, l'odeur embaumait la pièce. Le grand-père de Derek plissa les yeux, une autre odeur était aussi bien présente : celle d'un autre loup-garou, mais de n'importe quelle espèce qu'il fut, il sentait différemment des autres. Plus fort, plus intense, comme s'il marquait son territoire par sa simple présence. Derek capta bien vite le petit jeu des invités, tous cherchaient une explication à cette ambiance particulière que personne ne pouvait décrire avec des mots. Et que d'ailleurs, personne ne pouvait comprendre, à part les intéressés. C'était l'odeur des Imprégnés, l'odeur de l'amour partagé et du pouvoir. Seulement, le vieil homme avait très bien compris que son petit-fils s'était imprégné, le parfum de son âme-sœur était partout sur lui.

- _Alors.. Ta louve se cache ?_ railla le plus vieux de la maisonnée en souriant malicieusement vers le mur où Stiles était caché.

Le déserteur leva les yeux au ciel, "ta louve", ça commençait bien pour lui. Il s'imaginait déjà leur réaction lorsqu'ils le découvriraient : "Surprise, j'ai un pénis !" Stiles secoua la tête et passa une main sur son visage. Qu'est-ce-que Derek attendait pour lui porter main forte ?

- _Ce n'est pas une louve. _répondit enfin Derek en s'avançant vers la porte.

Il l'ouvrit et fit signe à son petit-ami de venir pour enfin montrer son visage aux membres de sa famille. Celui-ci secoua la tête de droite à gauche, non il n'était pas prêt. Cette idée de Noël chez la famille Hale n'était peut-être finalement pas une si bonne idée que ça. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Derek, il avait voulu venir ? Bien, il allait devoir assumer jusqu'au bout. Il s'avança vers Stiles, l'attrapa par le poignet et l'adolescent n'eut pas le temps de protester qu'il était projeté dans la pièce, une dizaine de regards surpris sur lui. Il aurait payé cher pour être invisible à cet instant là.

_- C'est lui._

La voix de Derek brisa le silence de glace qui trônait dans la pièce et Stiles ne put afficher qu'un sourire crispé pour se donner contenance.

_-...Salut !_ fit-il enfin en mettant les mains dans ses poches pour cacher son malaise.

_- Un mec ?_ intervint le garçon d'une quinzaine d'années en regardant Derek.

L'Alpha se rapprocha de Stiles et posa une main sur son épaule en hochant la tête.

- _Je vous présente Stiles, mon petit-ami._

* * *

><p>Le dîner se passa assez normalement malgré les regards un peu curieux qui se posaient régulièrement sur l'adolescent. Les invités avaient tous l'air un peu fatigués par le long trajet qu'ils avaient fait et aucun d'eux n'avait posé de questions sur la relation entre Derek et Stiles. Mais en effet, leurs regards en disaient longs. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment posé de questions à Stiles non plus, comme s'ils n'osaient pas finalement, il est aussi utile de noter que les flammes dans les yeux de Derek à chaque regard déplacé les dissuadait quelque peu. Ils avaient très bien compris que ce jeune adolescent comptait pour l'Alpha et qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour eux qu'ils lui cherchent des noix. Le couple remonta dans la chambre vers 23h00, ayant salué tout le monde avant de refermer la porte derrière eux. Stiles se retourna lentement vers Derek et écarquilla les yeux.<p>

- _Alors toi,_ fit-il en le montrant du doigt, _J'ai des choses à te dire._

Derek soupira et ôta ses vêtements avant de s'allonger dans le lit, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui a ?_

- _Tu m'as mis dans une situation inconfortable dès le début ! Quel genre d'homme sain d'esprit ferait ça ? Me pousser littéralement dans une pièce remplie de personnes qui n'attendent qu'une seule chose : me juger. Ou m'étriper._

_-... T'étriper ?_ railla le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil.

_- T'as vu comment ils me regardent tous ? On dirait que je viens d'une autre planète, c'est assez gênant. Alors soit ils veulent me tuer, soit-_

_- Soit ils se posent juste des questions, ce qui est normal après tout. J'ai eu des aventures féminines qui-_

_- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir envie d'entendre ça, passe le cap du "J'ai eu des exs par milliers carrément canons que ma famille appréciait" merci._ dit Stiles en secouant les mains devant lui.

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? Kate était tout sauf appréciée, dès le début ma famille avait senti que quelque chose clochait. Là ce n'est pas le cas, ils sont juste étonnés et curieux. Tu peux comprendre ça au moins non ?_

L'adolescent enleva rapidement ses vêtements et vint rejoindre Derek dans le lit.

_- Non pas que je suis jaloux mais.. Je suis bien mieux que Kate_. fit le plus jeune avec une mine renfrognée.

_- Bien sur que tu l'es, ce n'est même pas comparable._

_- Ils n'ont posé aucune question pendant le dîner, tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?_

Derek plissa les lèvres et secoua la tête de droite à gauche en repensant au regard noir qu'il leur avait lancé.

_- Non pas vraiment. J'ai su être persuasif._

L'hyperactif se tourna vers l'Alpha et sourit tendrement en jouant avec les poils de sa barbe.

_- Le regard de tueur.._ chuchota t-il.

_- Tu veux qu'on leur explique demain ? Tu te sentirais mieux ?_

_- Je ne me sens pas mal, juste mal à l'aise. Mais oui, ce serait peut-être bien qu'ils sachent de quoi il en retourne._

Derek se tourna à son tour vers Stiles et hocha la tête.

_- D'accord._ fit-il en éteignant la lumière. _Dors maintenant, tu parles trop._

Stiles fit une fausse mine choquée et se retourna, étant ainsi dos à Derek. Il adorait jouer avec ses nerfs et faire semblant de bouder était une de ses distractions favorites.

_- Me dis pas que tu boudes. fit Derek, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était installé._

_-..._

_- Un vrai gosse._

A ces mots il s'avança vers Stiles et le tira par le bras pour le forcer à se mettre sur le dos. Il capta le sourire mesquin du plus jeune et leva les yeux au ciel avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement. Il esquissa alors un geste pour retourner de son côté mais Stiles le retint par le bras, plaçant celui-ci autour de sa taille.

_- Non reste là.._ fit-il avec des yeux de chien battu.

_- Tu m'agaces._

Mais il ne dit pas non, il resta là contre le dos de Stiles, le bras autour de sa taille, les cheveux de l'adolescent chatouillant son menton. Les deux amants s'endormirent paisiblement, collés l'un contre l'autre. En effet, Cora ne s'était pas trompé, ils avaient su se tenir chaud dans le froid ambiant de la petite pièce.

* * *

><p>La journée du 24 se passa assez normalement, Cora et Stiles étaient restés à la maison pour s'occuper des préparatifs pour la soirée alors que Derek et le reste des invités étaient partis acheter la nourriture nécessaire à la préparation des plats du réveillon. Il est aussi utile de préciser que les enfants étaient restés à la maison eux aussi et s'amusaient allègrement à en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à Stiles.<p>

- _Stella tu- NON PAS DANS LA BOUCHE, CRACHE. Mais c'est pas- CORA !_

Une des jumelles qui avait mis un personnage de la crèche au pied du sapin dans sa bouche. L'hyperactif était désemparé, il avait sous sa responsabilité 3 filles complètement déchaînées. Avec l'aide de Cora qui s'occupait des 2 autres fillettes pendant un laps de temps il réussit à retirer la Vierge Marie de la bouche toute baveuse de Stella.

- _C'est la neige qui vous perturbe ou quoi là ?_ railla t-il en mettant la crèche en hauteur pour éviter tout autre accident.

Cora pouffa et ébouriffa les cheveux de Stiles avant de repartir dans la salle à manger. Stiles regarda l'heure sur son portable : 18h00. Ils n'allaient pas tarder. Surtout qu'ils devaient tous se préparer puisque le grand-père de Derek avait insisté pour qu'il se rende à la messe de minuit. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas encore explicité leur relation à la famille Hale, Derek avait prévu ça pour ce soir, pendant le dîner du réveillon. Très festif tout ça.

- _Stiles, on peut te maquiller ?_

L'adolescent fronça les sourcils et se mit à courir dans le salon pour échapper aux mains des trois petites filles qui s'acharnaient à s'accrocher à ses jambes.

- _Bon, ok ok c'est bon mais lâchez mes jambes._ abdiqua t-il en s'asseyant en tailleur, les enfants autour de lui.

Une demie heure plus tard il portait du rouge à lèvres rouge jusqu'à son nez, du blush jusqu'aux oreilles et du fard à paupières jusqu'aux sourcils. En plus de cela, dans ses cheveux qui avaient bien poussé maintenant se trouvaient deux barrettes et deux chouchous.

- _Passez-moi un miroir que je regarde le désastre._ fit-il en entendant Cora rigoler.

En voyant son visage ainsi maquillé il ne put s'empêcher de rigoler. Il avait l'air d'une geisha qui serait passée sous la douche sans se démaquiller.

- _Si je fais une allergie vous endosserez toutes les responsabilités c'est clair ?_ dit-il en montrant les fillettes du doigt.

Elles hochèrent toutes la tête et se remirent à rigoler. A cet instant même Stiles sentit Derek se rapprocher, super lui aussi allait bien pouvoir se foutre de lui.

-_ Ils arrivent !_ dit-il assez fort en direction de la salle à manger.

5 minutes plus tard, l'Alpha et le reste de la famille passèrent le seuil de la porte, Stiles toujours victime des délires des enfants. Derek portait 4 sacs à bout de bras et ne prit pas le temps de s'arrêter dans le salon, ne remarquant ainsi pas le maquillage du plus jeune. Il remercia le seigneur et se dirigea à toute allure vers les escaliers pour aller se rincer dans la salle de bain. Derek l'entendit immédiatement et releva un sourcil interrogateur avant de poser les sacs sur la table et de monter à l'étage à son tour. Il déboula dans la salle de bain, sourcil froncé, et tomba face à l'adolescent encore maquillé et coiffé. Il haussa les sourcils et s'approcha du plus jeune.

_- J'aime pas les gosses._ râla Stiles en enlevant les chouchous de ses cheveux.

_- Tu as l'air ridicule._ se moqua l'Alpha en regardant le désastre.

_- Tais-toi ou je t'embrasse._

Derek eut un mouvement de recul et mit ses mains devant lui.

_- Ne me touche pas._ fit-il prudemment en continuant de reculer.

Stiles haussa un sourcil et s'approcha de lui un peu plus. Il voulait jouer à ça ? Il allait être servi. L'adolescent passa un doigt sur sa bouche pour récupérer du rouge à lèvres et vint en mettre sur la joue de Derek sans crier garde.

_- Tu t'es vengé, arrête maintenant._ fit le plus vieux en s'avançant vers le lavabo, les mains toujours devant lui en signe de paix.

Mais le plus jeune ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille pas. Il avait envie de lui faire payer le fait qu'il l'ai laissé seul avec des fillettes et le malaise qu'il lui avait imposé hier. Il s'avança prudemment vers l'Alpha alors que celui-ci se rinçait le visage et vint furtivement l'embrasser sur la joue.

- _Stiles.._ gronda le plus vieux en se redressant, croisant ainsi le sourire hilare de l'hyperactif.

Celui-ci s'agrippa au cou de l'Alpha par surprise et vint l'embrasser à nouveau sur la joue, couvrant la partie droite de son visage de fard à paupières, de rouge à lèvres et de blush. Il allait le tuer mais tant pis, c'était trop drôle pour ne pas être fait. Derek avait tenté de se débattre gentiment, parce-qu'il ne voulait pas faire de mal à Stiles en le poussant trop fort, mais évidemment le plus jeune avait facilement repris le dessus, badigeonnant son visage de produits cosmétiques collants. Il avait abdiqué et au lieu de le repousser, avait passé ses bras autour de sa taille et se laissait faire, un air blasé collé sur le visage. Lorsque Stiles s'arrêta, le plus vieux rouvrit les yeux et croisa deux orbes noisettes proches de lui et un sourire victorieux sur les lèvres de son petit protégé. Lentement, Stiles s'approcha du visage de son Alpha, laissant leur souffle se mêler avant de venir près de ses lèvres. Il resta là quelques secondes, perdant son regard dans celui du plus vieux, se noyant dans ce regard amande qui l'avait fait sombrer. Et encore, doucement, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, se concentrant sur toutes les sensations que ce simple contact lui procurait. Derek le serra un peu plus contre lui, l'embrassant à son tour. Le plus jeune entrouvrit les lèvres et vint mordre celle supérieure de l'Alpha en souriant. Les mains de Derek remontèrent le long des hanches du plus jeune et vinrent se perdre sous son tee-shirt, caressant la peau douce de son petit-ami. Stiles sourit contre ses lèvres et posa une main sur la joue du plus vieux, la barbe de ce dernier chatouillant la paume de sa main. Puis il sentit une pression sur le bas de son ventre et fronça les sourcils en baissant les yeux. Visiblement Derek était content de le voir.

- _Tu veux vraiment faire ça dans la salle de bain de ta sœur ?_ chuchota Stiles en relevant le regard vers le visage désormais maquillé de Derek.

Celui-ci haussa les épaules et attrapa Stiles sous les jambes pour le faire asseoir sur le rebord du lavabo. Il posa ses mains de part et d'autre des jambes de l'adolescent, s'appuyant ainsi sur le rebord, son visage proche de celui de son petit-ami.

- _Pas toi ?_ fit le plus vieux en plissant les yeux.

- _Si.. Si bien sur, mais s'ils nous entendent ?_ répondit Stiles à voix basse, le regard déjà perdu sur les lèvres humides de Derek.

L'Alpha détailla Stiles du regard, il était adorable avec son maquillage étalé sur tout le visage, ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses lèvres si appétissantes entrouvertes. Difficile de résister dans une telle situation, mais il avait raison, la famille allait se demander ce qu'ils faisaient. Et ils sentiraient bien évidemment leur odeur dès qu'ils descendraient.

- _Hm.._ _Tu as raison_. dit finalement Derek en soupirant.

- _Ce soir.._ chuchota Stiles en se penchant vers l'oreille de Derek. _Toute la nuit._

Les poils sur les bras de Derek se hérissèrent et son regard devint brûlant automatiquement, laissant apparaître deux iris rouges incandescentes. Stiles le regarda quelques instants la bouche entrouverte, un demi sourire illuminant son visage et entoura le visage du plus vieux de ses mains pour venir l'embrasser.

* * *

><p>Vers 21h00, tout le monde était prêt à passer à table pour fêter le réveillon de noël. Derek portait une chemise noire moulante et un jean marron assez moulant aussi, en tout cas assez pour que Stiles y perde son regard quelques secondes. Quant au jeune Stilinski il avait opté pour une chemise lui aussi, blanche, et un slim noir "pour changer un peu". Et évidemment, Derek s'était fait violence pour ne pas le déshabiller sur place. Ils s'assirent donc à table, l'un en face de l'autre puisque Cora s'était occupé de la disposition de la table. Ainsi, Stiles se retrouvait entre le grand-père de Derek et une de ses cousines, la mère des jumelles. Quant à Derek il était entre son cousin et son oncle et semblait quelque peu agacé par le fait de ne pas être à côté de Stiles. Ils portèrent tous un toast et commencèrent à parler normalement de leurs souvenirs d'enfance, souvenirs que l'adolescent se faisait un plaisir à écouter puisqu'ils concernaient aussi Derek.<p>

- _Bon, cesse de plaisanteries, je suppose que vous mourrez d'envie d'en savoir un peu plus sur ma relation avec Stiles je me trompe ?_ fit Derek d'un coup alors qu'ils étaient déjà au dessert.

- _Possible._ répondit son grand-père en buvant une gorgée de vin blanc.

_- Je vois, alors-_

_- Laisse Derek, je vais le faire._ intervint Stiles en souriant à son petit-ami.

L'Alpha hocha la tête et posa ses coudes sur la table, joignant ses mains devant lui.

- _Bon, j'ai rencontré Derek il y a près de 2 ans dans les bois de Beacon Hills. J'étais rentré dans sa propriété "privée"_, fit-il en imitant les guillemets, _avec mon meilleur ami Scott qui venait de comprendre qu'il était un loup-garou. Enfin voilà, à la base Derek et moi on se détestait sans se détester c'était assez compliqué. Notre relation était assez violente et tendue, j'ai su plus tard qu'il s'était imprégné de moi- On peut dire ça comme ça ? Enfin bref, il était amoureux de moi._

- _Imprégné, j'insiste._ fit Derek en levant les yeux au ciel._ Continue._

Stiles fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête. Sale fierté.

- _On se voyait quelques fois quand on avait des ennuis à Beacon Hills, soit au loft, soit chez Deaton la plupart du temps. On faisait équipe ensemble quelques fois, on s'est sauvé la vie.. Une multitude de fois aussi. J'ai commencé à vraiment m'intéresser à lui quand j'ai parlé avec Cora et Peter un soir. Son passé m'a touché et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'étais fixé comme point d'honneur de le connaître plus, de l'aider. J'imagine que c'est le destin si un soir d'été je me suis retrouvé chez lui, totalement paniqué parce-que je pensais que Scott avait disparu._

_- On peut zapper cette partie ou tu comptes faire dans les détails ?_ demanda Derek avec un air blasé.

Stiles pouffa et balaya sa question d'un geste.

- _Donc on est parti à sa recherche ensemble dans la Camaro, c'est important de le préciser. En fait il était chez Alison et là Derek m'a engueulé parce-que je l'avais dérangé pour rien enfin vous voyez. Donc on s'est disputé.. Assez violemment, mais finalement-_

- _Bon, finalement la dispute s'est fini sur quelque chose que font deux personnes attirées l'une par l'autre._ soupira Derek qui ne voulait pas expliquer qu'ils s'étaient embrassés sauvagement.

- _Oui voilà. Sauf qu'à la fin de ce "quelque chose que font deux personnes attirées l'une par l'autre", il m'a planté là et a pris sa voiture pour rentrer chez lui. Ça c'était la première étape, la plus importante parce-que c'est de là que l'ambiguïté a commencé, vous me suivez jusque là ?_

Tout le monde hocha la tête, ils étaient extrêmement concentrés sur ce qu'il disait. Tous avaient les yeux rivés sur lui, buvant ses paroles.

- _D'accord. Bon, on va dire qu'au bout d'un nombre d'étapes, d'obstacles et d'échecs on a fini par se mettre ensemble. 6 mois après j'emménageai au loft. 6 mois après il me mordait parce-que l'Imprégnation entre deux personnes du même sexe est différente de la votre. La cohabitation n'est pas possible, il était obligé de me mordre. Enfin c'était compliqué. Je suis une nouvelle race de loup-garou, un Captus qui en latin veut dire "épris". Je ne peux vivre que si Derek m'aime- Alors toi, _fit-il en montrant Derek du doigt,_ ne dis pas que tu ne m'aimes pas._

- _Je n'ai pas dit ça. A l'époque j'étais seulement imprégné, les sentiments sont venus après._ répondit calmement Derek, le regard rivé sur le couteau avec lequel il jouait machinalement pour se donner contenance.

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de le regarder tendrement et sourit pour lui-même avant de se tourner vers les membres de la famille.

_- Donc voilà, nous sommes des Imprégnés et possédons l'un des pouvoirs les plus puissants qui existent._

_- Quel est ce pouvoir ?_ fit l'une des tantes en fronçant les sourcils.

L'adolescent attrapa le bras de Derek sans le prévenir et approcha la paume de sa main vers sa peau. Il laissa l'aura verte se propager sur l'épiderme de Derek alors que celui-ci laissait son aura rouge rentrer en contact avec la peau de Stiles. Tous les membres de la famille observaient avec intérêt ce qui se déroulait devant eux. Ils ne pouvaient nier la puissance de ce lien puisqu'ils l'avaient senti dès qu'ils étaient rentrés. Stiles était une exception. L'exception de Derek. Stiles enleva sa main et se tourna vers tout le monde en prenant une grande inspiration.

_- Voilà, vous savez tout._

_- Tu as quel âge ?_ osa la petite Stella en mangeant sa glace.

_- La question fatidique... 18 ans._

Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance parce-que la famille Hale venait de l'accepter. Quand un loup est imprégné, les membres de sa famille n'ont aucun droit sur lui. Ils ne peuvent le blesser sous peine de se faire comme "exclure" de la famille. C'est comme ça que fonctionne les meutes de loup-garous et la famille Hale respectait cette règle primordiale.

_- Ça n'a pas d'importance Stiles, tu es la bienvenue ici._ fit le grand-père de Derek en posant une main sur son épaule.

Le jeune hyperactif sourit au vieil homme et se retourna vers Derek pour lui sourire à son tour. L'Alpha était heureux même s'il ne le montrait pas. Son petit protégé semblait rassuré et content et pour lui, rien ne valait plus que le sourire qu'il affichait. Le dîner se finit calmement et tous montèrent dans leur voiture pour se rendre à la messe de minuit. L'église était à quelques minutes de la maison mais il y avait pas mal de circulation en ville.

- _Finalement ça s'est plutôt bien passé non ?_ fit Stiles en regardant les décorations de Noël par la vitre.

_- Oui, je t'avais dit que tu n'avais pas de soucis à te faire._

_- C'est vrai._

L'adolescent, son bonnet sur la tête et son écharpe autour du cou perdait son regard sur les grands arbres de Noël décorés à l'extérieur. La vie était si belle. Tout semblait si parfait à présent. La voiture s'arrêta à un feu rouge et Stiles fut sorti de ses pensées magiques. Il sourit contre la vitre et se retourna d'un coup vers l'Alpha.

_- Derek ?_

Le plus vieux eut juste le temps de se tourner vers Stiles que deux lèvres chaudes se posaient sur ses lèvres. L'adolescent se recula et se rassit, cette fois-ci bien droit face à la route, des étoiles dans les yeux devant les guirlandes qui éclairaient la rue. Derek perdit son regard sur les yeux brillants de Stiles, ses joues rougies par le froid, son bonnet et son écharpe qui le rendaient si innocent.

_- C'est vert._ fit Stiles d'un coup en rigolant.

_- ..Hm ?_

L'adolescent regarda Derek ouvrant grands les yeux.

_- C'est vert !_

Derek regarda de nouveau la route et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur en secouant la tête. Ce gamin le rendait décidément complètement fou.

* * *

><p>La messe se déroula tranquillement, la famille Hale ayant pris place aux premiers rangs. Stiles avaient chanté avec les fillettes alors que Derek s'était contenté d'écouter et de faire mine d'être intéressé alors qu'il ne rêvait que d'une chose : rentrer. Son souhait fut exaucé aux alentours de 00h30 lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin chez Cora.<p>

- _On ouvre les cadeaux demain matin dans le salon ok ?_ fit l'hôte avant que tout le monde ne rejoigne sa chambre.

Tous hochèrent la tête et partirent se coucher tranquillement. Derek partit se doucher, suivi de Stiles qui se brossait les dents à côté de lui. Il pensait au cadeau qu'il avait décidé d'offrir à Stiles, était-ce assez ? Il n'en savait rien mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'appréhender la réaction du plus jeune. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se doucher, ce fut au tour de Stiles de se doucher. Lui aussi avait prévu un cadeau pour Derek, ce n'était pas grand chose et il savait que l'Alpha n'était pas très cadeau, pas matérialiste pour un rond. Mais il avait voulu marqué le coup et il espérait que la surprise lui plairait. Pour le reste de la famille ils avaient acheté des chocolats, pour les parents et les enfants aussi. Ce n'était pas grand chose mais les idées n'avaient pas fusé puisque Derek ne les voyait que très peu et ne pouvait donc savoir ce qui leur ferait plaisir en particulier. Les deux hommes se rendirent dans leur chambre aux alentours de 1h00 et s'allongèrent. Le plus jeune était exténué par la journée qu'il venait de passer, entre les préparatifs avec Cora et la garde des petites filles il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : dormir. Il commença donc à fermer les yeux lorsque Derek éteignit la lumière mais il sentit deux paumes chaudes le mettre sur le dos.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?_ fit-il déjà à moitié endormi, les paupières mi-closes.

- _Toute la nuit hm ?_ railla le plus vieux.

- _Oh ça._

C'est vrai, il lui avait promis une nuit de folie. Mais il était fatigué. Mais c'était Derek. Et qui refuserait une nuit d'amour avec Derek Hale ?

- _D'accord,_ abdiqua l'adolescent en frottant ses yeux pour se réveiller, _mais allume la lumière, je veux te voir._

Derek se pencha pour allumer la lumière et en profita pour passer au dessus de Stiles et commencer à attaquer sa mâchoire à coup de baisers. L'adolescent couina involontairement et mit une main devant sa bouche en écarquillant les yeux.

- _Ils vont nous entendre._ chuchota t-il en passant son autre main dans les cheveux de Derek.

- _Possible._ répondit simplement Derek en s'approchant des lèvres de l'adolescent, une main habile descendant le long du ventre de l'adolescent.

En sentant les doigts de Derek balayer son ventre, l'hyperactif soupira d'aise et attrapa les lèvres de Derek en descendant à son tour ses mains sur le dos du plus vieux. Leurs auras entraient déjà en contact alors que tous leurs sens étaient éveil. La langue de Derek vint chercher celle de Stiles alors que le dos de celui-ci se cambrait légèrement sous les caresses de son Alpha. Les yeux voilés par le plaisir et l'amour, le plus jeune passa un doigt sur la lèvre inférieure de Derek, le regard brûlant et la bouche entrouverte. Il était magnifique, il le trouvait si beau à cet instant présent. Il attaqua de nouveau les lèvres du plus vieux avec violence et fit descendre sa main des hanches de Derek jusqu'à son aine. Le plus vieux grogna et jeta la couverture qui les recouvrait par terre. Le froid de la pièce avait encore une fois totalement disparu.

- _Toute la nuit.._

La voix de Stiles avait presque sonné comme une plainte alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de simples caresses. Aucun acte sexuel commencé, juste les mains baladeuses du plus vieux sur son corps. Leurs cellules qui ne cessaient de rentrer en fusion, la complémentarité parfaite de leurs deux corps collés l'un contre l'autre, l'alchimie parfaite de leurs personnalités, tout en un seul moment où ils partageaient enfin tout. Où leurs âmes se rejoignaient enfin pour ne former qu'une. Stiles descendit son visage dans le cou de Derek, marquant sa peau de baisers humides qui le faisaient frissonner. Le rire enfantin du plus jeune résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il longeait la carotide de Derek de son nez jusqu'à son oreille. Le plus vieux soupira bruyamment et parsema de baisers son torse jusqu'à son nombril. Stiles perdit ses mains dans les cheveux de Derek alors qu'il le regardait marquer son corps de ses lèvres. L'Alpha se redressa, revenant à la hauteur de la tête de Stiles mais laissant sa main naviguer sur le bas du corps de son petit protégé. Il laissa la paume de sa main frôler son entrejambe alors qu'il récupérait ses soupirs au creux de son oreille. Les mains de Stiles vinrent parcourir son torse alors que leurs lèvres se scellaient à nouveau. Les mains de Derek se perdirent sur les jambes nus du plus jeune alors qu'il les écartait lentement pour venir se positionner entre celles-ci, perdant son visage dans le cou qui s'offrait à lui. Stiles rejeta la tête en arrière et soupira d'aise. Il laissa Derek se frayer un chemin en lui dans une plainte presque inaudible. Un soupir. Les deux mains de Derek étaient fermement posées de chaque côté de la tête de Stiles, son corps en parfaite adhésion avec celui de Stiles et le plaisir par vagues les submergeait chaque seconde. Leurs auras mélangées les protégeaient du monde extérieur, comme s'il n'y avait qu'eux sur terre. Stiles mit ses mains sur les joues de Derek et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser de plus belle alors que ses paupières luttaient pour rester ouvertes et regarder l'objet de ses convoitises. Deux iris absinthes, noyées dans le plaisir, la vue d'un océan déchaîné devant les orbes noisettes de l'adolescent. Ne jamais le quitter des yeux, toujours le fixer sans jamais détourner le regard, une des plus belles visions du monde de l'hyperactif. Sa Septième merveille sous forme humaine, le flot d'émotions déferlants dans un simple regard. Deux hommes assouvissant leur désir dans un maelstrom de sentiments.

- _Tu sais que j'aime tes yeux._ fit Stiles à bout de souffle, la voix tremblante et palpitante.

Au bord du gouffre, prêt à sombrer, mais ne jamais fermer les yeux. Toujours regarder la plus belle chose qu'il lui était donné. Derek, son Derek, tout à lui, avec lui, en lui. Les doigts de Stiles vinrent dégager les mèches de cheveux collées sur le front de l'Alpha alors qu'il sentait le pic de la jouissance de plus en plus proche. Ses mains jointes vinrent se poser sur la nuque du plus vieux alors qu'il lui souriait, un sourire pur et sincère qui lui criait tous les "je t'aime" qui ne pouvaient sortir. Trop essoufflé pour dire un mot mais trop amoureux pour ne rien dégager. L'Alpha était dans le même état que Stiles, totalement perdu dans l'afflux de sentiments qui le prenaient aux tripes, hypnotisé par ce sourire angélique qui lui faisait perdre la tête. C'était Stiles.

- _On essaye de ne pas se transformer cette fois-ci._ fit Derek en accélérant le rythme.

Stiles hocha la tête. Il était vrai que depuis que Stiles était un lycanthrope, le loup-garou en lui prenait toujours le dessus sur son côté humain et au moment de l'orgasme, il était submergé par son côté animal. Et c'était la même chose pour Derek, mais ce soir, ils allaient essayer de garder leur part d'humanité jusqu'à la dernière seconde. Jusqu'au moment où le plaisir est trop fort, qu'il brise toutes les barrières et qu'il explose. Un premier spasme, les iris de Stiles changèrent de couleur rapidement mais la main de Derek vint attraper son menton, le forçant à le regarder. Le forçant à lutter contre son loup, ce soir il n'était question que d'eux, que de leurs sentiments en dehors du lien. Aussi magnifique celui-ci soit-il, cette nuit-là l'amour purement humain avait pris le dessus. Stiles sourit en sentant ses derniers efforts l'abandonner et entrouvrit sa bouche qui menaçait de faire un son, bientôt recouverte par celle de Derek qui masquait presque ses gémissements. Et lui aussi se laissa aller, se focalisant sur toutes les parties de son corps en contact avec celui de Stiles. Il enfouit sa tête dans son cou et vint humer son odeur alors qu'il sentait les jambes de Stiles et son propre ventre se contracter. Dans une longue expiration il atteint le paroxysme du plaisir, l'apogée de l'orgasme, la perfection pendant quelques secondes où seules l'odeur, l'image et les plaintes de Stiles résonnaient. Un monde avec lui. Trop court. Déjà parti, envolé.

- _Encore._

- _Stiles tu me peux me laisser deux secondes s'il te plait je suis pas une machine.._ soupira Derek en se redressant.

Stiles passa ses bras autour de la taille de Derek et le rapprocha de lui en souriant, les yeux encore noyés dans les bribes de l'orgasme.

- _Encore.._ chuchota t-il près des lèvres de Derek.

Derek regarda ses lèvres.

- _Toute la nuit, sans interruption. Jusqu'à l'aube._

Puis ces yeux noisettes qui l'hypnotisaient.

- _Jusqu'à l'aube ?_ fit le plus vieux en brossant les lèvres de Stiles du doigt.

- _Ne t'arrête jamais Derek._

* * *

><p>- <em>JOYEUX NOÊL TOUT LE MONDE !<em>

Les enfants ainsi que les parents se dirigèrent vers le sapin et tous déballèrent leurs cadeaux, se remerciant les uns les autres. Visiblement les chocolats de Derek et Stiles avaient autant plus aux enfants qu'aux parents. De leur part ils avaient également reçu des chocolats et des bonbons, des dessins des enfants que Stiles avaient regardé de tous les sens possible avant de murmurer un "Merci c'est... Joli." sous le regard moqueur de l'Alpha. Tout le monde était donc réuni dans le salon, regardant les enfants jouer avec leurs nouveaux jouets, discutant de tout et de rien. C'est à cet instant que Stiles s'approcha de Derek, les mains dans le dos, un petit sourire sur le visage. Derek plissa les yeux et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- _Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau pour toi._ fit Stiles avec le rose aux joues.

- _Ça fait combien de temps que je ne t'ai pas vu aussi gêné devant moi ?_ plaisanta Derek en voyant la couleur teintée des pommettes du Captus.

- _Non mais c'est juste que vu que t'es pas très cadeau tout ça. Et l'année dernière on avait pas fêté Noël à cause des problèmes surnaturels du coup je ne sais pas trop comment réagir._

Derek haussa les épaules et esquissa un sourire amusée. Stiles, timide ? Ça faisait des mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ça. Il le vit lui tendre un petit paquet bien emballé et le prit.

- _Je sais pas si ça va te plaire mais-_

- _Je l'ai pas encore ouvert Stiles._ fit le plus vieux en arrachant le papier.

- _Non mais tu es en train là, du coup je sais pas si tu vas aimer. Tu sais je peux toujours la ramener sauf si tu aimes._

Il marqua une pause.

- _Tu aimes ?_

Derek leva la balle de Base-ball devant ses yeux et la fit tourner pour l'étudier. Son prénom était inscrit à l'arrière et la balle était de qualité. Cette gentille intention ne put que toucher l'Alpha un peu plus. Ce jeune homme était surprenant.

- _Oui, j'aime beaucoup._ souffla l'Alpha avant de sourire à Stiles. _Moi aussi j'ai un cadeau à te faire._

Les yeux de Stiles se mirent à briller et le sourire qui ornait son visage s'étendit un peu plus.

- _Ah oui ?_

Derek hocha la tête et mit la main dans sa poche, il en sortit un petit bout de papier froissé qu'il donna à Stiles. Celui-ci se demandait s'il se moquait de lui ou autre mais devant le regard insistant de l'Alpha il attrapa le papier usé et le retourna, quelque chose était écrit dessus :

_"Une journée entière où je ne peux que te dire oui."_

Stiles ne put s'empêcher de rigoler à la lecture de ce cadeau particulier si... "Derekien". Ça lui ressemblait tellement et c'était un gros cadeau en réalité puisque Derek acceptait de ranger sa fierté toute une journée et de le faire avec le sourire. Il savait donc que Stiles souffrait de son manque d'expressivité et il cherchait à y remédier. C'était beau. Et Stiles ne résista plus, il y avait du monde, certes, mais il tira Derek par le tee-shirt pour le rapprocher de lui. Il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassa amoureusement, longuement. Les regards étaient sur eux, mais ils étaient bienveillants et heureux.

- _C'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouviez me faire Monsieur Hale._ chuchota Stiles contre les lèvres de son petit-ami.

**C'était la magie de Noël.**

* * *

><p><em>Hello ! J'ai quelques choses à vous dire, comme par exemple que ce chapitre 20 qui est en deux parties est le dernier de la fiction Imprégnés. Mais je vais revenir avec une série d'OS, qui prendra un peu la forme d'une fiction qui s'appellera Premières fois, donc ce sera toujours Stiles et Derek de la fiction Imprégnés mais leur passé. Donc chaque OS, ou partie appelez-ça comme vous voulez, c'est la première fois qu'ils font ça, la première fois qu'ils font ça ect. Les OS seront plus courts je pense, ça variera. Sinon par rapport à ce chapitre, si vous êtes curieux regardez la définition de surfusion et captez le petit lien avec Sterek. Sinon j'ai fait un lemon, soft, plutot basé sur les sentiments parce-qu'après je trouve ça vulgaire. Je les faisais pas dans les autres chapitres parce-qu'on était plus dans l'action des Imprégnés, des combats ect donc ça aurait été bizarre que d'un coup je vous mette une scène comme ça en détails. Ce dernier chapitre est uniquement basé sur les sentiments et dans la dernière partie vous aurez des réponses aux questions que vous vous posez. Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je suis désolée pour les fautes, je les corrigerai plus tard parce-que là je dois aller réviser mon espagnol.<em>

_Je vous fais des bisous. -L_


	11. Chapitre 10 (Partie 2)

_(Voici la deuxième partie du chapitre 10, elle signe la fin de cette fiction)_

**Surfusion (Partie 2)**

* * *

><p><em>- Non.<em>

Réponse négative. Hors de question, c'était clair dans l'esprit de Derek, il ne partirait pas aussi longtemps.

- _Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas t'en parler avant. J'étais sûr que tu me ferais une scène. C'est qu'un semestre Derek, pas 3 siècles !_

Dans le cursus scolaire de Stiles lui était proposé un semestre à l'étranger pour perfectionner sa langue principale, et il avait choisi français. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il souhaitait faire ce "voyage" avec Scott, d'ailleurs c'était celui-ci qui en avait eu l'idée un midi, mi-janvier, alors qu'ils mangeaient au self. Scott avait levé sa fourchette en l'air en plissant les yeux.

- _Et si on partait faire notre dernier semestre en France ? Ce serait un plus dans notre dossier et pour nos partiels finaux._

Et la première réponse de Stiles avait été claire.

- _Non, Derek ne me laissera jamais partir 5 mois loin de Beacon Hills. Impossible._

- _Tu vas donc t'empêcher de faire quelque chose qui te plaît avec moi, ton meilleur ami, sous prétexte que Monsieur Hale n'est pas d'accord ? Tu es son esclave ou quoi ? Demande ton affranchissement ça commence à me faire peur._ avait raillé Scott en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

Et ils avaient clôt la conversation, mais celle-ci avait tourmenté l'esprit de l'hyperactif pendant plusieurs jours. Il avait vraiment envie d'aller à l'étranger, certes 5 mois c'était long, mais qu'était-ce dans une vie ? C'était le genre de truc que l'on ne pouvait faire qu'une seule fois. Alors finalement il avait dit oui à Scott, sans en avoir parlé à Derek. Seulement aujourd'hui, 1er Février, à 2 semaines du départ, il avait osé en parler à Derek. Certes tardivement mais il ne pouvait plus le garder pour lui et la date fatidique approchait bien trop vite.

- _Déjà tu me préviens 2 semaines avant ton départ ensuite la durée est de 5 mois, je suis censé faire une danse de la joie ? Non, je suis vraiment énervé._ fit Derek en serrant la mâchoire.

- _De toute manière, aujourd'hui ou il y a un mois c'est quoi la différence ? Ta réponse aurait été la même, pas la peine de mentir._

_- Mais je ne nie rien. La réponse est non, tu restes ici._

L'hyperactif leva les yeux au ciel avant de grogner. Il était vraiment impossible. Malgré ses efforts il n'arrivait pas à le lâcher complètement, lui laisser une certaine autonomie. À bientôt 19 ans, Stiles ne rêvait que de cela : bénéficier d'une part de liberté qui lui permettrait de profiter enfin de sa jeunesse après tous les problèmes surnaturels. Mais ce n'était pas l'avis de Derek, celui-ci s'efforçait à le protéger, encore plus fort, plus souvent, pour presque rien. Et Stiles commençait à saturer, malgré toute la bonne foi dont il avait fait preuve pendant longtemps. Maintenant il souhaitait prendre ses propres décisions, rien ne l'en empêchait, et si ça pouvait clouer le bec à Derek et lui faire comprendre les choses, ce n'était qu'une bonne chose. Il n'était plus un enfant.

_- Je vais y aller, je m'en fiche._ fit l'adolescent sûr de lui.

_- Je pense que si je t'en empêche tu iras nulle part._

Stiles s'approcha de Derek et prit une grande inspiration pour calmer ses nerfs.

_- Je vais y aller, je suis inscrit et j'ai payé. Pour une fois respecte ma décision s'il te plait._

_- Tu peux dire adieu à ton cadeau de Noël et aux efforts que je comptais faire, crois-moi._ répondit sèchement Derek avant de sortir du salon.

Il rentra dans le bureau, prenant soin de bien claquer la porte derrière lui, faisant ainsi sursauté le plus jeune resté dans le salon. Et c'était lui le gamin après ? Derek était remonté comme une pendule, sa rage était palpable et l'hyperactif ne savait que faire pour le calmer. Mais il savait que cette excursion était bénéfique pour leur couple, l'Alpha devait commencer à le laisser avoir une part de décisions dans sa propre vie. Il voulait son autonomie, pas son indépendance et la nuance était importante. Plus que tout il voulait passer le restant de ses jours avec Derek, mais il avait besoin de sa part de liberté. C'était vital et le plus vieux devait le comprendre. Le reste de la journée de passa dans le plus grand des froids, Derek ne le regardait même pas, il le zappait complètement et Stiles en souffrait. Seulement il ne voulait pas craquer, il se tiendrait à son choix jusqu'au bout. C'est ainsi qu'ils couchèrent le soir, dans un silence de plomb et une atmosphère glaciale qui pétrifiait presque l'adolescent.

Finalement, c'est une semaine entière qui se déroula pendant laquelle l'Alpha ne toucha pas l'adolescent, il s'assurait juste qu'il allait bien et ça s'arrêtait là. Un simple "Tu vas bien ?" sec, tous les matins et tous les soirs, parce-qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'aimer et de le protéger, vous l'aurez compris. Ca le peinait ne pas un peu câliner le plus jeune mais il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il était terrifié en réalité, 5 mois loin de lui ? Comment allait-il faire pour le protéger ? Il serait à des milliers de kilomètres, totalement impuissante et seul. Il tremblait de colère rien qu'à cette idée. Stiles comptait partir dans une semaine et le couple ne communiquait plus.

3 jours avant le départ de Stiles. Derek était toujours distant et énervé en permanence. Le plus jeune était sur le point de craquer, d'annuler son semestre en France quitte à lâcher les armes. Il ne supportait pas la distance de Derek, il avait l'impression de revivre les prémices de sa relation avec lui. Le silence, l'éloignement, l'absence totale d'expressivité. Un pas en arrière qui le faisait pâlir. Ça avait été bien trop beau pour être vrai, plus d'ennuis surnaturels certes mais des problèmes de couple et de cohésion. Ils étaient complémentaires certes, mais leur différence d'âge et d'intérêts les éloignaient énormément. Le plus jeune ressassait ces pensées, assis dans le canapé, un livre devant ses yeux qu'il ne lisait même pas. Il entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et les pas de Derek sur le parquet. Il le vit entrer dans la pièce et son cœur fit un bond. Bon sang il ne supportait plus cette situation. Ça faisait trop longtemps et il avait envie d'abdiquer. Il avait trop besoin de l'Alpha.

- _Tu vas bien ?_

Toujours la même question, répétitive et agaçante. La seule qu'il lui posait. Les seules paroles qu'il lui adressait depuis presque 2 semaines. Dit comme ça, ça peut paraître fou non ? Mais leurs forces de caractère les poussait à garder leur fierté jusqu'au bout. Et la pire était celle de Derek, presque rien ne pouvait la briser. Stiles avait pris pour habitude de répondre un simple "Oui." lorsque Derek posait sa question mais pas ce soir. Non ce soir, ce fut différent.

- _Non._

Il l'avait murmuré. Le plus vieux, qui commençait à partir vers le bureau s'arrêta d'un coup et fronça les sourcils. Il se retourna lentement, toujours dans le couloir.

- _Pourquoi ?_ demanda t-il d'une voix rauque.

Stiles crut partir au quart de tour. Il était sérieux ? _"Tu ne me parles plus depuis 2 semaines au moins mais ça va j'suis plutôt content !"_ Idiot.

- _Tu dois te payer ma tête._ soupira Stiles en rejetant la tête en arrière. _Tu oses poser la question ? Viens là._

- _Je réitère ma question : Pourquoi ?_ fit l'Alpha sans bouger de place.

- _Derek, sur ta vie, viens ici ou je me tire._

L'intéressé jura dans sa barbe et rentra doucement dans le salon, évitant soigneusement de croiser le regard noisette du jeune homme.

- _Tu crois que je vais bien depuis 2 semaines hein ? Tu me poses la question la plus hypocrite du monde chaque jour, tu t'en rends compte j'espère ?_

Stiles se leva du canapé et s'approcha de Derek qui s'obstinait à fixer un point au fond de la pièce.

- _Tu ne me parles plus, ne me touches plus, ne me parles plus et je suis censé être heureux ? Tu comprends pas qu'à cause de toi je vais annuler mon semestre à l'étranger parce-que t'as gagné ! Je ne le supporte pas. J'aime pas quand tu t'éloignes aussi longtemps. J'ai de la peine et encore une fois je vais être celui qui va faire des concessions._

Stiles attrapa le menton de Derek entre ses doigts pour le forcer à le regarder.

- _Regarde-moi quand je te parle, tu ne me respectes plus ?_ fit-il en commençant à perdre patience.

- _J'ai rien à dire._ répondit Derek en fuyant encore une fois son regard.

- _C'est quoi ton problème putain ? Tu vois pas que je t'aime et que je cède encore une fois ? Tu captes à quel point je t'ai dans la peau ou pas ? Tu régis ma vie Derek, la preuve, j'abdique._

Le plus vieux se dégagea des doigts de Stiles et commença à partir vers son bureau rapidement. Le plus jeune crut s'évanouir tant ses forces commençaient à le lâcher. Il parlait dans le vide ou quoi ? C'était quoi maintenant le problème ? Il ne partait plus, il avait gagné, qu'attendait-il de plus ? Fou de rage, l'adolescent rattrapa Derek rapidement et l'attrapa par le tee-shirt. Il le poussa contre le mur et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à quelques millimètres de ses lèvres.

- _C'est quoi ton problème ?_ fit-il la mâchoire serrée, les yeux vertes incandescents.

- _Aucun, lâche-moi et calme tes ardeurs._ répondit Derek en fermant les yeux douloureusement.

- _À moi de réitérer ma question : C'est quoi ton putain de problème ? Regarde-moi quand je te parle bordel._

Le plus vieux ouvrit les yeux mais son visage était glacial.

- _Mon problème c'est toi et les soucis que tu m'apportes depuis 2 ans._

- _T'es en train de me quitter là ?_ fit Stiles en se reculant, les yeux dans le vide.

- _J'en sais rien. Peut être._ soupira Derek en passant une main sur son visage.

Le sol sembla s'écrouler sous les pieds de Stiles. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il devait rêver éveillé. Non Derek ne pouvait pas être en train de rompre avec lui, pas après presque 2 ans de relation. Ils étaient imprégnés, c'était impossible. Il oscilla sur ses jambes et faillit s'entraver en se reculant. Il allait s'évanouir. Ils clignaient des yeux frénétiquement, les larmes brûlants ses yeux.

- _C'est une blague ?_ chuchota t-il la voix tremblante.

- _Non, je ne t'aime plus._

Un choc. Son visage se vida du peu de couleurs qui lui restait et sa vue commença à baisser. Tout ne devenait qu'ombres devant lui, des étincelles dansaient devant ses yeux alors qu'il posait une main sur le mur pour ne pas tomber. Une crise de panique. Il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne l'aimait plus. Il ne l'aime plus. Non. C'était impossible. Pourquoi ? Rien n'avait de sens, il ne percevait plus rien, les murs semblaient bouger, se déplacer, ils l'oppressaient. L'amour de sa vie ne voulait plus de lui. Les larmes dévalaient ses joues à une allure folle, il avait chaud, il sentait qu'il allait s'évanouir. Il releva son regard vers Derek une dernière fois, il restait immobile comme déconnecté de la réalité lui aussi. Aucun sentiment n'émanait de lui, le lien n'existait plus. Ses genoux touchèrent le sol puis se fut le black out.

* * *

><p>Il se releva d'un coup et le manque d'air lui fit tourner la tête. Devant lui la porte de la chambre, il faisait noir. C'était la nuit. Un cauchemar. Depuis combien de temps n'en n'avait pas t-il fait ? Il tâta la place à côté de lui et heurta le corps chaud de Derek. Mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à se calmer.<p>

- _Der-_

Il le secoua du plus qu'il le pouvait mais n'en tira qu'un grognement. Oh non, ce n'était pas le moment qu'il l'ignore. Il se laissa tomber à l'arrière, une main plaquée sur son thorax, l'air restant bloqué dans ses poumons. Puis il sentit un mouvement à côté de lui, et deux secondes plus tard la tête endormie de Derek apparut devant lui. Endormie certes, mais paniquée.

- _Qu'est-ce-qui se passe ?_ fit le plus vieux en enlevant la couverture du corps brûlant qui souffrait à côté de lui.

Mais l'hyperactif ne pouvait lui répondre, il ne pouvait parler. Ce rêve avait semblé si réel. Il y avait cru, un instant. Derek qui ne l'aimait plus, le lien qui disparaissait, 2 semaines sans qu'il lui parle. En réalité nous étions encore le 1er Février et cela ne faisait qu'un jour à peine qu'ils étaient en froid. Mais tout était clair dans l'esprit de Stiles : si partir signifiait perdre Derek il annulait tout. Maintenant.

- _Stiles, regarde-moi._ fit Derek en allumant la lumière, penché au dessus de l'adolescent.

Au vue du manque de réaction du plus jeune, l'Alpha se leva du lit et fit le tour de celui-ci. Il attrapa Stiles sous les jambes et le souleva avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain rapidement. Il fit couler de l'eau froide dans la douche et y plaça Stiles doucement pour le réveiller. Son corps brûlant se détendît quelque peu sous l'effet de l'eau fraîche sur sa peau mais il était encore en état de choc. Ça avait semblé si réel, comme s'il avait vraiment vécu deux semaines sans contact avec Derek. Lorsque le cœur de Stiles se calma, l'Alpha l'enroula dans une serviette et le porta de nouveau jusqu'au canapé où il s'y assit, le plus jeune dans ses bras. Celui-ci avait collé sa tête contre le torse de Derek, le nez sur sa peau, cherchant la sécurité qu'il avait cru perdre à tout jamais. Depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar, il pensait ce genre de calvaire fini, mais visiblement pas. Le comportement distant de Derek l'avait profondément marqué au point qu'il en cauchemardait aujourd'hui. Quant à l'Alpha il se sentait si impuissant face à ce qui se déroulait devant lui qu'il ne pouvait que caresser le visage de Stiles en le regardant de ses grands yeux verts inquiets. Stiles ouvrit les yeux et capta ce regard bienveillant et l'inquiétude qui émanait de Derek. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant à ce cauchemar ? Le lien était bien là, présent, les doigts de Derek parcouraient son visage. Il était là.

- _Derek, est-ce que tu m'aimes encore ?_

Question stupide mais il en avait besoin là maintenant et l'Alpha ne devait pas se faire prier. Il était traumatisé par ce qu'il venait de vivre et ne chercher qu'à être rassurer.

- _Pourquoi cette question ?_ chuchota le plus vieux.

- _J'ai rêvé que tu me quittais._ dit l'étudiant d'une voix blanche, le regard voilé par la peur.

- _Ça n'arrivera jamais Stiles._

Il marqua une pause et embrassa le front de son petit-ami.

- _Jamais, tu m'entends ?_

_- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ?_

_- Stiles..._ Tu le sais très bien. soupira l'Alpha en plaçant la tête de Stiles sur un coussin.

_- S'il te plaît.._

Et ce fut à cet instant que Derek comprit. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar comme les autres, Stiles était encore paniqué à l'idée que ce ne soit pas un rêve. Il avait toujours autant de mal à respirer et ses membres tremblaient alors qu'il n'avait pas froid.

_- Oui._ répondit simplement le plus vieux. _Rendors-toi maintenant, tu ne risques rien je suis là._

Cette réponse réchauffa le cœur de Stiles. Il avait bien rêvé et cette mascarade n'avait été que fictive. Sous les conseils de son Alpha, il ferma les yeux, une main posée à plat sur la poitrine gauche de l'Alpha, réceptionnant les battements réguliers de son cœur. Et il s'endormit.

Le plus jeune se réveilla le premier, il devait être aux alentours de 9h00 et il était toujours dans les bras de Derek sur le canapé. Le plus vieux s'était assoupi lui aussi, le visage dans le cou de Stiles, sa main fermement posée sur la taille du garçon. Il ne l'avait pas quitté, il était là et avait veillé sur lui toute la nuit. "Je suis ridicule" fut la première pensée de Stiles. Comment avait-il pu croire un instant que le plus vieux ne l'aimait plus ? C'était impossible. Il soupira et vint passer une main dans les cheveux de Derek en se maudissant intérieurement. Il l'avait dérangé au beau milieu de la nuit, l'avait fait se lever et dormir à moitié assis. Il avait envie de se gifler tant son attitude avait été infantile. Il lui avait forcé à lui dire qu'il l'aimait encore une fois alors qu'au fond il le savait très bien. Le souffle chaud de Derek sur la peau de son cou le fit frissonner et il regarda leur position en souriant, parce-qu'il avait envie de rire nerveusement. Ses jambes étaient par dessus celles de Derek, ses mains contre son torse, le bras du plus vieux autour de sa taille. A deux sur un canapé. C'était déjà arrivé évidement, mais dans d'autres circonstances. Il sentit Derek bouger sensiblement et quelques secondes plus tard, lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux, ses cils vinrent chatouiller la peau de son cou. Le plus vieux huma la peau de Stiles et se redressa doucement, les yeux bouffis et les cheveux en bataille. "Magnifique." ne pût s'empêcher de penser le plus jeune.

- _Tu vas bien ?_ fit Derek en s'asseyant.

Cette question rappela quelques instants à Stiles son cauchemar. C'était cette question que le plus vieux lui posait chaque jour pour finir au final par le quitter. Il secoua la tête, il devait vraiment arrêter de penser à ça.

_- Oui, merci pour cette nuit._

_- De quoi ? Tu n'as pas à me remercier, c'est normal._ fit l'Alpha doucement en regardant l'adolescent.

_- Je t'ai réveillé en pleine nuit et tu as dû dormir à moitié assis dans le salon avec mon poids sur les jambes. Ça n'a rien de normal._

Il s'en voulait. Franchement, il n'assumait pas l'attitude qu'il avait eu. Le plus vieux capta cette culpabilité ambiante et se pencha au dessus de Stiles, un air sérieux sur le visage.

_- Arrête. C'est mon rôle._ dit-il doucement en fixant le plus jeune.

L'hyperactif soupira et hocha la tête, pas du tout convaincu.

_- C'était quoi ton cauchemar ?_ fit finalement Derek en se levant du canapé.

_- Euh, après l'annonce de mon départ pour la France tu avais arrêté de me parler pendant 2 semaines. Tu me demandais juste chaque matin et chaque soir si j'allais bien et vu que je voulais pas lâcher je répondais toujours oui._

Derek, qui était derrière le comptoir en train de faire du café, écoutait attentivement le récit de Stiles. Mais en entendant sa voix un peu tremblante, il se rapprocha du canapé, s'asseyant sur la table basse, à côté du plus jeune.

_- Finalement un soir tu es rentré, tu m'as demandé si j'allais bien et cette fois-ci j'ai dit non. Tu m'as demandé pourquoi, tu refusais de me regarder dans les yeux. Je me suis énervé je t'ai pris en face à face et je t'ai demandé quel était ton problème._

Il prit une grande inspiration et planta son regard noisette dans celui vert émeraude qui le dévisageait avec inquiétude.

_-...Tu as dit que tu ne m'aimais plus et je suis tombé dans les pommes._

_- Tout ça à cause d'un semestre à l'étranger ?_ dit-il doucement avec un rictus désolé.

Le plus jeune hocha la tête et baissa les yeux.

_- Je vais annuler._ lâcha finalement Stiles.

_- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je te demande._

_- Alors qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Hier tu as dit que tu ne ferais plus d'efforts etc.. Je suis censé faire quoi ?_

Derek soupira et détourna quelques secondes le regard.

_- Laisse-moi le temps d'avaler la pilule._ lâcha t-il finalement.

Les yeux de Stiles s'écarquillèrent.

_- Tu es d'accord pour que je parte ?!_ fit-il en se redressant d'un coup.

_- Non, je le tolère, c'est différent._

Stiles sauta littéralement du canapé pour se jeter dans les bras de Derek qui faillit tomber à la renverse en rattrapant le plus jeune.

_- Merci Derek._

_- Hm._ répondit le plus vieux qui était quand même irrité par la décision qu'il venait de prendre.

Disons que le cauchemar de son petit-ami lui avait certainement fait prendre conscience de quelque chose : Il devait parfois céder et le laisser faire des choses seul. C'était évidemment une décision qu'il allait regretter chaque seconde loin du plus jeune mais il ne voulait ni le perdre, ni qu'il cauchemarde de la sorte à cause de son mauvais caractère de loup-garou mal lavé. Il imaginait déjà à quel point il allait avoir du mal à se séparer de lui, mais pour une fois son cœur lui criait de laisser de l'espace à celui qu'il aimait. Stiles se recula et planta un baiser sur la joue de Derek avant de partir, un sourire éclatant sur le visage, presque en trottinant récupérer son portable dans la chambre. Le plus vieux secoua la tête et son regard croisa celui de Stiles sur le cadre accroché dans le salon. Il devait le laisser grandir sans lui mettre de barrière. Oui, il devait laisser son petit protégé s'épanouir.

_- Scott ! Oui désolé de crier- Oui il est tôt mais devine quoi ? ...Allez devine ! ...Mais non, IL A DIT OUI ! ...Mais je suis trop content laisse-moi crier ...A quoi ? Mais pour le semestre en France ! ...Oui sérieux, non mais-_

Derek avait encore le regard ancré dans celui-ci noisette sur le cadre photo. Un petit sourire étira ses lèvres.

* * *

><p>Le jour du départ était arrivé vite, les deux amants ayant passé les 2 semaines à préparer le voyage. Stiles avait insisté pour faire tous les magasins possibles et inimaginables, prétextant qu'il devait se préparer à tout imprévu. Derek lui avait ainsi acheté des vêtements, des chaussures, un sac de couchage, une tente, une lampe torche, des produits toilettes par dizaines, un nouveau sac de cours et surtout, de la nourriture. Son sac était à moitié rempli de gâteaux de toutes sortes, de biscuits apéritifs, de sodas ect..<p>

- _T'es sûr que tu veux pas embarquer le frigo carrément ?_ avait soupiré Derek en remplissant son sac.

Stiles avait pouffé et avait rajouté des bonbons dans le sac. Ils avaient aussi pris rendez-vous chez l'Ophtalmologiste parce-que Stiles se plaignait de maux de tête à cause de l'ordinateur. Un loup-garou avec des problèmes de vue ? Visiblement possible. Le père de Stiles avait insisté pour lui acheter ses lunettes de repos, ce qui avait valu au 3 hommes une sortie en ville en famille. Évidemment, le plus jeune avait bien mis 2 heures à choisir sa monture.

_- J'ai pas l'air trop coincé avec celles-là ? _avait-il dit en se tournant vers Derek pendant que son père discutait avec la vendeuse.

_- Non._

_- On dirait un puceau intello non ? Non j'aime pas, passe-moi les noires là._

Derek lui avait tendu la monture Ray-Ban en soupirant d'exaspération.

-_ Voilà parfait !_ s'était exclamé Stiles en se tournant vers Derek. _Qu'est-que tu en penses ?_

_- C'est bien._

_- Tu es sûr ? Ça fait pas trop geek ?_

_- Stiles, c'est très bien comme ça._ avait soupiré l'Alpha en croisant ses bras sur son torse.

L'adolescent avait plissé les yeux et s'était tourné vers son père en montrant la monture.

_- Papa, t'en penses quoi ?_

Le shérif avait levé un pouce en l'air en souriant à son fils. Celui-ci lui avait souri en retour et s'était retourné vers le miroir.

_- J'ai l'impression que je suis encore plus moche que d'habitude avec des lunettes en fait. Peut-être que c'est un achat inutile tu penses pas ?_

_-..._

_- Derek ?_

Le plus vieux s'était rapproché de Stiles en levant les yeux au ciel et s'était mis derrière lui. Il s'était rapproché de son oreille et avait chuchoté :

_- Je te trouve très sexy._

_- Je les prends._

Une après-midi parmi tant d'autres à acheter tout et n'importe quoi. Jusqu'à ce fameux 14 Février, jour de la St Valentin mais également jour du départ. L'année passée il n'avait rien fait de spécial pour ce jour, tout simplement parce-que Stiles savait que ce n'était pas dans le style de Derek. Chocolats, fleurs, petite carte d'amour ou dîner au chandelle n'était pas dans les habitudes du plus vieux qui qualifiait le jour de la St Valentin comme une "simple fête commerciale". C'était vrai d'un côté, mais l'adolescent était de ce genre de personnes qui considèrent cette journée symbolique malgré l'enjeu très commercial qu'elle avait de nos jours.

_- C'est la St Valentin aujourd'hui._

_- Oui, c'est aussi le jour de ton départ._ répliqua Derek en levant les yeux de son livre.

_- Et alors ? Tu ne veux rien faire de spécial aujourd'hui ? On pourrait faire une pierre de coup._ proposa Stiles en se mettant sur le ventre et prenant appui sur ses coudes.

Derek fronça les sourcils et mit un marque-page dans son livre avant de relever le regard vers le jeune loup-garou à ses côtés.

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu sous-entends ?_ fit-il en gardant cette expression indescriptible qui lui ressemble tant.

_- Sortir, faire quelque chose non ? Je pars en fin d'après-midi et il est exactement..._

Il sortit son portable de la poche arrière de son jean et y jeta un œil.

_-...14h02. Alors ?_

_- Tu veux aller où ?_

Stiles leva les yeux au ciel et s'approcha de Derek en soupirant.

_- "J'irai où tu iras, mon pays sera toi."_

_-..._

_- "J'irai où tu iras qu'importe la place, qu'importe l'endroit." C'est une chanson !_

Derek secoua la tête, un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_- Sérieusement, où tu veux, tant qu'on est tous les deux._ fit finalement Stiles en posant sa main sur le torse de Derek.

_- Tu veux que j'aille t'acheter des chocolats et un bouquet de fleurs, qu'on se balade main dans la main dans la forêt en s'embrassant tous les 3 mètres ? Non._

Stiles écarquilla les yeux et retira sa main.

_- T'es malade ou quoi ? A quelle moment j'ai parlé de faire un remake d'une vieille série romantique ? Je veux juste passer un moment avec toi dehors, c'est trop te demander Monsieur Je ne suis pas expressif pour un sous sauf quand ça m'arrange ?_

_- Je vois._

Derek se redressa et posa sa main sur l'épaule de Stiles pour le faire s'allonger brusquement. Il passa au dessus de lui rapidement et attrapa les bords de son propre tee-shirt pour le faire passer par dessus sa tête.

_- Wooooow, tu fais quoi là ?_ fit le plus jeune en regardant le torse nu de Derek avec incompréhension.

_- C'est pas ça que tu veux ?_ répondit l'Alpha d'une voix glaciale en s'approchant de son visage.

Stiles le regarda quelques instants et attrapa le tee-shirt du plus vieux pour lui coller sur le torse avec violence.

_- T'as rien compris, pousse-toi._ fit-il en essayant de se dégager de l'emprise de l'Alpha.

Celui-ci serra la mâchoire et balança son tee-shirt à l'autre bout de la pièce, ses yeux passant à un rouge incandescent. Il se dégagea de Stiles et descendit du lit rapidement, se dirigeant rapidement vers la porte. Il sortit de la pièce bruyamment, claquant la porte derrière lui et se dirigeant vers le sous-sol.

_- C'est ça va faire des pompes._ marmonna le plus jeune encore couché sur le lit.

L'adolescent mit les mains derrière sa tête et ferma les yeux en soupirant. Super ambiance le jour de la St Valentin et de son départ, être en froid avec son petit-ami était la dernière chose qu'il avait souhaité. Mais Derek ne comprenait absolument rien, il comprenait bien que le fait qu'il parte le mettait à cran mais il dépassait largement les limites. Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'il n'agissait pas que de sexe ? Il voulait juste passer un moment tranquille avec lui à l'extérieur, pour profiter de leurs derniers moments. Il mit un coup de pied dans le vide en maudissant la différence de leurs caractères. Mais d'un côté il ne pouvait se résoudre à être en froid avec lui, pas aujourd'hui, pas le jour où il allait être séparer de lui 2 mois car la prochaine fois qu'il se reverrait serait en Avril, pendant les vacances. Juste une semaine où Stiles rentrerait à Beacon Hills. Ça semblait si loin. Non, il ne pouvait décidément pas le laisser lui filer entre les doigts cet après-midi. Il jura dans sa barbe et se leva d'un bond, sortant de la pièce à son tour pour descendre au sous-sol. Il descendit rapidement les marches et en effet, il avait vu juste, Derek faisait des pompes, ses yeux toujours rouges de rage.

_- Tu crois vraiment que c'est le moment qu'on soit en froid ?_ fit Stiles en s'approchant du plus vieux.

Aucune réponse.

_- Oh Derek, je te parle._

L'intéressé continuait de monter et de descendre sans prêter la moindre attention à l'hyperactif. C'en fut trop pour se dernier qui s'approcha rapidement du corps en mouvement et qui, sans crier gare, s'assit sur son dos, posant ses mains sur les épaules de son petit-ami qui s'était crispé sur le coup. Stiles pensait l'avoir arrêté mais son poids ne suffit pas et l'Alpha continua ses pompes, lui sur son dos. L'adolescent commençait vraiment à désespérer, il attrapa donc les bras de Derek et le força à arrêter de bouger. Il entendit le grognement de Derek et quelques secondes plus tard il était par terre, l'Alpha s'étant relevé, son regard redevenu olivacé mais le fusillant littéralement.

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux bon sang ?_ cracha le plus vieux d'un ton irrité.

Stiles se releva, les sourcils froncés et fonça littéralement sur Derek, attrapant sa nuque de ses deux mains, plaquant violemment ses lèvres sur celles du plus vieux. Celui-ci attrapa le plus jeune sous les jambes et le souleva pour le porter jusqu'à l'établi. Il posa l'adolescent sur la surface en métal et se recula, l'air toujours aussi énervé.

_- C'est toi que je veux._ fit l'adolescent à bout de souffle, ses mains descendant sur le torse nu de Derek.

_- Je croyais que je n'avais rien compris ?_ répliqua le plus vieux en regardant les mains de Stiles dévaler son corps.

_- Laisse-tomber._

A ces mots Stiles revint à l'attaque des lèvres du plus vieux alors qu'il sentait les doigts de Derek descendre le long de son dos. Le plus vieux défit un à un les boutons de la chemise du plus jeune alors que les mains de celui-ci s'affairait à descendre sa braguette. Derek grogna et fit glisser ses lèvres contre celles entrouvertes de Stiles en faisant descendre les manches sur ses bras. Leurs gestes étaient brusques, carrément sauvages. Animaux. Leurs loups énervés qui s'exprimaient. L'amour fut sauvage, passionné presque violent mais c'était quand même Stiles et Derek et leurs douces caresses trahissaient leur côté humain. Ça avait souvent été leur manière de se réconcilier, le sexe, et ce jour-là encore ils avaient laissé leurs pulsions s'extérioriser. Alors que le corps de Stiles commençait à être pris de soubresauts, il lutta encore une fois pour rester humain, parce-que c'était la dernière fois qu'il partagerait ce moment avec son petit-ami jusqu'à ce qu'il revienne.

_- Tu vas me manquer..._ fit-il à bout de souffle dans l'oreille de Derek.

Il sentit le plus vieux serrer la mâchoire et accélérer le rythme. C'était sa façon de dire "Moi aussi" certainement. C'est en tout cas comme ça que le prit Stiles avant de céder totalement au plaisir et de laisser l'orgasme le submerger. Il fut bientôt suivi par Derek, son visage enfoui dans celui du plus jeune. Il releva les yeux vers ceux noisettes encore perdus dans une dernière vague de plaisir et s'humidifia les lèvres en tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

_- Tu veux aller en ville ?_ lâcha finalement l'Alpha, le visage toujours aussi froid d'émotions.

_- Si tu arrêtes de tirer cette tête de déterré alors qu'on vient de faire l'amour oui._

_- J'y peux rien, tu m'agaces._

Stiles s'approcha du visage de son petit-ami et vint l'embrasser sur la pommette, puis sur la joue pour finir sur ses lèvres.

- _Et là ?_ chuchota t-il en souriant d'un air enjôleur, ses yeux pétillant d'amour.

Derek ne put que se perdre devant cette vision angélique qui s'offrait à lui. Il était agacé, certes, mais il s'agissait de Stiles et devant une petite tête aussi adorable il ne pouvait que ranger sa fierté. En réalité, le fait de le laisser partir le peinait énormément, il ne s'imaginait pas vivre 2 mois sans lui. Ça pouvait paraître banalement ridicule mais il n'était pas prêt, sans l'avouer à haute voix, il aimait être à ses côtés en permanence, ça lui apportait un sentiment de confort et de sécurité qu'il ne pouvait nier. Il hocha la tête et esquissa un sourire forcé.

- _Va chercher ton manteau._ dit-il finalement en l'aidant à descendre de l'établi.

Stiles avait choisi un café dans le centre ville de Beacon Hills, un endroit peu fréquenté où il était sûr d'avoir un peu d'intimité avec Derek. Pas d'expressivité au sens large du terme, mais juste un peu de tranquillité où il pourrait profiter de son loup-garou sans risquer de croiser quelqu'un qu'il connaissait. Non pas que leur relation était cachée, presque tout Beacon Hills savait que le "grand méchant Derek" fréquentait un adolescent, mais les regards lourds de jugements restaient assez dérangeants. Les valises étaient dans la voiture puisque le vol de Stiles étaient dans 1h30 et qu'ils ne pensaient pas avoir le temps de repasser au loft. Stiles avait donc dit au revoir à son chez-lui, un brin de nostalgie dans le regard. Derek avait commandé un café en râlant par rapport au prix selon lui bien trop élevé au vue de la qualité de la boisson et Stiles avait opté pour un coca après avoir hésité 5 minutes en louchant sur le dépliant.

- _Depuis quand l'argent est un soucis ?_ fit Stiles en haussant un sourcil.

_- L'argent n'est pas un problème pour moi, mais je trouve quand même ça aberrant._

Assis maintenant dans ce café avec son petit-ami, Stiles voyait son voyage devenir de plus en plus vrai, de plus en plus réel. Malgré lui, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Après tout, Derek avait peut-être eu raison, ça allait être extrêmement long. Derek sentit son anxiété et plissa les yeux.

_- Eh bien, c'est l'avion qui t'angoisse comme ça ?_

_- Non, c'est le voyage en lui même._ répondit Stiles en sirotant son coca à la paille.

_- Tu avais l'air bien sûr de toi pourtant._ ne put s'empêcher de noter l'Alpha.

_- C'est vrai. Et je suis toujours enthousiaste à l'idée de découvrir la France avec Scott mais le fait d'être loin de toi aussi longtemps me stresse. J'ai vécu l'expérience un mois seul au loft et je sais pas si tu te rappelles mon état quand tu es revenu mais c'était pas glorieux._

_- Je m'en souviens._ dit Derek gravement. _Mais ça va bien se passer._

Il le rassurait. Il était littéralement en train de se décomposer de l'intérieur mais il le rassurait. C'était tellement ironique.

- _On ne pourra pas s'appeler à cause du coût des communications et d'ailleurs je ne préfère pas. J'aurais peur de rentrer sur un coup de tête si je t'ai au téléphone._ soupira Stiles en baissant les yeux.

Derek ne répondit pas mais il n'en pensait pas moins. 2 mois entiers sans avoir un seul contact avec lui, ça n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir et il savait déjà qu'il allait devoir trouver un passe-temps pour ne pas littéralement péter un câble. Ou un mur. Ils restèrent une trentaine de minutes dans le café, finalisant les derniers détails du voyage et prirent la route pour l'aéroport qui se trouvait à une trentaine de kilomètres de Beacon Hills. Cette bourgade était vraiment perdue, ce n'était pas moins de le dire. L'avion de Stiles décollait à 17h00 et c'est à 16h20 qu'ils posèrent le pied sur le parking de l'Aéroport Blvd à Sacramento.

- _Tu as bien pris ton passeport ?_ demanda Derek en sortant la grosse valise à roulettes du coffre de la Camaro.

- _Oui, il est dans ton portefeuille._

- _Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce-que j'oublie toujours le mien._ répondit Stiles en souriant nerveusement.

Le plus vieux hocha la tête et commença à se diriger vers l'entrée, suivi de prêt par l'adolescent qui triturait ses doigts. Il était vraiment anxieux à l'approche du départ et Derek tentait de rester calme pour sauver les apparences. Dans une situation angoissante il faut toujours qu'au moins une personne reste calme, au moins en apparence pour rassurer les autres. C'est un concept universel.

- _Tu gardes ton manteau dans l'avion ou on le met dans le sac ?_ fit Derek en posant la valise étiquetée au nom de "Genem Stilinski" sur le sol.

_- Je le prends, je sens que je vais avoir froid._

_- Terminal A ou B pour ton vol ?_

_- J'ai vérifié et il me semble que c'est A._ répondit Stiles avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

Le couple se dirigea vers le Terminal A, Derek traînant la valise du plus jeune derrière lui alors que celui-ci commençait presque à paniquer. Dans une bouffée d'angoisse, il rattrapa Derek rapidement et s'accrocha à son bras. Au diable la non-expressivité. Le plus vieux l'avait d'ailleurs bien compris et laissa Stiles s'accrocher à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Le vol pour Paris apparut sur les écrans de téléaffichage et les amants se rendirent dans le hall correspondant. Son bagage de soute fut pris en charge : pesé et étiqueté. Stiles reçut ensuite sa carte d'embarquement et récupéra son billet : c'est aussi à ce moment-là que sa place dans l'avion lui fut attribué.

- _Tiens, Scott et Alison arrivent._ fit Derek en voyant le jeune bêta totalement essoufflé courir vers eux, Alison marchant derrière lui.

- _J'ai cru que j'allais rater l'avion !_ fit le meilleur ami de Stiles en arrivant à leurs côtés. _Bah ça va mon pote ? T'as l'air malade._ fit-il en regardant l'hyperactif.

- _Non, ça va. Je vais bien._ répondit Stiles alors que le stress montait en vague dans son abdomen.

- _Euh d'accord._ répondit Scott d'un air peu convaincu avant de faire la queue pour enregistrer ses bagages. _On se retrouve dans l'avion Stiles, j'en ai pour 4 ans vu tout ce que j'ai pris. Ca va être génial !_

Il avait l'air tout excité, ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Alison. La jeune femme semblait si triste qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle assistait à un enterrement. Scott passa un bras autour de sa taille et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille avant d'embrasser sa tempe. Ce que ne ferait jamais Derek, ne put s'empêcher de penser Stiles en suivant son loup-garou, sa main toujours agrippée à son bras. En apercevant les douanes au loin, Stiles s'arrêta d'un coup.

-_ C'est quoi ça ? Je suis vraiment obligé de me faire tripoter par des gars en uniformes ?_ souffla t-il, le teint livide.

- _C'est juste un contrôle, détends-toi._ fit Derek doucement en continuant d'avancer.

L'hyperactif déposa ses affaires dans un bac spécifique et passa sous un portique. Des contrôles banals de sécurité que le plus jeune n'aimait pas du tout, il avait assez de stress à gérer comme ça. Visiblement il n'était pas un terroriste et put se rendre en salle d'embarquement pour attendre l'appel pour son vol. Ils s'assirent sur un banc et Stiles se mit à taper frénétiquement du pied par terre alors que sa gorge se serrer.

- _Tu vas te calmer oui ?_ lui souffla Derek en plantant son regard amande dans le sien paniqué.

_- Facile à dire, j'ai jamais pris l'avion moi. Puis même je m'en fiche de ça, j'ai le droit d'appréhender non ?_

_- Tu vas finir par me stresser, arrête maintenant._

_- Je crois que je vais pleurer._ fit Stiles en mettant ses mains sur sa bouche.

Ce fut à cet instant même qu'une voix résonna dans les hauts-parleurs, annonçant l'arrivée imminente de son avion. Non non non, c'était trop tôt. Il ne voulait pas quitter Derek, pas maintenant. Il ne voulait plus y aller. Ses yeux s'humidifièrent devant le regard bienveillant et tendre du plus vieux.

_- Stiles, respire._

_- Je veux pas te quitter. J'ai plus envie d'y aller._ articula t-il en regardant Derek de ses grands yeux.

C'était presque drôle de le voir comme ça. On aurait dit un enfant qui ne veut pas quitter ses parents. Mais là c'était bien différent, il s'agissait de séparer temporairement deux personnes amoureuses. C'était dur certes, mais le plus vieux était sûr d'une chose à présent, c'était bénéfique. Stiles devait gagner en autonomie, ça ne pouvait qu'être bon pour son futur et tout ce qui était bon pour Stiles l'était pour Derek. Évidemment, le quitter ne l'enchantait pas du tout non plus, bien au contraire, mais il gardait la tête haute, puisant dans son sang-froid.

- _Ça va bien se passer._ fit Derek en se levant, tendant la valise à Stiles.

- _Non ça va pas aller du tout, tu vas trop me manquer._ répondit le plus jeune en attrapant la valise à contre cœur, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes.

- _Ne pleure pas s'il te plaît.._

C'était déjà assez dur comme ça et Derek avait ses limites. Là, il avait juste envie de faire demi-tour et de rentrer au loft avec Stiles. Mais il savait que ce n'était pas la bonne chose à faire, son petit-ami était encore tout jeune et fragile et cette situation le prouvait clairement. Il avait besoin de s'endurcir un peu plus mais voir son petit-ami dans cet état brisait l'Alpha.

- _Mais.._ fit Stiles en regardant Derek puis Scott et Alison qui se serraient dans les bras non loin de là.

- _Tu ne seras pas tout seul, Scott est avec toi, puis on se revoit en Avril. Ce ne sont pas des adieux Stiles._

Lui aussi cherchait à se convaincre que tout ça n'était qu'une épreuve normale de la vie, parce-qu'en soit ça l'était. Sans prévenir, le plus jeune se jeta dans les bras de Derek, s'agrippant à son manteau comme à sa propre vie.

- _Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît._ articula difficilement Derek en serrant Stiles contre lui, ne pouvant s'empêcher de vérifier autour de lui que personne ne les regardait.

Une nouvelle fois, une voix résonna pour les informer que l'avion était prêt à embarquer. Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond alors qu'il tentait d'enregistrer l'odeur, la voix et le corps de Derek dans son esprit. Il devait partir, il le savait, ce n'était qu'un semestre à l'étranger qu'il avait lui même souhaité. C'était égoïste de faire subir ça à Derek mais il n'avait pas imaginer que ce serait aussi dur.

- _Allez, tu dois y aller maintenant._ fit Derek en se reculant, croisant à nouveaux ces iris noisettes noyées de larmes qui le dévisageaient. _Et fais attention, pas de trucs irraisonnés, tu évites de trop boire hein, je te connais._

_- Derek je t'aime._

_- Je sais._ répondit le plus vieux en esquissant un sourire.

Stiles regarda rapidement autour d'eux et leva sa carte d'embarquement à la hauteur des lèvres de Derek pour venir se mettre sur la pointe des pieds et y poser les siennes. Un baiser caché derrière un bout de papier, ça sonnait ridicule mais c'était eux. Derek répondit à son baiser et l'embrassa sur le front.

- _Profite, et par pitié, arrête de pleurer._ fit-il contre ses lèvres. _J'aime pas te savoir comme ça à l'heure du départ._

- _Ça fait 3 fois que tu me demandes d'arrêter de pleurer. J'arrêterai plus tard._ répondit Stiles avant de reposer ses lèvres sur celles de Derek, le papier les cachant toujours des regards étrangers.

- _Allez, pars maintenant._

Stiles hocha la tête et récupéra sa valise. Il regarda une dernière fois son petit-ami et se dirigea vers Scott, les jambes tremblantes et les joues humides.

- _Je croyais que tu allais bien ?_ fit Scott d'un air embêté en regardant Derek derrière son meilleur ami.

- _Je vais bien, je suis juste triste._ Ça ira mieux plus tard.

- _Ok, allez c'est parti, la France nous attend !_

Stiles esquissa un sourire et s'avança vers les portes d'embarquement. Alors que le personnel navigant vérifiait sa carte, il se tourna une dernière fois vers Derek et lui sourit. Un vrai sourire. Juste pour qu'il sache qu'il irait bien maintenant. Le plus vieux hocha la tête et attendit que sa petite bouille châtain ait disparu de son champs de vision pour enfouir son visage dans ses mains. Il prit une grande inspiration et sortit de l'aéroport rapidement avant de s'engouffrer dans la Camaro et de la démarrer. Il regarda la place vide à côté de lui et ferma douloureusement les yeux. Le vide était déjà là.

* * *

><p>Déjà 3 semaines que Stiles était parti faire ses études en France. A Beacon Hills, dans le loft qui paraissait maintenant si vide des deux amoureux, un homme faisait les cents pas dans le salon. Et ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il le faisait. Perdu dans ses pensées, il cherchait en vain une distraction ou même juste une occupation pour ne pas flancher. Il s'ennuyait terriblement dans cette grande bâtisse, même avec Peter à ses côtés. Celui-ci était parti quelques temps après la mort de Boyd mais ayant appris que Stiles et Scott partaient de la bouche de Lydia, il avait préféré revenir au loft pour tenir compagnie à son neveu. Et pour une fois, Derek n'avait pas bronché, il s'était contenté de le saluer en lui ouvrant la porte et c'est ce qui mit directement la puce à l'oreille à son oncle. D'habitude il aurait râlé ou joué de son sarcasme pour l'accueillir, mais lorsque Peter avait passé la porte, le lendemain du départ de l'adolescent, il avait senti le mal-être de Derek directement. Même si celui-ci ne montrait rien comme à son habitude, la tension était palpable et il semblait prêt à exploser d'une minute à l'autre. Peter était donc resté, presque heureux de pouvoir l'aider dans une situation comme celle-ci. Certes, pour lui c'était un peu bizarre d'être si mal pour 2 mois de séparation mais il savait à présent qu'il ne pouvait sous-estimer la puissance du lien qui unissait Stiles et Derek. Alors il restait avec le plus vieux, lui proposant parfois des sorties qu'il s'obstinait à refuser mais soit, il ne voulait pas le laisser se morfondre.<p>

- _Tu sais que si tu es mal, Stiles le ressent ?_ fit Peter en décapsulant sa bouteille de bière.

- _Oui, mais il est à des milliers de kilomètres donc la sensation ne sera que minime._ répondit Derek en jouant avec la balle de Base-ball que le plus jeune lui avait offert pour Noël.

- _Il ressent quoi lui ?_

Un silence plana quelques instants avant que l'Alpha prenne enfin la parole.

- _La même chose._

En effet, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, Stiles était en train d'essayer de faire ses devoirs avec Scott mais toutes ses pensées étaient tournés vers son petit-ami. Il ajusta ses lunettes sur son nez et soupira d'exaspération en tentant de relire son cours qui refusait de s'imprimer dans son esprit.

- _Je comprends rien ça me saoule !_ finit-il par dire en fermant son classeur rageusement.

- _Il faut que tu organises tes pensées et que tu arrêtes de penser à lui en permanence._ répondit Scott en mordillant son stylo. _C'est ce que j'essaye de faire avec Alison._

_- Oui, cette même Alison que tu vois environ 5j/7 en Skype. Moi ça fait bien 3 semaines que je n'ai eu absolument aucun contact avec lui alors évite de comparer nos situations tu seras gentil._

_- Hé, moi j'ai pas un super lien magique qui me lie à elle chaque seconde donc toi aussi, évite de comparer l'incomparable._

_- Sauf que le lien est minimisé d'ici, je sais ce qu'il ressent mais faiblement._

_- Et il ressent quoi là tout de suite ?_

Stiles enleva ses lunettes et ferma les yeux quelques instants.

_- Trop d'émotions à décrire et je ne pourrais pas de te les expliquer mais en gros il n'est pas au top de sa forme._ soupira l'hyperactif en se laissant tomber sur le lit.

_- Et tu penses que c'est bien pour lui si toi aussi tu es contrarié ? Si tu es mal il le ressent aussi non ?_

_-...Oui, mais c'est pas facile à gérer._

Scott ferma son cahier à son tour et se leva du lit pour aller vers la kitchenette. Ils avaient loué un studio pour deux et bien que l'espace soit limité, objectivement parlant ils y étaient bien. Ils avaient passé de bons moments, et Stiles ne regrettait pas souvent d'être parti, sauf certains soirs où il déprimait des heures en songeant à repartir. Derek lui manquait, c'était un fait, et il avait du mal à prendre de nouvelles habitudes loin de chez lui. Il avait de plus en plus souvent envie de faire sa valise, de prendre le premier vol pour Sacramento et de rentrer voir Derek.

- _Je ne veux pas te faire peur Scott mais j'ai envie de rentrer à Beacon Hills. Ça me travaille depuis quelques jours, avant je n'y pensais pas sérieusement mais là.. Ça devient réellement dur tu comprends ?_ avoua Stiles en baissant les yeux.

Il entendit Scott pouffer et releva la tête en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a de si drôle ?_ fit-il en se redressant.

_- Vous les gars, vous êtes trop marrants._

_- J'avoue que je suis mort de rire là._ répondit Stiles avec un air blasé.

_- Alors quoi, tu vas rentrer à Beacon Hills et ensuite ? Tu crois que Derek va apprécier la surprise ? Comment tu le préviens de ton arrivée à l'aéroport ? Comment tu vas finir ton semestre déjà commencé ?_

En effet, l'hyperactif n'avait pas pensé à cette partie.

- _Tu ne peux pas partir maintenant Stiles. Et mon pote,_ fit Scott en se rapprochant de son meilleur ami, _C'est le meilleur pour toi. T'as besoin de t'éloigner de lui pour t'endurcir._

_- J'ai plus l'impression de m'affaiblir m'enfin._

_- Oui, peut-être mais c'est un mal pour un bien._

_- Tu as certainement raison._ abdiqua Stiles en remettant ses lunettes.

Il reprit son classeur à contre cœur et se re-concentra sur son cours. Il devait tâcher d'aller mieux, pour lui et pour Derek. Dans 5 semaines il serait à ses côtés et cela allait devenir sa source de motivation. Et c'est ce qu'il fit les semaines suivantes, essayant de profiter au maximum de son séjour en pensant à Derek chaque seconde évidemment. Il avait donc suivi Scott dans des soirées étudiantes françaises qui n'avaient fait que lui rappeler la recommandation de Derek à l'aéroport "Tu évites de trop boire hein, je te connais". Il avait souri au souvenir de sa voix rassurante et protectrice et avait tenté de s'amuser. Ses notes étaient plutôt bonnes et plus les jours passaient, plus il se disait que bientôt il retrouverait son petit-ami pendant une semaine dans leur maison. Finalement, ce qu'il avait choisi au départ de quitter volontairement devenait sa source de motivation. C'en était presque ironique mais en tout cas, il réussissait à avancer jour après jour, le sourire aux lèvres et le moral assez élevé. Évidemment, il y avait encore ce moment avant de s'endormir où il regardait la photo qu'il avait prise de Derek sur son portable, ayant parfois les larmes aux yeux ou un sourire attendri. Il avait hâte de le retrouver, de tout lui expliquer, de le serrer dans ses bras à l'en étouffer, de l'embrasser jusqu'à plus soif et de faire l'amour sans répit.

* * *

><p>Et c'est ainsi que le 15 avril arriva rapidement, Derek ayant passé les dernières semaines à faire du sport et des rénovations dans le loft. Il avait donc, grâce à l'aide de Peter, réparer la porte de la salle de bain que Stiles avait défoncé, ainsi que celle du sous-sol. Peter avait repeint une partie du mur du salon qui avait été décolorée à cause de l'humidité et Derek avait révisé entièrement la Jeep de Stiles, y mettant tout son cœur. Il savait à quel point l'adolescent chérissait sa voiture et avait donc fait en sorte qu'elle puisse rouler le plus longtemps possible. Peter était parti la veille de l'arrivée de Stiles, ayant pour une fois la bonne intention de laisser les deux amants se retrouver. Mais il fallait bien qu'il arrive une tuile à Derek : il se réveilla très en retard. Même pas le temps de passer une tenue correcte, de se raser et de se coiffer comme il faut. Il ne fit que jurer dans sa barbe en prenant sa douche rapidement puis attrapa sa veste en cuir, les clefs de la Camaro sur la table basse du salon et s'engouffra dehors. Il faisait bon, le mois d'Avril les gâtait cette année. Il démarra rapidement le moteur et jeta un regard à sa montre, 11h32. L'avion arrivait à midi, il allait être en retard à coup sur. Alors qu'il conduisait, ses yeux passèrent plusieurs fois à un rouge incandescent tant il était énervé, heureusement la route était fluide et il n'y avait pas trop de trafic. A 12h05 il arrivait seulement à Sacramento et se doutait bien que l'avion avait déjà atterri et que Stiles l'attendait. Il jura dans sa barbe et appuya sur la pédale d'accélérateur quitte à dépasser les limites de vitesse. A 12h10 il s'engouffrait sur le parking, les phalanges blanchies à force de serrer le volant et la mâchoire serrée. Il était si proche, encore à l'intérieur et Scott n'était pas avec lui. Il l'avait vraiment laisser tout seul dans le hall de l'aéroport ? Allez, une autre source d'énervement pour l'Alpha. Il se gara rapidement et sortit de la voiture en trombe. Il serra les poings lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il avait ré-enfilé son bas de pyjama, soit son jogging. Il portait donc un tee-shirt à moitié décoloré, un jogging et des baskets et était mal rasé avec les cheveux en bataille. Il avait juste envie de maudire toutes les divinités qui puissent exister. Il soupira et entra dans l'aéroport, se focalisant seulement sur Stiles et toutes les émotions qu'il dégageait. Ça faisait juste un bien fou de le sentir si proche. Il ferma les yeux et laissa ses sens détecter ceux de Stiles, il tourna la tête et, suivant ses instincts, suivit à la trace l'odeur de Stiles qui emplissait toujours ses narines. Il comprit qu'il était aux toilettes et fronça les sourcils avant d'entrer dans la pièce. Le plus jeune l'avait également senti arrivé mais ne voulait pas lui faire une scène en plein milieu du hall, il s'était donc précipité vers les toilettes, son estomac secoué par l'adrénaline de retrouver Derek. Lorsque celui-ci entra dans la pièce, le cœur du plus jeune fit un bond alors que sa respiration s'accélérait, le lien ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il attendit que Derek s'avance devant les cabines pour déverrouiller en vitesse la sienne, sortir uniquement son bras pour attraper celui du plus vieux. Il le tira à l'intérieur et referma la porte directement, le courant d'air amenant l'odeur de Derek jusqu'à lui. Il releva son regard noisette vers celui mousse qui brûlait d'un mélange de sentiments tous aussi forts les uns que les autres. Un quart de seconde après il était littéralement collé contre la paroi de la cabine étroite, les lèvres chaudes de Derek contre les siennes. Il sourit contre ses lèvres alors que ses mains remontaient le long du dos de Derek lentement. Le plus vieux brossa les lèvres de Stiles de son doigt, la bouche entrouverte et le regard brûlant. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour du cou de Derek, perdant ses lèvres dans son cou, parsemant sa beau brûlante de baisers humides. Les mains de l'Alpha s'infiltrèrent sous le tee-shirt du plus jeune, caressant chaque parcelle de peau nue qui s'offrait à lui alors que ses lèvres revenaient à l'attaque de celles qui s'offraient à lui. Le rire de l'adolescent résonna contre la bouche entrouverte de Derek alors que leurs regards devenus incandescents se rencontraient. Stiles vint caresser la joue de Derek, son aura verte accentuant son sens du toucher de la sorte qu'il ressentait chaque poil de la barbe de Derek défiler sous la paume de sa main.<p>

- _Ça va ?_ fit Stiles en remontant sa main dans les cheveux de Derek, ses yeux reprenant une couleur humaine.

- _Oui._ répondit Derek avant de se pencher pour embrasser à nouveau le plus jeune.

Celui-ci lui rendit son baiser tendrement, laissant ses lèvres glisser contre celles de l'Alpha par à-coups.

- _Je me suis levé en retard._ soupira le plus vieux en regardant Stiles de ses yeux émeraudes.

- _J'ai cru comprendre oui. Je t'ai senti agacé vers 11h20, je me suis bien douté que quelque chose n'allait pas. Mais c'est pas grave, tu es là maintenant._

Derek hocha la tête et baissa les yeux, la valise de Stiles était posée sur la cuvette des toilettes. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire en regardant Stiles.

- _C'est pas vraiment hygiénique._ fit-il remarquer, un brin ironique.

L'hyperactif tourna son regard vers son bagage et plissa les lèvres.

_- C'était de l'impro, je suis venu ici en vitesse quand je t'ai senti approché._

_- Hm ?_

Derek fronça les sourcils.

_- On aurait pas pu faire ça dans le hall de l'aéroport devant tant de gens, si ?_

_- Certainement pas._ affirma le plus vieux en passant ses doigts dans les cheveux de Stiles.

_- C'est bien ce que je me disais. _dit Stiles à voix basse, les yeux mi-clos, savourant les caresses de Derek._ J'adore ton look sexy du "Je viens de me réveiller"._

_- Tu te moques de moi ?_ répliqua le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil.

Stiles descendit ses mains le long du dos de Derek pour finir par les mettre dans les poches arrières de son jogging. Il secoua négativement la tête de droite à gauche et posa sa tête contre le torse de Derek en soupirant d'aise. La sensation était euphorisante. Il se sentait enfin entièrement lui, et terriblement amoureux.

- _Tu es sexy._ chuchota t-il en humant son tee-shirt, empreint de son odeur. _Tu es tout le temps sexy Derek._ pouffa t-il avant de se reculer.

Derek leva les yeux au ciel en souriant.

- _Bon, on rentre ?_ proposa t-il finalement en attrapant la valise du plus jeune.

Stiles leva un pouce en l'air avec un petit sourire et ouvrit la porte de la cabine, incitant Derek à sortir en premier. Celui-ci s'exécuta et une minute plus tard il déboulait sur le parking, Stiles ayant mis ses lunettes de soleil sur son nez, achetées par Derek évidemment. Il s'assit sur le siège passager, et cette sensation de "retour à la maison" le soulagea. Derek chargea la valise dans le coffre et entra dans l'habitacle, mit la clef dans le contact et démarra la voiture. Il enfila lui aussi ses lunettes de soleil, ce qui émoustilla Stiles malgré lui.

- _Pourquoi Scott n'était pas avec toi ?_ fit Derek en sortant du parking.

- _Ben je voulais te retrouver.. Seul. Et je voulais pas l'empêcher de retrouver Alison, son père était avec elle donc j'allais pas tous les faire attendre._

_- Je vois. Sage décision._

Ils roulèrent une quarantaine de minutes, les fenêtres ouvertes, les monologues de Stiles en guise de musique. Derek l'écoutait attentivement, un petit sourire prenant quelques fois place au coin de ses lèvres. Le plus jeune lui parlait de ses résultats scolaires, de ses soirées et de ses révisions, visiblement tout se passait bien et c'était le plus important pour l'Alpha. Ils arrivèrent au loft en début d'après-midi et Stiles s'extasia en rentrant à l'intérieur, touchant tout ce qu'il y avait à sa portée.

- _Ma maison !_ s'écria t-il en se jetant sur le canapé. _Attends quelque chose a changé. Tu as repeint le mur pourri ?_

_- Peter l'a fait._ répondit Derek en posant la valise dans la chambre. _J'ai aussi réparé les deux portes que tu as défoncé._

_- Ah._

- _Et je me suis occupé de ta Jeep. Elle est comme neuve._

_- Alors ça. Viens ici, j'ai envie de te remercier._

Le plus vieux revint dans le salon et s'étira avant de se poser dans le canapé à côté de Stiles. Celui-ci s'approcha de lui et l'embrassa sur la joue en faisant glisser ses doigts sur son bras. Derek tourna la tête et, captant le regard brûlant de Stiles, le fit s'allonger avant de grimper sur lui. Il retira le tee-shirt de Stiles rapidement et revint à l'assaut de ses lèvres. Des retrouvailles des plus électrisantes et amoureuses se déroulèrent sur ce canapé, à la seule lumière du soleil filtrée à travers les stores à moitié ouverts. 2 mois sans se voir, sans se toucher ni se parler, ça avait été long et dur mais les retrouvailles avaient un tel goût de vitalité que les deux hommes n'y pensaient plus. Dans une semaine Stiles repartirait, mais pour le moment il ne s'agissait qu'eux deux, sur ce canapé, s'offrant l'un à l'autre comme si c'était la première fois. Après ce moment des plus intimes et forts, Derek et Stiles mangèrent devant une série bateau que le plus jeune passa son temps à critiquer.

- _Pourquoi elle crie comme un cheval qui se fait sodomiser ?_ fit-il avant de manger un bout de pain.

- _Ton langage._ nota Derek en donnant une tape sur la tête du l'adolescent.

Celui-ci se frotta la tête et débarrassa la table. Il fit la vaisselle énergiquement comme il avait l'habitude de faire, car de toute manière il jouait le rôle de la "femme au foyer" au loft. Il repassait et lavait le lingue, passait le balais et l'aspirateur, faisait le lit et lavait les carreaux. Enfin, une vraie petite ménagère. Une fois la vaisselle rincée et rangée il se dirigea vers la chambre et soupira.

- _Personne ne t'a appris à faire ton lit quand t'étais petit ?_ railla t-il en commençant à remettre de l'ordre.

_- Ça sert à quoi de faire un lit quand on est tout seul ?_

_- La propreté, l'hygiène de vie, ce genre de choses._

_- J'ai passé l'aspirateur 2 fois !_ répliqua Derek en se levant du canapé.

_- Ouah bravo, je suis impressionné dis-donc._ pouffa Stiles en ramassant les vêtements qui traînaient par terre.

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu fais ?_

Derek se tenait à l'embrasure de la porte, regardant l'adolescent s'affairer au ménage de la pièce.

- _Tu crois que c'est le moment de faire ça ?_ fit le plus vieux en haussant un sourcil.

- _Oui, je refuse de vivre dans une porcherie. Fais le lit._

Le plus vieux leva les yeux au ciel et s'exécuta non pas sans râler toutes les 5 minutes évidemment. Une fois le ménage fini dans la chambre, Stiles se dirigea vers la salle de bain et crut déchanter. C'était pire que tout.

- _Oh non t'abuses.._ soupira t-il en entrant dans la petite pièce.

_- Je me suis levé en retard j'ai pas eu le temps de ranger._

_- Tu t'es levé en retard tous les jours non ?_

Et il recommença à nettoyer chaque parcelle de la pièce sous le regard amusé de l'Alpha qui le suivait à la trace. Il finit par nettoyer la douche rapidement avant de ranger les produits dans le placard. Il soupira de soulagement et se tourna vers Derek qui était en train de.. Se raser.

-_ DEREK MAIS JE VIENS DE NETTOYER T'ES PAS SERIEUX ?_ s'exclama t-il en attrapant le rasoir que le plus vieux tenait dans sa main.

- _Mais lâche-moi._ répliqua Derek en récupérant son rasoir. _Je nettoierai t'inquiète pas pour ça._

Stiles arqua un sourcil et se déplaça derrière son petit-ami, passant ses bras autour de sa taille.

- _Je veux consommer mon cadeau de Noël demain._ chuchota t-il en regardant le plus vieux se raser.

_- D'accord._

_- Ah ouais, t'es pas contre ?_

_- C'est un cadeau, c'est toi qui choisis pas moi._ répondit simplement l'Alpha en croisant le regard de Stiles dans la glace.

* * *

><p><em>- DEBOUT, AUJOURD'HUI TU FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX !<em>

9h00. Et Stiles déjà au taqué alors que Derek dormait encore. Enfin plus maintenant vu que le plus jeune lui avait littéralement sauté dessus pour le réveiller. C'était la journée "Derek" aujourd'hui, enfin c'était comme ça qu'il l'avait appelée depuis le jour de l'an. Une soirée qu'ils avaient passé avec leurs amis dans un restaurant de Beacon Hills.

_- Hm, tu veux pas commencer la journée dans une heure ?_ soupira Derek en entrouvrant les yeux.

_- Non, maintenant. J'ai envie de faire plein de trucs, ça fait trop longtemps que j'attends !_

_-...Ok._

Ça commençait. Il n'avait rien le droit de lui refuser dans la limite du possible.

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?_ fit Derek d'une voix rauque en se redressant.

_- Ça._ fit Stiles en se penchant vers les lèvres du plus vieux.

_- Tu veux pas que je me brosse les dents avant ?_

_- Non, maintenant._ insista le plus jeune en souriant.

Derek secoua la tête d'exaspération et planta un baiser sur les lèvres de Stiles. Celui-ci répondit au baiser avec tendresse et quelques secondes plus tard il était dans les bras de son Alpha, sa main caressant doucement le torse d'Apollon à sa disposition.

_- Pourquoi tu me touches pas ?_ fit Stiles en relevant la tête.

_- Tu ne me l'as pas demandé._

_- Ahah, très drôle._

Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, c'était ridicule. Il vint passer ses mains sur le dos nu de Stiles, savourant les frissons qu'il récoltait en retour. L'hyperactif sourit contre les lèvres de Derek et vint embrasser sa pommette avant de se dégager de son étreinte.

_- Maintenant on va déjeuner, et c'est pas moi qui cuisine pour une fois._

_- T'es sur de toi ? Ne viens pas te plaindre que c'est mauvais._

_- Juste pour le plaisir de te voir cuisiner torse-nu, je suis prêt à prendre le risque._

Et Derek abdiqua et prépara du mieux qu'il pouvait le petit-déjeuner. Ce n'était pas digne d'un restaurant 5 étoiles mais ce n'était pas immonde non plus, et Stiles s'était régalé à le déshabiller du regard, passant de ses muscles à ses abdos parfaitement dessiné. Son petit-ami était si attirant qu'il pourrait faire changer un hétéro de bord, ça il en était persuadé. Et il était à lui. Il ne pouvait nier qu'il avait une idée derrière la tête pour cette journée, une demande à laquelle il avait réfléchi depuis des mois. Et aujourd'hui était le jour parfait pour avoir le consentement de Derek.

_- J'ai quelque chose à te demander._

_- Hm ?_

_- Oublie-pas, tu n'as pas le droit de dire non._

_-..._

_- Je veux que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi._

Derek finit de ranger les tasses et se retourna vers Stiles, s'accoudant au comptoir en fronçant les sourcils.

_- Je veux que tu me tatoues._

Le plus vieux écarquilla les yeux et secoua la tête de droite à gauche. Ça faisait extrêmement mal et Stiles avait été là pour le voir lorsque Scott s'était fait tatoué par Derek.

_- Hé, t'as pas le droit de dire non !_

_- A la limite du possible, et c'est largement la limite tu crois pas ?_ répliqua Derek en s'asseyant à côté de Stiles.

_- S'il te plaît, allez.._ fit le plus jeune d'une petite voix.

L'Alpha soupira et tourna la tête vers lui.

_- Qu'est-ce-que tu veux déjà comme dessin ? Un tatouage n'est pas une chose à prendre à la légère, surtout pour les loups-garous, aucun retour en arrière possible._

_- Je sais._ dit Stiles, totalement sûr de lui. _Je veux le même triskèle que tu as sur le dos._

_- ...Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce-que c'est toi._

Derek mentirait s'il disait qu'il n'avait pas été touché par cette demande. Stiles voulait l'avoir ancré dans sa peau le reste de sa vie et le son de sa voix avait été sans appel, c'était une décision réfléchie. Le plus vieux ne pouvait pas vraiment lui refuser même si lui faire du mal ne l'enchantait pas plus que ça.

_- Où ?_

_- Là._ fit Stiles en montrant son biceps gauche.

_- Au même endroit que Scott donc. Tu as vu comme il a souffert ?_

_- Oui, mais je veux le faire._

_-...Tu es sûr ?_

_- OUI !_ s'écria l'adolescent en se levant de sa chaise.

Derek le regarda et soupira de mécontentement. Il n'avait pas le choix alors se leva et se dirigea vers le sous-sol, suivi de près par Stiles qui savourait sa victoire. Il le fit asseoir au même endroit que Scott et prit le fameux chalumeau qui avait engendré les souffrances du jeune bêta aux yeux jaunes. Il prit un stylo qui traînait et s'approcha du bras de Stiles.

_- Quelle taille environ ?_

_- Moyenne, enfin normal j'en sais rien c'est toi le pro._

Derek leva les yeux vers lui et se mit à dessiner le symbole. Un triskèle, symbole des trois points du mouvement vertical du soleil, le lever, le zénith et le coucher du soleil. C'était celui de Derek mais bientôt Stiles l'aurait dans la peau lui aussi.

- _Comme ça c'est bon ?_ fit Derek en regardant ce qu'il avait dessiné.

- _Parfait..._ répondit Stiles en souriant devant le travail de son petit-ami. _Vas-y._

- _Il ne faut pas que tu bouges et je n'ai personne pour te tenir, je n'ai plus qu'à te faire confiance._

_- Je peux endurer la douleur._

Derek hocha la tête et prit une grande inspiration avant d'allumer le chalumeau. Il regarda une dernière fois Stiles qui hocha la tête à son tour et approcha la flamme de sa peau. Il n'aimait vraiment pas l'idée de le faire souffrir mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. Il eut alors une idée, peut-être que ça n'allait servir à rien mais il voulait essayer. Il monta son autre main à la hauteur du biceps de Stiles et laissa son aura rouge imprégner le signe. A ce moment-là il approcha la flamme de la peau du plus jeune qui ne bronchait rien. Il ne ressentait rien. L'aura de Derek absorbait toute douleur.

_- Je sens rien !_ s'exclama t-il en regardant Derek le tatouer avec concentration.

_- Ne bouge pas imbécile._ ragea celui-ci.

Le plus jeune arrêta tout mouvement et se laissa faire. Derek mit environ une heure à faire le travail correctement, ses yeux fixant avec intérêt chaque courbe du dessin. Lorsque ce fut fini, il abaissa la main qui protégeait Stiles de la douleur et regarda le résultat final. C'était pas mal, c'était même très bien. Le plus jeune regarda son bras et sourit de toutes ses dents. C'était parfait. C'était Derek, c'était eux.

_- C'est trop beau !_ s'exclama t-il en regardant Derek. _Maintenant.. Je t'ai dans la peau._ plaisanta le plus jeune en regardant son tatouage.

_- Ca te fait mal ?_

_- Non, c'est parfait. Tu es parfait, tout est parfait !_

Il se jeta dans les bras de Derek, passant ses bras autour de son cou. Il n'aimait pas les contacts physiques trop fréquents ? Et bien aujourd'hui il allait malheureusement être bien servi. Le plus jeune comptait bien le câliner et l'embrasser autant qu'il le pouvait. Le plus vieux ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire. Il passa sa main sur ce qu'il venait de faire et en effet, c'était bien comme si une partie de lui était en Stiles. Lorsqu'il passait sa main sur la peau tatouée, le dessin prenait une couleur rouge incandescente s'il le désirait. Évidemment il contrôlait cette réaction et la trouvait magnifique. Son amour, au sens propre du terme, dans son petit-ami.

_- Tu m'as tatoué avec ton amour c'est ça ?_ fit Stiles en regardant le dessin devenir rouge.

_- On dirait._

_- Je suis trop content, et j'ai envie d'aller à Sacramento._

Le plus vieux haussa un sourcil et questionna silencieusement l'adolescent.

_- Je veux aller me promener avec toi dans les rues._

_- Hm, ok._

_- Et je veux qu'on se tienne par la main aussi._

_-..._

_- Juste aujourd'hui !_

_- Stiles..._

_- Personne nous connait là-bas !_

Derek soupira et baissa les yeux. Non, ça le gênait énormément.

_- T'as pas le droit de dire non aujourd'hui et c'est vraiment rien ce que je te demande là._

_- Je viens de te brûler la peau, c'est pas assez ?_ ironisa l'Alpha en se relevant, échappant ainsi à l'étreinte de Stiles.

_- Mais tu ne respectes pas les conditions de ton cadeau, me tenir la main n'a rien d'insurmontable arrête toi deux secondes._

_- Ça me gêne !_ expliqua Derek en remontant les escaliers.

_- S'il te plaît._

_- Tu m'agaces._

_- C'est un oui ?_

_- C'est un "On verra, mets ton manteau et tais-toi tu m'énerves"._

Stiles sourit et s'exécuta en courant presque jusqu'à la chambre pour chercher sa veste en jean. Il fit un tour rapide dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents rapidement à côté d'un Derek muet. Et il n'allait pas chercher à lui parler puisqu'il savait qu'il allait un peu loin. Mais c'était la "journée Derek", alors il voulait en profiter au maximum. Les deux hommes s'engouffrèrent dans la Camaro et prirent la direction de Sacramento.

_- Tu me fais la tête ?_ fit Stiles lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'autoroute.

_- Oui._

_- Comment ça oui ?_

_- Je suis pas censé dire oui à tout aujourd'hui ?_

Stiles tira une tête de blasé et re-fixa la route.

_- T'as vraiment du potentiel dans l'humour, tu devrais écrire un One man show._

Derek leva les yeux au ciel et continua de rouler tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent en ville. Ils descendirent de la voiture et commencèrent à marcher dans les rues. Il faisait beau et c'était agréable, mais l'adolescent était énervé. Derek ne faisait pas vraiment d'efforts et c'était assez décevant, lui qui avait tant misé sur ce jour pour enfin vivre dans la peau d'une personne étant dans un couple "normal".

- _Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste. Tu veux une glace ?_ proposa Derek en voyant la mine déconfite de son petit-ami.

- _Non._

- _Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?_ soupira le plus vieux.

- _Tu sais très bien ce que je veux._ répondit sèchement Stiles en détournant le regard.

- _T'es vraiment impossible._

A ces mots, le plus vieux attrapa la main de Stiles et vint entrelacer ses doigts aux siens. Le cœur de Stiles fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Plus qu'un bond, une série de palpitations. Ce sentiment là lui était jusqu'alors inconnu. Marcher dans la rue, main dans la main avec Derek -qui tirait une tête de déterré à présent- était une des plus belles sensations qu'il lui avait été donné de connaître.

- _Merci._ dit-il finalement en serrant un peu plus les doigts de Derek entre les siens. _Maintenant je veux une glace._

L'Alpha sourit et rapprocha Stiles de lui. Avec un peu de courage et de bonne volonté, il passa son bras autour de la taille de l'hyperactif et l'embrassa sur la tempe, non sans ignorer les battements frénétiques de son cœur.

**Parce-que finalement, la sensation n'était pas désagréable.**

* * *

><p><em>Je sais que je vous avais prévu une suite mais j'ai perdu l'inspiration. Je ne veux pas gâcher mon histoire en écrivant une suite qui ne me passionnerait pas autant que les deux premières. J'ai adoré lire vos reviews, merci beaucoup pour votre soutien. Et ne vous inquiétez pas, Sterek is eternal. <em>

**Merci pour tout.**


End file.
